


Randicon Drabbles

by Ball_Jointed_Dragon



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Alpha/Omega stuff, Artist!nomi, Babies are born, Crazy!AU, Crossdressing, Drabbles, Drinking, F/F, FNAF!AU, Guardian Angel! AU, Halloween!, Howard is in some, I'm trying, M/M, Male!Reader in one, Messing with people's kinks, Murder, Mythological!AU, Neko!Randy, Nude model!randy, Other, Pastel!Nomi, Punk!Randy, Some are new, Some of these are really old, Soulmates! AU, There's a lot of death sometimes, There's a lot of fluff I swear, dares, fantasy!au, internet friends!au, murder for love, people are stupid, prince!AU, tattoo!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 85,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ball_Jointed_Dragon/pseuds/Ball_Jointed_Dragon
Summary: A lot of fluff and porn of a pairing. Most of the porn is very old, so I don't suggest taking those very seriously until you get to the ones that aren't porn, because by then I would have learned my lesson and would be giving you some quality content.Requests are allowed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I rewrote some of these because I didn't like the original. So have this.

In a world where alphas and omegas exsist, there are times where you present at the worst possible times and some at the best. Bash had presented as an alpha just last week as he was pummling a nerd; it was obvious. But when Theresa presented at her twirling compitition, it was a shock. She was sweet and kind, but for her to be an alpha; it confused everyone until they saw her with Debbie Kang, an omega. It was all settled, and all was calm.

Randy Cunningham hadn't presented yet, although everyone expected him to present as an alpha. He was tall, and while he was lanky, he could still pass off as an alpha. Nomi, Randy's Ninja teacher who turned human again just last week, refused to tell Randy of weather he was an alpha or an omega.

"It's best if you just not know, alright?" Nomi had snapped when Randy asked him when he was having tea at the dining room table (for the third time that week).

"Alright, alright, sheesh..." Randy rolled his eyes, grabbing his backpack as he headed for the door. "I'll call you if I need anything. Use the computer for music, because someone broke my stereo..."

"It startled me!" cried the red-headed person. Said person then chucked a spoon at Randy's head, but sadly was prevented by the closed door.

Now Randy was walking in the hall when a sudden wave of absolute need pass through him. Howard stopped just to turn and see if his friend was alright, but by noticing the look on Randy's face, he guessed not.

"Dude, are you presenting?" he whispered the last word as he looked around.

Randy could only nod, another wave passing over him tenfold. He tried to remember what the textbook said about first time heats, crunching over in the middle of the hallway, drawing the attention of a few students.

"T-they last...a week with an alpha..." he whispered to himself, almost crying and screaming as he felt the need to just be filled overcame him. "two weeks without..."

Randy couldn't imagine two weeks of this absolute misery."We need to get you home, buddy. I'll explain to the teachers, just come on. I'll call that good for nothing book." Howard's voice penetrated the thick cloud of pain though Randy's mind, who yelped as another shot passed through his body.

Howard walked down the hall, already on the phone and quickly relaying what was happening. If deemed important enough, Nomi might get there in two mineuts, if not... Randy couldn't protest as he whimpered and clutched his sides, sliding down the wall and hugging his knees to his chest. When Bash passed by, however, he was hit with the strong smell of grapes and honey. Randy whined, and Bash looked to him. Randy saw that Bash could smell him just by the way his face contorted, from surprise to lust to trying to rein himself in. Of course, he failed.

Bash slowly crawled over to where Randy was, sniffing him, growling, and Randy couldn't help it but lean into him as he felt Bash's cool hand push down the feverish heat that seemed to be everywhere. Randy's hand came up to grip Bash's wrist, whining slightly as he tried to say with his body what he wanted from Bash. It disgusted him how he was already weakened to this state, but the need to be filled hurt so bad that it was like trying to stem a gushing waterfall with just a pebble, and here was something that could stop it altogether, even if just for a few hours.

"Please...please.." he whimpered, clutching Bash's shirt as he felt a growl come from the older man.

Before Bash could do anything, a foot kicked him right in the head, sending him sprawling to the hallway floor. Nomi stood up, and was instantly aware of Randy's state. He could smell the grapes and honey pouring from the smaller boy, saw how dialated Randy's eyes were. Wienerman had gone to tell the teachers of what was happening and how Randy wouldn't be there for the next two weeks.

Nomi held himself back as he picked up the sobbing teen, who clutched Nomi's shirt.

"I-It hurts so bad, Nomi," the teen cried, and Nomi felt tears dampen his shirt. "Make it stop... please, make it stop...!"

Nomi knew how to stop it, just for a little while, but he couldn't do that here. He knew what Randy wanted, and he would give it to him. After all, Randy was his. It had taken him his all just to not kill the barbarian that had dared touch his property. Randy was his, and only his. He knew that he was going to squish Randy's hope slightly as he feined ignorance to the situation for now, but it had to be done.

Randy could smell cherry blossoms and apples, and never before had Randy noticed it before. As Nomi set him down in the car on his side, he felt as if he was going to pass out or be sick. He clung to the seats like they were lifelines, and wanted to sob as he saw that he was at home. 'So he's an Alpha' Randy thought, and was siezed by panic when he realized the direness of the situation.

Nomi's arms slipped around his waist, holding most of Randy's weight as he walked to the front door, where from there he kicked open the door. He turned and closed the door quickly. Randy was already trying to walk ahead, away from Nomi, before Nomi took Randy's waist again and began to walk up the stairs with his prize almost in his clutches.

"N-No, N-Nomi, I can make it to m-my room from h-here," Randy pushed the long-haired male, clutching the staircase railing for support as he heaved himself up one step and then another.

Nomi twitched, a small growl rising in the back of his throat. He had to let this play out like this, or Randy might not fall so easily into his clutches.

Randy just barely managed to penetrate through his mind that if Nomi had a much better influence than even Bash, then if Nomi even got close, they would both be in trouble due to the fact that for now, Randy was physically stronger than Nomi now, which is what the textbooks claimed, in order to handle even the roughest of handlings. And if Nomi gave Randy his knot... No! Nomi would never do that!

Randy felt almost dejected as he managed to make it to to the top of the stairs. Nomi was close behind, and yet stayed behind. Just for a bit.

The purple haired teen sighed in relief as he made it to his room, making sure to get in quickly and try to lock Nomi out. He didn't know that Nomi could pick a lock, nor the fact that Nomi was not going to let anyone interrupt. Every single one of Randy's past lives had been Nomi's mate, and he refused to have anyone else. Not only were they all sweet, they were caring. They had loved everything in sight if it was good, and discouraged it if it was bad. And so, Nomi was going to mate with Randy, no matter what.

Randy whimpered in his bed, turning onto his back as his hand snaked down to his length, tossing his pants away in order to reach it quicker and have more room. He gripped it, crying as he did so, and began to pump himself. He couldn't help but moan, whimpering as he circled the head, trying his best to make this heat go away. He used his other hand to push three fingers into his leaking hole, feeling desperate as he didn't find the relief he was looking for.

He shoved two more fingers in, and whined as he felt his whole hand slide in with no problem. And yet, there was still no relief for him. He sobbed, curling in as he took his hand out, cumming as he did so. It was going to be a long two weeks.

Front door locked, yes. Back door? Yes. All windows locked and closed, with curtains? Yes. There was no way for anyone to get in, which is what Nomi liked. As he slowly made his way up the steps, he heard Randy cries and moans.

'He's touching himself in order to try and ease the pain, the emptieness' Nomi's mind supplied him with. As he smiled wickedly as he thought also, 'He won't be feeling that for long.'

He picked the lock quickly, hearing Randy sob as he couldn't fill himself enough by his own hand.

The door swung open, and Randy was panicing. He couldn't fill himself, make this pain stop himself, and if Nomi came in here, it was all over! Randy hid himself under his blankets in a small hope that Nomi would give up and leave, remaining still and unmoving despite the cold he felt easing into his stomach.

That, sadly, was not the case. Creaking revealed Nomi climbing up onto Randy's bed, and in Randy's still sane mind, that was the worst possible thing to do. The teen crawled to the corner of his bed, farthest from Nomi as possible.

"Please, just go away..." Randy whimpered, tightning the blanket furthur.

Nomi silently sat, waiting for his chance. He saw Randy shiver, and his arm dashed out in order to try and snatch a blanket from nearby. However, Nomi grabbed Randy's wrist quickly, tugging Randy to his chest and forcing the teen to sit in his lap, his arms wrapped tightly around Randy so that Randy could only sqirm and keen.

Nomi pulled Randy close, sniffing the teens purple locks, fingers twitching at the overcoming smell of the grapes and honey. He held Randy tightly, even as Randy kneed him harshly, biting him in the crook of his neck as a choice of payback. Randy whined and tried to escape, but Nomi refused to let him go; he took a small opening and kissed Randy harshly, pushing his tongue into the open and warm cavern that was Randy's mouth.

Randy now fought tooth and nail trying to be freed, feeling his sanity falling away. But then he felt something, something hard. He blushed darkly as he realized that it was Nomi's member, and he was gone.

When Randy shuddered heavily, he knew that he won the battle. He pulled his lips over to Randy's neck, and the small male shivered with need, even as Nomi began to kiss and bite Randy's neck. Randy's arms moved to Nomi's neck, his hands reaching for Nomi's hair and pulling, making himself fall and Nomi on top of him. Randy's legs were spread on either side of Nomi, with Nomi in between.

The red head removed Randy's red shirt, favoring the buttermilk skin beneath, and kissed Randy with as much force that he could muster. Randy's lips were smooth, a little chapped, and he tasted amazing as Nomi slipped his tongue into Randy's mouth again.

This was Nomi's favorite place, because now he could see Randy's red face, how his brow was covered with sweat. See the pale torso of Randy, feel the liquid seeping from Randy's hole, and dear god, he could not hold back no more. He leaned forward and bit Randy's collarbone harshly, grinding against the smaller boy, who blushed and cried out in pleasure.

"N-Nomi," cried the small omega, feeling the small bits of pleasure tenfold as his skin was soft, sensitive. "please, please..."

"Please what," Nomi said, growling slightly, taking Randy's hand and biting the delicate flesh. He grinded again against the smaller male, who keened and reacted.

"P-please...give me your knot...please.." Randy whispered, looking up at Nomi with embarrassed eyes. "I-I need it...please..."

Nomi shuddered as Randy clutched onto his shoulders, hiding his face from Nomi. Making quick work of the remaining clothes between the two, Nomi thrusted inside Randy, who cried out as he felt Nomi's member tear through skin and muscel. Nomi's hands moved to Randy's hips, keeping his momentum, and pressing Randy to him as if he might melt away once more as he had done so many times.

Randy was crying with relief as Nomi's member filled him, the emptiness leaving as if it wasn't there in the first place. He clutched Nomi to him with a fear that if he let go, the emptiness would return. His hands were dug into Nomi's hair, and he could hear Nomi murmuring. Gently pulling the long red hair as Nomi gave a thrust too harsh (he was already going very fast and hard), he heard a throaty growl.

"My mate, my beautiful, intelligent mate," Nomi whispered, biting the curve of Randy's neck. "Can't wait until you're fertil, you'll be so big and round with my children,"

This is what Randy's body wanted, he knew this. Just by the way that Randy clenched slightly, the way that Randy's breathing sped up and the way he rocked against Nomi. And knowing the pattern of Randy's reincarnations, he would be fertil on his next heat, next month.

"Your hair is so soft, so beautiful," Nomi thrusted harshly once more, and Randy yelped. "Your eyes are so deep and beautiful."

"I love you." Nomi said suddenly, kissing Randy as he gave a sharp thrust.

Randy gasped, allowing Nomi to have an entrance. As Nomi pulled away, Randy hummed,"I love you too."

it would be several hours before Randy was knotted; this left Nomi and Randy content, because Randy's heat was off for the next thirteen hours, and because Nomi had claimed his property. It seemed that ever since Randy's heat finally went away, Nomi was awefully protective. He would growl at any alpha that got too close or looked too long at Randy.

Once, while Randy and Nomi were hand in hand walking to get some ice cream, a drunk, old alpha wrapped his arms around Randy, who froze. Nomi sensed this, and growled so fiercly, that the old alpha got the message, walking away like a dog with his tail in between his legs. From there, they got their ice cream and returned home, where Randy was fiercly cuddled.

Being used to this, he watched a movie as Nomi practially glomped him.

No one messed with Nomi's things.


	2. Drunken Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night of hard drinking leads to strange events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this when I was really young, so it's very bad and may contain controversial themes. No, I don't read through these before I post them. 
> 
>  
> 
> A/N: I was listening to 'Airplanes' as I wrote this, and it was really a new expirience. Anyway, sorry if all these lemons sound the same. But seriously, is there any other way that I know? Mmmm, nope! Sorry guys, here you go! Top!Randy, Bottom!Nomi!

Nomi slept soundly, soft pillow under his head, blankets scrunched up around him. He had gotten tired of waiting for Randy to come back home over half an hour ago, the clock having rang midnight. Randy had gone to a party with a bunch of rowdy people, along with Wienerman. That could more than likely mean bad luck, Nomi had even said no because of it. But Randy had been persistant, bugging Nomi about it every 15 seconds, it seemed. The red-head had amazingly held out for three days with this persistance, but he failed on the fourth day when Randy had began to poke him at 3 in the morning. He had almost sprained the young ninja's wrist, and he would have, too, had he not have been needed so desperatly. Tired, grouchy, and more than a little bit ready to break something, Nomi had finally caved.  
"If you wake me at 3 in the morning again," he had said," you will not live to see the next day. Now leave me alone."  
With those words he had turned and fallen back asleep. Of course, Randy had been more than a little excited, and he had left at 8, almost an hour after the party had began, because of nerves. He had been gone for 4 hours now! What could he possibly be doing? Nomi had stayed in the living room, reading. When he finished his book, and Randy still hadn't returned, it had been 12, and he had turned in. He had been sleeping soundly for a half hour before he subconsiously heard a car horn. Blearily, he opened his eyes and listened.

"Someone's in trrroouuuubbbbllleeeee!" someone hollered. Wienerman.

"I'm not in trouble! Nomi even said I could go! He'd understand!" Randy.

"Yeah, your boyfriend will completely understand why you've been gone." A girl, whom Nomi didn't know.

"Shut up, Jane! He's not my boyfriend!" Randy again. Nomi heard a slap.

"Go and make sure he doesn't walk right for a week!" the Jane girl.

"We don't do that!" Nomi was positive Randy was blushing.

"Suuurreee you don't." Wienerman and Jane, in usion.

"Just get out of here!" A car horn echoed throughout the night, and then the screech of tires told Nomi that the people had gone.

Nomi blushed, unable to hide it anymore. Randy, liked him? Did he want to do that to Nomi? The boy blushed harder at the thought of Randy doing those sinful things that the girl and Wienerman had said Randy was going to do to him. It was, in truth, a fact that he had grown feelings for Randy. A few months had passed since he had discovered this, and he made sure that his feelings for Randy had been hidden. What would he do if he found out? He wanted to know, but then again, he was scared of what it would be. So he had ignored Randy as best as he could, trying to hide the blush that always seemed ready to creep up on the humanized book.'Curse this blush.' he had thought on more than one occasion. The bedroom door opening snapped him out of his thoughts, and his coal-black eyes followed the shadowed figure. He heard a small giggle, a couple of thunks, which must have been Randy's shoes, and the fluttering of heavy cloth, which must have been Randy's jacket. Creaking made his eyes flicker to the ladder, and he moved so that his elbows held him up, allowing him to see a certain purple-haired teen. Said boy had a small smile on his face, and he crawled over to the red-head.

"Heeeyyy, Nomi!" he said, grinning when he saw the boy awake.

"Randy, where have you-" Nomi's eyes widened when he found Randy's lips on his, a hand behind his head and another wrapped around the lifted part of Nomi's body.

He was tense, and he pushed Randy away roughly."Wh-what were you doing?!"

"Mmm... I think I was kissing you." Randy said, crawling closer to him.

"Why!?" Nomi squeaked, crawling backwards until his back hit the wall.

"Because I like you, 'nd I know you like me." Randy stated, his small smile turning into a smirk when he saw Nomi's blush.

"H-how did you know?"

"Because you're always sleeping in my bed, you don't yell at me as much, and it took longer than normal for you to process the fact that it was me who was kissing you." Randy giggled a bit, smiling when he saw Nomi blushing a dark red. "You should have known I had feelings for you. It was so clear to see, in fact, other people knew before I did! And it was hard not to touch you," Randy was close now, his eyes half-mast,"To kiss you, to TAKE you. When others looked like they were trying to take you from me, I had to hold myself back from just grabbing you and locking you in my room with bars over the window."

Nomi smiled a bit at the last part, almost picturing it. Really, how had he not seen that? He was 800 years old, for goodness sakes!

"I was amazed when I hid it for over a month now, but you know, things don't last forever. And I know that... that I'll have to... let you go, later, but I still have now, don't I? I can love you, I can try to be with you, and it would or wouldn't matter. I would still have to let you go, but I don't want to." At this point, Randy was nose to nose with Nomi."I would give you anything just to be with you for now, even if I have to let you go later. But if there was a way..."

Randy had tears in his eyes, and he stared at his lap, head down. A tear dropped down, and Nomi felt something inside him snap. All that Randy had said was true, he knew it. He could tell who was lying, and who was not. He knew that Randy wasn't lying. He wanted to be with Randy, no matter how long. He took Randy's head in his hands, making him face him. Randy sniffled, but froze when Nomi pressed his lips to his. Randy wrapped his arms around Nomi, closing his eyes and pressing back harder. Nomi pulled back.

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you, too, Nomi." Randy said, bringing Nomi closer to him.

Randy nuzzled Nomi's hair, not planning on letting him go anytime soon. Nomi moved so that their lips touched again, his arms wrapped around Randy's shoulders. Randy moved so that Nomi lay on his back, straddeling his hips. He paused, looking down at the red-head.

"Ngh, what are you waiting for, Randy?" Nomi whined.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Randy asked, looking uncertain.

"Randy, I am positive I want to do this." Nomi said, nuzzling into Randy's neck.

"I just wanna make sure you don't want to do something you might regret later." Randy bit back the moan from when he felt Nomi nuzzle into him.

"Funny, I should ask you that same question." Nomi said, rolling his eyes.

"Alright, just checking." Randy said, moving so that their lips were pressed together.

He ran his tongue along Nomi's bottom lip, asking for his permission. Nomi allowed the entrance, Randy's tongue sliding into his mouth. Nomi moaned, and Randy tugged the pajama pants that Nomi wore down, tossing them elsewhere. They only broke apart to get rid of their shirts, which ended up hanging over the bar that made sure the boys didn't fall in their sleep. Nomi's hands buried themselves into Randy's hair, his legs wrapping around Randy's waist. Nomi moved one of his hands so that he could tug down Randy's pants. Randy grinded his cock against Nomi's, causing both of the boys to moan. Randy moved away, causing Nomi to whine. The purple-haired teen tugged down Nomi's boxars, revealing his hard cock. Nomi blushed, then moaned as Randy took him into his mouth. He grasped the sheets, clutching them so hard that his knuckles turned white. Randy licked up and down Nomi's shaft, teasing the head for a bit. Nomi groaned, a small knot forming in his stomach. Randy licked and sucked on the hard member, causing Nomi to cum into Randy's mouth after just a few minutes, in which Randy swallowed. The red-head panted, a thin sheen of sweat covering his entire body.

"W-what wa-was that?" Nomi got out.

"A blow job." replied Randy, who crawled back up to face Nomi."But we're not done yet."

Nomi swallowed, he did not think that there would be more! What else could Randy do that caused as much pleasure as what he just did? Randy tapped three fingers against Nomi's mouth.

"Suck." he ordered. Confused, Nomi did as told, sucking the fingers and ensuring that the fingers were coated in a good amount of saliva. "Get on your hands and knees." ordered Randy, taking his fingers back.

Nomi did as he was told. Randy placed a digit at Nomi's entrance, then pushed it in. A gasp eminated from Nomi, and his wall closed around Randy's finger.

"Relax, and it won't hurt as much." Randy said, waiting.

Nomi nodded, trying to relax. He just didn't like the feeling of something inside him. After a bit, the walls relaxed, and Randy added a second finger. Nomi whined while Randy's fingers searched for the bundle of nerves that would make him scream. Of pleasure, of course. When he found it, Nomi screamed, as promised. Nomi's body was slick with sweat from the last epidemic. Randy smiled, marking that spot in his mind. A third finger was inserted, and Randy felt the walls close in again.

"Relax." he whispered. He didn't like seeing Nomi in pain.

Nomi took deep breaths, then after a few minutes, the walls relaxed again. Randy pumped the fingers a few times before he removed his fingers. He flipped Nomi onto his back, kissing him deeply as he positoned his cock at Nomi's entrance. His fingers brushed lightly against Nomi's thigh, along his leg and back up again. Nomi shivered at this new feeling; it was soft, like feathers, and it sort of tickled. Randy, still kissing the red-head, thrusted into him. Said red-head cried out in pain, tears filling his eyes as he pulled away sharply. Randy whispered comforting words to Nomi, wiping away his tears. Now he knew why Randy did that; to prepair him, to get him to relax a bit more so it wouldn't hurt as much. Randy peppered kisses all over the books' face, brushing hair away here and there. After a while, Nomi nodded, his breath almost normal. Randy pulled out of Nomi, then thrusted in again. A dull throb eminated everywhere in Nomi's body, but the pleasure overroad the pain. Randy bit down on Nomi's shoulder, drawing some blood. Nomi hissed, and bit down on his lip as he felt Randy's tongue slide along the ridges of the bite mark. Randy drew some of the pain that lingered away by pressing hot kisses along the curve of Nomi's neck, brushing his fingers along Nomi's skin wherever he could reach, and just some sweet guestures that assured the red-head that this wasn't a one-night stand, despite the fact that Randy might not remember some of what happened the next morning. Nomi's nails (his hands had moved to Randy's shoulders) dug into his skin, his breath coming out in fast pants. Randy's thrusts had become faster, as well as harder. Randy pressed his lips feverently to Nomi's as he took Nomi's member into his hand, stroking him as he thrusted. Nomi moaned, and Randy slid his tongue inside Nomi's mouth. Nomi's legs wrapped around the purple-haired teens waist, and Randy had to dip in order to keep Nomi on the bed (hehe). A knot was slowly forming in the bottom of Nomi's stomach, and he whined at the slight pain. A sudden burst of pleasure had Nomi seeing stars and screaming,"RANDY!". Randy aimed for that spot again and again. With every thrust, Randy and Nomi were brought closer to climaxing. Randy began to feel the knot now, tightning with every thrust.  
"Ngh... Randy..." Nomi tried to get out.  
"I know..." Randy said, brushing his lips against Nomi's neck. Nomi let out a whine, causing Randy to kiss Nomi deeply.  
Randy's thrusts yet again grew harder and faster, his own breath coming out in fast pants. Both the boys were covered in sweat, the moans unmistakably able to tell anyone who listened what they were doing. Nomi couldn't hold back anymore, and he came, his semen covering his stomach and chest. Randy came soon after Nomi, filling Nomi with his seed before he pulled out. Not caring for the semen or the sweat, Randy brought Nomi closer to him, kissing him on the forehead. If Nomi could have been any redder, he would have been a tomato.(a cute one at that!)

"I love you, Nomi." Randy whispered into Nomi's ear.

"I love you too, Randy." Nomi nuzzled into Randy's chest."I can try to see if there's something to do, so I can stay."

Randy looked surprised."Really?"

"Yeah. There's only one I know of, at the moment. But someone has to be willing to be near death for it."

Randy thought for a moment. There was only one person whom he knew was near death, her heart failing slowly. She wasn't expected to live by the end of the month, and she wanted to live; she had told him. She had looked him in the eye and whispered for him to find a way for her to live. She was the one who had cried over and over again when he walked into the room that she didn't want to die, that she wanted to live and see the next sunrise and sunset. She wanted to see the stars, maybe see her favorite aqua marine life. She wanted to fly and see the sharks that lived in the ocean. If he did this, if what Nomi said was true, then she could live, training the next generations of ninjas. His grip on Nomi tightened as he tried to prevent the tears to fall. He was going to loose her, but he could still see her. She could live, and Nomi could be with him. But she would be turned immortal, watching her friends and family age and die. Could she handle it? She had said anything. If he lost her, he would gain his new love. He didn't want to loose both, if something went wrong and killed them both. But what choice did he have? She was a nice girl, attractive to some who chose to look beyond her looks. The girl had long hair, which was the soft color of black. Natural highlights made the black hair laced with brown, and her blue eyes had a ring of rust color around the pupils. She wore glasses, one of the screws replaced with some sort of glue. She was thin from not eating, and her fingers were long, as well as her arms and legs. She was a perfect canadate, and he told Nomi this.

"What is her name?" Nomi asked, his voice tight. He was almost ready to cry too, it seemed.

"Jay. Her real name is Jazmine, but she prefers Jay."

"She told you to do anything you could to save her?"

Randy nodded.

"Can we go see her tomorrow, Randy?"

"Yes, Nomi." He kissed Nomi on the head. "Yes we can."


	3. The Dare and The Dress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy makes a dare.   
> Randy does not WIN said dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the A/Ns will be the original ones that came with them. 
> 
> A/N: Oh, my ninja! I reeeaaalllyyy need a massage right now. Anyway, third story. Maybe 5 chapters, then it's done? Maybe. It depends on how I want it to be. Oh well!

Randy Cunningham was not in a very good mood right now. He had accepted a dare from Nomi, who claimed that he could even teach a lame-brained boy like Howard the Ninja Air Fist within an hour. Not like... he said that... of course. But nevertheless, Randy accepted the dare; if Nomi won the dare, he got to tell Randy what to do the entire high school years. If Randy won, he would get to tell Nomi to do whatever Randy's little, not-so-pure heart persued. Originally, Randy was going to just make Nomi his servant. Ya know, clean his room, wear an embarrassing outfit to school, etc. Weelll, it didn't turn out that way. When Randy passed out in the Nomicon, Nomi smirked and used a cheat to teach Howard how to do a weak, but still powerful, Ninja Air Fist. So when Randy woke up a few minutes later...

"What?! No, that's not possible. You can't have possibly taught Howard how to do the Ninja Air Fist in 15 minutes!" Okay, so Randy was in complete denial.

Nomi merely smirked again. "Actually, I did, so you lose, so you have to do whatever I say during your high school years!"

Randy groaned, then jabbed a finger at Howard."This is all your fault, Howard!"

"What did I do?" Howard asked, putting on an innocent face.

"You must have cheated, somehow, I know you did!"

Before Nomi could answer, the phone rang, jolting the three teens out of their trances. Randy went and picked up the phone, holding it away from his ear as Howards sister, Heidi, called, demanding to speak to Howard.

"Mom wants you home, now!" she hissed venemously.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it." stated Howard calmly.

"So you didn't take my piggy bank, take Mom's credit card, destroy something that was someone elses..." Heidi listed on and on about some things Howard did earlier, which Howard hadn't fessed up to.

"I'm coming home! Just shut up!" Howard rolled his eyes.

"See you home, bro." Heidi hung up.

Howard shivered as he placed the phone back in its cradle; Heidi really could be scary when she wanted to. He groaned as he (not really) sneakily took some chocolate bars from the little bowl Randy kept in his room.

"I gotta go. Heidi ratted me out to Mom, so now I'm in trouble."

Randy smirked."That's what you get when you do things that aren't good."

Randy didn't hear Nomi mutter,"Oh, you will be doing something of that sort very shortly."

Howard took his pack and headed downstairs. Nomi pretended to go grab an apple from the kitchen, following Wienerman to the front door. Howard looked behind Nomi, making sure Randy wasn't there before he spoke to Nomi.

"Dude, go easy on him."

"I will make no promises on this."

Howard wrinkled his nose. "You really are a perv on the inside."

"Somewhat." Nomi grinned, closing the door in Howard's face.

Nomi smirked, making sure that the package that he had placed behind the couch was still there, grabbing it and climbing the stairs. It was something Nomi had made a few days ago, already plotting on the dare and his win. It was times like this that his evil side made a small surface. He opened the door to find Randy pouting, still upset at having lost to a, in this case, a stupid, worthless book. Of course, Nomi knew Randy still loved him. He even teased Randy by kissing his neck and disappearing very quickly. The expirence always left Randy flustered and slightly upset, not sure if it was his imagination or real life, or maybe a prank Howard had planned.

"Put this on." Nomi tossed the box to Randy, who caught it without looking. He's getting good, Nomi thought.

"What is it?" Randy growled, examining it.

"Nothing of your concern, yet." Nomi muttered the last part under his breath. "Go put it on."

Randy groaned, going to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. As he pulled out the fabric that was in the box, he sucked in a sharp breath, his brows furrowing before he shook his head wildly.

"Ain't no way in HELL am I wearing this!" Randy shouted at the top of his lungs. He jumped when Nomi's voice came from the outside of the door.

"You have to, you gave me your word before I taught Wienerman that you would do what I told you if you lost. And you lost. Now put it on."

Nomi's voice got slightly creepy at the end of the sentance, and Randy shivered. He made sure something of Nomi was on the door as he smacked it; harshly. A satisfying yelp came from the other side, causing Randy to laugh. He quickly slipped on the articals that Nomi had made, somehow (not very mysteriously) getting Randy's measurments right. It was a dress, which was eight inches above his knees. Black tights were underneath that, ensuing him some modesty. Red boots were on his feet, and he couldn't help but admit that they were very comfortable. Gloves resided on his fingers that went up to mid-upper arm. A bow was tied in the back of the, ahem, 'scarf'. Randy gritted his teeth. He was so going to kill Nomi.

"Well, you look... ruffled." Nomi smirked, his eyes raking over Randy's dressed up form.

"Shut up, you stupid book."

"You have to call me Nomi-senpai from now on."

"I swear, I will kill you first chance I get!" hissed Randy. Nomi raised a brow, and Randy rolled his eyes. "Nomi-senpai."

"Come watch this movie with me." Nomi tried very hard not to laugh at Randy's darkened gaze. This should be fun.

As soon as Randy sat down, he was dragged onto Nomi's lap, causing him to stiffen. He stiffened even further as Nomi rested his head on Randy's shoulder, and was it just him, or was Nomi purposly trying to turn him on? 'Dammit, he isn't trying to. The damn bastard knows he is.' Randy thought. Nomi inwardly smirked as he wrapped one arm around Randy's waist, using his other hand to brush his fingers along Randy's thinly-clad thigh; he felt Randy stiffen impossibly further under him.

"You know, Randy," he purred into the teen's ear,"that I have grown rather fond of you," here Nomi nuzzled the soft spot on Randy's neck, causing him to close his eyes and hold in a moan, "and I would rather that I... how do you say it?...take you rather than sit here and watch people flirt with you."

'Shit, shit, shit!' Randy thought, trying to hold back his moans as Nomi's hands moved further up the short dress. If Nomi's hands went even further up, he would feel how hard Randy was. A deep blush crossed Randy's face as he felt Nomi himself have a hard-on.

"So why don't we have a little fun?" That was it, Randy couldn't take it anymore; he moaned.

The touches and skitterings of Nomi's fingers, the huskiness of his voice, the way he was touching Randy had him moaning before he could stop himself. Nomi smirked as he used the tip of his tongue to trace along the crook of Randy's neck, causing the purple-haired teen to shiver, wheather of anticipation, pleasure, or both, Nomi didn't know. Slowly, as he bit Randy lightly and licked and sucked on his neck, Nomi started to take off the bow that Randy had around his neck. As the cloth fluttered to the ground, next to the coffee table that lay in front of the boys, Nomi moved Randy from his lap, placing him on his back onto the couch, straddling his hips. Now Nomi could see the vibrant red that was on Randy's cheeks and on the tips of his ears.

Nomi leaned down and kissed Randy passionatly as he removed the red boots, tossing them elsewhere. Nomi pulled back, satisfied to see that Randy was out of breath, and if he hadn't been blushing then, he would have been blushing now. Just to make Randy even more flustered, Nomi took one of Randy's hands, using his teeth to pull off the glove. He did the same with the other hand, fully enjoying the wiggling underneath him. The gloves were tossed carlessly onto the coffee table, Nomi's hands skittered down Randy's legs, taking the ends of the tights and giving a sharp tug, causing them to move down before catching onto Nomi himself. Nomi moved, allowing the tights to become drapped over the arm of the couch.

'Is Nomi always a perv like this? Or is it just now?' Randy thought as the buttons on the back of the dress were undone.'Hell, I didn't know he even had the thought of doing this. Is the Sorcerer behind this?'

Nomi kissed Randy again, who somewhat partook of the activity. The dress was pulled over Randy's head, forcing the two apart. Nomi, finally done with undressing Randy, took off his sweater and turtleneck, his shoes kicked off and pants tugged off. Nomi was just in his boxers now, causing Randy to squirm a bit more. Nomi smiled a bit, his hands exploring everywhere he could reach. Randy moaned as Nomi's hands brushed against his nipples, causing Nomi to smirk down at the teen. His toy was such fun, it was going to be hard to stay away, to not play with it.

"You like this?" Nomi asked in his husky voice, his fingers brushing against the two pink buds again.

"Y-Yes, N-Nomi-Senp-pai," Randy got out, his breath coming out heavily, his blue eyes very glazed over.

Nomi smirked evilly as he toyed with the buds, causing them to harden. Randy moaned, his eyes half-mast. He needed Nomi to take him, not wanted, needed. Randy wanted him inside of him, now. His hormones refused to let him say this, however, as Nomi brushed his lips down Randy's chest, and back up again, across his shoulders before returning back to Randy's lips. Randy closed his eyes, pressing back hesiantly, at first, and parting his lips in a small gasp as Nomi nipped at his bottom lip. Instantly, Nomi's tongue was exploring Randy's wet cavern, causing him to moan as his hands slid around Nomi's neck, pulling him flush against the boy below him, Randy's hands burying themselves in Nomi's scarlet hair.

Nomi grinded their hips together, causing Randy to moan louder. Randy let out a small whine as he asked with his body for Nomi to take him, now. Nomi smirked as he realized how impationt his little toy was. He moved Randy's legs so that they were positioned around Nomi, his hand resting comfortably on one of Randy's thighs. He froze, but only for a moment. On one hand, if he didn't make sure that Randy was prepaired when he took him, his toy would be possibly hurt, but would get what he was begging for now. On the other hand, if he did, his little toy would become impationt, and possibly get out of the mood, Nomi's work all for not. Nomi decided to go with the first one, seems as how he could barely contain himself at the moment, and the fact that Randy's hand was getting lower and closer to his erection.

"Prepair yourself." Nomi said, as he alined himself with Randy's entrance.

Randy relaxed, just a bit, his hand going back up to wrap around Nomi's neck. He nodded quickly, looking up at Nomi with lustly eyes. Bending to press their lips together, Nomi thrusted into Randy, going deeper and deeper into Randy until he was fully in him. The purple-haired teen's scream was muffled by Nomi's lips, his hands and arms considerably tightning. Nomi wanted to moan; Randy was so tight and warm, he just felt so good. It took everything in Nomi's power to wait for Randy to adjust, before he nodded again, a little bit sharply.

The pain was ebbing away into a small pleasure, but Randy knew he was going to be very sore in the morning, or evening, or whatever. His brain refused to let him think about those things as he forced himself to relax, trying to soften or dull away the pain. As most of the pain went away, Randy nodded, still a bit sore. Nomi pulled back, leaving the head in Randy as he thrusted in again, moaning as he pulled away from Randy's lips for only a moment. He started out on a steady, slow pace, trying his best to make sure, in this small amount, that he wouldn't put Randy out of commission for long.

His need grew a bit more, however, the longer that he went with the slow pace, and he fastened it just a bit, which took care of the need, for now. Randy moaned loudly as Nomi's member hit the small knot of nerves, the waves of pleasure from before seeming small in compairison to the wave that washed over him then. Nomi began to hit that spot over and over, seeing the positive result that came from before.

Nomi moved his lips back to Randy's neck, licking and sucking, causing hickies to appear. Nomi inwardly smirked at the thought of Randy wearing a turtleneck, trying to hide his marks made by him. Wasn't it Tuesday today? Maybe Nomi could tell Randy that he couldn't cover the marks, heh, he'd think he was being punished for having this pleasure.

Randy's thoughts of killing Nomi reappeared as he marked Randy while he thrusted. He was going to have to cover those while he went to school. Nomi probably thought of that too, which is why he- oh, hell no, Randy was covering them, ordered to not do so or not. He was covering them. The next wave of pleasure cut off his thoughts, instead forcing him to moan loudly. He felt something in the pit of his stomach, coiling like a spring, before it would bounce up by the sheer force of it.

Nomi could tell that Randy was getting close, him being a virgin while being met with this much pleasure. Well, a used-to-be-virgin. Nomi had been heartily glad to find out that it was him that took Randy's virginity, not somebody who might have broken his heart shortly after by dumping him for someone better physically than Randy. Nomi grimaced inwardly at the thought of leaving Randy, who was nice, brave, pure, sweet and caring. Nomi didn't want to leave him, so he was going to find a way where he could stay here, grow with Randy, keep him.

Randy moaned again, snapping Nomi back to reality.

"N-Nomi-Se-sen-p-pai...ngh...I-I'm gonna cum..." Randy's voice cracked near the end, causing Nomi to smirk as he leaned down a bit while he kept one of his hands on Randy's thigh, using his other to cup Randy's cheek.

"Maybe I can help," Nomi said, his free hand moving down to Randy's member and beginning to stroke it.

Randy moaned louder, the coil tightning. A thin sheen of sweat covered the boys now, Randy probably more so than Nomi. Teasing Randy, Nomi rubbed his thumb over the head, his fingers grasping the shaft in a desiringly madning soft grasp, causing Randy to let out a small gasp. The two boys' breaths came out in pants, Nomi more so as he was the one moving more. Now Nomi felt the madning coil, which cause a pleasurable and painful grip in the pit of the two boys' stomachs.

Randy came first, screaming horsly before he fell limp under Nomi. Nomi came after Randy, pulling himself out after he finished cumming. Collapsing next to the weak purple-haired teen, Nomi dragged him on top of the red-head, nuzzling himself into the purple hair. Was it just him, or did Randy's hair smell like strawberries?

"I love you, Randy," Nomi murmered, one of his hands resting on Randy's back while the other curled softly around purple locks of hair.

"Love you too, Nomi..." Randy's voice trailed off, and Nomi found he had fallen asleep.

Chucklig softly so as to not awaken Randy, Nomi pulled a blanket onto them before he allowed himself to fall asleep, too.


	4. Drunken Nights-Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events that occured after Drunken Nights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay, so I decided to continue the story of Jay, Randy and Nomi. I thought it would be fun, and not always lemon. Hehe, this should be fun. I know I had fun when I typed it. XD Anyway, enjoy. AND COMMENT! I cannot stress this enough. I know you were here, it tells meeee!

The hospital was a dreary/fun place, for different ages. Many came and went through the huge double doors, visiting family members or friends. A stench of bleach and medical supplies, very much overcoming the scent of the flowers in the courtyard nearby. The fountain that stood in the middle added more fun/gloom to the hospital. It was of a woman, who was holding her childs face as tears streamed down their faces as a wound was in the mothers stomach. The tears was where the water trickled from.

Nomi clung to Randy's hand as they passed through the large halls, passing by needles, syringes, and nurses hurrying by with notebooks or clipboards. A nurse at the front desk smiled at Randy, noticing him from many, many times before.

"Hello, Randy! Who's this?" she guestured to Nomi, waggling her eyebrows.

Randy rolled his eyes,"Michelle, Nomi, Nomi, Michelle. Nomi is my boyfriend."

Nomi blushed deeply at the word 'boyfriend'. Randy had kept his word after that night, a few weeks ago, that they would be together. That he loved him. It was honestly cute. Michelle was a woman of about thirty-five, with short, blue-ish hair, and green eyes that seemed to sparkle anytime. She was of slim build, like a small bird. Her mood certainly was like one.

Michelle beamed,"I assume that you're here to see Jay? It's been a while that you've seen her."

"Yeah. I've told Nomi about her, and he wanted to see her."

"I honestly thought you and Jay had a thing going on! But, sadly, not. The girls will be disapointed in you. Aaannndd then they'll get over it because you're dating this cute piece of work!"

Michelle went to touch Nomi, but Randy said,"Hands off, Michelle. He's mine."

Michelle pouted, retracting her hand. "Fine. You know what to do! See you some other time, then."

Randy, laughing, walked away, still holding Nomi's hand as he walked to a sign-in sheet. Nomi saw that Randy's name appeared at least several times this week.

'So that's where he's been going all this time.' Nomi thought.

Randy signed his and Nomi's name in the longer box, the time and date in the smaller one. Putting down the pen, Randy smiled at Nomi as he squeezed his hand.

"You ready to see her?"

"Am I mentally? Probably not. Physically? Yes. Maybe." Nomi stammered.

Randy laughed, leading him down a hall that looked like all the others; white tiles, wallpaper a greenish color, and a few decorations that were hoisted on the wall in order to try and brighten the hall. It's more like the walk of doom, if you ask many.

"You are adorable when you're nervous." fake-gushed Randy.

"Don't you dare make me pull out embarassing memories of you that even you don't know."

"Actually, I would like to see those."

"You're not half-bad when you actually try." Nomi used his free hand to pinch Randy's cheek, causing the purple-haired teen to duck away from his hand, laughing.

"And you're not so half-uptight now that you've... relieved some tension."

Nomi blushed," That was a low blow, Randy! Cheater."

Randy kissed Nomi on his cheek, earning a few glares from others. "Of course I am. How do you think I win against McFist's robots?"

"I don't know. A sword. A suit. Amazing moves." Nomi listed. "It's very easy and simple, yet you make it hard."

Before Randy could reply, they arrived at the room number 232, which Nomi guessed was Jay's room. Silently, Randy opened the door, revealing a sunlit room. The only occupied bed was in the far corner, pressed against the wall, nearest to the window. It had the upper part risen, with a tray next to it. On it was a computer, an empty bag of chips, a half-empty glass of strawberry milk, and a stack of papers with a pen on it, writing on the papers beneth it. Next to that was a pair of glasses, folded neatly and honestly.

The girl in the bed had the blankets, which were a blue hue, folded up to her waist. Her hands were pale, and folded in her lap. The girl's face was turned away, allowing the boys to only see the back of her head. The long, black hair had blonde hair at the roots, and Nomi could see that she had dyed her hair before this illness swatted her down. he could see her bones prodding from her skin, and he squirmed. The girls fingers twitched, and she turned her face. Nomi blinked in surprise.

She had beautiful blue eyes, with a ring of rust color surrounding her pupil. She blinked long lashes at the two of them, licking her cupids bow lips. The sides curved into a smile, and she grinned, though Nomi could see it was pained. She moved one hand, reaching to them. Nomi could see that they didn't trust her with nail clippers, seems as how her nails were long. Her eyes landed on his, and her smile disappeared into a look of surprise.

"Randy, as good as it is to see you, who is this?" her voice was hoarse, as if she hadn't used it in a while.

Her voice snapped him out of his observing mode. "I am Nomi."

"He's my boyfriend, Jay. No need to worry."

Jay's eyes lit up. "You're gay?! The fangirls are going to love this!"

Randy shook his head. "What is it with people and my sexuality and relationships?!"

"You are an interesting person." Jay and Nomi said in usion.

"Hey, Nomi, come over here." Jay said, still holding out her hand.

Nomi complied, sitting in a chair next to the bed. "Yes, Jay?"

Jay smiled before taking Nomi's hands in hers. She stared into his eyes intently. "Nomi, you are a very lucky man. Remember, " she paused, hesitating, before she whispered," Don't. Hurt. Him. Please?"

And image of Randy looking hurt, and crying came into his mind, much like the night weeks ago, when Randy had proclaimed his love for Nomi. He shuddered, shaking his head.

"I swear." he said. "I wouldn't bear to hurt him."

Jay nodded. "You're a good one." she laid back,"Randy, I know you visite me all the time, sometimes, but you definitly need a reason this time."

"Why would I need a reason?" Randy said, a bit uncomfortably. "You know you're like a fun sister."

"Randy."

"Fine... I-I may have a solution to cure your cancer..."

"He means he does. But he needs my help to pull it off." Nomi said.

Jay suddenly sat up strait, dead serious. "What did you say?"

"We have a cure, Jay." Nomi said, patting her hand.

"...No, no, no, that's not possible! The doctors themselves said it wasn't possible! This isn't funny if you're playing a joke!" tears gathered in her eyes, her hands moving to her mouth and away from Nomi.

Her heart moniter began to beep faster and faster, and Jay hardly noticed as she pulled her hair and bite her lip. She evened out her breathing, calming herself some. She wiped her eyes, sighing.

"Jay, calm down!" Randy said, getting closer. "It's ture, and we can show you somehow... Nomi, I think this is where you come in."

Nomi smiled a bit, rolling his eyes while mouthing 'Stupid' to Jay, who smiled a bit and giggled. Randy stunned Nomi by suddenly pinching the sides of his neck, causing him to tense and flinch.

"Alright! Alright! Just let me go!"

"Cutest. Couple. Ever." Jay said, smiling widely.

"It all started a long time ago..." Nomi began his story, which was a long one, indeed.

***a long explination later***

"...So, this is the only way." Nomi finished to a wide-mouthed Jay.

"So, let me get this straight," Jay said, getting out of her shock. "You're the ninja, Randy, and Nomi, you're a book, sorry, used to be a book, that lead the ninja into victory?" she finished.

"Yes. And the way we can save you is that we trade places, you taking the place of me, and I will take your mortality."

Jay blinked. "And this is the only way? If I take your place, I would just stay with the Ninja and teach him, and never leave Norrisville?"

Nomi shook his head,"You can do whatever you want to, but you do have to be with the Ninja. Maybe you can even get him to do whatever you want."

"Whoa! I get to control the minds of Ninjas?!"

"No. I was joking. I dreamed, a few months ago, that Randy would be the Ninja to destroy the Sorcerer, but there still needs to be a line of Ninjas to protect Norrisville."

"And you're doing this to stay with him?"

"Yes."

A silence stretched out, going from five minutes to ten before a small whisper was heard,"I'll do it."

Nomi searched Jay's eyes. "Are you positive? This will change your appearance and mind quite a bit."

"I don't care. Don't you see, Nomi, I want to live. No matter the cost."

Nomi shared glances with Randy, who leaned on a wall, before taking Jays hands. "Don't tell anyone I didn't warn you."

Jay's eyes widened, and Randys did as well when he saw what was happening, while Jay felt what was happening. She felt all the knoladge, all the strength and wisdom, and all the powers, and imortality that was being sent into her mind and body. It was overloading, too much! She felt her mind numbing, her vision blackening at the edges. Randy was amazed at what he saw; Jay's blue eyes were changing! Her once blue eyes went to being a soft grey and a bright green. Then he saw that she was passing out. Her eyes rolled back into her head, and she released her grip on Nomi, falling back onto the bed. Then the heart moniter suddenly stopped, releasing a long, slow bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.

"What just happened?!" Randy cried out, racing over to Jay's side.

"This is a part of the ritual." Nomi whispered, head down.

Before another word was spoken, nurses and doctors filled the room, shouting and ordering others. Randy and Nomi were shoved into the waiting room. Randy couldn't help it; he felt empty, as if it were his fault that Jay was... no, he couldn't think this way. Nomi noticed his troubled look, and squeezed his hand. Randy looked up, asking with his eyes for a hug. Nomi consented, allowing himself to be pulled into a tight embrace as Randy cried.

***a few days later***

They waited at the moment, watching the still body that lay on the table. A blanket covered the still form up to it's chest, which was, like the rest of it's parts, was still. Randy and Nomi watched Jay's form, like they had done for the past three days in Randy's room. Nomi had said that it would be a long while, possibly a week. So they had taken her body(which Randy hadn't wanted to do), and placed her in his room. They had watched as her hair thickened and changed color.

Instead of the black-and-blonde hair color, it was black-and-red. The tips were curled, and it curled at her shoulders. It parted in the middle in the front, with two strands becoming very curled in both front and back down the sides of her face. Nomi had pushed her bangs back with a headband that he found somewhere, Randy didn't want to know where.

Her eyes had stayed the same as from when they changed, which they knew would have happened. Her skin became pale like the pages of the Nomicon, and she had not a flaw in it. She became regularly curved, and fit. But it was mentally that they were waiting for to still yet recover from, though the physical just finished yesterday.

Silence had overcome the boys since they body napping, which was really having been swapped with a clone Nomi made mentally before he had done the ritual. Now the parents had a body, but not the real one. It was sickening for Randy, but Nomi felt worse than Randy. Now, the couple leaned against each other, Nomi's eyes closed while Randy watched for even the slightest movement.

After about an hour, Randy noticed her graceful (another physical change) fingers twitching. Slight movements, but still moving. He tapped Nomi awake, pointing to Jay. Nomi's eyes widened, and he stared at Randy with wide eyes.

They watched as Jay groaned, then sat up, rubbing her head. Her mismatched eyes found Randy and Nomi, and she blinked in surprise. She tested her voice, then spoke.

"Di-Did it work? Th-the ritual?" she said.

"Yes. And not only that, but the book part of you made something for you." Nomi said, reaching for the package behind him.

Handing it to Jay, she took it. "The book part of me; it made something for me?"

Nomi nodded, then handed it to her. Taking the blanket with her, she went to the bathroom down the hall, and was gone for a while. When she came back, Nomi and Randy smiled in amazment.

She wore a full out body suit, much like the one Nomi used to wear. Only, hers had the exact rings and ninja head (which appeared to be removeable) on the front. Around her neck was a different symbol, not the Norisu symbol, but close. The Norisu symbol was on the headband, skirt, and right side of her arm on the suit. Ribbon-like patterns were on the leggings, and on the back (if they could see it) was three rings. She had a cape on, which went to the floor. It was pushed to the sides, the same design that was on her neck was on the bottom of the cape, in beautiful red thread. Soft grey thread made three half-circles all around, on a different piece of cloth, but still on the same artical. It was majestic, and amazing. Nomi smiled, watching as she oggled herself in the mirror in Randy's room.

"Jay-"

"I'm Miko now, like no'Mico'n. Only with a 'k'." She turned to face them,"If that's all right. I mean, new life, new name, right?"

"It's fine, Miko." Nomi smiled, as did Randy.

"Hey, at least you guys can be together, right?" Miko blushed. "I'll give you some alone time. I want an apple, all of a sudden."

She left before Nomi could protest, leaving him to be swept into Randy's arms, being pressed into a passionate kiss. He slightly moaned, pressing back. When Randy pulled away, he was slightly dizzy.

"That- was better than all the others." Nomi said, holding his head.

"Being mortal does that to you." Randy smirked, before bending for another kiss. "So does Miko know everything about ninjas?"

"Everything I know and knew." Nomi chuckled.

"Do you feel any different?"

"Nope. I just feel more emotions."

Nomi smiled, enjoying as he was French dipped into another kiss. An embarrassed cough came from the door, forcing them to part as they looked to Miko, who held a green apple. She was blushing, painting her porceline white skin with a red. She was smiling.

"I should have gotten a picture."

"Ahem, Miko! Fifteen more minutes?"

"Ohhh... See ya! I'm going to watch T.V. Though for some reason, I feel like I want to meditate..."

Curious look on her face, she left.

Nomi looked back to Randy,"Where were we?"

"I think here..."

Randy pressed his lips to Nomi's again, smiling this time. Nomi was surprised to admit it, but he loved being a mortal being.


	5. Psychotic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Randy is a neko and Nomi is out of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: YOU THOUGHT I WAS JOKING?! HHAHAHAHA! JOKE'S ON YOU! THIS PARTY IS JUST GETTING STARTED!
> 
> Idea from Pepsi-rabbit on tumble and deviant art!
> 
> PHYCOTIC!NOMI & KITTY!RANDY  
> -man, I was crazy when I was younger. Take a chill pill.-

The dark alley was poorly lit in this side of Norrisville. The young girl who's heels went click clack against the cracked pavement was seriously considering why she had gone to that party in the first place. The boys had been idiotic, not even trying to be subtle about staring or glancing at her breasts and ass. The girls had whispered to others that she made guys pay $100 just to stare at her breasts; even just a peek! So, in a huff, she left.

Now, as the rain was slowing down to a drizzle, she felt fear creep into very being. She swore she heard small footsteps, but when she whirled to see who was following her, no one was there.

"Calm down, Amanda. It is just your imagination..." She murmered to herself, hefting her bag over her other shoulder.

A bang from behind her made her whirl around, hand in her purse, feeling the mace she kept in there, due to the annoying persistence of her father. Heart racing and breaking out into a cold sweat, she was very glad that he made her, tonight.

However, her heart rate slowed when she saw that it was merely a cat. Retracting her hand, she had only a millisecond to feel the sharp metal of a knife to her throat before everything went black.

Nomi chuckled as the blood spattered, then oozed over his hands. Moving quickly, he stood to the side of the pavement as he watched the girl's bossy drop like a sack of potatos. He pointed the sharp point to his cheek, not even wincing as the point cut into him.

"It is okay to come out, koneko." said the red-head, turning ever-so-slightly.

A smaller male with purple hair, blue eyes, purple kitten ears and tail, wearing a collar with a small tag and bell. His tail twitched ever so slightly at the sight of the lady on the ground, but nevertheless, he walked over to Nomi's side.

"What did she possess, Master?" Randy questioned, still starring at the thin, yet fake, green hair, and the wide, violet eyes.

"She had a big heart, koneko. It would taste wonderful~" the phycotic teen replied, wrapping his arm around his kitten's dainty waist.

Said boy shivered from the contact, leaning in closer to the only heat source in the dead and cold alley. Giving a small sigh only when Nomi released him and cut into the girl's chest when left alone, did he feel alone.

You see, a few months ago, Randy was a normal human being, just like you. He didn't sport cat ears, tail, or any feline trait such as trying to catch lasers. He was usually zoning out in almost all his classes, the exception being gym, due to the fact that he wanted to live to graduation. But then all that had changed when he walked into a tent with his best bud, Howard.

The tent was a witche's tent, and after seeing a crystal ball, the boys instantly got themselves into supernatural trouble as the witch returned. Turning Howard into a mouse and making Randy what he was now forced Randy to eat his own best friend.

Dejected, Randy ran off as he began to be filled with an emptyness. Crying and needing affection (one of the witches side effects), Randy ran into Nomi, a mass phyco, loving and possessive. This made it perfect for Randy to get affection, so long as he didn't bother Nomi when he was murdering or sleeping, or else a punishment was served.

Yet when Nomi got possessive, you better run if it were you who brought it out. The first guy who tried to take Randy away, he was murdered, heart eaten, and a bloodied kiss was forced upon Randy, who had gladly accepted it, him not being the one to being the one to bring out possessive Nomi.

Now, as he wrapped his tail around Nomi's wrist, he felt a small warmth return to him. It was truely the only reason that Randy stayed with Nomi. Nomi brought a warmth to Randy that he began to crave, resulting in Randy being clingy.

And Randy also talked constantly. Speaking was a sort of stress reliever to Randy, and the purpled hair boy was thankful Nomi had an endless amount of patience.

"Are we gonna eat her heart?" Randy asked, clinging to Nomi's sleeve, looking up at him with wide eyes.

Pressing a chaste kiss to Randy's lips, Nomi smiled. Not his phycotic smile, but his normal smile. Randy likes this smile a lot, and reveled in the afterglow of it.

"Yes, koneko. We will, and then we will sleep at that wonderful house you made yesterday."

Randy giggled, playing with his tag, which read Property of Nomi N. Randy liked this as well.

"Can we cook it? Maybe we can dry it and it would a last longer." Randy suggested as they began to walk away, Nomi's arm wrapped around Randy's waist, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"Yes, we may try, tonight. But we must make sure we have enough to burn tonight."

"Yes, Master." Randy purred; another feline trait.

A few minutes later, the duo walked into another alley, though this one was clearly lived in; the ground was sweeped, the rubbish in small piles along the side of the alley. It was mostly along the cracks. A small, yet fairly large, scrap metal house stood along a wooden fence at the far end. A fire pit was right at the entrance, with backpacks not far off from there.

Randy slipped away from Nomi in order to start the fire; though the red-head's hand twitched for a second, he quickly busied himself with cooking and drying some of the fresh heart. Finally, Randy grabbed a blanket from the corner of the house.

Setting it just outside of the fireplace, he grabbed another one from inside, and settled down on the first blanket.

Nomi quickly joined him, stashing his bloodied knife elsewhere. As they ate, Randy began to feel drousy and leaned on Nomi. Said boy nuzzled Randy's head, wrapping his little kitten in the blanket more.

Soon enough, the two boys were asleep, leaned against each other.

Even though their own lives weren't perfect, they were perfect enough to balance each other.


	6. A Mystical but Jerky Guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy is a fairie and Nomi is a dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I so love you guys! I am trying my hardest, but meh. I got this idea while reading a -ship people don't approve of- (don't you dare send or write down hate comments. Hate in silence. Just, nya!) fic. It is truely awesome, so bleh.
> 
> Fairie!Randy & Dragon!Nomi
> 
> Okay, I edited this one a bit because I didn't want to recieve hate for something I read when I was younger that would seep into the person I've carefully built into now. Trust me. The Ship was very bad and I don't like it anymore.

Randy Cunningham knew that this day was meant for him, that it was created for the soul purpose of him deciding. Times lately had been tough, that was true, and his mother was still grasping at strings, trying to figure out if her son could stay one way or another. Yet she knew. Nothing but her was holding him back now, and since the Great Fairie Depresson began (Yes, this is a reference to the Great Depression), she was fading into the background. She was no longer a strong enough presence to keep her son home.

Ruth Cunningham had dimond skin, just like everyone else. While you may think that her skin is hard and lifeless feeling, it was soft, just like human skin with a warmth just underneath it. Her purple hair was tied back with a small dandelion, with a similar object around her neck. The dress she wore now was created from marigold petals, with some sunflower seeds decorating it. She wore no slippers, like everyone else. Her wings were delicate, traced with intricate designs, the colors a vibrant pink.

Randy was similar to her, but his wings and clothes were different. Fairies were supposed to be bright, so many of his kind had told him as soon as they had seen him. His blackleaf clothes and dark red wings had instantly labled a freak. He wore a small pouch around his neck which usually held a powder of sorts, which was in truth foxglove powder. Harmful to humans, a delisious treat to fairies.

That morning held a dark gloom for the Cunningham household. Randy lay in bed, on his side. He stared up at the window, which showed a beautiful glen, filled with all kinds of flowers. Ruth had held down her mother's claim on this house until she was eighteen, allowing her to take it over. Now the tallest piece of the house was Randy's room.

Sighing, Randy got out of his bed. He grasped his shirt, pulling it over silently. He looked around his room for the final time; this was the day where he was going to leave. Already in his pants, all he had to do was grab the pouch he had packed last night. It was slightly heavy; of course, it held the book of plants his mother gave to him on his birthday.

You see, Randy craved to learn. While other fairires were determined to be pretty and mindless, drawing people to their deaths by drawing them deep into the woods, then leaving them there, Randy wanted to learn and be smart and different! From day one, when Randy had first come out of the flower bud, he had reached for the name of the flower he came from.

Black Lily.

So everytime Ruth went on a trip and was going to be bringing back a present, she would ask him what he would want.

"A book!" he would always reply. Not gems, not a new pair of clothes, but a book. From the human world.

So Ruth would bring home a book, and Randy would soak in those new words as if he were a dehydrated man when he came to a stream.

Fluttering down the stairs, Randy peeked into the kitchen. Ruth was there, sitting at the table and drinking some honey tea. Slipping into the kitchen, Randy hugged his mother from behind.

"You know that I will always love you, right?" Randy whispered.

Sighing, Ruth replied,"I know, but... you're the only thing I have, honey. You were the thing that brought me good luck."

"I can't stay here."

"I know."

Silence. Randy and Ruby stayed where they were, reveling in the other's presence before the time would come where Randy would leave.

A knock at the door told the duo that there was someone here to visit them. Randy went to open it, and saw that it was Howard, his only friend here. He looked mad, but what was there to be mad about when Howard knew he had to do this?

"You can't go, Cunningham. I won't let you." Howard stated, matter-of-factly.

"You can't stop me, Howard. Not only that, why can't I? There's nothing that important to keep me here."

"There's me, Cunningham! And your mom!"

"Mom understands, Howard. She's not by my side, nagging me to stay here for the life of her."

Huffing, Howard muttered. Thrusting a basket into Randy's arms, he said,"From Ki."

Ki was a male fairie who was blind. He knew his way around the glen, but both knew that he was far to busy to bring it himself. He had black hair and misty, silver eyes. It was quite a sight, due to the fact that his wings decided to match their color with the eyes color.

"Tell him I said thank you." Randy replied, reaching behind him to stuff the much-needed necture into his pouch. He felt guilty, taking the necture.

The clock chimed before Howard could reply; it was time to go. Ruth came out and hugged her son tightly, Randy hugging back just as hard. Giving Howard a noogie, he re-checked his supplies before flying off, into the woods on the other side of the glen.

The glen was a large plain of yellowed grass in August, which made it great material to make houses, shoes (when wanted), and clothes. It took about five minutes for Randy to get across, twice as much if a bird or hawk passed by. He was lucky that he was born into a clan that was far, far away from humans. Who knew what would happen to him if a human saw him flying across the glen.

Luck seemed to be on his side as no hawk or bird crossed his path. In fact, there was an absence of birds in the glen altogether. Looking right and then left, Randy saw nothing. His entire journy was uneventful as he sat down for a break, wings aching and his muscels tense from being so wound up.

Taking the necture from his pouch, he took a long, simple sip. He knew he should ration, but right now... what the hell? Leaning back, Randy closed his eyes, listening to the squirrels scamper, hummingbirds hum, the grass whispering. He was almost asleep when he heard it.

A simple snap, yet it was enough to get Randy up and flying off. When you're a fairie, you don't take chances. You must be given a chance.

{Hours later}

He was near a waterfall. It was truely beautiful, with shimmering droplets soothing his irritated skin. Making sure his wings were out of the way, he took a long sip from the droplets that he managed to catch in the palms of his hands. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes, which were sapphires, in tiredness.

And then he heard it again. He knew he couldn't run, he couldn't fly. Flying was downright suicidal near a waterfall. A big enough drop, and you were as good as dead if you feel down into the water. His eyes darted around, searching for the source, yet unable.

"Who's there?!" he cried. Then he smacked himself, because seriosuly, who would answer to that question? "Smart, Randy, smart." he mumbled.

And then he saw him. The dragon, whom had been following him for hours.

The dragon was obviously Japanese; it was smaller than others, as well as longer in length. It's tail came lashing out at Randy, which he tried to dodge, but failed miserably. Too late, the tail hit him in the stomach, and he was sent flying back into the rocky wall of the waterfall. Lights burst behind his eyes, before he lost all thought completely.

When he was moved, however, he felt it, and heard everything. It felt like days before he was set down again, and an astonishingly human voice was speaking to him.

"I am so sorry for the violence, but I will truely go at any lengths to get what I want..."

What felt like weeks to Randy for him to open his eyes was truely only hours, and when he did, he was surprised to see a human boy in front of him. The boy had violently red hair, with black eyes which followed the small fairie as Randy stumbled back in fear. He had heard humans did horrid expirements on fairies, and he would rather not become another.

A tug at his ankle revealed a chain, wrapped around his ankle and keeping him in place.

"What...?" mumbled Randy, tugging on the chain.

"You cannot remove the chain. It's enchanted." said the boy. "Only I can remove it."

"Who are you?" Randy questioned, wanting to practically maim this boy for trapping him.

Yet when he saw the treasure around him, his words died at his lips. Gems of all kinds, some even he did not know, laid around. Giant piles of gold were stacked as high as mountains, silk draped from the walls, a large throne was nearby, carved with a single magical being, one from every species. Seeing the small fairie gaping at the treasure, the boy chuckled.

"Yes, this is my hoard. I gathered all of it myself." a slender finger reached down and stroaked Randy's cheek. Said boy shivered and tried to escape the finger. "I have a brighter, better gem now, however. All of this seems bland, now."

"I repeat again; who are you?" Randy felt uncomfortable, but yet at the same time, he wanted the boy to touch him again.  
Chuckling, the boy retracted his hand. "I am Nomi Norisu. You may know me as the dragon from before."

Randy's jaw dropped. A Shifter? There were only so many in the world, and here one was, sitting in front of him and smiling, talking to him! Randy instantly felt faint, and he felt his wings flutter as fast as his heart was pounding now.

"I apologize for hitting you into the wall, but I highly doubted that you would willingly come with me."

"T-That's true," Randy replied, still feeling faint.

"And what is your name, now that I have told you mine?"

"R-Randy. Randy Cunningham."

"Well, Randy," Nomi got up and stretched. "welcome to your new home."


	7. Randy, the Japanese Schoolgirl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cross-dressing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So somebody asked for Randy or Nomi dressing up as the others favorite character or in a Japanese school girl outfit? Alright, I'll try. Took some thinking, so don't blame me! Oh, am I gonna have fu-un...

Randy was one to please, who aimed high and managed to get what he wanted when he wanted it. Most times, anyway. Nomi, a redhead who just so happened to be passionate, loved anything Japanese, either because it was an amazing culture or because he was Japanese. However, Randy did manage to find out a certain kink Nomi managed to just so happened to have.

"Do you have a kink?" Randy asked bluntly, startling the redhead.

"W-what?!" cried out Nomi, blushing darkly as he set aside his book.

"Do you have a kink?" Randy repeated, staring intensely at Nomi.

"And what exactly is a kink, Ninja?" replied Nomi.

"A kink is something that you really like, or something like that."

"I do not believe I have one, Ninja."

"C'mon, everyone has one!" Randy whined.

Nomi looked Randy straight in the eye. "And what exactly is yours, Ninja?"

"No fair, you won't tell me yours! So I'm not gonna tell you mine. Tell me yours, I tell mine." Randy smirked. He knew Nomi just loved a puzzle, maybe a challenge, and hated not knowing anything.

"Ninja," Nomi began to warn, absolutely needing to know what Randy's kink was.

They had been dating for the past two years, the Sorcerer defeated and Randy free to love Nomi as he pleased, seeing as how the taller male was now mortal and free to do as his limited time pleased. And what he pleased was indulging in his repressed feelings, which Randy gladly helped with. Everyone knew they were together, and had breathed a sigh of relief when they told them. They had been waiting for this for months.

"Nope, not until you tell me yours~" smirked the blue eyed devil.

Nomi groaned, dragging Randy into his lap and nuzzling the crook of his neck, hoping to seduce him into telling him.

"Ninja!" he whined. "Please tell me?" he eskimo kissed where he was nuzzling, earning a giggle from the shorter male.

"No. Though you know I like you begging~" he smirked as Nomi moaned gently, his hands moving up Randy's shirt as he did.

Just when Nomi thought he had Randy where he had him, the purple-haired teen escaped from where Nomi had had him captive, and sauntered away.

"You won't be getting anything until you tell me your kink. Think of this as a form of... punishment," with a smirk, Randy left.

Nomi groaned. Sometimes Randy really, really teased him, but this was the worst punishment he ever received, left with a raging boner and an embarrassing choice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 hours later

Randy sat in his beanbag, talking to Howard about the days earlier events. Of course, Howard was disgusted but also intrigued by the thought of the book having a kink. It seems that curiosity was winning over the duo. Howard currently slurped a McSlushi as he listened to Randy.

"I asked him if he had a kink, but he never told. So I decided to sort of punish him. Well, to him, it's punishment. It's fun to me," Randy smirked as he popped some McSquiddles into his mouth, wondering how long it would take for Nomi to crack under his punishment.

Howard was thinking the same thing, shuddering in disgust at the thought fo Nomi and Randy doing the things that some normal people would do. "How long do you think it would take?" he asked.

"I don't know. I mean, he does have a limited amount of patience, but not on this subject. It really is honkin' fun to make him squirm this time."

"How do you even know if he'll crack?" Howard slurped his McSlushi. "Where is the book anyway?"

Randy tried to ignore the fact that Howard had called Nomi a book again, although he was human. Sometimes Randy really wanted to slap Howard for the things he called Nomi, but Howard was his best bro. He could never really hurt him aside from the time that he slapped him.

"A) about a day or two. B) No clue. Last I left him, he was definitely in misery. So it might be a few more hours. He may be in misery, but his will is really honkin' strong," Randy mulled over. "This might wonk up my plan though."

"Don't worry, Cunningham. If you think he'll crack, he'll crack. I gotta go-"

"HOWARD!" screamed a certain red-headed girl named Heidi. "WHEN I'M FINISHED WITH YOU, EVEN MOM WON'T KNOW YOUR REMAINS!"

Both boys winced, knowing how angry and strong Heidi could get. "So I'm just gonna-" Randy began.

"Yeah. See ya at school, buddy. Wienerman out. " with a click, the call was ended.

Randy chuckled, turning off his computer and swiveling around in his McSwivel chair because yes, swivel chairs. This was why he was so surprised when he was pinned against it, hungry lips roaming over his own, a tongue pushing past his parted lips. Nomi's hands shook as he kept his hands on Randy's wrists, feeling as if he were going to loose control.

"Please," Nomi moaned, moving his mouth to Randy's neck. "please."

"Not until you tell me your kink," Randy gently pushed Nomi away, smirking. "Like I told you. I want to know your kink."

Nomi's eyes were wild with lust, making Randy feel even greater pride in himself and what he had done. Only he could reduce the 800 and something year old book this way. Out of the corners of his eyes, he could just barely see the hard bulge that was Nomi's groin.

"And if you tell me," he leaned forward, smiling a certain smile which made Nomi try even harder to hold himself back. "maybe, just maybe, I might take care of your little problem."

He reached his hand forward and rubbed Nomi's crotch, causing him to moan loudly. Just as it seemed Nomi was going to cum, Randy retracted his hand, causing the book to whine in desperation.

"Ah ah ah, no cheating. You either tell me and I'll tell mine, or else I might just leave you like this," he gestured to Nomi himself, his beet-red skin, the hard bulge in his pants, the way he still had Randy cornered. "A shame you have your morals, or else you would have taken care of your problem already."

Randy smirked, and Nomi quietly moaned at the thought of pinning Randy down and doing as he pleased, Randy's permission or not. Randy folded his legs on the chair, folding his arms across his chest as he stared straight into Nomi's eyes.

"Tell me." the purple-haired teen demanded.

Nomi shuddered, just so happening to think of Randy doing his kink at that moment. But he couldn't tell Randy! He might laugh at Nomi's kink. Then again, Nomi didn't want to remain this way forever. Randy could tell Nomi was thinking about telling him, just by the way he stood there shuddering and glancing at Randy with intense bedroom eyes. To make this go a little faster, Randy oh-so-slightly raised his shirt, revealing buttermilk skin, smooth to the touch, underneath.

He had never heard anyone speak so fast.

"MykinkisyouinaJapaneseschoolgirloutfit!" Nomi shouted, groaning as he thought of Randy in the outfit again.

Randy was just a little surprised at Nomi's statement. Oh, when he gets Howard to do something for him, he is going to have so much fun... but for now he promised Nomi to relieve him before he did anything else.

~~~~for all you kiddies who don't wanna read the lemony/cuddly parts, skip ahead~~~~

Randy stood, already unbuckling Nomi's pant. Using the buckle and his hands alone, he managed to get Nomi seated in the swivel chair. Nomi was panting, and moaned as Randy released his dick, having it standing erect and proud. Nomi's hands were clenched on the two sides of the chair, and he threw his head back as Randy put Nomi's member in his mouth.

Nomi's hands shakily found Randy's hair, tightening his grip as Randy licked the underside of his shaft. Nomi's grip was almost painful, but Randy guessed that was because he had kept Nomi too hard for too long. He just barely managed to prepare himself before Nomi tugged Randy down on his member all the way, moaning loudly.

"Ngh, Randy," he groaned, his forehead damp with prespiration.

Randy hummed, signaling he was alright. The vibration seemed to have intensified from the last time he had had a blow job from Randy. The vibrations were driving him crazy, and relief didn't seem to be approaching quickly enough. It was only when Randy started playing with himself that brought it slightly faster. The way that Randy was using just one hand to pleasure himself and then another to pleasure Nomi, the way he panted and writhed but still managing to keep a close eye on Nomi in case he decided to deep-throat him.

"I-I'm, ahaa," Nomi moaned as he felt the coiling in his stomach. His grip tightened impossibly further, his knuckles turning a bright white among Randy's purple hair.

Randy's hand quickened, bring him further to climax as he stroked himself. He writhed his lowerside, panting against Nomi's member as he felt prespiration dot his brow.

"I'm c-cumming," Nomi groaned out just before he came, shooting long milky ribbons in Randy's mouth, his grip laxing.

Randy shuddered as he came, making a mess of his underwear and pants. Nomi lay there panting, a melted mess after the best organism he had had yet. His face was still flushed, and he looked down at Randy, who was glowing in the aftermath.

"B-Best b-blowjob e-ever..." murmured Nomi, before he grabbed Randy by the waist and pulling him onto his lap, where his once lax cock was hardening again.

Nuzzling into Randy's neck, Randy knew what Nomi wanted, and he felt a little guilty for making Nomi so hard and then leaving him that way. He allowed Nomi to remove his pants, then his underwear, allowing him to lick and suck on his neck. He only shifted a little as Nomi pressed his cock past the ring of muscle, Nomi's strong hands gripping Randy's sides. Those might bruise later.

He let in a sharp intake of breath as he felt Nomi's member press against his prostate, moaning loudly.

"Ngh, N-Nomi," Randy writhed his hips, whining as Nomi seemed to make sure he didn't press against his prostate and stilled his movements.

"Call me senpai, Randy," Nomi mumbled into Randy's neck, biting at the soft flesh.

Randy shook his head, even though he wasn't facing Nomi. The red-head didn't move, remaining in his position and causing Randy slight discomfort. Randy had tried to move, but Nomi clenched his hands around his waist, keeping him still.

"Nomi!" the purple-haired teen whined.

"Call me senpai, Randy," Nomi repeated, ignoring the voice that was telling him to bend Randy over his desk and pound into him till tommorrow.

Randy mumbled quietly, shifting his eyes and hips. Nomi smirked.

"What was that, I didn't catch it."

Randy's eyes narrowed, knowing that this was because of what he had done earlier. "Please fuck me, senpai." he grumbled.

"What was that?" Nomi said slyly.

"I said PLEASE FUCK ME, SENPAI." Randy yelled, glad his mom was seemingly never there. Trust him, he had looked.

"Well, if you say so," Nomi smirked again, moving suddenly and causing Randy to yelp in surprise.

He had bent Randy over his desk and was thrusting harshly, as well as quickly. Randy moaned, fisting his hands and unfisting, his brow furrowed every now and then. Nomi was grasping Randy's hips harshly, maybe more bruises later on.

It seemingly took only five minutes to cum for Randy, but Nomi wasn't letting go over the fact that Randy had kept him high and dry. He was going to make Randy pay, his plan already in formation as he came as well.

~~~~~~4 hours later (okay, you kiddies can read again...maybe)

Randy panted, entirely exhausted as he laid on his bed. Nomi lay next to him, nuzzling his neck and fondling him gently. Randy knew what he was doing and put an end to it.

"No, Nomi, I'm too tired for another round," he grumbled, shoving Nomi's hand away.

The red head move onto his stomach, butterfly kissing Randy's neck and wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He chuckled, remembering something that Randy may or may not have.

"You do remember that you have to run the three mile run tomorrow, correct?"

Randy froze, his eyes narrowing and flicking Nomi in his head as he visibly thought about what would happen if he even tried to move his lowerside.

"You knew this would happen, didn't you?" he grumbled.

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't." Nomi said, clipped and short as he pulled Randy closer to him.

Randy let out a grumble before he remember what he was going to do before Nomi had decided to do this. He 'sighed', and then did something truly terrible in Nomi's point of view.

"A shame," he said, running his finger along the inner side of Nomi's thigh. "I was going to ask Howard to make that outfit you seem to like so much, but I guess you can wait until I get all healed up then."

Smirking, Randy turned onto his side and ignored Nomi, who let out a gasp, beginning to nudge Randy and murmur apologies. Randy wouldn't have any of it and turned away. Nomi groaned, his member hardened again and Randy refusing to help with it.

Then again, there was that one moral he was planning to change...

Quickly, he flipped Randy onto his back and grinned down at him with an evil grin. Randy, in the meantime, looked like a deer in the headlights. He attacked Randy's neck, making him a moaning and quivering mess in a short amount of time.

"N-Nomi, n-no, y-your moral," Randy protested, trying to push Nomi away.

"I've decided to change that moral," whispered Nomi, nipping Randy's earlobe. "I won't take advantage of anyone unless that person happens to be you, teasing me and making me miserable."

He smirked as Randy visibly gulped, not at all expecting this.

Damn, this was not his day.

"Unless, of course, you ask Wienerman for that certain outfit, and then I might just call off my assault."

Randy could feel Nomi's member pressed against his thigh, warm and hard. He shivered at the thought of another round, and nodded quickly.

"Fine! Fine! Just don't!" he cried out as he felt Nomi lick his neck and finger his hole. "I'm too sore!"

Laughing, Nomi pulled away, favoring to cuddle with Randy. Maybe he could get that golden doctor's note from Julian.

"What was your kink, Randy?" Nomi asked, curious.

"You know what," Randy moved onto his stomach. "You've already indulged mine. I have a thing for 800 and something year old books turned into a sexy redhead with onyx eyes..."

~~~~a few weeks later

Randy held in his hands the thing that might earn him a week of no walking right. It was a Japanese school girl outfit, made by Howard, and of course it was showing more skin than he would like. Sighing, he trudged into the bathroom and locked the door.

His phone rang suddenly, and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Randy! Hi! I was calling to tell you that you can have the whole house to yourself for the next week. Somebody called in sick and I have to go in."

"Oh, alright Mom. See you Wednesday?"

"See you Wednesday. Love you~"

"Love you too."

"Wear protection!"

"Wait, Mom, what?!" too late, the call was ended.

Randy stared in disbelief at the phone. How did his mom know?! He shuddered and preferred to not think about it. For now, something that would embarrass him...

~~~With Nomi

Nomi flicked a page in his book, enjoying the story so far and wondering what Randy was up to. It was curious, he thought, the way that Randy had been avoiding him as of late. A cough from the doorway drew his attention, and his jaw dropped at what he saw.

There was Randy, his slightly long hair pulled into two small pigtails. A short skirt which went to mid thigh with the color being black hung from his thin waist, with red trim here and there. The shirt was sleeveless and has a red scarf, which would be long enough to tie Randy's hands to the bar on his couch. Thigh-high white leggings were laced with black and red ribbons laced within. He wore black Mary Janes, and had some fingerless gloves pulled onto his hands. A headband was pulling the rest of his hair back.

Quickly, Nomi took a mental picture. He had to get a real picture and manage to hide it from Randy somehow. Randy was shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other, his face red.

With just a few steps, Nomi was across the room and pressing Randy against the wall. As Nomi pulled away, he saw that Randy was flustered and beet red.

"Why, hello, what is a girlie like you doing here in a big bad wolf's den?" Nomi taunted, lifting Randy's skirt a little.

Randy shivered.

Dammit, he hates it when he's right. Especially now. Now that Nomi was tying him to his couch with his own scar, saying 'I can't let my prize go, now can I?'. Especially now that Nomi was straddling his hips and looking at him with bedroom eyes.

Dammit, why can't he be wrong? Why didn't he leave Nomi's kink alone?


	8. A Wedding to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A beautiful wedding that was requested

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Guest, this is for you.
> 
> Randicon wedding.
> 
> Oh
> 
> My
> 
> Ninja.

The day outside was perfect, but with just a little imperfection. Grass was perfectly green, the sky was beautifully blue. The soft soil underneath those feet who were outside soothed their jittered feelings some. Ruth Cunningham went around smiling, handing out treats, and introducing one another, for she was the social butterfly of the town, as well as the prettiest, just barely remaining under Marcie McFist.

Ruth had purple hair like Randy, but beautiful almond eyes like those of caramel. Her figure was dainty, yet on the chubby side, which added to her charm. She had a beautiful smile with slightly crooked teeth, and freckles everywhere the sun would shine on her, and some parts where it didn't. Now she wore a beautiful red dress, which had sleeves on the sides, lace crawling up her neck and creating beautiful patters. A black sash was tied around her waist, and her heels gave her an extra inch. All in all, she was the perfect bridesmaid.

Now, for the bride however...

"When do you think they'll be coming out?" Theresa whispered to Ruth, who passed by.

Ruth set down the tray she was holding, admiring Theresa in a similar dress to hers (Theresa's colors being reversed). "Honey, if I know anything about getting married, especially with the one you love, I would say that that poor boy in there has knots the size of trains in his stomach."

"Huh," Theresa said, glancing to the simple, Japanese styled temple. "I guess you're right. We can wait a little longer as long as you can keep making those famous brownies and cookies of yours!" the smaller girl winked, causing Ruth to laugh.

Inside the church, Randy was talking to Nomi through the door that Nomi had closed and locked. They had been silent for a while now on both sides. Nomi sat against the door, knees to his chest, breathing in a normal pattern.

His stomach churned, and he closed his eyes. His red hair was pinned up beautifully, elaborate jewels studding his hair here and there. He clutched a picture of Randy's proposal, with him sitting on a fountain bank and Randy on one knee in front of him. If you looked closely, you could say that Nomi's eyes held... fear.

"Nomi?" Randy's voice called out softly, placing his hand on the mahagony door. "Are you alright?"

Randy loved Nomi more than he could imagine. Ever since the Sorcerer was destroyed, Nomi had slowly unwound, trying to adjust to being mortal once more. Not only was it jarring and unnerving to have nothing to do, but also to be dating your male student when you yourself are a male can be on the borderline of madness.

And then Randy had asked Nomi to marry him at the ripe age of 19, when the smaller redhead was 18.

Nomi said yes, and Randy forgot to ask Nomi if he was all right, if he truely wanted it this soon, or if he would rather wait a few more years. And that was what he should have done.

"Ninja?" Nomi called out, his voice cracking just a bit. "What if people laugh at me? At us?"

"And why would they do that? I've heard people wish that they were in the place of me or you when we passed by, at times. If anything, they would be happy for us."

A small pause, before Randy said suddenly,"Nomi, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Nomi jumped at this, shocked that Randy had asked. Before he could reply, Randy began talking. "I mean, if anything, we can just push this whole marrige thing off, or even just call it off altogether. We don't have to get married if you want to, and if you want to go somewhere like Japan, then I'll even fund your trip. I just..." Randy gasped in a breath, letting out a humorless laugh. "I just want to make sure you're ready for this. I don't want to force you into doing something you might regret later."

Nomi felt tears well up in his eyes. Regret something...

He wanted to marry Randy; he was sure of it now. Today, even, just as they planned. He knew why he had been wavering with the whole wedding deal. It was scary; for all Nomi knew, defeating the Sorcerer could have made Randy egotistical, and even demanding. Nomi hadn't wanted to marry a person like that, if anything, he would rather die. But hearing how Randy would go so far to just blow off the wedding, go so far as to let him go to Japan and fund it?

That was the type of man Nomi wanted to be with.

Nomi loved Randy, that was all he could say. But then he heard something that he was glad he stopped.

"I'll go tell the guests that the wedding is off, then..." Randy sounded dejected, and Nomi heard the weight of the 19 year old shifting and walking.

He was so glad he got the door unlocked and opened fast enough. Nomi practically threw himself at Randy, tackling him to the ground and covering his eyes.

"Nomi?!" Randy cried out. "Why'd you stop me?! And why are you covering my eyes?!"

"I'm covering your eyes because I still believe the 'if you see the bride before the wedding, you'll earn bad luck' deal. As for the stopping you, I've realiezed something; I want to get married. Today. Just like we planned."

"But you just seemed so-" Randy tried to say.

"I know," Nomi cut him off, cheeks flaming as he realized that he was straddling Randy's hips. "I was thinking. I didn't want to be with an egotistical man, even though your ego does become infalted at times-"

"Hey!"

"I just thought that destroying a man like the Sorcerer would have made you think that you're better. That you would demand everything you wanted and get it. I've lived in that fear for over 2 years now Randy; you can understand why I nearly snapped when you asked me if I would give you my hand in marriage."

"So that's why-"

"Yes, Randy, that is why I looked so scared when you proposed. But I knew deep down that I still loved you; that you were still good. That's why I said yes."

Nomi pecked Randy on the kiss, getting up and pulling Randy up, who earnestly kept his eyes closed. Nomi glanced at the clock in the hall and mentally cursed. It was 11:43. The wedding began at 12:00.

"Randy, count to 30 before opening your eyes. Then, go outside and tell your mother that the wedding will commence exactly as planned. I will see you at the alter."

Kissing Randy once more and slipping a red rose into Randy's hair, Nomi slipped off. Randy smiled, silently counting as he felt his lips. He knew that he would get more kisses, but he would always remember this kiss.

12:00~

Randy was standing at the alter, slightly scared that Nomi might chicken out, and slip away. But you could imagine the relief pouring through him as he heard the music begin to play, and sucked in a breath as he saw Nomi for the first time, decked out in all glamour.

The dress Nomi had chosen looked to be a modern-day kimono which clashed with a modern-day wedding dress, red and black respectfully. There were intricate designs on the front and back of the dress, which fanned out. Flowers and a pair of chopsticks were stuck into Nomi's hair, with the jewels as mentioned before. A red ribbon was tied around Nomi's slim waist, fluttering slightly in the slight wind. He also wore black gloves and slippers, and carried a bouquet of black lilies, which were his favorite flower. He also had a small veil covering his eyes, nose, and mouth, yet it was so thin that you could see right through it.

As Nomi finally got into position, he could hear the clicking of the cameras. Randy's eyes never once left him, and his breath caught. This man was the one who he was getting married to. The one he loved, the one that he would remain with.

And he was at peace with that. And he knew Randy felt the same way because he could see the admiration in Randy's eyes, the adoring way he held Nomi's smaller, though deadlier, hands in his own.

As they both made their vows, they meant every single word of it. As the preacher said, "I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride.", Nomi tugged Randy into the most breath-taking kiss that either of them had expirienced.

"Wow, grandma, that was the best story I ever heard!" cried Tadashi, who was six years old.

"I know it is, I was there myself!" Ruth declaired just as her two sons came in through the door.

Nomi had longer hair, which was pulled into a ponytail most of the time. He had laughing marks, as well as stretch marks, but that hadn't stopped him from training. While running a small time karate dojo, he also had a cafe next door. Randy managed the accounts, because he had been hiding the fact that he was a math genius. Of course, Nomi had scolded him, but in the end, they just decided to run a cafe, called the Lucky Cat Cafe.

Tadashi squealed and ran over to Nomi, who laughed and picked him up before handing him off to Randy. Tadashi placed his hands on Nomi's stomach, which protruded slightly.

"When's my baby brother gonna be here?" Tadashi asked.

"About June, maybe July. We've called Aunt Cass up here to help babysit you, as well as manage the Cafe while we get ready for your brother's arrival." Nomi informed him.

Randy smiled, and looked to Ruth. "His ultrasound went well; we got pictures! Also, we might want to introduce you to Mochi."

"Mochi?" Ruth asked, getting off of the couch.

Just then a cat slunk by, a calico to be conirmed. Ruth laughed, placing a hand on her head as she rubbed her eyes. "Randy, you are at least 29 years old, and yet you still surprise me."

"That's my job."

They all laughed, though Tadashi just looked around confused. Nomi smiled and ruffeld the small boy's hair, who frowned and tried to escape the clutches of his mother.

"Little knucklehead." Nomi said breathlessly.

"So what are you going to name the devil?" Ruth questioned.

"Who said that he was going to be a devil?" Randy asked.

"Because you already have a son that's an angel. It's logic, Randy." Nomi said, smirking.

Randy rolled his eyes. "That might be true, but still! He might not be a devil!"

"Still!"

"Alright! We agreed to name him Hiro."

They all smiled, and Tadashi leaned over to Nomi's stomach and whispered,"I can't wait to see you, Hiro. I'll be the best big brother in the world. Big Brother Promise."


	9. Sleepy Mornings -Not So Much-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes parents don't get to sleep in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm sorry, guys. I'mma write you an apology thing. Don't hate me. *evil laughter in the distance* Ignore that. *Steps in front of a recording of me, smiling brightly.* Yep, no evil me hiding in the closet using a camera and shit... fuck...

Sun flittered in through the lace curtains; Ruth's touch. Even when gone, she still had power. The bed was just a mass of lumps and curves, the red-heads side being slightly being more curvier. A clock stood on one end of the bed, one minute from six am. Randy Cunningham had his arm wrapped around the smaller male, bringing him into his chest. Their legs were entangled underneath the sheets, with some kicking and twitching from time to time.

Beep beep bee-SMASH!

A groan came from the side of the red-head, who groaned again, trying to escape the clutches of his husband. He glanced for a moment at the door, fearful of two heads of smart hair that might burst through the door at any given moment. Sensing no danger, he spotted his wedding ring. He smiled gently at the memory, gently leaning back down in order to mess with it a bit.

It was an old habit he never quite dropped; he would twist the silver/red metal around and around, sometimes causing it to slip off and fall to the ground. It happened when he was nervous, sad, or excited. Ever since it was slid onto his finger, he never took it off.

"Randy," he whispered, poking the purple-haired man.

He earned a groan, before he was on his back and staring down at his husband with wide eyes. Randy smiled at Nomi, rubbing his eyes with one hand while the other wrapped around his spouse's waist.

"Randy, hush, Tadashi and Hiro might wake up!" Nomi giggled nervously, glancing from the door to Randy again. "And then how would we explain this to them?"

"We tell them Daddy was a jerk again, like always!" Randy grinned, returning the other hand to Nomi's waist.

Leaning forward against the protest of Nomi, Randy kissed Nomi's still-tired eyes. "You should tell your boss you need a day off."

"Randy, I am my boss." he said smartly, as if Randy had forgotten.

"The other boss," Randy mumbled against Nomi's stomach, closing his eyes once more. "The professor one."

"You know I can't do that. The package of tea is waiting for me."

"When you have a bunch of tea in the cupboards?" Randy asked, glaring up at Nomi, who placed his hands on Randy's head in a loving way.

"Point taken, but," Nomi closed his eyes, shaking his head. "It's the expensive kind. The good kind."

"Oh. What a point, and I should totally respect that it tastes horrible." Randy said with as much as sarcasm as he could muster.

"Shush. You wouldn't understand. Now let me up, before I'm late- again. " he hissed this at Randy.

At most times, Nomi can be pretty damn scary. But at times when he's so tired that all he can mutter is a hiss and his big, almond eyes narrowing made him seem like a tired child.

"MOM AND DAD ARE AWAKE!" shouted a familiar, 9 year old voice.

Groans erupted from the two parents, who had two seconds to prepare for the two balls of energy that burst into the room, one being carried onto the bed and the other jumping smartly over the headboard onto Nomi's lap.

"Ow..." Nomi groaned. "Why me? Son, you have killeth me!" he said, leaning against the headboard, shooting Randy a look.

"Momma! Momma! Look! I grew another tooth!" cried Hiro, a small bundle of energy with a huge due of black hair.

"Oh, is that so? Let me see, let me see!" Nomi said, laughing slightly at the bright expressions on their children's faces.

"I counted how many he grew so far, and how long it would take him to grow the rest, and I'm guessing that he'd be three before he has all his baby teeth!" Tadashi said quickly, flopping onto Randy's lap.

"How did you get so smart?" Randy questioned, staring at his son with narrowed eyes.

Three fingers pointed. "You."

"Oh, geeze, I feel so loved." Randy rolled his eyes as he picked up Tadashi."I have a game we could play!"

A sly glance at Nomi had him protesting immediately. "Oh, no, Randy Cunningham, whatever you are thinking,"

"It's called, Keep Mom In Bed! Whoever finds the most clever way to keep Mom in bed gets ice cream!" a dramatic pause. "AFTER 9!"

"Randy-"

"YEAH!" cried the two children.

Nomi groaned, leaning over and smacking Randy as he was covered with two children. Hiro at his feet, sitting on them, and Tadashi flopping onto his chest. He glared at the three others.

"Let's play a new game. It's called You-Two-Go-Do-Your-Homework-And-Get-Ice-Cream-Now, while I play a game called Beat Daddy Up and I'll be there in five minutes! Deal?"

The children, happy at the thought of ice cream in the morning, happily scampered away in their robot onesie pajamas, now talking about how they were going to break Hiro's thumb sucking habit. Sometimes Nomi was worried that he wouldn't be here long enough for Hiro and Tadashi, and for a minute just stared after them. Then, he turned and smacked Randy in the nose, punishing him like he would a child.

"Just what were you thinking of accomplishing with this?" Nomi asked, holding Randy's ears.

The large shirt he had on slid here and there, revealing a slim shoulder. Randy gulped, smiling nervously. "Um... keeping you in for a sick day?"

"And why would you do that? You know Cass needs us to keep up the Cafe, and the professor job is the one that keeps in the most amount of money in our banks. Granted, Tadashi and Hiro mostly use old parts for their robots, but what if they need fancier stuff? I need this job, and I'm going to keep it. "

Randy shifted underneath him, nodding as he flipped them and kissed Nomi fully on the mouth. "Fully understood."

"Now get up so I can get dressed and give the children their ice cream."

"Mhmm." Randy got up immediately , tossing Nomi his sleeveless fancy shirt, his red tie, black vest, black pants, and red loops.

Moving up to Nomi when he was dressed, Randy wrapped is arms around Nomi's slim waist and kissing him fondly, slipping Nomi's favorite hat (fedora) onto his head, smiling.

"Have a good day at work."

"Knowing that one girl and that boy, I won't. Why do they keep looking at me with bedroom eyes? Blech."

"Maybe because you dress like this," Randy motioned to Nomi's outfit, whom nodded and said,"point taken."

Another kiss, and Nomi was out in the kitchen, prepared for a day of looking at Hiro's steadily-being-able-to-see-what-it-was drawings and another eight hours of quite a few students undressing him with their eyes.

After all, he had the best family in the world.


	10. Drabbles 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of drabbles that fell out of my pocket during a security scan.   
> I swear, I'm holding them for a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Mmmm, Drabbles.

**_1- Swear Jar_ **

"This is fucking stupid." Randy Cunningham said, frowning at the red-headed boy in front of him.

"Just do it. Your language is getting on my nerves, especially with how frequent it's getting." Nomi Conikos snapped at the purple-headed teen.

"I'm not doing this, this is just utter bullshit."

"Two dollars in the swear jar, now!"

Randy grumbled and grasped two ones from his wallet, stuffing it into the jar. He folded his arms, and frowned. This had been going on for a while. Since Randy turned 15, he'd been cussing like a sailor. After around three days of constant 'Fuck, shit', and 'Motherfucker', Nomi had had enough.

"We're doing this because you have a terrible potty mouth."

Randy raised a brow. "Are you fuckin' five?"

Nomi, in response, swirled the jar in front of Randy, causing him to grumble and add another dollar.

**_2-_ ** **_Hills_ **

If there was one thing that Nomi liked most about Norrisville, it was the hills that sloped gently around the school. If there was one thing he liked more, it was having a picnic on a hill, watching the sunset while tucked under the arm of his student.

_**3- Arm** _

Nomi's arm was strange, as Randy so gracefully found out. At times, it would be like a page, rough and dry. Other times, it would be like a normal human's, smooth and squishy. And no matter how much Nomi protested, Randy found he liked the page-like arm better. He hummed softly, admiring the arm as Nomi focused on something else.

_**4-Damn** _

If there was one word that Randy could describe how he felt when he realized his feelings for his teacher, it would more than definitely be,"Damn."

_**5- Falling** _

Nomi'd been falling for 800 or so years. Always grasping a single ledge, a pillar; those were the Ninja's who offered friendship, condolence. Then they would leave or die, leaving Nomi to fall in the never-ending abyss once more. But then Randy came along, causing Nomi to realize he was falling again, but in a different sense. But as he pecked Randy's lips at the Norrisville high dance, he realized that he didn't quite mind.

**_6- Honest_ **

"I'd never lie to you, Nomi. I love you too much to lie to you."

Nomi sat in front of Randy's grave, clutching his two terrified children who claimed they could still see Daddy. Nomi sobbed, wishing that for once, Randy hadn't been so honest as he'd promised to be.

"I promise I'll be honest."

_**7- Flower** _

"How can I be beautiful, Ninja?"

"You just are. Your hair is soft, your skin is smooth, you have really pale skin-"

"I hope your attraction is not based on my looks."

"Naw. I like you a lot more for what's inside your head rather than your looks. You're like a flower. Beautiful, but always catching someone's attention for the more detailed things."

"That made no sense, Ninja."

"Sure it did."

**_8- Heros_ **

They weren't heros, that they were sure of, but one thing that they knew is that they were each other's superhero.

_**9- Adoption** _

"I like those two, Randy." Nomi said, looking at two boys, both with amazing similarities.

"I do too." The couple walked up to the two small ones, one being around 9 and the other 2.

"Hey, there, what's your name?" Nomi asked the elder one. The younger grinned, revealing three teeth.

"My name's Tadashi. This is my brother, Hiro." the younger said.

"Well, Tadashi and Hiro, how would you like me to be your new, er, 'Mother'?"

Two pairs of eyes gleamed. "Oh, we would like that very much."

**_10- Coma_ **

Pain was the first thing that seared through Randy's eyes. It pounded in his eyes, had a ringing in his ears, and the damn lights were too bright, giving him a bigger headache. He moved his hand, only to find it entrapped in another's. He moved his head, slowly, and saw Nomi, sleeping peacefully beside him. He brushed his free hand through the red-head's hair, humming softly despite the pain in his throat and the pounding in his leg.

Nomi cracked his eyes open, and gasped as he saw the familiar blue eyes. He smiled wearily, and clutched Randy's hand. Randy pecked Nomi's lips, smiling at the silently crying book.

"You're awake."

"I heard your voice, and I followed it."

_**11- Applause** _

While it was good getting applause from the town for saving their lives, it was even better when Nomi would reward him with a kiss on his cheek.

**_12- Messenger_ **

WWII had happened so fast, and Randy had been drafted so quickly. Nomi silently washed the clothes, frowning. Randy had been gone for two years now, and he desperately wished that he would return. He plucked a clothespin from his mouth, and turned around to grasp another sheet. His eyes flickered up, and he let out a gasp. It was Randy.

"I came here to give a message to Nomi Conikos Cunningham?" Randy said, almost sheepishly. "I came here to say that your soldier came home."

Nomi had forgotten the laundry, instead favoring to launch himself at Randy.

**_13- Kissing_ **

If there was one thing Randy hadn't been good at in the beginning, it had been kissing. Now, three years later, he found that he hadn't gone a day without kissing his beloved.

**_14- Prisoner_ **

Randy was a prisoner in his mind, and in his heart. He knew he was far too excited over little things, and was too cheeky at times. And then Nomi came along with a key, and saw the prisoner within, the smart and hardworking kid pushed down from being with Howard and trying to be cool. And Nomi accepted him.

_**15- Just Four Words** _

"Will you marry me?"

"...Yes."

_**16- Damnation** _

Nomi pushed the smaller angel behind him, frowning up at Sorer, aka, Satan. He was green, not red, and his white eyes penetrated Nomi's soul.

"So you'd choose damnation, little angel, just to be with this demon?"

Randy stepped out from behind Nomi, trembling slightly. His voice warbled and he tripped over his words. "Y-Yes, I would."

Both males could hear jeers and cheesy insults coming from the rest of the crowd, mostly thrown at Randy. 'Nice piece of ass' was one of them.

"Fine. You might be fun, perhaps. But you follow our rules, not your pesky gods."

"S-So be it."

**_17- Not Meant To Be_ **

"But how could this happen? You told me that you didn't  _have_ feelings, that they were useless!" Randy shouted, trembling, in front of his teacher.

"I didn't know that I could develop feelings, but what I'm saying is true."

"But now y-you're telling me... oh dear god... but how, why?! You're so much better than me,  _why me?!"_

Nomi stood in front of the Ninja, carefully considering his words. "You... why you? You are thoughtful, kind, even if you do not show it at times. You put things that I asked of you first, even if it cost something you deeply wanted. You are selfless, if a bit selfish, and wonderful. There is not a moment of silence that I wouldn't want to spend with you, even if it's a bad silence, and you hate me."

"But why?"

"I do not know, Ninja. I have seen many people, saw many acts of both good and bad. And yet, I find that you are so much better than the others, that you're always being selfless. I'm glad to have you as a Ninja, but I would wish to extend the offer of a relationship."

Randy stood, hugging himself, in silence for a while. His mind tossed and turned; not even a month ago, Nomicon had been saying that he needed to stop being selfish, to be more grown up. Now he was saying he loved him.

"B-but it's... we're... we're not meant to be, that you'd be gone anyway... that..." Randy continued to mumble, before the Nomicon engulfed him in a hug.

"Randy, if we were not meant to be, then the universe has a bad way of showing that."

"But why do you love me?"

"I have not yet found a reason why not."

_**18- Ninja Nerd** _

"You are officially the biggest nerd I have seen in many years. "

Randy Cunningham, 'Ninja Nerd', turned to face Nomi Norisu, looking around his room. Dozens of posters of the Ninja was pasted up on the walls, action figures and comic books and cups and fans were scattered around his room. He had a bedsheet with the Ninja and his partner on it, along with a few mock-outfits. He shrugged, looking around, before fixing his glasses and asking Nomi,

"What's wrong with it? I don't see anything."

Nomi facepalmed, laughing. "Seriously, biggest nerd ever."

_**19- Kiss Kiss Fall in Love** _

Nomi pulled back, watching his student as the younger boy felt his lips, sitting with a dumbstruck expression. Nomi felt pride coil in his stomach, which tightened as Randy asked,

"Can we do that again?"

_**20- Jealousy** _

Nomi grinded his teeth as he watched Theresa shamelessly flirt with Randy. He knew he was jealous, just refused to admit it. Randy turned and waved, Nomi quickly putting on an 'I don't care' expression as he waved back. He glared daggers at Theresa when she turned to smile at him. She hurriedly said goodbye to Randy and left.

"What was all that about?" Randy asked, tugging on Nomi's arm.

"I have no idea, Randy." Nomi shrugged.


	11. Drabbles 2 -Fnaf Themed-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of Drabbles that I came up with upon hearing of the new FNAF game. This was a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yaaaaaaaaaaayy! I'm not dead!  
> Btw, prepair for Five Nights at Freddy's drabbles! ((Literatly, that's all I'm writing right now. Idk why though. Just enjoy~)

**_21: Five Nights at Freddy's-_ **

Time ticked by slowly. The children that usually resided in the cheery demeanor of Fazbear's Pizzeria were gone, leaving a peaceful silence in that part of the building. Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy stared down at the newbie, whom was there early to scope out the scene. His bright purple hair peaked out of his hat, and his bright blue eyes were shining as he stared at one animatronic in particular: Nomi the Cat.

Unlike the others, this one had bright red fur, and bright black eyes, which also stared down at the young man. He wasn't sure, the new nightguard thought, but he could have sworn that Nomi had winked at him. He shivered, and quickly walked off into the office, which was littered with papers that had been scattered because a certain Night guard (Howard Weinerman was his name) forgot to check the cameras.

A small being stepped out of the suit, completely black aside from bright caramel eyes. It blinked, feeling it's normal weightlessness. The being, known as Nomi whom was a child who was killed at the pizzeria a couple of days ago, felt his lips and murmured the new night watch's name.

"Randy Cunningham."

**_22: Ghost-_ **

"What was that part about me dying?" Randy asked the phone person, Scott, he believed his name was.

"Kid, don't worry about it." Somewhere, a man scratched his head as he stared out the window. He glanced at his watch. "They only think you're an endoskeleton that doesn't have a suit, and that's a big no no here."

"Big nono? What are you? Five?" the purple haired male laughed, trying to ease his nerves. Were those shadows moving? No, can't be.

"I do pride myself in being five. Anyways, it's almost midnight. So, check the hallway and vents, and whatever you do,  _do not forget to wind the music box._ "

A click.

Somewhere in the pizzeria, a small ghost boy clenched his hands in anger. "Only  _I'm_ allowed to make him happy!" he snapped to no one.

And with that, the ghost disappeared.

**_23: Doll-_ **

The new girl here was pretty, cute even! Nomi watched her silently, loathing her. Randy was laughing with her, calling her 'Doll' and kissing her and hugging and such.  _She's dead._

Nomi got closer, and heard her real name. Theresa. 'What a stupid name' the small boy thought in disgust.

12 am rang, and Nomi grinned evilly as he saw Theresa look at him and pale. He waved, and vanished.

"Doll, are you okay?"

"...yeah, Randy. I'm fine."

_**24: Stuffed (Continued from above)-** _

Her screams still echoed in his mind, the scene already replaying in his mind as Randy stayed, shaking, in a corner.

_Everything was going so smoothly. Too smoothly, in fact, which got Randy on edge. He watched Theresa out of the corner of his eyes, making sure she didn't fuck up. If she did... he shook his head. The air was quiet, silent, calculating._

_Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, and Nomi were on stage, but something was... off, to say. They were together, and whispering, one of them looking up to glare at the cameras every now and then. He watched in mild interest, but remembered the music box as he wound it. In truth, the puppet wasn't in the box. It was curled around his waist, sitting much like a child._

_The Marionette had gotten a dark look from Nomi when he had appeared in the hallway a couple of days ago and they were in the same position._

_Theresa began pulling down her mask, causing Randy to follow her lead. A pair of metal footsteps followed the action, and soon, Toy Bonnie appeared in their vision. He seemed confused, but at a growl, he sighed, and reached for Theresa's mask. Randy's heart leapt. What was the bastard doing?!  
_

_"I don't know why we have to do this, Nomi." TB whined, looking down at the cat, who was actually made like a cat. "They're just animatronics."_

_"Just do it, you fool." Nomi lept up onto the desk, and stared at Randy coolly with his eyes. "We shall see what happens. "_

_With another sigh, TB pulled off Theresa's mask with ease, causing TB to screech. "You were right!"_

_He lunged at her, and Randy tried to go and stop him. But he found he couldn't, as he suddenly smashed into a chest. It was Nomi, but as a... neko?_

_"Ah ah ah, Cunningham. You've already crossed me once. This is your consequence." He glared, shoving Randy back down into his chair. Randy froze, watching as Theresa was dragged away, screaming and crying for the bunny to let her go._

_He ignored her. Nomi suddenly leaned down, and hissed,"You are_ mine, _Cunningham. Remember that."_

_Then, his eyes changed for a brief second before he followed TB. It was silent. Randy remained sitting, far past the time he was supposed to go home and long after the screams had stopped._

It had been three hours since, and Randy still didn't know how to react.

_**25: Solo-** _

"What do you mean, I have to sing? You already have animatronics with you, why a human?!" Randy yelped, staring at the Boss with big eyes.

"It means that you do this, or you're fired. And, it's because an animatronic was found with blood on their hands, so that made the kids scared of them. We need a human in order to regain their trust."

"But-!"

"No more protests unless you wanna be homeless!" the Boss man snapped, sending him out.

Randy sighed, and watched the stage wearily. Nomi, in his human form, was grinning like a Cheshire cat, and slowly turned to look at him. What he said next sent shivers down Randy's spine.

"Hello,  _Doll~"_

**_26: Forced-_ **

It was a small child's birthday, and the birthday boy was nowhere to be found. Instead of worrying, the other children took this chance to smoosh their face in ice cream and cake, causing the Day Watch to go and save them from drowning in sweetness. The birthday boy, however, was watching a small boy whom sat, wearing a dress, and playing Queens with himself and one other girl, named Jessica.

"What's your name?" he asked, looking at the purple-haired boy.

Startled, the young boy looked up and whispered,"R-Randy..."

"I'm Nomi! " he took Randy's hand and shook it excitedly. "Hey, wanna play a game?!"

"What g-game..?" the smaller boy asked wearily.

"Ninjas! I can be a ninja, and you can be a princess! I'll protect you, as my princess!" he got up and struck a few karate poses, Randy watching on.

"I-I'm not s-sure I wanna p-play..." he whispered, scared of offending the karate-posing boy.

"Well," the boy wrinkled his nose. "It's my birthday, so you  _have_ to play."

With a small yelp, Randy was tossed over Nomi's shoulder, the other running off to a small, abandoned Cove. There, Randy was set in a chair, and Nomi bowed down before him.

"B-But I d-don't wanna p-play!" Randy whimpered. He wasn't good with people, and with his mother gone for a small business to take care of, he was alone. Alone, and  _forced to play as a princess._

"Just play with me!" The red headed-boy sighed, rolling his eyes.

Randy paused for a moment, then slowly nodded. "F-Fine..."

_**27: Purr-** _

Randy's friend had gone to a small party without him. He didn't know how to feel about the boy, who was apparently named Nomi, that abandoned him at the prospect of going to a party with Golden Freddy.

Before he could ponder on this much longer, his mother came. He smiled, and ran over to her, saying that he met a friend, but they had to leave. Nothing seemed suspicious until it was said that five children was murdered in the pizzeria. They were only classified as 'Missing' because their bodies couldn't be found.

When Randy had found out one of the missing children was his friend Nomi, he'd cried until he could cry no more. He hadn't known it then, but he had grown to love the pushy Ninja boy. As he had grown, he never forgot the young child. Instead, he seemed to wallow, never dating, only hanging with friends and acting happy. But he was cracking. Coming back here had been a big mistake on his part, especially when he'd seen their 'new' animatronic; Nomi the Cat.

It had been fifteen years since the children went missing, and the now 19 year old boy was sobbing into his knees in a corner of a Party Room. He felt a small warmth under his hand, lifting it, and a purr coming from beside him. He lifted his eyes to see the cat, looking at him with tilted head and confused eyes.

He let the cat sniff him, then dragged it to his chest, sobbing into the cat's fur. All the while, it continued to purr, soothing the boy until he fell asleep.

_**28: It's Me-** _

"How could you say that?!" Randy snapped at the Neko-robot thing, whom stood looking down at him.

Nomi sighed, swinging his legs absentmindedly. He towered over the boy, standing up or sitting down. It was fun to watch him squirm.

"Why would I lie over such a tragic event?" he questioned, staring at the boy he remembered so well. He could almost picture him still wearing the dress.

"I don't know, maybe because you're a  _robot,_ something that doesn't understand  _feelings,_ that only picked up on what  _i_ remembered!" the boy was standing now, finger prodding the boy's chest. His tail twitched in irritation at this.

His eyes narrowed, and he interrupted the boy's rant about how he was lying, he was a bastard, he couldn't possibly be the child from Randy's childhood, by grabbing his wrists and pinning him to the wall. The boy put up a struggle, still crying out obscenities and sobs coming out every now and then. Nomi patiently waited until the boy fell limp, sobbing as he stared down at his feet, which were up above the floor.

"I would never lie to you." Nomi stated calmly. "I swear to you, it is me. Nomi. We met here, at the pizzeria, when you were playing Queens, wearing a black silk dress with red trim, black gloves with a symbol on it's top of the hand."

Randy remained silent. He continued.

"You didn't want to play Ninjas, but I forced you to because I wanted to play it with you, and it was because I liked you, though I never told you that. You had such vibrant purple hair, and still do. " He paused, leaning down so that Randy was forced to look at him. "Please, Randy. You must believe me."

Randy sniffled, closing his eyes. "If you really are Nomi, answer me these; did I have a studder, and why did you leave me alone?"

"You had an adorable studder, tripping over your words. I found it adorable, though others annoying. I left you alone because I wanted to go to a party with Golden Freddy, although I regret going now."

A moment of silence before Randy was sobbing again. Nomi eased him off the wall and let him curl into his chest, gently stroking the boy's hair as he calmed him down.

"I-I never f-forgot you!" Randy cried. "I w-was hoping t-that you must h-have moved w-without telling m-me..." he choked on another sob.

Nomi smiled gently, laying his cheek on the top of the Night Watch's head. "I know...I know..."

"It r-really was y-you... all a-along..."

"Yes...it's me..."

**_29: Kisses-_ **

"Please Randy?" The Neko boy begged. "Just one!"

"No." Randy scooted away, holding the Hershey's kisses in his arms, and popping one into his mouth. "I thought cats would get sick if they ate chocolate."

"I'm not a full cat!" he hissed, watching Randy as he slowly rolled his tongue over the kiss.  _That fucking kid._

"Sure, that's what you said yesterday when you were full cat sitting in my lap and asking to be pet." he laughed slightly.

Nomi remained silent, still watching Randy. He had a smirk on his face.

"Nomi, what are you-MMPH!"

Nomi had kissed the boy, easing his lip open and slipping his tongue into the younger's mouth. Randy closed his eyes, unable to move as the was was behind him. He shoved Nomi away, only to find his kiss gone from his mouth. He glared at Nomi.

" _You little-"_

"We should do more sometime~" Nomi smirked, biting down on the kiss teasingly as Randy heated up rather quickly.

"No, you stupid cat!"

**_30: Dirty-_ **

"I'm not getting in that tub." Nomi eyes said tub suspisiously, glaring at the water in it.

Randy stood beside it, tapping his foot. "You smell of blood and mucus. You're going in the tub!"

"Never! You can't make me!" Nomi hissed, still up on the cupboard.

Randy sighed. "I didn't want to say this, but, if you come down, I'll get in with you."

Nomi perked. "No shorts or bathing suit?"

Flushed, the blue eyed boy nodded. "No shorts or bathing suits."

As Nomi came down, he muttered. "You're dirty inside and out."

The other animatronics, however, decided to ignore the interesting sounds that emanated from the bathroom and instead focused on making sure the kiddies didn't hear it.


	12. Sex at Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: lmao, I got a request   
> Sooo,Ninjablue245 wanted me to write about how Randy kept messing with Nomi's kink, even though it was once a long shot! So, here I go~ ENJOY THE SMUT, LOSERS. ((I'm just kidding ,you guys are awesome.))

"...Randy, now you are just being cruel." Nomi pouted, folding his arms as he looked at his lover's attire for this 'Halloween'.

The purple-haired boy snickered, adjusting his skirt slightly and his wig as well. "It's your fault! You made me mad, and now, this is your punishment. You get to see me all day in this outfit, and you can't act on it~"

He wore a Japanese School Girl outfit, black and red respectivly, while he wore a pure-black wig, which went down to his waist. He wore make-up, which made him look suspisiously like a girl. His slim body was hidden, though, by the shirt and the jacket. His stockings went up to the middle of his thighs, and the black shoes clicked in happy glee at making Nomi all hot and bothered already.

Before Nomi could enact anything, they heard a car horn, and then the famous Howard Wienerman appeared in the doorway.

"Yo, Cunningham! Come on! We're gonna miss out on the candy!" Yes, Howard was there, dressed as a character from Grave Punchers: Final Call ((completely made up). "Wow, bro, you took this to a whole new level. I thought you were someone else for a moment!" he whistled his appreciation.

"We're coming!" he called, grabbing his bag, which looked just like one a Japanese school girl would carry.

The red head glared at the smaller boy, or both of them. He wrapped his arm around Randy as he stared down Howard, before the young man went out to wait for them.

Nomi, dressed in an outfit he had found, which consisted of a long robe, and a skin tight outfit, followed swiftly, still mad as he was forced to watch Randy's behind in the short skirt. It was black, which made it seem all the more... calling. He waited agonizing hours, watching as Randy and Howard went trick or treating, and participated in it slightly himself. Many times, he swore Randy teased him by 'accidentally' lifting the skirt and then pretending nothing had happened.

After gathering a large amount of candy, they went to a party. People grinded on others, others getting tipsy and throwing up in the tub. Someone was asleep on the chandelier, to which Nomi clapped because," It takes concentration and skill to get up on a chandelier when you are drunk."

Randy danced happily, getting hit on by many boys, and Bash even trying to drag the smaller boy upstairs. Nomi was glad that Randy could use the hydro fist as he heard a loud,"NINJA HYDRO FIST!" and a loud cry of pain. He chuckled, his eyes tracing Randy's body as he danced. Turning to face Nomi, Randy smirked, walking over and sitting on his lap, legs on either side of the 800-and-16 year old ((idk)).

Hands placed themselves on hips, and the other, slimmer pair went around the neck, playing with the long hair. Nomi leaned in, kissing Randy. He could taste cherries on the other's lips, meaning he'd had a Shirley Temple. Licking the younger's lips, he almost begged for entrance, and yet Randy was a tease at heart. He kept his mouth closed, pushing against Nomi as he grinded his ass on Nomi's bulge.

Irritated, Nomi's hands traveled to Randy's ass, groping it. He squeaked, opening his mouth to let out a small moan as Nomi slithered in, dominating and exploring. People whistled, reminding Nomi of where they were as he pulled away, causing Randy to whine. He whispered in Randy's ear, then nipped it, causing the drunken boy to nod, getting up and tugging Nomi along impatiently.

Doors were passed, all rooms occupied. Well, almost all. There was one room in which was free, and that was the hosts's bedroom. Like they cared. The damn brat had five beds in the room, but everyone seemed to have a hush hush agreement to not go into the hosts room. But no, the host didn't' have brothers, or sisters, no. They were just spoiled and have five beds in one room.

Nomi walked into the room, holding Randy's hand tightly as he closed the door and locked it. Pushing the younger boy onto the largest bed, Randy opened his legs slightly more, tugging Nomi down with him as he kissed him. Nomi's mouth was hungry and searching, trying to explore places he'd been before, hoping to find a new place to touch, to tease. But no, Randy had already showed him everything.

Nomi teasingly pulled off Randy's shoes and stockings, causing the younger to purr in warm content. Nomi leaned his head down, sucking and biting on Randy's neck, causing a loud moan to erupt from the smaller being. Nomi's hands slid over Randy's thighs, biting into his neck as he drew blood. A small hiss came from the blue-eyed beauty, causing him to return to licking and sucking on it.

Randy mewled, meaning he wanted to talk. "I w-want to suck you o-off." he whined, staring into Nomi's eyes as he said this.

The onyx-eyed man blinked in surprise, before smirking. "If that's what you want." he purred, shifting off of Randy.

Randy nodded, and got up, pushing Nomi onto the bed to sit. His back leaned against the headboard, and Randy got in between his legs, pulling down the bottoms of Nomi's costume, watching as the member sprung out, erect and proud. A bright red dusting settled on Randy's face. He was on his elbows and knees, and he could tell that Nomi was looking at his ass, which was revealed because of the short skirt slipping up.

He put the tip of the member in his mouth, sucking on the head as he closed his eyes. Nomi groaned slightly, his hand going and resting in the purple-hair. Randy, at this, deepthroated him, salivating the member. He pulled back entirely and rubbed his hand up and down the shaft a few times. He returned his mouth to the member, licking up the shaft before he sucked on the head again.

Nomi's mind was growing hazy. He groaned again, thrusting his hips up into Randy's mouth. The young boy let out a startled hum, only bringing more pleasure to the red-head. Randy reached up to fondle Nomi's ball, causing him to gasp as he felt another wave of pleasure. This was, by far, the best blowjob he'd had in a long while, the best having been when Randy was first starting out, and had been unsure, leaving teasing licks and sucks.

He felt his orgasm building; staring at Randy's ass wasn't helping the case either. He watched as Randy pulled up again, stroking his member before he would lean back down and lick his member again.

"Fuck, Randy, I'm gonna..." he groaned again, another thrust meeting Randy.

The younger smirked, his actions growing more quick and almost harsh on the sucking. Before Nomi could pull back on Randy's hair, he came, Randy sucking up the cum and licking any excess from Nomi's member.

Nomi watched with lustful eyes, pulling him from his member and pinning him down. He put his fingers in Randy's mouth, him obediently sucking on them until they dripped with the saliva. He forcefully removed Randy's skirt, along with the underwear that went with it. He inserted two fingers in immedietly, Randy not even wincing at the pain. ((Wink wonk)) A third, then a fourth. Randy was impatiently pushing against the fingers, whining as he finally felt Nomi's member tease his hold.

"N-nomi, pleasee!" He whined. Nomi only smirked as he flipped the young boy onto his stomach, pulling his hips into the air.

He ran his hands over Randy's ass, almost purring at the sight of it. Randy was whining still, and his hands were trying to push himself up. Nomi took the tie that was on the old costume and tied Randy's hands together, forcing his back to curve as he was tied to the end of the bed. Nomi returned to gazing at his lover's ass, smirking as he heard the purple-haired boy squeak as he licked the rim.

"D-Don't put your t-tongue there!" Randy cried out, drawing stares from people outside to the door. They shrugged, and went back to partying.

But Nomi ignored Randy's pleas, still tongue-fucking him until he deemed himself horny enough to actually tease Randy with his member. He nudged the head at Randy's entrance, causing the boy to whine and buck against his restraints.

"Do you need this?~" Nomi purred, taking Randy's whine as a yes, he did need it. "Do you  _really_ need it?"

"Y-Yes, Nomi, p-please, fuck me!" he whimpered, his face buried into the pillows.

Nomi pretended to think it over, then shrugged. "If you do say you  _need_ it."

With those words, grasping his lover's hips, he pushed into Randy, letting out a moan. No matter how many times they did this, Randy would always be tight and hot, causing him to gasp and moan. At Randy's moans, he thrusted again, slapping against Randy as his hands dug into his hips. Randy winced, feeling the bruises already starting to form before another moan came from him.

Nomi's thrusts grew more erratic as the time went on, Randy's moans growing more and more erotic as he felt the binds dig into him, how Nomi kept marking him. He felt the puddle in his stomach, groaning as he hid his face into the pillows again. He pushed against Nomi as best he could, feeling Nomi tighten in him. Nomi dropped his head on Randy's back, gasping as he felt himself cum into Randy.

Randy let out a small screech, dropping and gasping as he came as well. Nomi pulled out, cleaning Randy up with a rag he always kept around with him. He used sensual, slow wipes, causing Randy to moan slightly. He looked up at Nomi, eyes tired as he allowed Nomi to untie him. He sat up, yawning.

"Wanna put on a show?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. As Nomi kissed him deeply, he mumbled against the other's lips,"Yes."

As they dressed, they made sure everything was as it was before, including Randy. The old people from before had disappeared somewhere, so when Nomi came out with a 'furious' Randy slung over his shoulder, shouting angerly.

"I told you, Randy, there was nothing in there. You are drunk, now let's go home."

Randy was still a little tipsy, so he giggled and said," No, keep me here, I have a good view."

Yes, he was indeed staring at Nomi's ass. He couldn't help it. "I wouldn't doubt it. Why don't we go home for more...  _enjoyable_ , activities."

"Yes please!~" The people stared after them as a limp Randy was carried out of the house, and that was when the whispers erupted, all of them having fantasies about how they might have sex. All of them were quite erotic, and not quite far from the truth.

Randy and Nomi had a blast that night, and not just because of the sex. They also jumped into a stream, egged Bash Johnson's house, ran down the streets (Randy), and laid in a field, where they made out for a while. After that, they went home, enjoying the quiet night, hand in hand.

Nomi looked over to Randy, who was, in his case, truly beautiful as he watched water drip from his lover's hair, see the makeup running down his face slightly. Laughing, he kissed Randy, feeling soft lips press back.

"I love you, Randy."

"I love you too, Nomi."


	13. Him, You, and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A male!reader, paired with Randy and Nomi.   
> This was hugely requested back over on ff.net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A\N: *loud screeching* MALE READER! MALE READER! FUCK YES!

You were the new kid in town, and everyone was excited. They didn't have many new people here, due to the monster attacks. Your (h/c) was really beautiful, and many people commented on it, and ran their hands through it. With permission, of course. Your eyes, however, really got people talking. Your (e/c) sparkled, told of untold stories that everyone could hear of if they only asked.

Rumors were started about the small boy, where he came from and the secrets behind his eyes. You were slightly disturbed by the questions, and preferred to sit in a corner where no one usually went. You were, in fact, there now. People threw food at other people, there was loud chatter, and some music. You noticed none of this as you listened to your favorite song, reading a book.

"Hey." Morgan, the most popular girl in school, said to you. "New boy. Come sit with us."

Nodding silently, as you were a bit shy, you gathered your things and went to the 'cool table'. It consisted of Bash's squad, Bash himself who was eyeing you, and three others. One had bright red hair and dark onyx eyes, the other bright purple hair and blue eyes, and the last orange hair with hazel eyes. Speaking to these three specifically, you said something that would make you face-palm later.

"Are those hair colors real?" you said with a small smile.

"We'll tell you if you tell us your name." the red-head spoke up.

"O-Oh... it's (y/n)." you said while flushing awkwardly.

"Alright, (y/n), sit down!" the purple-haired one said. "I'm Randy. This is Howard, and this is Nomi."

"They're dating, Nomi and Randy, so don't hope to get with either of them. That is, if you are gay." Morgan smirked at the look on your face.

"H-How...?" you started.

"You are just so honkin' flamboyant, kid." she replied, chewing on a fry. "And hey! You came just in time for gravy fries!"

"G-gravy fries?" you tilted your head, people staring at you. Blood rushed to your face again.

"It's really honkin' good, just try it!" Morgan said, shoving some gravy fries in your face.

"Um... thank you?" you grasped one, and chewed slowly. Silently, while everyone held bated breath, you shrug. "(f/f) is better."

Some people rolled their eyes, the others just sighed, then went back to talking. The cafeteria lady snorted, and went back to serving a few people that were still in line. Principle Slimovitz walked around handing people detentions. You became flustered, and spoke to Nomi and Randy.

"Um... did I say something wrong?" you looked sad. You like people; somewhat. Sometimes you needed to be alone.

"No, nothing wrong at all." Nomi laughed some, guaranteeing you a ticket to sigh in relief. "Most people here just like gravy fries."

"You did nothing wrong, trust us." Randy smiled, putting his hand on your shoulder. You looked down at your (f/c) shirt.

Laughing, you shoved his hand off and proceeded to goof off with the idiots. Nomi, however, seemed to be sizing you up, even when you were distracted. Oh, he had plans for you, yes indeed.

-a few months later, because the writer is fuckin' lazy-

Yes, your parents had decided to stay for good, even though you had almost been stanked several times, and nearly killed dozens more. You sat underneath a tree, quietly thinking of Nomi and Randy. They were acting strange. Touching you longer and more than necessary, inviting you to private sessions quite frequently. And just now, they had invited you to a party that was set for that night.

Strange, you thought. But strange is something you liked. You were always more than a bit weird, even though you'd never been kissed. Hey, maybe that was why you were weird! You shook your head, laughing to yourself. You brushed grass off of your ass, unaware of the two watching the movement.

"Are you positive you want to share?~" Randy purred, looking over to his lover.  
"Oh, yes. I adore this one, as well as you, Randy." the other purred back lowly, kissing Randy's cheek. "And by tonight, we shall have him."

"That sounds perfect." the two laughed as they walked away, hand in hand.

-TO THE PRE-PARTY! (I know what you were thinking when I wrote pre. Perverts.)-

You stood in front of the house, which was a bright yellow color. Smiling nervously, you tugged your (f/c) jacket closer to yourself. It was slightly chilly. Walking in, nobody noticed you as they were already drunk and some were even passed out. Those people were being carried out to the sidewalk, so that way they could be poured on by the upcoming rain to sober them up.

Nomi and Randy had made sure there was a small room for people who were dragged to the party who didn't want to drink at all in another part of the house. You were slightly surprised at this, and at that moment, bumped into Nomi. You smiled up at him nervously.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" you unclenched your hands, not seeing any anger (or lust) in his eyes. Instead, he laughed and bowed.

"His Majesty has showed up!" he chuckled, unbending. You felt him look you over, and for some reason, you kind of liked it.

'Ugh, damn pot in the air.' you thought to yourself. "His majesty?" you snickered a bit.

Randy jumped on Nomi's back, grinning down at you. He looked kind of drunk, but not really. You smiled weakly, waving up at him. You never liked parties, and nerves were getting to you.

"Sup, virgin boy!" He laughed as you flushed and tossed an empty cup at his head. Thankfully, you made it. Sadly, it wasn't quite empty, and he got drenched in what appeared to be water. He groaned. "Great, now I have to take a shower!"

Nomi smirked, mouthing a 'thank you' to you. You mouthed back 'no problem'. "Mind if I join you?~" Nomi growled sensationally.

Randy nodded happily. "Onward, steed! Oh, and (y/n), when all the guests leave, tell us when, kay?"

"Yeah, sure. No problem!" you smile, and tug your (f/c) shirt more towards to you.

With a smile, then a laugh, the two disappeared upstairs. A smile tugged at your lips, although, you realized, it was a sad smile. You really wished you had a nice relationship like them. Sighing, you plopped onto the couch to record the drunkards and make a small promise to never,  _ever_ drink. ((I am very serious. I will beat your ass if you drink.))

-later-

"Yeah yeah, Jack. Get out of here! No,you can't leave your Jackbots here." you said lamely, thanking Chase with a nod as he carried the drunk redhead out of the house.

Sighing, you rubbed your face. While it was funny for half an hour of seeing some of your friends make asses of themselves, it really quickly got boring, and you eventually began shoving people out of the house with the help of a few people from out of town, named Omi, a guy that kept calling himself a 'little geko', Kimikio, Clay, and Rai.

"You're pretty cool." Rai said, giving you a thumbs up as he left.

"Yeah. You're also the cutest guy I've ever met." Kimiko smiled, laughing as you flushed and rubbed your neck, looking away.

"He is not the cute! He is the warrior!" omi called.

"Okay, all of you, out! Go! Go!" you said, determined not to be embarrassed.

They all left, laughing their asses off while you grinded your teeth together. Silently, you stalked upstairs, hoping to bring some quiet. Halfway up there, your thoughts settled, and you smiled happily, letting out a sigh. As you continued your way upstairs, unaware of what was to happen.

Standing outside the white door that was Nomi and Randy's room, you knocked once, twice, three times. You hummed, rocking on your heels. Nomi opened the door, and you gulped harshly upon seeing him only in a towel.

"Hey, (y/n). Is everyone gone?"

You nodded. "Y-Yeah, so I'm j-just g-gonna go then..."

A hand on your shoulder revealed Randy, also in a towel. "C'mon, (y/n), we kinda wanted to show you something."

'Crap...' you thought as you were dragged into their room.

-Nomi's pov-

He was too cute. The flustered look on his face when he saw that I was only in a towel made me want to take a picture. Chuckling as Randy pulled him into the room, our plan was set. The plan was to lure (y/n) into the party, and make sure everyone left thanks to said person. Once everyone was gone, he would come upstairs, and thusly try to tell us that everyone was gone. From there, we would lead him into the room, and have a little 'fun' with him. We knew he liked us both. I will enjoy having a new little toy to play with.

He was sitting on the bed, still flustered as I approached him, smirking. Unease bloomed across his face, a hand going up and almost touching his face. He seemed to be unsure as I brushed my fingers against the side of his face, smirking more as Randy's hands danced across his thighs.

"Oh, (y/n) (y/n) (y/n)..." Randy and I chuckled, a mischievous gleam in my eyes as I grasped his face firmly in my hand. "There are consequences to being so curious~"

He squeaked, obviously surprised with what was going on. His hands came up to try and stop us, but Randy held them firmly in his grip. Droplets of water dripped onto his cheeks as we stood over him, observing him.

"Such wonderful (your skin complexion)." Randy smirked, kissing his cheek.

"What's going on?!" (y/n) Cried out, shivering as I began to slowly and teasingly take off his shirt. "I-I thought..!"

"We're always willing to share~" I purred into his ear, licking his earlobe.

He shivered again, and I could tell his will was falling rather quickly. I can't wait to be inside him, to feel his tightness. I gripped his face tighter, preventing him from talking again, and gazed into his eyes.

"Such lovely eyes you have, (nickname)..." I smirked, pecking his lips. His eyes were wide as Randy whined.

"Aww, I wanna have him first!" he chuckled, watching as (y/n) flushed darker.

"I never said you couldn't. " I laughed, watching as (y/n) began to become rather bothered by a little problem.

Randy smirked. "Good." He pushed (y/n) down, removing the younger boy's shirt with ease.

"W-Why are you doing this?!" he cried out in his small voice, not quite objecting to our actions.

"Because, dear (y/n), we absolutely find you adorable~" Randy cooed, unbuckling his pants.

(y/n) eyed him wearily. "It's going to hurt, isn't it?"

"Only if you let it." Randy let out a laugh, tapping his fingers against (y/n)'s lips. "Now suck, and it'll hurt less~"

A sigh came from the one below Randy, before sucking on Randy's fingers. I could see a problem grow in Randy's pants as well, and smirked.

"Hurry, Randy, or I might take him for myself~" I laughed, watching as Randy rolled his eyes.

"You'll get your turn." He snarked, pulling his fingers from (y/n)'s mouth. "Now get on your hands and knees, (nickname)."

"Do I have to?" he whined.

Randy nodded. "Yes, yes you do."

Grumbling slightly, he did so, flustered as he buried his face into the sheets and blankets, his nice ass in the air. Randy teasingly pulled down his pants, then his boxers. Rubbing his ass appreciativly, he laughed some.

"I can see why you like this view so much, Nomi."

I only tapped my wrist. "I'm giving you thirty seconds, or else I take him."

A pout. "Fine." To (y/n), he said,"This might hurt a bit, and we're in a hurry, so it's gonna hurt more than the normal."

He only squeaked his anger, burying his face further. Pushing in a finger, Randy watched as (y/n)'s fingers clenched. Short gasps came from the younger, but soon it was gone. 'He deals with pain well,' I thought. Another finger joined the first, and soon (y/n) yelped, his knuckles going white.

"R-Right there..." he moaned.

Randy only grinned, looking proud as he pressed the spot over and over. I coughed, and a third finger was finally added. After around three seconds or so of this, the purple-haired boy of mine pulled out his fingers.

"This is gonna hurt a lot." Randy warned (y/n), who only looked up with wide, slightly teary eyes. The sight turned me on immensely.

Without another warning, Randy shoved himself in, causing (y/n) to scream in agony. Tears streamed down his face, and his breathing got choppy and ragged. I waited patiently for when I could join in on the fun. With Randy already causing him great pain, I decided to wait, wait for when the pain subsided.

It happened in five short minutes, though for (y/n), it could have been hours. He shifted, then softly told Randy to move. I walked forward, and sat on the bed in front of the younger. He looked up at me with wide eyes, wondering what I was going to do to him. I coaxed his head up, and pulled off my towel.

"Just work your way slowly~" I smirked, watching as he uneasily took me into his mouth.

He was amazing, and I would have doubted that he wasn't a virgin. yet, I did know. Do not ask me how I knew. I just knew. As time passed, he sped, and I looked to Randy. He looked back, and kissed me on the lips sweetly. I kissed back, adding passion and love to it. Randy was pleasuring (y/n) as much as he could, and vibrations from my member told me that (y/n) was enjoying himself.

My balls tightened, and I knew that I was going to cum soon. A look from Randy told me he was going to as well. (y/n)'s body was shaking, and I smirked. Randy was the first to cum, then me, then finally, (y/n). Pulling out of him, Randy went off to take another shower, inviting (y/n). He only shook his head, slowly getting up on wobbling legs.

"(nickname)" I said, helping him up. He looked to me, flushed, and looked away. "Let me help."

Slowly nodding, he smiled. "That was... fun..." he whispered, embarrassed.

"We could always do it again~"

Upon this, he shook his head wildly. "Hell no! My ass hurts way too badly!"

I chuckled, and helped him to the shower as Randy got out. "I can trust you to not fall?"

Right as I said this, he slipped. Catching him into my arms, I smirked. "Guessing not."

-your pov again-

Wonderful. Great. Now my ass hurt twice as much. I sent Nomi a death glare, causing him to laugh and kiss my cheek.

"You  _ass_."

"I couldn't help it, you were just so enticing. " He smiled, holding my hand as I puffed out my cheeks in an obvious sign of anger.

Randy wrapped his arms around my waist. "Indeed. I'd do this all over again."

They both kissed me at the same time, and I flustered. "Soo you two are going to share me?"

"Correct. "

"Who gets me when?" i asked nervously.

"Randy gets you Sunday to Wednesday, and I get you the rest of the days. Rather, we share you at the same time on Wednesday." No


	14. I am Your Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially Randy is Jack Frost while Nomi is a commoner in England. I think. I didn't do much research.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm going to jump right in on this one.

"Mom, will you tell us that story again?" Nomi asked his mother, hands folded on her knee. She smiled, handing him the old book.

"Nomi, it is time for bed." She chuckled, picking up the young boy and placing him in his bed. "If you put the book under your head, you will dream of the story, however." she smiled, and waddled off.

Nomi frowned, puffing out his cheeks in mock-anger. His brother, Daiku, looked over to him, looking up from his own book. He put it down, and slowly, and quietly, made his way over to his brother, making sure to skip all the boards that creaked. He opened the window, putting a finger to his lips with a silly smile. Nomi perked up, and watched as his brother tip-toed over to his bed.

"Little brother, do you like that story?" Daiku whispered, picking up the book and flipping to the page that his mother had closed with a bookmark. Nomi nodded violently. "Did you know," Daiku whispered with wide eyes. "That Mr. Frost has been seen by kids our age?"

Nomi's eyes were so wide, Daiku would have sworn that they would have fallen out. He chuckled, poking his brothers nose. His brother had an obsession with Randy Frost, who had amethyst-colored hair and 'frosted' eyes. He was a boy that had first been the guardian of light, then had frozen in a pond in England, where they were now. Now, it is said that Randy roams the Earth, freezing everything so the frost will not frost his heart and make him cold.

The small 7-year-old, Nomi, was currently keeping a journal on all sightings, as well as what he thought Randy looked like. He would document any interesting frost patterns, and follow human footprints to their owners, always disappointed in not finding Randy when he came home with bright red ears and nose that almost matched his hair.

"Mum!" he had called when he'd gotten home. "A shadow followed me today! And, and and I lost my journal, but then it flew into my face, as if someone had dropped it there! I think it was Randy, mum!" he was begotten with pride.

His mother, Angela, had keeled down, tweaking his nose while smiling. "Is that so? Well, why don't you go write it down in your little journal? This may be valuable information!" she laughed as Nomi's eyes went wide, the young boy dashing down the hallway as if the hounds of hell were on his heels.

Now it was midnight, and Nomi was wrapped in large blankets. The two brothers looked out, smiling at the moon which is said to have given Randy his powers. Daiku eventually started nodding off, whispering a,"Goodnight" to his brother. Nomi was too excited to sleep, his experience today keeping him awake. He stared at the moon, then down at the rooftops of London. He smiled, putting on the top hat that was much too large for him.

"I will find you, Randy Frost." he swore. "And we'll be the bestest of friends!"

-10 years later-

Nomi stood in the walkway, writing in his very worn journal. Despite having it for ten years, he still hasn't filled it. It had pages falling out in some places, some torn out entirely. There was a monical hanging from a chain, and a pocket watch hanging from Nomi's front jacket. He had on a vest, a hat, and some new shoes he had spent the rest of his money on. He tapped a pen to his lip, looking at the frost that was occurring on the building in front of him.

Above him, a teenage boy with a staff watched him. He'd watched him for years, possibly since he was born. He couldn't help himself. The kid was a magnet for danger, and once even almost crashed through a frozen pond if Randy hadn't frozen it. Since that day, the child had been documenting everything that happened to him, every time Randy had intervened, and sometimes just for fun. Cupid hated this, however.

They argued that soon Death would notice how the child kept avoiding them by frost, and that would lead to Randy being found out. Randy merely shrugged, taking his chances. He loved the kid, grew to adore him even. Sometimes, the child would see him. And Death. They frowned down on Randy at first, but after spending a day with Nomi, they changed their mind and blessed them or good days.

Randy smiled a sad smile. Nomi would never be meant to see him. He wasn't allowed to, not allowed to peer into the supernatural world that Randy lived in. Death would take care of that when the mortal would die, and soon Randy would no longer be alone. But alas, he still had around 30-40 years before that could happen. He jumped onto the next building, then decided to float down, face-to-face with the human.

The boy shivered, looking up from his writing. He couldn't see Randy, but Randy could see him, and that suited him just fine. He stared at the boy's features. His wide brown eyes, his bright red hair peeking out from that ridiculous hat. Smiling, Randy pecked this boy, no, man's lips, making this man smile. He chuckled.

"Hello, Randy."

Randy got a thrill hearing those words come from those lips. He wished those eyes would roam over him, look at his baggy black sweater, his thin pants. Randy wasn't proud of his appearance, but this boy might be. Nomi was talking. He smiled.

"I'll see you soon, okay? I hope..."

Rolling his eyes, Randy took Nomi's hat, who began to shudder in protest as Randy flied off with it on his head. He waved to Nomi, not knowing that Nomi was waving back, a huge cheek-splitting grin on his face.

-later that night-

The 'purple-haired menace', as Daiku so kindly put it, opened the window to Nomi's room. Cold wind flushed out the warm air, but swarmed around the fire, as if to warm themselves once more. Randy looked at Nomi, who was sleeping on the desk once more. A large grin wove it's way onto Randy's face, and raising his staff, he prepared to swing it down.

A pale hand swung to meet it, and there sat Nomi, grinning as he looked Randy over once more. Randy's eyes went wide as he realized his mistake.

"Nomi, don't yo-AaAAHH!" Randy thumped onto the floor, his staff having been tugged from him and forcing him to fall on his ass onto the floor. "Not fair, Nomi!"

"You started it." the 17-year-old chidded him. He waited patiently for Randy to realize what was going on.

"Wait... you can see me!" Randy jumped up, ignoring the pain in the ass he now had. "And grab my staff apparently." He growled, yanking it back. Nomi snikered.

"I could see you for a good few hours now."

"Wait.. since when?!"

"Since you stole my hat. Can I have it back?" Nomi held out his hand expectantly.

Randy grumbled, taking off Nomi's hat and placing it in his hand. Nomi smiled, sticking it on his head. "Good Guardian."

The blue-eyed boy leaned on his staff. "Guardian? Wouldn't call myself a guardian, per say."

"And why is that?"

"Because I am mischievous. I will ice your carriage to the ground, blow hats, coats, and scarves off. I will freeze your water. " he wiggled his fingers for emphasis.

Nomi rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't call that good, but not completely evil."

Randy pretended to look offended. "How dare?" he stole Nomi's journal, who instantly began to protest. "Me, not me, me, me, me, horrid drawing of me, me, me, not me."

Nomi huffed. "What are you doing?"

"I believe the right question is what are you doing  _documenting_ me like an  _animal?_ "

For once, Nomi's face flushed a bright red. "Um.. research."

"For over 10 years? I'm flattered."

"That's not what I-"

"This information is wrong." Nomi stopped talking, looking confused.

"Which part?"

" _Randy Frost is known to kiss people, and call it the 'Cold Blooded Kiss'. If he kisses you, your lips will freeze, causing a reaction of you being unable to revel in being chosen._ " He snapped the book shut.

"I just thought I should add that in." Nomi twiddled his thumbs, looking away and thirty shades of embarrassed.

Randy smiled, leaning down and kissing Nomi once more. "Well, I guess you're not wrong."

Nomi smiled.

_What a lovely day._


	15. This is Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween chapter. Get over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So sorry for not updating guys! Here's a Halloween special, but I'm not good at this, so sorry! I don't really have a computer most of the time, so chill yourselves. I've had more asks for this story being updated than encouragements to take my time. Sheesh

Bitter October air filled the air, leaves long dead crunching under the feet of trick-or-treaters. The smell of opened candy and soda filled the air, with just a hint of smashed pumpkins. Probably Bash and his gang. Destroying more kid's Halloweens, the jerks. There was a group, however, that was yet untouched. They weren't drawn on, covered in slime, or had bruises from being beaten up (poor Bucky...) by their choice of costumes.

No, this group contained 5 people; Theresa, Howard, Debbie Kang, Randy, and the NinjaNomicon in it's human form. Red hair, green eyes, lanky form. But nonetheless, they were handsome, or beautiful; Randy was never quite sure on how to call his boyfriend/girlfriend/lover. They never told him, but yes, he had asked, numerous times.

But tonight he didn't worry about that. He worried over how much candy he was going to get, and how he was going to eat all of it in one night without getting in trouble by his moms (whosever au this is, IT DOESN'T BELONG TO ME, BUT THANK YOU FOR INVENTING IT.) Nomicon, or Nomi for short, was going to prevent him from walking off, doing something stupid, or prevent him from eating all the candy he gets in one night.

"So, which house should we hit up first? Should we go left and right, or right and left, or right to the left and switch?" Randy questioned Howard and the girls.

He was dressed up as Eyeless Jack, a 'creepypasta', whatever that is. He'd dyed his hair brown for the night, put on a completely-black hoodie, a blue shirt, and skinny jeans with black shoes. He also had a messenger bag, aka, his candy bag, which he also had a scalpel in.

"I think we should go left, right, switch, you know? You get more candy that way, and we also won't be walking all the way back down the line of houses. Walking too hard!" Howard proclaimed, dressed up as the man from Grave Puncher.

"That's actually a really great idea." Debbie Kang said, dressed up as a vampire this year. She even had realistic puncture wounds.

"And getting more candy sound totally bruce." Theresa chimed in, dressed up as Jessica Rabbit. Kinda inappropriate, but how else were you gonna try and attract the attention of a certain someone? She brushed back her hair and put her hand on her hip, staring at Randy.

But Randy wasn't looking at her, he was looking at Nomi. Nomi, who was dressed as a samurai, of all things. "What do you think, Nomi?"

Nomi took out a pocket-watch, and looked at the time. 4:30. "It's not dark yet. Why don't we find something else to do?" they cooly suggested.

"He's kinda right," Debbie admitted. "It's not dark yet, so it'll totally ruin the purpose of Halloween. I heard there's this 'Halloween festival' going on downtown though!"

"I heard about that too. There's a ferris wheel, and a roller coaster and junk like that!" the others nodded, murmuring in agreement.

"So it's settled," the purple haired boy said. "We're going to the festival!"

They all cheered, and headed down the street to the festival, which was nearby. Dozens of kids filed by, Bucky, Flute Girl, Bash who was causing trouble, and other kids from school they knew. There was also the new girl, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, that was wearing a nurse's outfit. Long lines were at most of the haunted houses, because hey! Halloween was meant to be spooky!

Everyone agreed to split up into different places; Howard and Debbie into a haunted house that had a short line, and Theresa, Nomi, and Randy into the shortest line of them all; the ferris wheel. Randy was amazingly waiting patiently, as if he knew something was going to happen, something he'd planned. Nomi didn't really like the feeling he got from this.

Yes, he was a he. And yes, he knew Randy had feelings for him. But Randy didn't know either of those things. Hopefully, Nomi thought, he won't know. Maybe he'll get why I don't tell him what gender I am, and he'll get that what I'm doing is so he won't be as hurt for when I leave.

No, the Sorcerer was definitely gone by now. But the other thing... it wasn't yet gone. Nomi shuddered as he thought of it, causing Randy to look over.

"Hey, Nomi, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Just a little, uh, cold..." he lied.

"Oh, well here, you can have my jacket." Randy held out the black hoodie.

Cheeks flushing with embarrassment, Nomi took the jacket and pulled it around him. It was warm, and soft too. It smelled like Randy, even! Chocolate, and hazelnut... 'Stop thinking like that!' the red-head snapped at himself quietly, looking down. He composed himself and looked back up.

"Thank you, Randy. But now you must be cold..."

"Nope. I can deal with it, and honestly, it's not that cold out!"

Theresa looked on in jealousy; it should be her with Randy's jacket on, her that was thanking Randy for giving it to her because she was cold! Randy must have noticed something was wrong, because he threw his arm around her shoulders.

"So what's been new with you lately, Theresa? I heard you were going to finals?"

"You heard about that?"

"Of course I did! I mean come on, you're at least more interesting than the football team."

She flushed, smiled. "Aww, thanks Randy!" now she began to blab, telling him of everything she was doing lately. Randy zoned out, smiling as they finally reached the front of the line. Nomi walked into the cart first, then Randy. Theresa was about to go on, but was stopped by an arm.

"Sorry, miss. Only two at a time." the man pulled the crank, and up Randy and Nomi went. Theresa sighed, looking down. When she looked to the person she was going to be sharing a cart with, however, she decided it wasn't so bad.

-no, you don't find out who it is.-

"Wow, Nomicon, how is this view?" as cliche as it sounds, they got stuck at the top of the ferris wheel.

The view below them was...well...incredible. Lights sparkled like diamonds spilled out of a bucket, the most beautiful one being McFist's place. It was just amazing.

Randy's hand slid over to Nomi's, who looked over and smiled unknowingly to Randy.

"So, Nomicon-"

"It's alright to call me Nomi, Ninja."

"So Nomi," The blue-eyed boy continued, rubbing his head of hair. "I was thinking... maybe we could, I don't know, maybe go... on a date...sometime?"

Silence, and then a small chuckle. Nomi scooted over, kissing Randy's cheek. Red instantly flushed over pale cheeks. A smaller hand grasped Randy's larger one, entwining their hands together with a smile.

"I honestly thought you would never ask."

"Wait, you knew?!"

"Of course I knew, Ninja!" he tapped Randy's head. "I'm almost practically inside your mind 24/7."

"So that means..."

"Yes. That means I know all your secret hiding spots, your deepest, darkest secrets." Nomi chuckled much like a villain, waggling his fingers.

Randy paled quickly. "You can't possibly..."

"I'm joking. I know some secrets, not the darkest ones." a flash of a smile.

A sigh of relief as Randy relaxed. "Stop scaring me like that."

"No, it is much too fun."

"You're practically the worst."

"But yet I am not, now am I?"

An angry huff. "No, I guess not"

Silence. Nomi leaned into randy, and Randy into Nomi. Their hands were still entwined, and Randy realized how close their lips were. He flushed, sat up some, and faced Nomi.

"Look, Nomi I was wondering if I could-"

"kiss me?" Nomi looked up with innocent eyes, smiling some in one corner of his mouth.

"Stop doing that or I can't surprise you!" Randy whined.

The green-eyed boy only grinned, cupping Randy's cheeks. "Who cares for surprises nowadays?"

Randy closed the continually shortening gap between them. "no, not really anyone..."

Both the boy's eyes closed. Nomi's lips were soft, Randy thought, and he could just barely taste chocolate on Nomi's lips. To nomi, Randy's lips were slightly chapped, and tasted like doritos of sorts. It seemed like they kissed for hours before they parted, but only to get breath. When they began again, the kiss was hungrier, and much more passionate.

It was chocolate on Nomi's tongue, Randy discovered, and it was Cool Ranch Doritos, as Nomi discovered, on Randy's tongue. It was an interesting flavor, but before they could continue, the ferris wheel jolted, and they split apart as if they'd been caught doing the deed. An embarrassed cough, before Nomi said jokingly,"So, where should we meet for our date?"


	16. Character Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Essentially porn. Old porn, but better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's bad. I know.  
> A/N: might cancel lockdown. Won't update as much cause I have school or I don't feel like writing. Anyway.  
> (lockdown is another fanfic of mine)

Soft groans, and panting. Hands, no, claws, digging into the fabric of a mattress, ripping into it and revealing it's feathery insides. Purple hair spilled onto the fabric, creating a sharp contrast between two colors; pale yellow and vivid purple. The form above the purple-haired being groaned, biting into the other's pale throat, which was just open and inviting. A sharp gasp came from the blue eyed boy.

Nomi Conikos smirked as he saw the blue eyes of his lover; they were like sapphires, sapphires that were  _his,_ mind you. He grinned insanely as Randy yowled, begging him to do that again, for the love of god! He didn't, just for the sake of hearing his sweet koneko's voice wail with need, to watch that face flush and turn red as he moved his hips desperately against the red-haired boy's member, using his body as a way for communication.

Randy's tail curved around the small part of Nomi that wasn't going into him, causing Nomi to growl lowly. The elder hitched Randy's hips up, digging his nails into the younger's hips and causing him to cry out as blood was drawn. Nomi went faster, hitting that one spot that Randy so desperately wanted hit.

"P-please! P-Please, hit that spot again! I'll b-be g-good, just h-hit hat spot again!" Randy cried, nails shredding the mattress even more.

"Ah ah ah...If I do that, then you won't learn that lesson now, will you?" Nomi leaned in close, lips almost touching Randy's. Instead of kissing him, however, he pulled away.

A delicious whimper came from Randy's throat as Nomi's hand gripped his member, and  _squeezed._ The slim, pale torso curved and purple ears flattened against skull, once more whimpering as the raven-eyed boy continued to tease his little kitten.

"What aren't you going to do anymore?~" he cooed to the neko that lay before him, hands tied behind him.

"L-Leave you..." was the teary reply as Nomi again squeezed, and aimed a sharp thrust at Randy's prostate.

The psycho killer grinned an insane grin, moonlight shining down on Randy and making the boy below him seem to glow. He can only imagine what he looked like; face bathed in shadow, eyes hooded and unable to be seen as a sickeningly white smile was bared down at the sweet, not-so-innocent creature below him. His tanned skin would seem darker in the shade of their make-shift home, nearby Norrisville's old hospital that was abandoned now that it no longer had usage from the sick.

Quick as a flash, he pulled out, causing Randy to let out a 'mew' in confusion. In the blink of an eye, Randy was on his stomach, Nomi lifting his hips as he pressed Randy's face into the mattress. Soon Nomi thrusted back in, making Randy's back curve and let out a muffled scream.

"Yes, koneko, scream my name and know that you only belong to me,  _me._ You do not belong to that  _slutty_ purple-haired girl that you call Theresa."

'So  _that's_ what all this was about...' Randy thought in his mind as he mewled, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth and being absorbed into the mattress.

Randy had been out shopping when a girl named Theresa approached him, smiling at him. She'd asked if she could pet his ears, as she'd never seen such a bruce cos player before. Randy didn't know what a cos player was, but he allowed her to pet his ears. It must have been when he actually purred and nuzzled her that Nomi must have seen, and what had made him pounce upon Randy when he had walked through the door and put the groceries down.

Sharp pain caused Randy to scream, only to be silenced by a hand covering his mouth. It  _also_ must have been when he was replaying these events that Nomi had brought out his knife, digging it deep into Randy's side, deep enough to scar. The purple-haired youth could only silently sob as Nomi carved into him, stilling his movements and forcing Randy to feel him inside him, to know who owned him, who owned his body, and to remind him that he could do whatever he wished to Randy's body. Agonizing hours passed for the younger, while mere minutes passed in Reality.

"There~" Nomi purred, slowly moving once more in the youth. "Now no one will touch you~"

Randy twisted some to see his side, wincing at the immediate pain that transpired from the action. He looked at the blocked letters, which spelled out,"Hands Off Property of the Norrisville Killer". He whimpered, burying his face into the mattress once more to hide the tears falling down his face.

"Aww, koneko~" Nomi whispered huskily in the other's ears. "You were so good just now, you deserve a treat!"

Randy looked back at him tearfully, jolting and crying out as he was hit dead-on his prostate. Nomi grinned, dropping the now-bloody knife he held in his hand. Said hand moved down to Randy's member, gently grasping it and slowly stroking it. Randy gasped, his tail curling and his ears quivering; this gentle side of Nomi was one he hadn't seen (or in this case, felt) ever. He was surprised that Nomi could actually handle something this gently without leaving bruises or making him insane with the mixture of pleasure and pain.

To say it turned him on immensely would be an  _understatement._

He cried out loudly, the rope on his wrists chafing his skin as he wiggled in his confinements, sobbing with pleasure. Nomi smiled wickedly at this, seeing the power that he held over his lover. But daylight was drawing close, and they needed to finish before people started heading out on their days, and where Nomi and Randy would hide in a room of the abandoned hospital.

"M-Master, please l-let me c-cum!" sobbed the amethyst-haired boy.

"Well, as you put it that way, I guess I shall allow it~" Nomi smirked, feeling his own end come close (no pun intended).

Randy cried out, spilling his seed onto the mattress below him almost immediately. He fell limp, panting quietly as he waited for Nomi to finish.

It wasn't long before Nomi did just that, cumming deep inside Randy. He felt exhausted, but immedietly realized they'd better start packing up and heading out right now if they were to make it to the hospital. A quick kiss to Randy's cheek as he cut him loose and Nomi pulled out, standing and pulling his pants back into place.

Randy watched as Nomi picked up their sleeping bags and water rations, along with their food rations. He scrambled up, careful of his side which was now bleeding through the shirt he wore. He quickly picked up the shorts he owned and the shoes that were quickly wearing out. He slid these on, and grabbed the rest of the things that were waiting on the ground beside him.

"Hurry up now, koneko." Nomi chidded.

"Y-Yes, Master!" he picked up the pace, catching up to Nomi, who was quickly walking away.

Now, a few minutes later, they laid on a hospital bed, wrapped up in all the blankets they'd had there and all the pillows surrounding them. Randy was faced away from Nomi, as was their usual sleeping position; Randy facing away from Nomi and Nomi facing away from Randy, not touching.

Nomi frowned, not liking this way that they slept anymore. He wished to hold Randy, to brush his hair and ears as he kept his arm wrapped around Randy's waist, to be careful of the now-bandaged side of his lover. To kiss his neck and murmur about how he loved him and how he was glad that he was staying with him despite how shitty he was being treated.

The rosy haired boy turned to face his lover's back, and made his bold move. He wrapped his arm around Randy's waist, tugging him to press flush against Nomi's front. Randy took this move wrong, thinking his master wanting his body again.

"M-master, please, I'm s-sore and-"

Nomi cut him off. "I do not want that of you."

"W-what?"

"I merely wish to hold you. Is that too much to ask?"

Randy shook his head, turning to face Nomi. "No..." he gave a smile, his face turning a slight pink. "I w-was just surprised..."

"Is this surprise good?"

"Yes...can we do this more often?"

Nomi gave a small, sad smile. "Yes, yes we can."

Randy smiled, snuggling into Nomi's chest. "I love you, Nomi."

Nomi stayed silent for a moment, a grin working it's way onto his face.

"I love you too, Randy. Forever."


	17. Berry Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a very weird chapter. My boyfriend gave me an idea and I definitely could have done better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is a two-part story, based on something my boyfriend had told me. He gladly gave me rights and encouraged me to use it for this, so I thank him from the bottom of my heart! And for those of you wondering, i'm working on another chapter of Lockdown as soon as i get motivation again. Which is now.

There was a king in a castle long ago, when dragons were actually feared, and princesses lived in towers with long, golden locks, and knights fought bravely for their hands in marriage. Times where ladies wore long, velveteen dresses, cleaned the house, and thought nothing but of helping their husbands after their long days in the field, harvesting the food that would help them through the barren winter, where no fruit would grow laden on the bushes anymore, and the trees would be scarce of even a leaf.

The king's name in this story is Hannibal McFist, who was a wealthy ruler, and kept the rebellious groups under his thumb with weapons beyond the time period, made by the royal scientist, Viceroy. The jamoca-colored man's origins were unknown, but perhaps it was for the better that this be a mystery. McFist was not a man to be trifled with, especially if his new wife was to be put in any way of danger. Her name was Marci, and she was one of the princesses who learned their whole lives what was right and wrong for her to do, what to eat and how to eat, what to dress and when, when to speak if even allowed. Just seventeen years ago, she was in danger; a goblin had stolen her, and kept her hostage in demand for a lot of gold, gold Marci's father didn't have.

The desperate king begged others to save his daughter, but all turned their backs upon hearing that it was a goblin, as they were not an enemy anyone wanted to gain. Upon realizing no one would help save his daughter, the king gave up hope, and was ready to kill himself need be. That is, until McFist appeared, Marci safe beside him, asking for the girl's hand in marriage.

The old king was delighted, and immediately agreed. The two were wed quickly, and moved to their own castle shortly after.

Enough with the past, as many would say. There is nothing there of much importance. However, there is one thing. Three years after the two's marriage, Marci became pregnant. After the awaited time, a healthy baby boy was born, and the couple named him Randall. They both decided that Randall must be protected, kept safe from the ugly, unsafe outside world. They would keep him within the walls, where he would be lavished with gifts and toys.

Years would pass by after this fateful day, and baby Randall grew up to be a happy, healthy boy, with vivid purple hair and shockingly blue eyes, as many would call 'sapphire'. Many knights were entranced with this young prince, that including the knight Bash. His eyes would always follow Randall when he was on guard duty for the younger, and awaited a day where he would become of marrying age.

Randy grew to love adventuring and doing dangerous or drastic things, such as taking an arrow with a rope tied around it and zip-ling across the courtyard, or trying to escape from the castle. The king and queen were worried, but not too much so, as they had multiple guards, as well as a whole kingdom who would notice the young boy in a moments notice.

The prince himself was not happy with his terms. But he dealt with them calmly, shaking them off as if they were merely an annoying fly, rolling his eyes and sighing when left alone for the day with his guards. Randall sometimes pondered if his parents even loved him.

As of current, he resided in the courtyard, admiring the berries that grew within these walls. He cupped a bunch of the small, red beads that were to be his fruit for breakfast the next day, watching them glisten with that mornings' dew, the colors dancing before his eyes. Most of the kingdom would call these the most beautiful berries in the world, but he knew better. He knew Viceroy had injected something in the seeds that made them grow quickly, brighter in color, and tastier.

he sighed, letting go. Gripping the fabric, he turned to go, prepping himself for another boring day of reading leather-bound booklets about adventures he would never have, feeling paper from places he would never go. He guessed that being a prince was always like this; the freedom to do everything, yet barred from going anywhere.

A rustling in the bushes made him pause, turning to face the bushes. Did...did he just see something move? There! There it was again! A bright flash of red amongst the emerald green leaves. The purple-haired boy approached cautiously. His heart was beating fast, and his palms were somewhat sweaty as he reached forward, parting the leaves...

McFist was worried. Call it father instinct, but the blonde-haired man just got a feeling that something was horribly wrong. He snapped his fingers, and immediately a servant rushed in, head bowed so as to not offend the powerful man.

"Go find the prince, make sure he is well."

"of course Your Majesty!" he straightened, rushing from the great throne room, his bad leg hindering him and causing him to move slower. Now McFist was alone, and he tapped his hands against the thrones arms. He gritted his teeth, barring anyone from entering aside from the servant that he had sent out. He felt a churning motion in his stomach; pure fear. What was his son up to? Had he fallen from a tree? Had he eaten a poisonous berry again on a dare from the orange haired boy?

It wasn't long before he heard the servant rushing back as quickly as he could, the scraping sounds of feet on cobblestone prominent in the silence of the room. McFist sat up taller than before, making himself seem bigger on instinct. He sighed, the doors opening. The brown-haired boy rushed in, head bowed, collapsing into a bow immediately, breathing hard. Sweat glistened on his skin and in his hair, and there was a slight wheeze in his breath. His clothes appeared to be damp.

"Well? What did you find? Is my son okay?"

The boy was clearly uncomfortable; he knew something, and it wasn't something good. He jumped as the king smashed his fist onto the arm."TELL ME!"

The boy flinched, and immediately blurted out,"the prince is missing!"

Everything stopped. The music, the sounds of wood on stone; the only sounds were of breathing and the grinding of teeth. It was rather sudden when McFist sat up, stomping over to the doors, already shouting orders. "GUARDS! SEARCH THE LANDS! PUT UP A REWARD! GET HEROIC GENTLEMEN TO SEARCH FOR MY SON!"

The guards in the heavy suits ran off, looking for the amethyst-colored boy's head, alive and healthy. McFist's hands shook. All these years, all these desperate hopes to keep his boy shielded from the images and actions from the horrible, horrible outside world, and just like that; he was gone, right from inside the walls. He screamed in mental agony, banging his fist onto the wall nearest him, knocking down a purple vase. The item fell, smashing to the ground before the king could stop it. Water seeped to the area surrounding it, lily petals scattering and being blown away. Mcfist was not sure as if to take this as a blessing...or a curse.

In the end, only Knight Bash was crowned victorious, the one soul who would find the prince, and would bring him back to safety. That afternoon, his horse, Bucky, was brought out, and he mounted him, snapping the reins and clicking his tongue. He joyously called out that he'd get the prince back, no matter the cost! Cheers erupted following him as he rode to the dark, cursed forest. As dim orange faded to a mixture of black and purple and blue, shining white stars appeared, leading Bash to where he knew he'd find the prince. No one knew why or how he knew, and no one dared to question him.

He rode for hours, heading over the mountains and through the swamps, at one point killing a crazy man named Catfish who tried to jump out at him and steal the meat from his bones. He smirked, already providing a story that was far exaggerated from the original story.

"Eh, how should it go...oh, i know! I was riding through the swamps; all alone, at night, the time where every shadow was an enemy, and the faintest swish of a leaf could be a fiercesome beast coming to knaw on my bones. " he took out his sword, scaring Bucky, which worsened as he swung it around sometimes. The gleaming metal was still coated in the blood of Catfish. "As i passed a wooded piece of this swamp, I heard a splash. What was it? I decided to investigate, and investigate I did. I charged behind the tree, and there was a man; his face was covered with hair, alike fur, his skin so dirty that I couldn't see it's original color-"

As you may tell, this went on for the  _entirety_ of the night. By daybreak, anyone would have been exasperated, as it had gone from a man named Catfish, to a wild beast of a man, to a beast, to a mythological creature, which, to Bash's point of view, was  _utterly_ surprising.

Gag.

The sun climbed higher and higher, brighter and brighter. It shined through the leaves, which was crushed underneath Bucky's hoofs, and landed, eventually, on a rocky incline. Bucky was forced to halt, and was given food and water. Bash glanced around, heading to a rocky outcrop; veins crawled over it, covering it head-to-toe, as if to say something was hidden there. As if to say  _find me find me find me._ The brown-haired man kicked aside these vines, revealing a hole in the ground, where scuffle marks surrounded it.

"Bingo." bash smirked and went down the hole.

It was much like a slide, and much like a slide, the ride ended far too soon for any enjoyment. This disappointed the knight, who went back up several times before it got boring. He trodded onward, looking around, peering in holes and crevasses, and eventually finding a path. It was old and worn, with lilies adorning the side.  _Lilies._  They were the princes' favorite flower. He walked down along the path, glancing around, careful. Who knew what was down here. He huffed, walking faster. A waterfall, a pond. Eventually, he came to a tower, with a door at the bottom. He called up to the top.

"Fair Prince, show thine face to me!"

There was silence for a long time. So long ,that Bash began suspecting Randy wasn't even up there. But eventually, the curtains of the tower shifted to the side. It revealed Randy, looking tired and happier than he'd been in years.

"Gods! What's with all the noise at such an early time?" he glanced down, eyes going wide. "Knight Bash?"

"Yes! It is me! Come down so that we may rejoice at your health and share a kiss perhaps~?"

Randy sighed, rubbing his head. "no. We won't share a kiss, we never will, and no, I am  _not_ coming down. I'm happy here with Nomi!"

The brunette tilted his head. "Who's Nomi?"

"Oh, he's a dragon-"

" A DRAGON?! I'LL SLAY HIM DOWN AS SOON AS I CAN, JUST HOLD ON-"

"no! If you come up here, guess who won't be here when you do?" Bash seemed annoyed at Randall's sudden independence. "Nomi is a dragon, yes, but he's nice."

"Prince, no offense, but you've lost your damn mind."

Randy picked at his fingers, not caring. "perhaps, maybe because i've been trapped in a castle all my life. Here, i have the chance to go out and travel! I can do whatever i want! And I am not going to give that up!"

Bash's hands shook. "oh, you wait Prince. When i come back with your father, you're going to be my bride, and we'll see who really owns you; in the end, you'll only bow to my wishes."

Randy laughed, waving as Bash stormed off. "HAPPY TRAVELS!"

As soon as the twit of a knight was out of sight (hey a rhyme), a strong pair of arms hugged Randy around his stomach. The sapphire-eyed boy stared up at the onyx-colored eyes that he had grown to know so well. "what was that about?" the low growl came from the throat of Nomi,  _his_ dragon.

"It was just a stupid knight, proclaiming that i would bow to his whim. "

"I suppose we shall move again then?" Randy purred, nodding.

"We have to unless we truly wish to be found." a small sigh, a kiss to the neck.

"Of course, love. We shall move tomorrow. It will take them many weeks to get here, what with how many people they will be having "

"and by then, we will be very far away, right?" randy kissed nomi sweetly on the lips.

"we will be as far away as you wish." nomi kissed him back, hands wrapping around waist.

"I can't wait." the small giggle was the only sound heard for the rest of the night, in the tower that stands tall against a vast piece of land; much like an empty cage for a bird, who has already flown so far away.


	18. Drowning in Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guardian Angel! Au  
> It's my personal favorite. I had a lot of fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: Soooo, it's been, forever. I feel really bad, I just haven't been motivated to continue this story. This may be two parts? I don't know.

Night skies are always such a beautiful thing, aren't they? The twinkling stars, so far away, yet holding so much hope that humans desperately cling to. The swirling colors, purple and black and blue, all becoming one to form the thing that is held so admirable. The thought that it could hold so much life is mind-boggling, as the humans would say. Of course, he had thought this, too. He had stood under the sky in awe, feeling the wind blowing through his hair, tears stinging his eyes because, once again, he had kept his eyes open far too long. But that was no more. He was no longer that person that he used to be.

A sigh escaped the angel, black-tinted wings curling around himself as if to protect him. But from what? A non-existent wind? The cold? No. It was none of those things, and the ancient being knew it. Those concerns were human, and thusly, he was not worried, as he was not that anymore.

The soft sigh of the clouds rising up around feet made the angel turn to face whomever had followed him. He was not surprised to see a green-haired man, whom he knew very well.

"Satoru?"

"Hello, Nomi." the man walked so that he could stand beside the person who had been his mentor for so long.

"I thought I asked no one to come and see me." The high-rank angel turned back to his view, which overlooked a village.

It had, for so long, thrived on the river that lay nearby, full to the brim with fish. Now, it was simply a village that stayed true to its' roots. He couldn't help but smile.

"Sometimes you don't get what you want." The younger chuckled, watching his teacher's face.

The redhead sighed, looking away. He folded his arms and turned, his back now to the village. He didn't know why he was so interested in the stupid village. It was just his job, not his project. So why was he thinking like that? He shook his head. It was just his last client that has his mind so confused, and causing these feelings. Even though they're….. he swallowed thickly, and stopped going along that train of thought. It was almost guaranteed that something bad would happen should he continue.

"You can't keep pretending that it hadn't happened. Or that it was your fault when you decide that you want to accept that it actually had happened." he tapped his chin a bit. "Come on. Give it one more shot. Just one. And if you can't handle that, then I'll stop pestering you on taking up this client."

"Will you really stop pestering me if I give it just one more shot?"

"Yes." Satoru gave his best 'I'm completely innocent' face, smiling as he leaned toward his old teacher.

Nomi groaned, shoving his face away and causing him to collapse. "Alright! Just never to that again, you weirdo."

"Agreed. You are quite ugly up close." he said the last part as they started walking back to the dome-shaped building where the council was held.

He laughed as Nomi punched his arm, the pain laughing as they walked through the doors.

"Nomi, good to see you in high spirits!" the younger secretary smiled at the elder, brushing her aqua blue hair behind her ear as she waved him through.

"It's wonderful to still see you smiling after all the bull that's happened, Jay."

Jay laughed as if it was the funniest thing she'd heard all day, which probably  _was_  the funniest thing she'd heard all day. He smiled and relaxed, watching as Jay's wife, Ruth, handed her some paperwork and a kiss.

"When you have someone to help you, everything  _is_ okay. Sure, it takes time, but moping around in the clouds won't get you shit, lava-boy."

"Says the angel who cried when a dog got hurt."

Nomi, in turn, got a paperweight thrown at him as Ruth attempted to get her wife to sit back down. He laughed, and headed into the small room that every angel knew all too well. Glancing around, it was exactly the same, as if time had stopped and never resumed. Same marbled floors, perfectly polished, same dark mahogany wood walls, same black table with a single folder laying on it's pristine surface. Nomi hesitated. Who would this be? If they were the same age...even the same hair color….Nomi doubted he'd be able to stop himself from breaking down.

With trembling hands, he picked up the manilla envelope, feeling the crispness of it and smelling the ink, freshly applied. He took agonizing minutes to open it, closing his eyes just before he looked down onto the loopy, cursive writing.  _ **Come on, Nomi. You've dealt with things worse than an envelope with a new client.**_

Feeling just a bit more motivated, he opened his eyes and stared down at the ink. Purple. That was the first thing he noticed. Not the usual black ink that he knew, but purple. Perhaps they were attempting to make him feel better by making a new type of ink, different than the same ink that  _they_  had been assigned to him in. His trembling stopped, and he read the first thing in this strange, foreign ink.

**Name: Randy Cunningham.**

So his name was Randy. He tested the name, liking the way that it rolled off his tongue with such ease. His mouth twitched, almost into a smile. Catching himself and looking around, he read the next thing on the list, his mouth opening in slight amazement.  **Age: 16**

They were assigning him to someone so old?! Typically, getting a guardian angel was made for those around 5 to 11. Once they hit 12, they would start to take things away from other humans. To the humans, the angels' guiding words would fade, and soon, they would no longer hear them. Of course, there were those few, rare souls that would still listen, or still need guidance. Apparently, Nomi had been so honored as to be given such a client. Licking his lips, he found he could not wet them. His mouth had gone dry with excitement.

**Eye: Blue/Sapphire**

**Hair: Purple/ Amethyst**

Well...that explained the purple ink. But only slightly. It wasn't like someone would write in orange ink if someone had orange hair, or brown or blonde. So why this one? Why was he the only one given ink in correlation to his hair? Nomi shook his head. He was asking questions when he should be rejoicing. Reading the next line, he finally understood why this boy was being given an angel.

**Parents are beginning to become MIA. Left alone to friend Howard Weinerman more often. Needs a relief from the sewage that spews from the friends mouth.**

He gave out a sigh. Of course. It was practically staring him in the face the whole time. A teenage boy's parents begin to work more and more, but despite all this, he still smiles and pretends. He's still nice, but he just wishes for once that he could have a friend, a friend that didn't use him or verbally abuse him by continually calling him names, or downgrading him. Just the thought alone of this unknown boy's voice saying insults at his new charge made Nomi furious beyond belief. He calmed himself, going through all the basic things that were of no importance.

He closed his eyes, pressing the envelope to his chest. He hoped, and prayed, that this boy would listen to him. That he would understand. Slowly, he opened the door of the room into the long hall, where Jay's desk now sat empty, paperwork completed and everything put away. The only thing that said she had been there was a dark blue feather and a black feather. The black feather belonged to her wife, of course. Glancing around and seeing no sign of any other angels, he came up with the conclusion that everyone had gone to the dining area. It  _was_ getting dark, and the torches were lit. The light from these bronze carriers splashed intricate designs on the black marble, creating such an awe-inspiring sight that humans would have taken pause, just to merely stare, mesmerized at them. However, Nomi had seen these too many times for them to grab hold of the awe he used to feel. For once, the angel wished he could receive amnesia, and relieve the tour of the beautiful dome as he had when he first came.

From the outside, the dome was a magnificent thing. The dome was made of heavy slabs of stone, granite, Nomi believed if he remembered correctly. On top of the granite, malachite stone was sanded down to curve with the stone, and cover it with beautiful blue. The trim was in gold, which made it sparkle and shine. Sprawling grounds held fruits that the humans had been barred from, and beautiful flowers budded and covered the entirety in shades of purple, green, blue, red, black.

Spotting a purple flower, Nomi blinked quickly, turning his head away and pulling down the shades made of satin. He didn't have to think about it yet. He just needed one more night to himself. His steps became quick, and sure of themselves. He found himself opening the door to the dining room, where it was, for the most part, empty. Glancing around, he spotted a singular plate setting. They'd been so thoughtful so as to set a plate for him, despite him being late. He smiled despite himself, and ate quietly, re-reading the contents of the envelope. Maybe…. maybe it wouldn't be so bad…..


	19. Begging for a Life Raft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Guardian Angel! AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's 1 am where I am. I have no excuse. But I'm not sure anyone is reading this anymore. This is purely for myself now.

Having your parents choose their work over you sucked. There was no dancing around this fact, nor the fact that your friend simply told you to ''get over it', as if figuring out you meant less to your parents than a piece of paper was just another day, another walk in the park where you fell, and now you have to brush off the dust and keep walking. It hurt, and it hurt bad. This was real for Randy Cunningham, a young boy whose parents had called, for the fifth time this week, to say they wouldn't be home in time for the parent teacher conferences later that night.

A deep sigh escaped the teen, laying up in his bed, surrounded by pillows and blankets of varying sizes and quality. His phone hung limp in his hand, listening to his friend drone on and on about something he practically had no interest in. Scratch that. He had  _no_  interest in what his friend was saying, despite how awful that may seem to a friend or someone on the outside.

"She's totally into me, Cunningham! She was giving me  _those_ eyes." Randy wanted to groan. Debbie Kang was his best friend's unofficial crush, and he found every excuse to try and claim she had one on him. "Oh, Howard! You're so majestic, I want you, need you-"

"Listen, Howard, I'll talk to you later, okay?" Randy sat up, looking down at his room. "I just have this...  _pounding_ headache.."

"Yeah man, whatever. Call me when you're done being a honkin' sissy." the phone went dead before Randy could reply, or at least, make an attempt to.

The purple-haired teen turned off his phone, sliding down the ladder to land on the floor. He stood slowly, rubbing his scalp as he looked at his room quietly. It was messy from the last encounter Howard and him had enjoyed, playing Grave Punchers V. Pizza was ordered, soda was guzzled down like water, and their eyes were burned from the hours staring at the screen. He looked away, heading to the kitchen. A lump had formed in his throat, his mind replaying the one line that stuck to him like glue.

"I absolutely can't stand the honkin' fact that some people like the same gender! Let alone their best friend! It's so shoobed up that someone can like their bro. You get me?" Howard had looked to his best friend that night, the latter pretending to agree while avoiding eye contact

"Uh, yeah, totally man. Shoobed up."

He groaned, once more back in his kitchen, back in reality. His best friend had admitted that he would never like Randy in  _that_ way, that he never had a chance. Even if he didn't even know.

Randy shook his head, grabbing a trash bag and heading back to his room. He began grabbing random boxes, making sure that they were trash before throwing them into the bag, visualizing them as the memories and feelings that he'd ever had for his friend. Love and hope went into the trash as empty pizza boxes, while despair and hurt were empty soda bottles and manuals. It wasn't long before the bag was filled, and he tied the blue chords together, forming a seal on the feelings that could never see the light of day. Eyes dark, he found that he  _did_  feel a little better...

He clomped down the stairs, opening the front door and walking calmly to the trash bins. The blue lid was hot, revealing that summer truly was coming; it might even be around the corner. He let a smile light up his face before it dropped again, heading back inside his house. He nabbed the vacuum, and proceeded to finish cleaning his room. Laundry was tossed into a basket and he relaxed, glancing around.

"Well...it's a start, right?"

He received no answer; not like he expected one. Night was fast approaching, yet he felt no tiredness. He stood frozen, just for a moment, before he opened his window. His foot found the sill, and soon he was clambering up onto the roof of his childhood home. The roof scratched his hands, and lodged pieces of material into his hands, which he ignored as he headed to the higher parts of the house. The sun settled down for the night, casting hues of purple, yellow, orange and red, and even small spots of pink.

The lanky teen stopped, looking up at the breathtaking sky. He wanted to stay here for hours; it was quiet; peaceful. He closed his eyes, breathing in the cool air and letting his lungs fill with it. He sat down, leaning against the small wall as he opened his eyes slowly.

For what must have been hours, he stayed there, watching the sky become dotted with stars. The moon took the suns' place, shining down on those who happened to stroll by, not noticing the boy who lay on the roof, too immersed in their own lives.

It must've been nice.

Randy sighed, putting his arm over his eyes, his emotions overflowing as he pictured someone,  _anyone,_ sitting next to him, listening to him as he spoke into the quiet night.

"Please. Please." tears spilled down his cheeks, even if he forbade them to. "I don't want this anymore. I want a friend, and not one who only cares about himself. I want my parents to be here and be proud, I want my mother to tell me it's okay to cry, I want my dad to teach me all the things I had to learn by myself. I want to be happy. Please...please...send me someone who'll care..."

It seemed his pleas went out into the night, unheard by any divine creature or any nearby people. Instead, Randy continued to lay there, sobbing his heart out over his horrid life, over how he received the short end of the stick, and knowing he kept it because he was too unnerved being alone to force it back on those who gave it to him.

What he didn't know was that his pleas  _were_ heard. By the grass, the trees, and the plants. Even the air could sense his sadness, and tell how truly lonely he was. It understood the crushing weight of listening to others let him down and him simply smile and say it was okay, when in reality, he wanted to scream.

So the Night did what it did best, and set in motion his wish. His wish to have someone care.

The wind blew fiercely, sending leaves scattering, carrying words of Randy's wish high up above, the leaves going from a vivid green to a deep, impossible emerald*. They lifted high, twirling and dancing. They flew and glided, miles upon miles were soon vanishing in the blink of an eye before they burst into a cloud; only to never come out of the other end.

The leaves flew through puffs of cloud, and even cackling fires. A dome appeared in the distance, causing their speed to quicken as they aimed for a small, narrow space. They slowly settled onto a table, forming and clumping together, merging their colors. Green became blue, blue became a dull grey, and dull grey brightened to yellow, while yellow withered to manilla. The leaves carrying the wish sewed themselves together, filling out information on Randy, their ink purple and their paper white. Finally, all was still, leaving a manilla envelope on a table with nothing else, and a young boy, far away yet so close, having fallen asleep on his roof.

Nomi calmed himself down, his breathing hitching as he shakily picked up the deep emerald pendant, tying it around his neck. His eyes studied his reflection in the mirror, finding himself silly for worrying so much over his appearance. Yet he couldn't help himself, finding his mind always wandering back to worrying how he looked. He asked himself the same questions over and over, claiming he quit before he returned to packing once he glanced at the clock. The clock, which just so happened to count down the minutes in which he would meet his first client in three years.

He took a deep breath, slowly pulling his vivid red hair into a ponytail. He adjusted the black shirt, making sure the pants he wore weren't silly nor out of place. His wing, which were much too big to do anything about, were tucked snugly against his back. His hands shook as he grabbed his suitcase, glancing around his room once more.

For the first time in three years, he would be leaving the haven he had created for himself here. The safe, nice place where the real world didn't exist and everything was fine.

He jumped as a knock echoed throughout the room, before his door opened. Satoru stood in the doorway, smiling as he looked at Nomi.

"You look like a mortal. You almost fooled me until I saw the wings."

"Ha ha ha, very funny. " his hand smacked Satoru's chest, bending as he acted sure of himself, scooping up his bag. "I won't be here for a long while, so don't do anything stupid."

"As long as you don't. " the green-haired man smirked, Nomi shooting him a glare. "Remember, even you aren't perfect."

"Yes. I'm very aware of this." he strapped his bag in between his wings, right in the middle where they met.

An uncomfortable silence fell over the two before the taller of the two snagged Nomi, giving him a loving noogie. "You take care of yourself, okay?"

"Okay.." he let go, and the two stood for a second longer, soaking in each others presence. Nomi coughed, and he headed to the door.

His legs knew where to go, and he slid past halls, ignoring the other angels' curious looks, ducking into small alcoves and ignoring those who tried to speak to him. He had a feeling that if he began speaking, he would never stop, as he would continually put off what he must do. He soaked in all the details as he passed, knowing this would be the last time he would see this place for a long time. Pale hands clutched his pack, and he hurried his footsteps. Down the silver path, take a left at red-rose.

He felt mortal Earth air hit his face, fill his lungs as he neared the Pit. The Pit, in case no one had guessed, was where angels jumped into an abyss to be spat out near his or her client. Or they. Angels really didn't care. The employed who watched the Pit looked Nomi up and down, looking down at his list once more before making a small check.

"Alright!" he was awful chipper for such a shitty job. "Good luck, Nomi! I know you'll do great!"

Nomi merely dipped his head in reply, at the edge of the darkness. He turned his back to it, as if he might leave, but closed his eyes. Despite the shaking of his hands and the trembling of his wings, he fell back, being consumed by the darkness, which welcomed him as one.

"Cunningham." a ginger-haired boy stared at his friend, who was quiet, drinking his milk. "Cunningham!" the chubby boy glared. "Cunningham, I'm gonna eat your gravy fries."

"Go ahead...you're going to anyway." the sapphire-eyed boy looked away, stabbing one of the fries with his fork before pushing it away.

"Bud, what's the matter? You usually at least try to put up a honkin' fight."

"I just..feel sick.. that's about it." he smiled, and forced a laugh. "i'm really okay."

"If you say so!" Howard wasted no time in scarfing down Randy's fries as well. "Okay, so as I was sayin' before you turned all zombie-eyed on me, Debbie Kang  _totally_ was checking me out this morning as I went to grab my books!"

Randy didn't bother to tell his best friend that the  _real_  reason the reporter had stared at him was because there was a hole in his pants, revealing his childish underwear. He smiled, looking down at his plate. Debbie Kang really had no interest in Howard, and instead had no interest in  _anyone._  She told him herself that her one and only love was reporting.

"So I bent down and grabbed my books, ya know?! And I saw her eyes glued right to my butt."

"I know, Howard, I was there." He stood, taking his tray with him as he dumped it. The ginger followed, spilling protests.

"So what?! You weren't in my  _mind._ " the hazel-eyed boy put two fingers to his temples, tapping them impatiently.

Randy snorted. "Pretty sure I can simply guess what you were thinking about."

"then what am I thinking about now?" he challenged.

"You're thinking about how Debbie must be totally checking you out right now, as we speak." he looked away, grabbing his bag as he heard his friend gasp.

The bell rang, and Randy felt guilty as relief filled him. He and Howard had to separate now, Randy going to Foreign Affairs, and Howard to Culinary Cooking.

"See you later, bro."

"Same to you" the two did their handshake, and parted ways.

Randy stood silent for a while, then turned and headed off. His backpack dug into his shoulder, the heavy weight of the book dragging him down. Today, it seemed as if it would stop him in his tracks already. Sadness, anger and pure desolation filled him, all these emotions fighting to cause the most hurt and pain. But honestly? He had a sneaking suspicion he was doing this to himself.

He passed the Principals Office, hardly noticing there was someone there until he damn near collided with them.

"oh, geez, I'm really sorry, I didn't-" he trailed off, looking at who he'd almost body slammed into , essentially.

He was...gorgeous. Randy's heart beat quick, and he looked away before he felt the red flood his cheeks. He composed himself and looked back. Onyx eyes stared at him curiously, their almond shape entrancing the boy. Red whisps of hair dangled in front of the boy's eyes before he raised a pale, slender hand to brush it away. His mouth was moving, speaking, but Randy couldn't hear a word. Suddenly, the boy's hand was outstretched, and his eyes were confused and weary.

"I-I'm sorry... what?"

A small, endearing laugh. "Hello. I am Nomi. Nomi Norisu. You are?"

Randy nervously took his hand, feeling as if this person could already know his name and soul. "Randy. Randy Cunningham."

A small, comfortable silence spread. Randy let his hand drop back to his side, and opened his mouth to talk again before the door opened to the Principals' Office.

Principal Slimovitz was smiling as he held three papers, looking at Nomi. "Here you are, kiddo! I'm sorry, but the only class that wasn't full at this time was Foreign Affairs."

Randy's heart nearly stopped. "Um, I'm actually heading there. Or, was.."

Slimovitz smiled, and Nomi looked at Randy quietly, a small smile playing on his lips. "Oh, goodie! You know what, show Nomi around the school, and then you two run off to your classes, alright?"

The two teens nodded, and Slimovitz slipped off elsewhere. Randy looked at Nomi, rubbing the back of his neck. "So, um. What's your schedule, if I may ask?"

Nomi looked down at a slip of paper, reading it aloud. "Block 1, Sewing. Block 2, Geometry, Lunch, Block 3, Foreign Affairs, Bock 4, Free."

He beamed. "Hey, no way! I have all those too!" he realized how absurd he must have looked, and coughed. "I mean, uh, cool, so let's start the tour, alright? Cool?"

The red head tilted his head a bit. "yes, we are 'cool'. "

Randy smiled, and started walking, Nomi not too far behind.

Shit, shit, shit, shit. Nomi wanted to abort this mission already, and it's only been a half hour! He was not expecting to literatly  _crash_  into his client. And he had sure as  _Hell_ not expected to have his breath taken away by those big, stupid eyes of his. He took a deep breath, hoping not to catch the attention of said client. Luckily for him, he noticed nothing.

He could make this, he really could. There have been worse things that he's dealt with. Wait, his client, Randy was his name, was talking.

"Here is Culinary Cooking." something about his posture seemed...off, to Nomi. Like it was too tense.

"Are you alright?" he wanted to smack himself. He barely knew this boy, and already he was worrying over something as simple as his posture.

"yeah, i'm fine. You just never know when a fire's gonna spring up around me! Better get away from here, alright?"

"oh, um.. alright." he looked into the class as he passed by, seeing a ginger-haired boy who was clearly overweight. Confusion filled him, but he pushed it aside and followed the hurried footsteps of Randy.

"So, do you have all the layout? " Nomi bobbed his head, a silent yes, he did have it. "Good. Maybe I should take you to your classes, just so you won't get lost maybe?"

His eyes flickered left to right, and the onyx-eyed boy watched him, wanting to laugh, but also finding himself embarrassed. He glanced around, noting that no one was around; and then he felt silly. Duh. No angels were  _going_ to be here in the  _first_  place. As far as anyone knew, Randy was the first teenager to have an angel in a very long time. He realized Randy was still waiting for an answer, and gave a forced smile.

"yes, of course." Now, to get close to his client. "i actually have a favor to ask. "

"yes?" his smile seemed a bit wider, and nomi's brows furrowed some.

"I just moved here, but I don't have a place to stay. Do you mind if I stay at your house? Please, I have no money, and my family messed everything up. I can not even go back."

"oh, of course!" the red-head was slightly appalled at how quickly Randy agreed to his favor. He smiled and raised a brow.

"you were so ready to say yes... for all you could tell, i could be an axe-murderer."

He laughed.  _Laughed._ "Oh please. Do so, I'm willing."

"Aww, now you have taken the fun out of it."

Randy put his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest. "Randy Cunningham, average student by day...still an average student by night. But an average student who  _stops axe murderers."_ He hovered his hands up in front of his face, and smirked, striking a pose.

Nomi couldn't help but laughed. "You are a weird person...you're lucky I tend to like weird." he walked off, Randy's eyes going wide as he went off after him.

**_A/N: I'm tired._ **


	20. Drabbles 3 -Random-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bunch of Drabbles I pulled out of nowhere. Seriously. Where did they come from. Someone hELP-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: What is really nice knowing is that you guys are still here, reading. I guess this way I know you guys are still interested and I'm not doing this for nothing, haha. Anyway, here, have some drabbles, as I'm not feeling up to another part of the Guardian Angel AU. The first five or six words were given to me by a good friend. Here you guys go!
> 
> -Warning. Graphic detailed childbirth is ahead -not really, but just a small warning- -

**_31\. Celerity-_ **

Even an action as small as a blink, as insignificant, was so swift, so smooth, that Randy felt he had to look and watch, to make sure it wasn't simply his mind playing tricks on him. However, Nomi on the other hand, found that the speed in which Randy moved, the gracefulness in which he grabbed his hips and pulled him close to kiss him was what really was the smoothest thing in the world. And it always took his breath away.

**_32\. Amative-_ **

Lips pressed together desperately. They moved quickly, as if there would be no world tomorrow and they just had today. Tanned hands, rough from handling weapons, gripped hips tightly. Pale hands covered the tan, slowly moving up to cup a jaw, unsure of what to do as they could only tremble. Hard wall pressed into a back covered with black silk, and soon the pale hands were pinned to the wall by the tanned ones. Sapphire eyes opened to watch the onyx slowly open, pulling away slightly. A bright flush covered the face of the shorter, who panted, completely out of breath. The taller waited patiently as the shorter just barely got enough breath to whisper one word.

"More."

**_33\. Saccharine-_ **

Randy was always the sentimental type. The one who tried to keep the tears down as he knew someone was hurt badly, or if he blamed himself for something that had none of his control. Nomi was always more in charge of his emotions. He wiped Randy's tears away, pressing a kiss just below his eyes as an ever-present ritual.

Right now, the amethyst-haired boy held the ruby-haired boy close to him, pressing his chest against the smallers' back, burying himself into the crook of his neck. A pale hand buried itself into the locks, onyx eyes closed as Nomi soaked in the affection. He gave a small laugh, sighing.

"Randy."

"Mmm?"

"You remind me of candy."

"Good."

**_34\. Provenance-_ **

Nomi kept his origins a secret. Where he came from, why he was here now, that didn't matter. Or, it shouldn't. Yet a teen, someone he didn't even know for three months, was questioning him, asking over and over. That was, until he saw the look the elder had on his face as awful memories plagued him. Randy dropped the matter, and Nomi could not be more grateful.

**_35\. Desideratum-_ **

Despite all these years, Nomi had suddenly found that he could not go a moment without Randy; let alone for a very long period of time. He needed to feel the soft, pale skin, and feel the silky locks of hair. What he could do without was Randy's best friend, Howard, but frankly, that was hardly something to hinder the need.

**36. _Cryophilic-_**

For the life of him, Randy couldn't figure out why he was so alive during the winter. The cold snapped him awake, and he could always just breath in deeply and feel as if he'd drunk a whole carton of energy drinks. And as his teacher joined him for his first winter ever, outside of being a book, he knew the book would be amazed at his energy, when he was just generally a low-energy boy. But as soon as the door was open, Randy was running. Nomi had to yell after him to watch the ice, which caked the roads. Randy could only laugh.

Nomi yelped as Randy grabbed his hands, skating in circles, and beaming. He spun them slowly, singing softly. Nomi stared blankly at Randy, and found that any life he had had been put into Randy, and the result was staring right back at him.

**_37\. Insouciant-_ **

Green surrounded them. They knew that despite giving it their best, and fighting so hard, the Sorcerer was free. Randy and Nomi, however, found they just couldn't care. They knew that it was bound to happen, and it just so happened while Nomi had come to life. Randy looked at Nomi, tears in his eyes, not surprised to see tears shining in Nomi's as well.

"Nomi?"

"It's okay, Randy. Everything will be okay."

"..do you promise?"

"I promise to any gods who will listen."

Randy couldn't hold back, and hugged Nomi tightly. Nomi grasped the sides of Randy's head, pulling him into a deep kiss. Green stank surrounded their ankles, crawling up their legs and making it's way up to their heads. Randy gasped, pain forming as he was being forced to transform into a horrible monster. Nomi watched helplessly, his own body being forced to turn into the thing he never would have thought he would turn into. He put their heads together one more time, just while they still could remember.

"I love you, Randy...so god damn much."

"I love you too, Nomi."

"Let's give this world hell."

They both gave weak smiles before everything went black.

**_38\. Vociferous-_ **

"Nomi, in no possible way will you be able to stop me!"

Randy's loud voice filled the courtyard, and everyone stopped to stare at him. Nomi was abashed, flushing and trying to get Randy down from the table. However, the teenager was having none of it, waving off Nomi's attempts.

"No no, I  _have_ to do this."

He grabbed the book rather suddenly, pulling him up to the table. He grasped Nomi's hands so that the older wouldn't be able to escape, not looking at all who stared. He continued on with what he was going to say, voice carrying into classrooms which had open windows and through the pipes.

"Nomi Norisu, with all of my heart, I love you!"

Nomi blushed, looking around. Seeing all the stares, he smiled nervously. "I... I love you too, you idiot."

Randy let go and beamed, hugging Nomi tightly.

"See.. was that so hard?"

**_39\. Aenonian-_ **

Three hundred years had passed, and Norrisville was a crumbling city. Just a pile of ruins from a long-forgotten time. However, two things were the same amongst the rubble, two beings picking through the remains of a once-lively city and prying at boards.

A purple haired teen pulled off a plank, revealing a doe and her young. The teen smiled, and replaced the board, wishing a farewell and an apology. A stoic red-head glanced around, a basket hooked on his arm. He bent to a bush, plucking off the sweet blueberries and raspberries that had grown in the summer months. He popped one in his mouth, chewing as he grabbed the purple-headed one's hand and continued down their well-worn path.

"Randy-"

The red-head knew his answer, but frankly, he wanted to hear his lover's words once more.

"No, Nomi. I wouldn't have chosen for you to die. Everyone made it out anyways, they just never came back. And I couldn't be more happy with my choice."

Nomi smiled, and turned away, facing the beautiful sky and knowing he was the luckiest person in the world.

"Thank you, Randy."

**_40\. Burning-_ **

Randy screamed, a burning sensation filling his whole being, focusing and shaping onto his hips. His hands numbly searched around, grabbing the fabric in which he knew was his lovers shirt. The demon was yanked forward by the fallen angel, a hissing taking place in the silence.

"You motherfucker, ah! I'm going to f-fucking kill you!" the foul words flooded past the youngers' lips as pain engulfed him again, causing him to scream again.

"I'm sorry, love, you're doing so well so far. Lacy is almost out, and soon she'll feel you and you'll feel her. It's almost over." The demon soothed his pregnant lover, kissing his face and neck, squeezing his hand.

"You better fucking hope... that you were worth all this hurt..." Randy panted, chest heaving as he pushed again, the burning pain in his hips growing stronger. He screamed louder, tears spilling down his face as he felt that he was being torn in two. "It hurts, Nomi, I cant do this, I can't." he sobbed.

"You can, love, you're so close. Don't give up now." a peck was given to the hand before said hand attempted to break Nomi's own hand.

The purple-haired angels body trembled as he gave one last push, the two hearing a soft crying sound. Nomi went and quickly cut the chord, wrapping their child in a small, yellow bundle. Randy slumped, panting and catching his breath. He relaxed, trembling as he realized the pain was finally over. He must have closed his eyes, because as he opened them, the small pink bundle was being cradled against his chest. He gasped, tears falling down his face once more. Not in pain, however. But in joy.

"Sh-she's so beautiful.." he rubbed the back of the bundle.

"She looks like her mother." Nomi said calmly in Randy's ear, wrapping his arms around his family. "You did it love."

"D-did I really..? It really doesn't seem like it..."

"Yes. You gave birth to our beautiful baby." he kissed his lover, holding him close. Silence was given to the small bedroom as the two stared at their child.

"Nomi?"

"Yes?"

"I'm happy I left Heaven."

"I'm glad you came to Hell."

The two smiled, and shared another kiss.

**_41\. Glowing-_ **

The demon of Norrisville stormed under a tree, pissed beyond every mortal sense of being. No one knew what had put the demon in such a foul mood, nor did anyone try to find out, supernatural or otherwise. The red-head stabbed a stick into the dirt, pulling up and destroying the clumps of terra. He huffed, looking up for just a moment, fully planning on returning to his destroying of the Earth. He gave a pause, the stick suddenly burning from the inside-out. It crumbled to nothing as the thing stood, walking to a cave that he had spotted.

He peered inside, the rock turning to lava at his touch. Therefore, he didn't touch it. However, he knew he wasn't crazy; there was a light illuminating from the cave, deep inside, as it was faint. Nomi slowly walked inside, taking slow, cautious steps. Before long, he was walking normally, following the path of the light, which was growing stronger. Another turn, and a left. He stopped, frozen in time as he stared at this...thing.

A water nymph lay on the ground, near a stream. His hand was just hardly dipped into the water, fingers mere centimeters below the stream's surface. The pale hand was followed to a head of soft purple hair, which seemed to drip and pool under the nymphs head. Finned ears were down, folded simply. That explained why the nymph didn't hear Nomi approach. A simple white toga covered this boy's body, and Nomi flushed, glancing away for a moment. He calmed himself, looking back. His eyes found a tail, something akin to a mermaids if it were not for the fact that it was a great deal smaller, and aided no help than to guide the nymph.

Nomi turned around, wondering what he was going to do now. He sighed, and turned back. He jumped back, tripping and landing on his back. Completely blue eyes stared at him, head tilted as the black-lined eyes followed Nomi's actions. The nymph got on all fours, approaching the demon before he settled on his hips, their eyes at similar height, making it easy to look each other eye-to-eye.

"You were watching me sleep." an echo seemed to bounce around the cave walls, filling the small space with it, making it powerful and overbearing. "why."

Nomi stared back, amazing and wanting to shake. This being glowed like nothing, as if he saw it everyday while it was the most beautiful thing in the world. "I...I... I saw your glow"

More silence as the nymph stared at Nomi. Eventually, he smiled, teeth white.

"Hello, demon. I'm Randy."

**_42\. Capsulate-_ **

Nomi's feelings were easy to find, but hard to get to. They were trapped in a box, a simple wooden box. However, that was put into a metal box, and then that box put into a small chest. That small chest was put in a big chest, and the big chest was put into the ocean.

However, he hadn't planned on a skilled diver, nor the fact that he could lockpick whilst surrounded with darkness.

**_43\. Implicative-_ **

It was always implied that Nomi would finally stay with Randy after all this time, having fought such a long time against the idea.

Now it was simply silly for anyone to question otherwise.

**_44\. Coach-_ **

Randy was a fair young lad who had decided that he would go to the movies tonight. So he had suited up, gotten his carriage master and was soon off, the smooth motions of his coach mixed with the cool night air making him content. As his coach pulled up in front of the theater, a gloved hand was offered to the young Lord.

"Oh?"

"May I help you from your carriage, Lord Cunningham?" the red-headed driver gave a smile, earning a shy smile.

"Only if you join me for the movie."

"Lord-"

"No buts!"

The driver smiled, and took his lords hands. "Gladly."

**_45\. Lost-_ **

"You said you knew where you were going! " the red-headed teen whirled on the shorter of the pair, who smiled nervously.

"Well, I'm sorry, okay. I lost the map."

"Grrr!" Nomi threw a rock, huffing before looking down. "It's okay, everything is okay, just so long as-"

**_46\. Rain-_ **

Rain poured from the skies, and a certain red-head looked pissed. "I just had to go and speak. I just  _had_ to. This is  _perfect, just perfect!"_

Randy sighed, shaking his head a bit. "Now you're just being mad for the sake of being mad."

Nomi rolled his eyes, muttering quietly.

**_47\. Umbrella-_ **

The rain stopped pouring. Well... at least over the pair. Randy had had enough sense to bring with him an umbrella, which he had put up for shelter. He smiled.

"Why don't we keep walking?"

"What's the point?"

"Well, frankly,  _I'm_ not looking forward to being a bears dinner."

Nomi scoffed, looking away as he stood. "There's no bears in Norrisville."

"But there  _could_ be."

"whatever you say, sweetheart." Nomi rubbed his boyfriend's arm as they walked off. "Just stay pretty."

**_48\. Sunrise-_ **

On rare occasions, Randy would get up very early. Before the sun had even rose. What would ensue is Randy waking up his teacher, nabbing a blanket and some sweaters and heading off. The two would walk for what seemed like hours, but they would always reach the highest hill in Norrisville before the stars would begin to fad.

Nomi would hold out one end of the blanket, Randy the other. Together, they would lay out the blanket, and sit next to one another. Leaning as the sun rose, Randy would never fail to lace their hands together, breathing in the morning air.

**_49\. Home-_ **

Nomi had always been told 'Home is where the heart is'. He had never believed those who told him this lie, feeling as if wherever he was, he was not supposed to be there. He was always uncomfortable, and despite him trying to pour his heart into one place, he would always fail, feeling as if he was missing a valid point or a huge factor.

Now, eight hundred years later, he finally understood, reading a book while his lover had his head in his lap, listening to Nomi read the book aloud.

"Nomi? Is something wrong?" Blue eyes stared into onyx, and slowly, Nomi smiled.

"No. Everything is perfect."

**_50\. Children-_ **

From Day 1 in their honeymoon, Randy spoke brightly of having children of their own, describing how he thought they would look like. Light purple hair was rather common, as well as it being paired with onyx eyes. On rarer occasions, Randy would speak of how he wanted them to have more of Nomi's looks, as he found himself unattractive. Nomi scoffed, kissing Randy and telling him to not let lies pollute his lips. They were too sweet to have the taste taken from him.

Now, five years later, there was a little girl with light pink hair, and bright green eyes. She held her head excitedly to Randy's stomach, whispering to her mother about what she thought they would look like. Randy laughed, and Nomi couldn't help but smile as he remembered Randy doing just that so long ago.

**_51\. Magnifiable-_ **

When he was around Randy, Nomi's love always decided to magnify, going from a small, easily hidable thing into something you could only hide if you said it was a skyscraper. He couldn't help himself; Randy brought out the best, and the worst, of Nomi. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**_52\. Purple-_ **

Silky, short purple locks were splayed out on the white pillow, the owner covered in purple sheets. Nomi wore a purple shirt, and owned several small, purple keychain items. Whenever questioned about the link between his lovers hair and his possessions, he would always deny that it even existed. But truthfully, Nomi could stare at Randy's hair, and run his hands through the hair, feeling the strands run in between his fingers. He would always want to smell the sweet aroma of blueberries and sugary chips that had occupied the scent. Yet he knew he would have to let it go; even if just for a bit, so that when he came back, he could fall in love with the smell all over again.

**_53\. Red-_ **

Red was Randy's favorite color. It filled his days even in the smallest of ways. Today, he wrote with a red pen while he drank from a red cup. A red jacket was always something Randy wanted to wear as he got older. But the thing that he simply adored was Nomi's hair. The locks were long, and he enjoyed braiding the hair. If he had lost his pastime, he would find himself unable to find something to do, always wanting to return to the thing that gave him satisfaction. Now, he buried his face into the red hair, happy to smell the usual acorns and ashes.

**_54\. Awe-_ **

Randy was on the ground, staring up at the looming figure of his teacher, which stood between him and the monster. He'd been careless, and now he could only watch as the one he cared for the most ran at a creature. He felt dizzy, and passed out, thinking about how he could have possibly ended up like this, and wondering if he would have ever changed it for anything else. The answer was always no.

**_55\. Seashell-_ **

Randy and Nomi walked along the ocean shore, hands clasped together as the salty air whipped past them. Cold waves crashed against their ankles and feet, brushing way their footprints and leaving them intact. Blue eyes scanned the shore, searching.

"What are you looking for?" the red-head laughed, looking around slowly for the source of Randy's excitement.

"A seashell!"

"A seashell?" his head tilted, mouth twisting.

"Yeah! So this way, we can bring it home, and remember our time here."

Nomi smiled, holding his lover closely with one arm. "You're too adorable." he ignored Randy's protests, and calmly pointed out a seashell not too far from them. Randy gasped excitedly, and ran for it. Ah, this was such a lovely day.

**_56\. Stack-_ **

"Stack it high! Stack it high! Stack it high!" two voices cried in unison, watching a back, the owner of the back facing the oven.

Randy and Lucy held their knives and forks in their hands, stomaches growling as Nomi sighed, finally facing them with a huge stack of pancakes.

"You two are too impatient for your own good..." he sighed putting the plate down.

The two immediately attacked the tower, excitement bubbling over.

Nomi could only shake his head, smiling.

**_57\. Ping pong-_ **

"You must be cheating. Somehow." Randy held his paddle angerly, fist clenching and unclenching.

Nomi pretended to look innocent, bouncing the white ball against the table and back to his paddle, bouncing it faster and faster. "Me? Cheat? Randy, I would never do such a thing!"

"You lie. You're pretty, but you're ugly on the inside."

"You love my inside. "

Randy huffed, tackling his boyfriend, who screeched at the sudden action. "Oh, I do love your inside. I think I deserve a little compensation~"

Nomi stretched his hands up, smiling. "Take as much as you want~"

They both laughed before falling into each others embrace.

**_58\. Finger-_ **

Nomi felt pride seeing the ring he put on Randy's finger. The same could be said for the other.

**_59\. Chin-_ **

It was taking all the willpower Nomi had not to wipe off the chocolate sauce that rested on Randy's chin; such a small...tantelizing...spot of chocolate sauce..

"N-nomi?! What are you doing?!"

Whoops.

**_60\. City Lights-_ **

Randy's favorite passtimes were kissing Nomi under the streetlights as the sky died down.

Nomi's favorite passtimes were pressing Randy against a streetlight and seeing how long he could take Randy's breath from him, like he had done to him so many times before.


	21. Internet Turned Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Randy and Nomi met over the internet. Nomi is an up-and-coming artist while Randy is a happy consumer of his works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This was a request from someone I really like, and yes, I do take requests. And yes, person who asked about the second part of 'A Mystical (If not Jerky) Guide', I'll try to make a part two of that. But anyway, Nomi and Randy are online friends who finally meet irl.
> 
> Bold is Randy
> 
> Italics are Nomi
> 
> So that must mean I am their love child. Haha, just kidding.
> 
> Please review, and thank you for reading.

Nomi turned slowly in his swivel chair, staring at everything, yet also nothing. He chewed his lip, waiting for that simple sound, the one he waited for every day as soon as he got home from school, and every two or ten minutes. He let out a sigh, drumming his fingers against the desktop. He should be focusing on his homework right now, but he simply couldn't bring himself to even glance at the horrifying geography that he needed to figure out.

Ding

There it was! He swung to his computer so fast that he almost overturned himself, forcing himi to grab his desk before he could go heels over head. Shaking his head, he looked at the recent message that his best friend had sent him.

So, how are the art videos coming along?

They're called speedpaints, thank you, and they're coming along fine.

His response was quick and precise, already knowing that Randy was going to pretend that he was offended or hurt by Nomi's correction. He pulled up a photo of Randy that the teen had been sent a bit over a year ago. The shocking purple hair always caught him off guard, but the piercing blue eyes always made him stare for just a moment, studying every detail. He wanted to, prayed, that this was the friend he spoke to every day. After all, for all he knew, Randy could be a pervert trying to lure him somewhere where he could be killed or something.

He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out, smiling to himself.

Ding

Well, if you're going to be that way, I might as well just NOT tell you the surprise that I had lined up.

Wait, please.

What surprise?

So now you're apologetic to me. I see how it is.

Randy, come on, pretty please.

Awww, how could I resist those puppy eyes?

I assure you, there are no puppy eyes anywhere within sight or reason.

Sure, sure.

Do you want to know the surprise or not?

Yes, yes, please tell me.

Alright... I have plane tickets.

Nomi's eyes went wide, hope fluttering in his chest. Could he possibly mean...? No, no, it can't be. He shouldn't raise his hopes so high, he might hurt himself. After all, he knew better. His parents taught him so over the years to be cautious. Stay in public, and don't go anywhere alone with someone he didn't know. But he knew Randy. Or at least... he hoped he did.

To Norrisville.

...You're joking, right?

Not even a little.

You're not a pervert, are you? After all, you could just be a 40-year-old guy who's gunna try and snatch me.

Pfft. You're too much trouble even if I was.

Well now I'm the one offended.

Good. Knock you down a peg or two, haha.

So, uh. When are you arriving?

Mmmm, how does tomorrow sound?

TOMORROW?!

Geez, you're so loud I could hear you from over here. I'm half deaf now.

Sorry, I just... tomorrow. Not a lot of time to make myself beautiful, you bastard.

Oh, sweetie. You're already too ugly for me to handle.

That's it. As soon as I see your ugly face, you're gonna get a pile of snow to the face.

If you can catch me :P

Just watch me.

Well, get your throwing arm ready. You've got one night to practice before I get there.

You bet I'll practice.

Aww, but Nomi, I thought you were over your masturbation addiction..

..shuttup. Go get some sleep, idiot.

Does this mean we'll 'practice' together?~

Goodnight, Randy.

Alright, alright. Goodnight, Nomi.

Nomi logged off of the social network, letting out a deep sigh as he rubbed his temple. Randy was the most preverted person that Nomi had ever met; yetdespite his flaws, he still found himself coming back and talking to him about day-to-day things. In fact, it was simply over Nomi feeling insecure that Randy and him first met.

The red-head had just been starting out in the art field, with very few tricks and very little knowledge of how to work with digital art. He practiced every day, and felt better and better about his drawings. One day, however, he had felt differently.

"Sweetie, why don't you put down your art supplies and work on your homework? Don't you want to be a respected doctor when you grow up?" Nomi's mother had caught him while he was drawing in the living room, and had seemed to pounce on her unsuspecting son.

No, that's what you want for me. Nomi had thought. "No, Mom."

The older woman huffed, staring at Nomi crossly. "Well, honestly. Better a respected doctor than a good-for-nothing, homeless artist."

Nomi had stared at his mother, hurt and angry at her. He grabbed all his things as his mother realized her mistake, running off upstairs to his bedroom. He dropped all his things on his bed, heading to the desktop computer his father had gotten him for his twelth birthday. Booting it up, he was immedietly greeting with a simple, five-word long message.

Your art is very good.

Nomi had paused, staring at the words. Angry, he messaged the sender back.

My art isn't good. It's trash.

The reply had been instantanious.

It's better than anything I can do. Therefore, your art is very good.

Nomi was in complete disbelief over this stranger who was telling him that what he was doing was good. The two began messaging one another. It was very awkward at first, the two always having trouble starting up their conversations. But somewhere along the line, they grew comfortable with one another. Nomi could come to Randy for anything, even over petty anons who bashed his art and claimed they could do better, although they never backed themselves up when Nomi confronted them.

In turn, Randy had begun to trust Nomi with the fact that his partents were practically never home anymore. How they were always working, and yes, while he did have everything he could possibly want, he didn't have his mom and dad. He even admitted that Nomi seemed even better than his best friend, Howard, at times. Nomi swore to keep his mouth silent.

But now. Now, after a good three years, Randy was coming down. To meet him! Realization smacked him in the fact, and he ran to his closet , pawing through his shirts that were hung up. Biting his lip, he eventually found a red shirt and a black hoodie, and chose his blue, paint-splattered jeans. The jeans, however, were because they were the only comfortable pair that he had at the moment, and he didn't feel like putting on any fancy clothes.

He sighed slowly, rubbing his face, a small ball of nervousness and excitment building up in his chest. He let a smile slip onto his face, and collapsed onto his bed.

Light hit the teen square in the face, causing him to groan and turn onto his side, the blankets following him and covering him, concealing him from the sun. Downstairs, he could hear his mother cooking something, probably breakfast. Or lunch. He wasn't a good time keeper. He slowly opened his eyes, flicking them to the alarm. It read 11:23 am. Groaning once more, he sat up, rubbing his face to rid himself of the sleep that threatened to overcome him.

He licked his lips, trying to remember what the nagging sensation was. Like he had something important to do today...His eyes flew open, and he tried to jump out of bed, only to flop uncerimoniously onto his hardwood floors. He whined at the pain, but sat up smiling. He was going to meet Randy! He felt nervous just as suddenly as he had felt the joy; what if Randy didn't like him in person, and no longer wanted to be friends with him?

He shook his head, going over to his clothes chosen from the night before. He flopped and fumbled, putting them on clumsily. He threw on his sweater, heading over to his computer. Already, he had messages from Randy that he had missed while he slept.

We're five miles away!

Touchdown! Sadly, there is not a single football in sight...

Going to a hotel to crash for the night. I feel as if my nerves are fried.

You're as excited as I am, right?

Damn, I hope so. It would be worthless if you hated me when I came all the way down here.

I'll be at the town square this afternoon. Maybe 12:00 pm?

Yeah, I'll meet you there! (When you get these messages, you fuckin' lazy ass.

Nomi's grin grew wider and wider as he read the messages. He snatched his keys, and his heavy jacket. He stuffed his hat on, and grabbed his bag. Gloves went on hands, and he put on his boots. He headed quickly to the door, calling to his mother that he was going to hang out with a friend. She said she loved him and gave him a set time to get home. He swore that he would be home by them, and escaped, the door making a heavy thud behind him.

The light seemed too bright, and everything seemed amplified. He put on his headphones, blocking out the world as puffs of white clouds floated in front of his mouth. Note to self: draw that. He took off, keeping up a brisk pace. Finally, he would see him.

A good ten minutes later, he found himself at the park, heart sinking as he saw no sign of purple hair. All he saw were hats, and the only thing close to purple hair was Theresa Fowlers' hair, and there was a huge difference between Randy and her. He kept looking around, unaware of a lanky figure sneaking up on him. Slowly, the figure rose, and smashed a pile of snow on top of him. He let out a yelp, whirling around. He slid on ice, which he had been so precautiously balancing on before, dragging the other down with him as he fell. He grunted, the breath leaving his lungs and a heavy preassure keeping him down.

"Ow..."

A laugh from the other on top of him, lifting somewhat off of Nomi. "I told you you wouldn't be able to catch me."

Nomi opened his eyes, being greeted with Randy's beaming, red face. He wore a red scarf, and a green sweatshirt, which had fluff on the edges. A black hat concealed his purple hair, which Nomi promptly smacked off.

"You cheated!"

"There were no rules, Mr. Draws a lot."

"Go to Hell."

"...honestly, I'm feeling so attacked right now."

"Hey! You're the one who assaulted me with a snowball!" Nomi's eyes narrowed, but once they made eye contact, they could only laugh. "I was expecting this to be a lot more awkward."

Randy wiped tears from his eyes. "You're not alone."

The two continued to laugh, before calming down. They stood, sitting on a park bench near the frozen fountain. Nomi sat on his hands in a vain attempt to warm them. Randy, being the good fellow he was whilst also being selfish, wrapped his hands around Nomi's, warming them and keeping his gloves.

"You're really...astonishing, in real life." Randy cocked an eyebrow, smiling.

"Thank you. I try very hard." Nomi flipped his hair slightly, smiling.

"Honestly, wasn't expecting the Asian part. I thought you drew yourself that way purely for asthetic purposes."

Nomi smiled, laughing again. "You're not the first one." he sighed, leaning back, staring up at the sky.

He suddenly sat upright, turning to Randy. His hands cupped Randy's face, and he stared deeply into the other's eyes.

"Nomi? If this is a cult ritual, couldn't you at least have done it on someone else?"

"Shuttup...i'm making sure you're real..."

"I'm very real."

"Prove it!"

Randy smirked, and Nomi realized his error as soon as he felt Randy's hand reach for his ass. He squealed as Randy pinched him, then prompltly began to tickle him, the red-head squealing.

"Stop! Stop! You're real!"

"Damn right." he smiled, sitting back down. "Now that we're past the 'Are we robots' phase."

Nomi smiled, fiddling with his own scarf. "Let's go get some coffees. "

"sounds like a plan. But I believe a certain someone doesn't like coffee."

Nomi held up his hands. "You caught me. Take me away officer." he held out his hands in mock arrest.

Randy scoffed. "You're dumb."

"About as dumb as you have a brain."

Randy looked offended, a hand on his chest.

Nomi giggles, and sped-walked off, Randy following and throwing back insults, making Nomi laugh.

Today was a good day.


	22. Pink and Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punk!Randy and Pastel!Nomi   
> mixed with  
> Soulmate!Au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Screw everyone, I'm sick, I'll do as many chapters as I want! No matter what! Nya!

Randy Cunningham was that punk no one wanted to be near. He smoked, wore spikes on his leather jacket, wore black which made his long legs seem longer, and had red highlights in his hair. Not only that, but to add insult to horror, he would always cover his soul mates' name before he left, either by foundation or by a leather cuff. No one, and I mean  _no one,_  was allowed to see his soul mates' name, and yet no one quite knew why.  
Frankly, everyone tended to breath a sigh of relief, because they knew if they were his soul mate or not, and they didn't want to know who was his soul mate. Nevertheless, they prayed for the young person who had to deal with the punks attitude, especially seeing him now, angry and glaring at a teacher in the middle of a busy hallway. His best friend, Howard, had ditched him as soon as trouble began to stir, simply saying that his motto in life as Randy's friend was to 'Never get involved" with his antics.

"Why don't you just bloody leave me  ** _alone_**?! "  
"Mr. Cunningham, I will ask you again, put out your cigarette and this whole situation will blow over! I do not have the time to deal with you today!" The principle, Slimovitz, glared down at the young teen, thinking sadly to himself how such potential was wasted being angry and wearing black eyeliner. "And you know we have rules about cuffs!"

People began to crowd the principle and the punk, who bit at his lip piercing in anger. They had all perked upon the principles mention of cuffs, a rule which stated everyone must bear their wrists to the world; something the red-and-purple-haired teen refused to do. But no one got why. No one could understand what was so bad about his wrist that he felt the need for hiding it. After all, their principle's soul mate was his car. Granted, it kept getting destroyed, but hey, that wasn't their fault.

Randy growled, hands in his hair, tugging a bit in frustration. "You're only saying that because you want to know who my soul mate is!"

"That is not it at all-"

Slimovitz didn't have time to react. The teen whirled away from him, and practically ran for the exit. Why, why,  _why_ ,  _ **why**_  did people have to question who he was destined to be with?! It made him angrier than when his mother had... no, he couldn't think about that now. It would just hurt more. Randy ran to the only place that he knew was safe, that only knew of. Once there, he pressed his head to the cherry tree, feeling a calming presence come over him. In his mind, a person, no facial features, approached him, wrapping him in a warm blanket. Just as he reached out to grasp their hand, they pulled back and vanished.

He bit back the bitter taste of tears, slowly opening his eyes. He looked to the leather cuff, hand shakily reaching over and tugging off the bind that he had worn day one of high school.

The reason he wore it all the time, or hid his wrist from everyone's view, was because of one thing only, the most shameful or saddening thing in this damn society where soulmates were everything, and to either ignore or hurt your soulmate was like commiting murder.

The reason Randy hid his wrist was because it was blank. He had no soul mate. Or rather, he did.

Not anymore.

Bitter tears rolled down his face, causing his face to turn into a horrifying black-streaked mess. Yet he could hardly find the energy to care anymore. He felt sick, hiccuping as his mind was dragged to the dreadful day. The day when he read about a horrifying car crash. His wrist had felt as if it was burning, and his seven-year-old self just simply didn't understand why he no longer bore a name upon his wrist. That is, until his mother explained it to him, just before she passed away, leaving him to the care of his great-aunt, who hardly sat down, let alone stepped foot into his home.

He stopped, slowly beginning to breath more. He gasped for breath, looking up at the cherry tree.

"Y-you, the person, in the t-tree. I know you're there, please.. listen to me. " Why was he doing this? He wanted to hit himself, but shook his head a bit. In his mind, the figure was real; someone to talk to when no one else would. "Thanks..."

He shook his head again, more this time so as to clear his head. He cursed silently, wiping at the excess make-up that had run down his face. "Fuck, I'm all over the place today."

His pocket buzzed, and he pulled out his phone. His best friends' name popped up onto the screen, serving as a reminder that there was someone, even if he was a coward during confrontation. Randy breathed quickly, once, twice, and answered.

"What's up?" his attitude was back, at least, slowly walking away from the cherry blossoms, slowly stalking along the banks of the pond.

"Dude, where you at?"

Randy hesitated, looking around. "Nowhere you need to find me at."

A loud curse from his friend. "Cunningham, we've been friends forever, and you still won't tell me where your little hideout is?! Fuck! I want to help dammit!"

The blue-eyed boy wanted to scowl. Scratch that. He scowled. "This is the one place you don't know about. I kinda need that one place you can't get to, okay?!"

"See Cunningham, this is why people don't fucking like you! You hide everything! Your 'safe spot'-" he sounded whiney at this part. "Your favorite color, dammit, even your soul mate!"

"What does it matter if I have a soulmate?!" Randy yelled, his anger boiling over. "What's so fucking important about having a soulmate!? It's fucking dumb as shit!"

"Because it completes everyone! No matter who! You'll always have that ugly ass hole in your heart I know you have!"

A long pause, the sound of breathing coming through the line.

It was Howard, for once, who realized his mistake first.

"Listen, Cunningham" more silence, a sigh. "I'm sorry. Don't tell anyone if you have a soulmate or who they are. Just. Be happy, okay?"

"Easier said than done" his tone was like steel, something his friend was quite used to. It actually made the ginger's lips twitch into a smile.

"And easier done than said" Howard sighed in relief. Randy was going to be okay. He sure hoped so. "So, pizza and stuff at my place?"

"I swear to gods i don't know exist, if you invite Debbie, I will personally set fire to your home. "

"What's so bad about including her, Cunningham?"

"Maybe I just want to watch movies and play games and not have my best friend macking on his girlfriend."

Howard groaned. "Again with this-"

"Promise me."

"Fine. I promise I won't invite my girlfriend to our little hizow."

A smile threatened to take over Randy's face, something that didn't happen often. "Thanks."

"Meh. Was the least I could do, while doing minimal work."

Randy smiled contentedly, slowly strolling to the bridge he knew so well.

It would be hours before they decided to hang up.

By Monday, Randy was the center of all rumors that had begun to infect the school, swirling and caressing every nook and cranny of the school as soon as he stalked through the doors, sleeves pulled over his wrists and hooked on his thumbs.

"Maybe he doesn't have a soulmate? Maybe they..." Heidi, of course ,was the main source of spreading the rumors. Her smile was sad, but to Randy, it was an act.

He knew she was a predator, and could smell a story on him 24/7. The only reason she didn't jump him and try to out him for whatever crime he committed without his knowledge was because of Howard, who had 'received' blackmail, and proceeded to threaten and swear that he would out Heidi on her own secret if she even tried something funny.

"You okay buddy? You've been in a trance for a while, it seems." Howard scarfed down a turkey sandwich, staring at his friend.

Black-ringed eyes flickered to life, to his friend, before returning to their original position and going dull again. The small chink of chains reminded Randy of the cuffs around his wrists this time, and he made a face.

"I'm fine. Just... remembering stuff."

"Amber Sweely stuff?"

A simple nod told Howard all he needed to know. Amber Sweely was a girl who moved to Norrisville because of her parents. Upon hearing of Randy and laying eyes upon him, she immediately went to him. He made her smile, and she made him smile. Her laughter was like poison to Randy, making him feel as if nothing was wrong. For a long while, it seemed like she was the one. That his wrist was just wrong and his soul mate was right there, sitting next to him in the green bean bag.

Well, it seemed that way.

Two weeks into dating, and that's when she popped the question. She begged to see his wrist, to for once let her see what he was trying to hide. Sheer panic overtook Randy upon hearing her words, those perfect lips he kissed so many times suddenly turning into something vile as she spoke the single sentence.

"Let me see what you're hiding."

Yes, it was true. Amber had used him to try and see his soul mate. Anger and grief overtook him, and he ended up dumping her faster than he thought humanely possible. Angered, she kept trying, but thankfully, she was forced to move once more with her parents. Randy had never thought that he'd become overjoyed at the thought of someone he loved leaving.

At least it helped with the pain.

Howard was talking, Randy suddenly realized.

"Sorry man, what?"

The ginger gave Randy an annoyed glare, scoffing. "We've got someone new here; a transfer."

Randy wanted to groan. No doubt, within seconds, the newbie would learn of Randy. "How long?"

"Indefinitely."

"Anyone talk to him about me yet?"

"You bet your ass someone did.."

"Fuck."

"Truer words have never been spoken." Howard began to munch on Randy's chips, but the purple-haired boy didn't mind. He shoved his whole tray to his friend, appetite suddenly lost. "You gonna be okay man?"

"I dunno."

"Hey, maybe they'll be different?" Hazel eyes pierced light blue.

"Amber was supposed to be different, too, and look how that turned out." The lanky punk stumbled out of his chair, and headed to the doors. Sadly, luck was not on his side today.

Bash Johnson, school bully, slammed the cafeteria door closed, blocking the entrance. Randy set his deadliest glare at Bash, wanting to spit at him. However, the idiot was unaffected.

"Hey there, Darky, where ya goin?"

"To your mothers house." his face was utterly void of emotion, his voice flat.

"You don't speak that way about mah mothuh!" Bash lifted the younger by the collar, glaring. "You better apologize!"

"I'm sorry your mother is so horrendously ugly that the school punk had to fuck her."

Bash turned red in the face. "YOU'RE GONNA REGRET THAT!"

Randy closed his eyes, preparing for the punch. But it never came.

Opening his eyes, he saw a small, pale hand placed on Bash's arm. Following that pale arm lead to a soft-pink clad arm, which lead to a sweater made of the soft pink. Looking up... Randy couldn't breathe rather suddenly. Dark eyes stared at Bash, a softness in them that Randy had never seen in anyone's eyes. Vivid red fluttered in ribbons, sometimes obscuring those memorizing the eyes. The face was flawless, and the neck was graceful, and it looked tempting.

"Please." the soft voice startled Randy, but at the same time, he didn't know what he expected. "Do not hurt him."

Bash's mouth worked to try and make a coherent word, but he found himself unable to do so, still staring at this small teen that had stopped Bash's rampaging with a single word.

The pale hands gently pushed Bash's hand down, letting Randy's legs touch the floor. No one in the cafeteria spoke, watching as this newbie freed Randy from the confines of Bash.

"You may return to your seat. Thank you. " the boy smiled, and Randy never found himself wanting to kiss someone so badly as he did then.

Then the dark eyes were turned on Randy. "Did he hurt you?"

He struggled to talk. "N-no... I'm fine... Thanks, by the way.."

Another smile, another breathless moment. "It was no trouble. I just... I could not watch you be hurt. "

Randy suddenly regained his sanity, and practically shot back, startling the other male. "I'm sorry... but.. I'm assuming you know who I am."

The other nodded, the hair bobbing with him. Gracefully. Perfect. Randy bit his lip piercing again.

"Then you know I hurt people."

"Hurt? Goodness no... you just want to hide something. And no one liked that."

"W-well... I don't care about what they like!" he began to get angry.

"And you don't have to."

Well. Today was just filled with surprises, now wasn't it? He stared blankly at the teen, unable to comprehend the situation. Neither could the whole of the school.

"All you need to do is live." A pale hand reached forward, gently touching the cuff-free wrist. A jolt passed through Randy, his eyes widening.

A soft smile from the other, before he headed to the exit

"W-wait!"

The small figure stopped, turning to face Randy once more.

"I-I'm Randy."

A small chuckle, and Randy's heart felt as if it would shatter. "My name is Nomi."

Dead silence followed the red-head to the door, and not another word was spoke until the door shut behind him. Then all hell broke loose.

Randy grunted, limping to his home Fuck, this hurt.

Sadly, despite Nomi's efforts, he had ended up paying for what he said. He stopped, leaning on a tree before he started forward again. He grunted, falling to the ground. He just simply didn't have enough energy to make it. He would explain to his imaginary neighbors why he slept in their yard. He chuckled a bit, then turned his eyes to the cuff on his wrist once more.

All day, all day since Nomi had touched his wrist, it had itched, and ached, begging to be shown to the world.

Shakily, Randy reached for it, gripping the clasp and tugging. It broke free on the first try, the leather falling forward and backward, revealing his wrist to the world for the first time in seven years.

And he could not understand what he was seeing.

"I'm hallucinating..." he murmured.

There, on his wrist, was curvey, pink writing, with a flower doting the i's in the name.

Nomi Conikos Norisu

He could only smile as his world was overcame by blackness, settling him into it's sweet embrace.

He also could have sworn that he felt hands gently picking him up. He must have imagined that beautiful lily scent, and the soft bed that felt like silk, too. All just a dream Randy was willing to accept.


	23. Pizza Can Be Bad Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short and is more of a joke chapter than anything. But meh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yaaaay! Another guardian Angel AU! Jk, i'm tired. I have decieved you (remember to leave reviews or i won't feel like updating cause i think everyone's leaving me ((jjk do what you want))))

People always tell you nature is a good place to clear your mind, to think without having your mind tangle into a million pieces, or shatter or cut off. You could just focus and think of one thing.

Whoever said that is a fucking liar.

Nomi had been sitting here for  _three hours_  and his mind kept tugging in different directions, going up and down , right then left and finally wanting to make Nomi scream of pure frustration. Why, why had he gone and asked Randy to stay at his house?! He was endangering the mission immediately, posing as a high school student in order to be close to Randy. His mind immediately began to think of a thousand different ways as to how this could go wrong. Randy could find out that he was a guardian angel (which was unlikely, but it has happened enough times to the point they actually had a policy and rules for when this happened.)

The Angel dug his hands into his hair, breathing steady, closing his eyes and clenching his teeth, gritting them as he opened his eyes to a calm lake. Water nymphs played around happily with one another, giggling as they looked at Nomi and whispered behind their hands. A scaled neck appeared for a brief moment, then vanished beneath the surface once more. Fish darted around, wind blew through trees, water pounded against rocks.

He groaned and closed his eyes again. It was comforting when he had thought of the idea, telling a confused Randy that he would return in a few hours.

"But it's the middle of the school day?" sapphires pierced into Nomi's soul almost, and he nearly spoke of where he was going.

But he snapped out of it quickly. "I'll be back before third block, I swear"

he regretted those words, as now he had less time. Less time to comb through his thoughts. Then again, maybe Algebra would numb his mind enough to where he could merely cut at the strings. Human math was incredibly simple for him. The answers just appeared in his mind, and he answered without thinking about it, really.

His mind drifted to the reason why he was here, the main cause of his clients pain;; Howard.

Putting it simply, he was an ass, through and through.

He ignored Randy's boundaries. For instance, just at lunch today, Randy had been starving. Both he and Nomi had woken up late, and didn't eat breakfast. So the mouth watering pizza was being served. Randy had gotten two slices, same as Nomi, to appear normal, and had sat down when Howard just suddenly leaned forward and snatched the two pieces from Randy's plate. Nomi's jaw hung open as he stared at the ginger, watching him chew the food.

Randy didn't say a word, merely sighed and said a half-hearted joke. Nomi frowned, and saw a pale hand reach for his own plate. With full strength, he had slapped the offending hand away from his food. Both Howard and Randy seemed shocked as Nomi stood, glaring at Howard.

"This food is for  _Randy._ He is  _starving._  You clearly aren't."

Howard was frozen until he seemed pissed. He had opened his mouth, but Nomi's glare and aura was cold, and he rightfully had shut his mouth. Randy was handed a pizza, and he slowly ate, watching Nomi as the teen read. Howard tried three more times to get the second slice, but after the last slap left a mark on his  _face_ and not the hand, he learned quickly not to take food with Nomi nearby.

Randy ate both pieces of pizza rather quickly, and when he finished, Nomi was content.

A splash brought Nomi back to present times, and he sat up. It was nearly dark. He cursed; well, he'd broken his promise of returning by third block. He sighed, standing and heading back to Randy's home. He made it there quickly, relaxing as he saw the familiar cream color.

Randy opened the door as soon as he spotted Nomi.

"Holy shit, thank god. You're okay" he laughed. "I thought you died or something."

Nomi gave him a calm smile. "I can assure you Randy, that that is not possible."

Was that... relief he saw in Randy's blue eyes? Within a second, it was gone, but Randy had begun fiddling with his hoodie sleeve.

"Hey, Nomi?"

Nomi smiled at him. "Yeah?

"Th...Thanks for standing up for me at lunch. I usually just let Howard eat my food, ya know? He never gets enough."

Nomi's face hardened, which startled Randy when he looked at him.

"Listen... if Howard ever takes your food... you tell  _me_. And I assure you... he will pay you twicefold back. "

"Thanks, but'" he laughed. "I'm sure such extremes aren't needed."

"We'll see about that" Nomi put his hands on his hips and nodded, then headed inside. "I'll be taking a shower. Goodnight, Randy."

"Actually!" Randy perked, like a lightbulb switched on. "Let's watch a movie!" he suddenly seemed uncomfortable, and the light vanished "I mean, if you want to.."

Nomi gave him a smile. "I'd love to" he headed inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I know, it's short, but it's all i have! What else could you want? Do you want my blood? Take it! Take it!  
> Jk.
> 
> Anyway, Goodnight everyone.


	24. Kiss in the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I believe this was the end of the Guardian Angel! Au which kinda makes me sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I need you guys to do me a small, small favor. Please, please review, otherwise I will have no motivation to continue this series, and I will leave it all behind me and think of different things to write for, other ships I have. Sebaciel, maybe? I'm so lost with my ships rn I don't even know. But please review, it's extremely helpful! -Dragon

"Nomi, you must be either extremely dumb, or you're brave. Either way, you are going to  _die_ if the council hears of this. " Satoru stared at his best friend, his teacher in utter shock and awe. His friend?! To do this?! "Not only that, you've only been there for a few months and you're telling me you're...you're... in  _love_ with him?!"

Nomi looked down with great shame, the feeling clawing up his throat and pricking his eyes, forming a heavy ball in the deepest pit of his stomach. "I know, I know, it is insane for me to even utter those words, but Satoru, you simply do not know him as I do. I feel as if.. as if... he and I...we share this  _connection_ and it is driving me to go and spend the night at his house, to eat at his table and talk of his day and mine. I feel as if he is whole-heartedly mine. And I feel as if it is the end of the world." the red head was shaking, struggling to blink back his tears and swallow down his feelings.

Satoru studied the smaller form, seeing the deep pain in Nomi's eyes. "So these feelings are pure then."

"As pure as my soul, which I fear is becoming blackened with these...desires I have."

Now the sad look turned to shock. "Desires?"

"I..." he looked away, flushing. "I want to hold his hand." he covered his face with his hands, almost as red as his hair as he thought about the day before. "Yesterday, our hands brushed as we were in the supermarket buying something called 'pancake mix'. He apologized, and I said it was of no trouble. He laughed and I have a desire to hear that laugh everyday."

"Are there...any other desires?"

Nomi looked up at the green-haired angel shyly. "I want him to call me by my first name. It would be most delightful." he wailed. "Oh, the Court shall cruicify me once they have heard of my great misdeed, falling in love with a human... and my human client, no less!"

Satoru put his hands on his comrades shoulders. "Hey, hey, no tears, please, you know those are deadly weapons to behold. " he waited as Nomi hiccuped and wiped at the tear that had slipped, meeting his former students eyes. "We can find a way for this to either contain itself or at least find a loophole in the gospels. I know Jay will help us, and Court knows that she has found loopholes like no other."

Nomi smiled weakly and gave a laugh, looking away, toward the Dome. Nearby, a messenger cat trotted by, a scroll attatched to its back.

"Come on. We will figure this out later. Let us get back to the mess hall before the other angels notice we're missing and begin to question us when we return."

The red head nodded, and followed Satoru back to the dining hall, their footsteps as light and quick as a falling leaf.

* * *

Randy glanced around, looking at his watch. Howard was, once again, late. He sighed, scratching the side of his face was he played with the straps of his backback.

"Stupid Howard..." he muttered, kicking at a rock. "You're late.  _Again._ How could this get  _any_ worse?!"

A clap of thunder. And very suddenly, Randy found himself drenched. He threw his head back and groaned loudly, hands flying to his eyes and covering them.

"OF COURSE!"

A few seconds later, his phone buzzed. He quickly yanked it from his pocket, only to deflate when he read the words that helped light up his screen.

**_Howard: Can't come. Things popped up. Walk yourself home, shoob._ **

Randy stared at his screen for a few moments, his free hand clenching into a fist. "So that's how you're gonna be, huh." he felt tears pricking at his eyes, and he started heading home, shoving his phone into his pocket as angerly as he could. Mixed emotions swelled in him, and a small argument began to form in his head. Before long, he was speaking his argument aloud, talking for both parties.

"We've been friends since Kindergarden. And we've had tons of sleepovers and game-a-thons in my bedroom and his. You just can't destroy a relationship like that! Then again, he has destroyed a relationship even better than that before, and all because he was feeling left out. Then he broke Theresa's heart, and her trust in me by moving on to Debbie Kang. She won't even talk to me now! " he cursed loudly. "He wouldn't. Not again. But what disturbs me is how he  _can_ do it again. "

He sighed, looking up at the sky. Nothing but darkness, as per usual when it's raining out. Randy stopped walking, pausing to feel the rain in his shoes, his wet sweater clinging to him and probably making him ten pounds heavier. He was so absorbed in feeling what was around him, on him, that he hardly noticed the small figure until it put its hand on his shoulder.

He let out a totally-manly scream as he whirled around, seeing Nomi. He relaxed greatly, and noticed that Nomi had a see-through pink umbrella.

"Jesus, Nomi, you gave me a heart-attack. " he chuckled, only stopping when he saw Nomi's horrified expression. "Not really!"

The red-head relaxed. "Oh. I thought I was going to kill you before any disease did. " he smiled.

Randy laughed, then looked down at what Nomi was wearing. "Hey, is that my sweater?"

Nomi turned red, which Randy found amusing, as he began to stutter. "I-I am sorry, do you w-want it back?"

"No, no, it's fine, it's just. Really big on you."

Nomi and Randy began walking home, now protected by the pink umbrella "You did not get home by six, so I worried, even though you had said Howard was going to be picking you up."

The blue-eyed boy looked to the side, sighing. "Yeah, Howard bailed. Probably to hook up with his girlfriend before he breaks his heart like his last one. "

Nomi was silent for a moment, and then looked up at Randy. "Why are you friends with him?"

They stopped walking, Randy being shocked at the boldness of Nomi's question. "What?"

"Why are you friends?" he was visibly upset. "All he does is tell you you are not good enough. Then he demands that you buy his food, and he even steals your food despite you telling him to not do that, or when you desperatly wanted that game, and he bought it but did not let you play it. He waved it in front of you, essentially saying "I have this, and you do not, so suffer." Why, why, are you allowing him to step on you? You...you are too good for that kind of treatment."

A long silence passed over them, Nomi holding back sobs as Randy realized that what Nomi was saying was right. And realizing that Nomi had lost patience with this relationship that Randy and Howard seemed to have. Randy hesitantly put his hand on Nomi's shoulder, making the red-head look at him.

"I really don't know why. I guess it's because we've been friends for so long... I guess I tricked myself into thinking that what he's been doing is okay."

"But it is not!" another outburst from Nomi, who clutched the umbrella tightly. "You are so nice, and kind. You hold doors open for those who are behind you. You pick up litter and throw it away properly. You understand your mothers, you understand why they have to be away! You let others take what they want from you and beg for nothing in return, and you let people release their anger or sadness onto you and do not ask for them to listen back! Why... why do you hurt yourself by letting yourself be treated so badly?" Nomi was crying now, and Randy felt horrified to know that he was the cause.

"Nomi, Nomi, please stop crying! " he held onto Nomi's shoulder. "I don't know why I do it. I just simply can't bring myself to speak up and say 'Hey, maybe this isn't okay' . It's really all I've ever known, and I cringe at the thought of getting angry just because 'I deserve better'. "

"But you do not need Howard!"

"I know I don't. " Randy stared at Nomi, appreciating his very company. Not just now, but for the past three months. "Nomi. You've done. So much for me. You've listened to me whine about stupid things, curse and rant about the things that probably don't matter and you've cooked for me. You've made sure I was happy."

They stared at one another, and Nomi's lips moved on their own accord.

"So what do you wish?"

A pause, and slowly, the rain stopped. Everything was quiet, as if listening, pressing in to hear what Randy's words were going to be next.

The purple-haired boys eyes stared into Nomi's, which seemed to be a bottomless pit filled with stars. He sucked in a slow breath, and as he released it, he whispered his wish.

"I wish you would stay here and be my happiness."

Nomi gave a weak smile, and the umbrella dropped as the two collided into a kiss. Randy pulled the other to him as if he was something that was going to vanish in a moment, and he needed to memorize every curve and sharp corner of the younger, while Nomi held onto Randy as if he was made of glass, ready to break at any moment.

The kiss was sloppy, uncoordinated. Their noses squished together, and it was somewhat painful, but they wouldn't complain. It was, in every word, in every book, in every story, the perfect kiss, because all that mattered was that it was  _that person._

As they pulled away, Nomi breathed heavily, staring at Randy with wide eyes. "Randy, I need to tell you something. " he whispered.

Randy pressed his forehead to Nomi's, arms wrapped around his waist. "What is it?"

"I am your guardian angel."

His lips turned into a smile. "No kidding."

"I mean it" a small, breathless laugh left him. "Or at least, I used to be your guardian angel..."

"What do you mean?" the taller pulled away a bit, staring at Nomi's serious expression.

"I was your guardian angel. I was sent here on a wish you made. To have someone listen and be there for you like you were for others."

"So that's why you suddenly appeared then, on the first day you were here?"

Nomi nodded. "I was chosen to do it. I did not know why. I did not know how, but you were different."

Randy rubbed small circles into Nomi's back, listening to his story.

"I did not plan for it, but when time went by, and we spent more and more time with one another-"

"-You fell in love with me." he whispered.

He smiled wearily. "Yes. The Council, or my Bosses, would not be happy that I had fallen in love with you. It was wrong in every way. You were my client. You were a human."

"Speciest much?"

This made Nomi smile and laugh, which made Randy smile in return. "Maybe, but for somewhat good reason. Way back when, a human and an angel had a child. The child was much, much too strong, and its birth could have easily spelled the end of everything. So we had to... destroy it."

Randy's eyes went wide now, listening intently. "Go on.. "

"But neither of us are compatible of having a child. So when I went to the Council with my predicament, I explained to them. I said "He is a man, and I am a man. Not he nor I can bear a child, and therefore, we are in now way liable for having an accidental baby. We would be safe." However, they were still unhappy that I was going against rules. So they..."

Randy became worried, holding Nomi's hands as the younger breathed slowly.

"They punished me. They took my wings, and threw me down, saying I was not to return until my death. "

"So you-"

"Are just as human as you, yes."

The two slowly smiled again, and Randy couldn't help but pull Nomi into another breath-taking, awkward kiss that ended up with their foreheads knocking together, and their teeth clashing.

Randy laughed. "We'll get the hang of this, somehow. "

Nomi smiled. "I hope so. For me, or for both of us... we have all of eternity to figure it out."

They began to walk home once more in the silence. Nomi's fingers laced with Randy's, and he laid his head against the others shoulder.

"Now, about breaking off that friendship with Howard..."

"I'll do it as soon as I get home and change. Wet pants are clinging where wet pants shouldn't."

They both laughed, breaking the silence as they walked home in the night.


	25. Drabbles for the Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They keep appearing. I don't know where they come from but they just won't leave me alone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm giving you a lotta words here. Like, 30 maybe? Just cause. Remember to please review, and if you want to see more of a certain AU, or you have an AU and want my take on it, go ahead and pm me!

**_61\. Crimson-_ **

The snow that had once been so white and pure was no longer that. It had been tainted and stained with the lifeblood of his lover, and he simply couldn't grasp the rope that swung in front of him. He couldn't grasp the fact that Randy's throat had been slit, carelessly, as if he was nothing more than a pawn. With a sick heart, he realized that Randy may have thought that he was just that. After all, Nomi had never returned the boys affections, and simply ignored them in the hopes that he would train and focus.

Sadly, he had. And sadly, Randy paid the ultimate price, while Nomi dealt with the worst punishment imaginable; immortality, while the one you wished to be with laid dead, surrounded in a river of crimson.

**_62\. Fiery-_ **

What Randy loved the most about Nomi is the temper that he hid so well under wraps. Whenever the red-head was set off the deep end, he would instantly go off on a rant in Japanese, babbling and waving his arms at Randy. The purple-haired teen could only try and keep a straight smile while he watched his partner scream in absolute anger.

It was such a shame he was so damn cute.

**_63\. Crypt-_ **

The tomb was silent as Randy stepped into it. He'd found the little alcove just yesterday when he had slipped away from the rest of his group, knowing that Howard would have pushed him aside and claimed the find as his own. Heidi was no better, and Theresa would have simply ran off to tell the formers.

He coughed as dust rose up when he stepped forward, glancing around. Gems and ancient texts were stacked, but one thing was missing; a coffin. Or, as Randy had begrudgingly learned, a sarcophagus. There was no room, he noted, as the room was the size of a closet, what with the rest of the treasures shoved to the side. He glanced up at the texts, and the spine of one caught his attention. It seemed as if it had been disturbed recently. He studied the spine, seeing that it had no title.

Red, blocked designs with a black design backing it. Cautiously, the young man slid the book off of its shelf, its resting place, and cautiously opened the ancient tomb. Yellowed papers were blank, and still. Randy huffed, about to close it, but it... refused.

"What the-"

The book tore itself from his grasp, forcing him further into the room, falling on his ass. He sucked in a sharp breath, watching as the book levitated. The pages turned quickly, then began to rip themselves from their spine, swirling and forming a sort of tornado. Randy found he couldn't speak, his mouth opening and closing without a sound. The pages began to cling together, caught on an invisible form. They clung and stuck, as if coated in a glue that the young archeologist couldn't see or smell.

As suddenly as it started, it stopped. In the books place was... a  _human?_

Randy blinked once, twice, several time, comprehending what he was seeing.

" _Who are you?"_ The... thing had spoken to him.

"Uh, what?" he didn't understand how he could know what this man was saying, as he now clearly saw the lack of breasts, and the beginnings of stubble on his chin.

 _"Who are you?"_ His eyes were lidded now, and Randy squirmed under the coal gaze.

"I'm Randy"

" _Randy..."_  the man smiled. " _I have a feeling that we shall be getting to know one another very well..."_

What could Randy do in his situation other than agree?

**_64\. Bonus-_ **

"Mr. Norisu, I don't understand! What could you possibly see in me?" Randy gave a weak whimper as Nomi bit the sweet spot on his neck, causing the senior to smirk. "You're the owner of this company, and could have anyone you wanted, so why me?"

Nomi had the decency to pause in his actions, but still held the young intern under him. "Because,  _Randy-"_ Goddamnit, he knew how sexy it was when he said Randy's name like that! " I find you are everything I adore. Your eyes are the ocean, something I could stare at all day. Your hair is the color of the night sky, when it chooses to be light, yet dark at the same time. You are as excitable as a puppy, yet have the lean body of a runner, of someone who can do anything. And frankly, it excites me very much to overpowering you, to having you pinned on my desk, being bent over it and fucked until you have a limp for a week straight~"

Upon the end of the lament, Nomi began to attack Randy's neck and collar bone once more, the young intern doing nothing to stop him now, instead encouraging him.

If they began now, maybe Randy would get that big bonus at the end.

**_65\. Cruel-_ **

The most cruel thing Randy had ever done to Nomi was completely unintentional. In his defense, he hadn't known that Randy being away all day was pure torture to the red-head.

**_66\. Aboveground-_ **

Being underground for years on end could fuck with your vision, as Randy had personal experience with. His eyes no longer had any use, as he came from a time before lighting. His skin was pale as ice, and his hair had paled from purple to blue. He was thin from running from the predators that sought out his blood, and could feel the vibrations in his bare, bandaged feet .

So he could easily say it was a shock when another creature could approach him, without him noticing. He stumbled forward, whirling around and prepared to defend himself when he heard the most beautiful voice he'd heard in ages.

"Hello. What is your name?" a pause. "My name is Nomi. I am a high school student."

Randy slowly stood, facing where he heard the voice from. "High.. school?" his voice cracked with strain from misuse, and his lips split and bled from the dryness. He licked them, and tasted mercury, grimacing.

"Yes, high school. I am from the surface."

Now Randy completely froze, unable to believe his ears. Someone from aboveground? It's been.. years... since someone had gotten down here, and Randy hadn't even gotten to meet him. He'd only found the bones after the others were done with im.

"I would like to take you with me."

Well, fuck his life then, because he was afraid he simply couldn't say 'no' to that smooth voice.

**_67\. Passenger-_ **

The closest thing to heaven for Nomi was when he was the passenger in Randy's pickup, the window open and the open package of Twizzlers on his lap and his feet propped on the headboard. As he ate the strawberry- flavored candy, Randy sang or told jokes, always keeping one hand linked with Nomi. Remembering this day always brought a smile to the red-heads face, and he vowed they would do it again, soon.

**_68\. Elongation-_ **

The moment the spell was done, the two beings hugged each other as if they had no more time left together anymore. Of course, they knew this was a lie, as they had finally found, and done, a way in which they could elongate their time with one another.

**_69\. Bomber-_ **

Nomi had a feeling this war would never be over. If it ever did end, he swore to any god he could think of that he would appreciate his lover with all of his heart, even if it meant being cast out from his friends and family. He would go home and hug and kiss Randy so badly that Randy would beg him to stop. As Nomi clutched the grenade, waiting for the right moment, he could only think of one name for himself; a bomber. And goddammit, he was going to bomb the hell out of that bunker, and end this war, right here, right now.

**_70\. Barbell-_ **

A favorite pastime of Randy's was watching as Nomi lifted the barbells, specifically his muscles. He watched as they tensed, forming a large muscle, and then watching him put the barbell down, making his arms smaller.

As Nomi caught his lover staring, he smirked, and before Randy could comprehend what was going on, he had him pinned beneath him.

"Now, what could a beautiful thing like yourself bring you down to the cage with the deadly animal who could bite?"

Randy flushed, his lips twisting into a wobbly smile. "J-just watching you exercise, love."

"oh?" Nomi smirked. "Maybe you would like to be a part of my exercises, then?"

Randy gladly took up the offer.

**_71\. Grand-_ **

"A grand piano, Randy, really?"

"Aw, c'mon Nomi, it'll be fun! Just give it a shot."

"Alright."

**_72\. Sunset-_ **

When you are born, you are given a Time. A Time is when you are chosen to either work during the days or during the nights, and it all depended on your hair color, or your eye color, hell, even your skin color could come in and decide. Your parents also played a role.

However, some parents cheated. They would dye their childs hair as they grew to the Deciding Age, and claim they were one Time or another. Some got away with it. Some, however, were caught due to the harsh chemical smell that waved off of the child.

Ruthie Cunningham knew she didn't want to influence her son. Her son had been born with beautiful purple hair, and his eyes were a cool blue, so he was destined for the Night.

Amelia Norisu, however, tried to influence her sons Deciding Day by dying his hair a black color, only for the harsh chemical scent to give it away. It was decided that her son would be a Day.

As these two sons grew, they grew with the same teachings. 'Never fall in love with a Day/Night', 'Never try to Cross', 'Follow the Government'. All of it was the same, and at first, they accepted it.

Until one day, during the sunset. The time of day where Nights came out to watch the sun and where the Days went home so they could sleep. As Nomi Norisu rushed to get home, he dared not look forward, fearful of his mothers wrath at his being late. He could only hope that the others would see that he was in a rush, and move out of the way for him. For the most part, they did. All except for Randy Cunningham, who was busy speaking to his mother on the phone, and was chatting about what to have to eat after work.

The two opposites collided, and they both apologized, reaching for their papers and phone respectively. Even today, the Day would swear it was a mistake looking into those blue eyes. And even today, the Night would swear it was the best thing to look up into green eyes.

A small pause, a silence.

"I'm Randy."

"Nomi."

"Pleased to meet you, Nomi. How about a five minute coffee date?"

"Sounds wonderful."

**_73\. Perplexing-_ **

Nomi was a perplexing creature, full of twists and turns like a maze.

Randy wouldn't have it any other way.

**_74\. Swollen-_ **

As the young omega approached his alpha, he held a bit of fear. Would he snap at him for making these demands? Would he order him back to the bed so that he may rest for when the pup would be born? It was two months, thought Randy, until their little one was born, and no matter if he was standing, sitting, or laying down, his swollen feet gave him hell.

He was beside his Alpha now, and slightly tugged on his sleeve. "A-Alpha?.." he whispered

Nomi ceased his conversation with the other Alpha, immediately looking to his pregnant lover. "Yes, what is it?"

"I-I'm sorry to bother you... b-but.. m-my feet hurt, no m-matter if i'm sitting o-or standing...I was w-wondering if you could rub them... " he quickly changed his mind. "N-never mind, i-i'll just go back to b-bed"

Nomi stopped him by picking him up, heading back to their bedroom. "Hush now, love. You never ask me of anything, and it makes me feel helpless and useless to you if I can do nothing for you. I will be happy to rub your feet, to give you relief. "

Randy smiled, tears in his eyes as he nuzzled his Alpha. "Thank you."

Nomi purred. "It is of no trouble, love."

**_75\. Cellblock-_ **

Randy had moved into the cellblock on his mothers wishes. It was close to home, easy to fix up, and as a nice bow on the present, his Japanese neighbor was  _definitely_ a sight for sore eyes.

**_76\. Gang-_ **

Nomi Conikos and Randy Cunningham were names you simply didn't speak about in public, let alone in the same sentence. They both hated one another with a passion, and were determined to become the top ruler over the gangs, the one who controlled the city...

... which is why no one could know that the only thing they fought over in private was who was going to top that night and give the other a sore ass and a fresh sense of vengance in the morning.

**_77\. Naked-_ **

Nomi's naked body never failed to please Randy.

His smooth, pale skin, his openness, leaving nothing out of sight for the Alpha. He could touch anything he damn well wanted, and if he could have it his way, he would never let Nomi wear clothes again. Frankly, however, he was a gentleman, and if Nomi wanted to tease Randy by wearing clothes, so be it. It just made the sight all the more sweeter when he saw it once more.

**_78\. Popular-_ **

Nomi was the popular jock that everyone would want to either bang or be. He had dozens of friends and never had a dull moment in his life.

So why did he prefer to spend his study hall in the library with the cute nerd who was called Randy?

**_79\. Insanity-_ **

It was Randy who saved Nomi from insanity, giving him friendship and caring when all the others merely treated him as if he was nothing but a nusience.

**_80\. Demon-_ **

The demons inside of Randy demanded him to do horrid things since he could remember. It was why he cut off the girls braid in grade three, destroyed the computer grade eight, and destroyed the schools east wing grade nine. But when Nomi showed up to Randy's second period as the new student, everything went silent.

**_81\. Center-_ **

Nomi always made sure that Randy knew he was the center of attention, the center of his world, and the very middle of his universe. Everything surrounded Randy.

Little did he know, Randy felt the same way about Nomi.

**_82\. Creator-_ **

The Creator of the two superhumans was dead. He hadn't planned on them figuring out that they were merely pawns in a big game, and he hadn't planned for them to turn against them and murder them. He hadn't planned for them to swipe his key card and run, and he hadn't expected them to get away with it. The last thing he hadn't planned for was them falling in love, five months after the jailbreak.

**_83\. Empty-_ **

Through all these years, Nomi had felt empty, going through one Ninja to another. But then Randy had shown up and changed every single thing about Nomi's life, feelings, and thoughts.

**_84\. Paper-_ **

Nomi was a book. Nomi was paper. Nomi didn't like water.

Randy was a human. Randy was flesh and blood. Randy liked to swim.

Randy was tugging Nomi into the water. Nomi's will was like paper, and bent easily when Randy gave him the puppy dog eyes, begging for Nomi to at least try to swim.

**_85\. Essence-_ **

Nomi had become the essence that Randy needed to survive. He breathed him in, he felt him touch him wherever he pleased, and he always kissed him at least once a day. He occupied his thoughts, and he always seemed to show up the moment Randy stopped thinking about him.

And he wouldn't have it any other way.

**_86\. Paradise-_ **

Randy's body was paradise to Nomi. He couldn't stay away for too long, always holding his hand, running his hands through Randy's hair and kissing the younger until he pulled away from air. It was such a shame he had to work.

**_87\. Monarchy-_ **

Prince Nomi passed through the lines of ladies, all of them dolled up and pretty much begging with their eyes for him to pick them, pick them! He wanted to scoff, to turn away and find someone else who would surely appreciated him.

As he thankfully headed to the end of the line, the doors burst open, a young maiden with purple hair tied up in two buns on each side of her head, bright blue eyes that sparkled and dressed in a plain, but modest dress. She scurried over to her place, bowing to the Prince

"I am sorry I am late, Your Highness." she got into line.

Nomi chuckled. "What is your name?"

"Ah! It's, uh, Rachelle. "

"Rachelle. Tell me, Rachelle, what is your status. "

She flushed. "I am from the lowest of the low, your highness. You deserve far better than me."

At this point, Nomi burst into laughter, startling everyone else in the ballroom. "I have decided!"

He looked at Rachelle, taking her hands into his own. "You shall be my wife!"

She seemed startled, turning a dark red. "A-are you sure, Your Majesty?"

He gave her an easy smile. "More sure than anything I can every dream of."

**_88\. Heist-_ **

Nomi's inner workings were like a bank. These would be in one vault, this one would be in this one.

Then Randy came along, and stole the heart that he had locked away so well.

**_89\. Invitation-_ **

Naomi stared at the invitation, crisp and edged with gold, stating that she alone was invited to the ball. She looked to her mother, who was nearly crying from happiness.

"My darling daughter, you are going to a ball!"

"M-Mother,, are you sure I am suited to go? What if I mess up and make a fool of myself?"

The elder chuckled. "Be it so. Just have fun in a way I never shall, and hopefully you shall catch a glimpse of Prince Randy. " she winked.

Naomi flushed darkly. "Mother!"

**_90\. Glimmer-_ **

Nomi was the small, hopeful glimmer that Randy had latched onto to save himself from falling into the abyss of his shitty life.

Over time, he went from a glimmer into a full blown light, a beam from what seemed to be the heavens.


	26. Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punk!Randy and Pastel!Nomi  
> with  
> Soulmate!AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another part of the soul mate AU! Thank you all so much for reviewing, it warms me inside to know that you guys are reading and actually liking what I do. Hopefully, I'll still hear from you so I can know you guys are still wanting what I have.
> 
> Thank you.

The darkness of the room revealed nothing. You could not see within five feet of you, and if you squinted your eyes, everything would remain the same. The only place that light appeared to pour from was the windowsill, where the window was open and the curtains flapping, letting in the sixty degree heat, and consequentially bugs, into the cool house. The only sounds that could be heard was the leaves crackling.

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, a park that was flush with plants and animals was bathed in moonlight, hosting a meeting between two of the least likely people who would spend time with one another.

One was tall, lankly. He had purple hood that was obscured with a black hood, and his wrists were ringed with bracelets. His jeans were tight and a dark red, while his shoes were unseeable. What was out of place, however, was a smile that played on the teens lips, his blue eyes gleaming as he looked at the younger person in front of him.

A red-haired boy, his hair twisted back into a messy bun. His green eyes were tired-looking, and his hands hung limp in the purple-haired boys. His large, soft pink sweater was obviously his main source of heat, upon first glance. At second glance, it actually appeared the blue-eyed one was blocking the wind from blowing into the youngers face. He wore grey sweatpants and slippers, the very definition of comfortable and relaxed.

"You know, Nomi, you didn't have to come out here in the middle of the night just to see me. " Randy chuckled, but it was strained, and he was worried. His hand moved to the side of his lovers face, stroking the soft cheek there. Nomi nuzzled into Randy's hand, smiling.

"You seemed stressed today. I had to see you, to make sure you were okay." Randy's bracelets slid down, revealing Nomi's name in curly pink handwriting. He still remembered how, for so many years, that same wrist had read a different name.

"I'm fine, love, alright? I just don't want you to get hurt just for the sake of me being stressed."

Green eyes pinned him, making him uncomfortable. After a moment or two of silence, Randy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck and looking away. "Alright, maybe you're a.. small bit right."

"Randy, please tell me what is going on."

The taller was silent for a while longer, studying Nomi's face, eyes sad and dejected. "I failed the test. And I'm afraid my moms will send me away to my uncles. i won't be with you, maybe, for the summer."

Nomi sighed in relief, laughing a bit. "Is that it? Randy, I thought you were dying!"

"I am dying, Nomi. Not seeing you will kill me!" Randy acted this out, clutching his heart. "Without you, my heart will stop... beating..." he slid down, taking Nomi with him, the two beginning to laugh.

"Randy Cunningham, you scared me all day!"

"I'm sorry."

"No you are not!"

"Okay, so maybe i'm actually not sorry." he shrugged, smiling. "Maybe i'm just very, very sad. "

He kissed Nomi's palm, moving down slowly until he reached the familiar, blocky letters that spelled out his name that was forever resting on Nomi's wrist. The younger of the pair watched him, expressionless. Only the twitch of his mouth revealed that he was amused by this.

"You're mine, right?" Randy looked at Nomi with dark eyes, the way he always got when he did this. They held the raw emotion that no one but Nomi got to see. Fear.

"Of course, love. Why would I not be?"

Cool lips continued on their way up, kissing up from the wrist to the forearm, then to the shoulder. Nomi became flustered as Randy shifted, moving one of the red-heads legs onto one side of Randy, the other on the other side.

"Because someone may take you away from me." Nomi managed to glance into those sad, blue eyes.

Randy had told him all about the original soulmate. How the name had been on his wrist since he was born until he was seven. Then, while he was coloring, he had felt pain on his wrist, and then there was no more name. The person had died.

Nomi felt no jealousy upon hearing this story. He felt sad. Sad that Randy had had to go through that without understanding, and without knowing that he would never, ever meet the person he was originally destined to be with.

But was Nomi any better, truly? The answer was no.

You see, Nomi also had a soul mate before, but had rejected this person immedietly upon seeing who it was. He simply couldn't bring himself to accept that this horrible person who destroyed so many lives was his soul mate.

So, almost in a fit of rage, Nomi had taken his mother's carving knife and had managed to get the name off his wrist.

Only for a new one to appear.

The fates had seen his misery, and understood now what he truly needed, instead of what he should need.

Apparently, that meant that what Nomi had needed was a bad boy, secretly good, who had purple hair, blue eyes, and a bad attitude. The cool lips had pressed themselves against Nomi's neck, shocking him out of his thoughts.

Only now did he realize that Randy's hands were crawling up his shirt. Honestly, he could hardly care less. He loved the feeling of Randy's hands on him.

However, he really hated it when Randy stopped, pulling back upon realizing what he was doing. An annoyed sigh left Nomi as the apologies began.

"Nomi, I'm really, really sorry, I don't know what i was thi-"

"keep going."

"What?"

Nomi sat up, studying the beliwared face of the punk, who was still hovering over him. He took one of Randy's hands, leading it back to where it was before, doing the same with the other, promptly knocking Randy onto Nomi, back into their original position.

"I said, " he murmured close to Randy's ear. "keep going." another pause. "Please."

The surprised look vanished, and Randy moved up a bit, pinning Nomi more under him. He kept kissing up Nomi's neck, hands rubbing circles into the skin he held. He pulled away, pressing a deep kiss to Nomi's lips, which was happily accepted and returned.

"so, Nomi" Randy murmured, breathless as he held the sweatpants hem in his hand. "Have you ever done it in a park at midnight before?"

" I cannot say I have, Randy"

"Good." Randy purred, and happily threw himself into the new task at hand, silence overcoming the two as they became busy with other such activities.

Maybe, just maybe, Nomi could go over to his lovers house and convince his mother that failing one test wouldn't be bad so much if he got a new tutor...


	27. Surrogate Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I explore a very much real and reliable way for a gay couple to have a child.   
> Have your best girl friend have the baby for you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is just me delving into surrogacy, a legitament and realistic way for two men to have a biological child without magic or one being born with a womb. So, let's get this started, and please leave a review to let me know how you like this story.
> 
> (oh, and go ahead and tell me any other fandoms you think I'm into that I should maybe write stories about. And if I don't know it, I'll just say pass. Okay?)

The sun was high, and the cool evening air allowed the trio to relax on their blanket, random foodstuffs sitting on laps. Theresa Fowler sat with her husband, James, and they chatted idly with their good friends, Randy and Nomi Norisu-Cunningham.

"I wanted to thank you so much for inviting us, Randy! We haven't gotten out of the house since little Amelia was born! " Theresa beamed before she bit into the sandwhich she held, much to the amusement of her hubby.

"it was no trouble, Theresa. Honestly, we both enjoy your company. " Nomi nodded a bit, still holding a cherry turnover. Then, with a glance to Randy, Nomi set down the sweet. Theresa took note of this, and put down her own food.

"Is something the matter, Nomi?"

"Well," the redhead took a deep breath, Randy rubbing his back encouragingly. "You know how Randy and I have been trying to adopt a child?"

The purple-haired girl nodded immediately. "Yes, of course. Still no luck?"

Randy looked down sadly. "Absolutely none. All the adoption agencies said it was against their beliefs to allow two men to adopt a child, thinking we may 'corrupt' them in some 'ungodly' way. "

"That's terrible!" the 28 year old woman cried. "You two would be the greatest parents, if not the most qualified!"

"There's actually something we've been looking into, some way that we can have a kid that's still legal and simply requires a few characteristics. " Randy sat up straighter, looking at the couple across from him.

Now Theresa looked confused. "What is it?"

"It is surrogacy." Nomi judged the two adults' reactions, then quickly amended. "We, of course, trust you with our very lives, Theresa. Yet if you want to turn us down on our offer, you are very much welcome to. "

"It's asking a lot, and we really do understand if you say no-" this time the 29-year-old Randy chipped in, scratching the side of his face.

"But this is our only chance." The red-head seemed deseperate, and Theresa studied them, a tight feeling in her chest.

She let out a deep breath, then looked at the two hopeful adults in front of her. She could understand their fear. She could also understand why they came to her. She didn't drink or smoke. She had Amelia around a year ago now, and she was perfectly healthy to this day. She was under 35 and was healthy and fit. She took walks every day and got out into the sun as much as she could. To top it all off, she and them were high school buddies, so they've known each other for years, decades even! She was the perfect canidate for them.

"Alright, guys. I'll do it. Because I know you two deserve a child more than anyone else!" she glanced at James. "And you better be okay with this, otherwise you're sleeping on the couch!"

He held up his hands in a guesture of surrender. "No fight on my part. You do you, love. "

She smiled and looked back to the other two. "Well then it's settled. I'll be your surrogate!"

Nomi looked ready to cry, and Theresa quickly walked over and pulled him into a hug. He shook and hugged her tightly, saying thank you over and over and over. Randy had relaxed the moment she said yes, and put his head in his hands, letting all the tension from the past few months fall from his shoulders.

"Thank you, Theresa, thank you so much!"

"Nomi, it's honestly the least I can do." she beamed, and he smiled, wiping at the tears.

"You have to come over every day, no matter what, okay?" Randy gave a weak smile, to which she nodded.

"Well duh. Starting at two weeks from now after the whole fertilization thing-"

"Which won't involve sex." James piped in.

"I'll start coming over. We can talk diet, exercise, and even start planning the nursery!" She put her hands on her hips.

"You are so prepared for this." Nomi whispered meekly.

"I figured I may need to do this anyways, right?" she put her hands up. "So now, how do we do this? Where does the baby making begin?"

Randy laughed. "Let's worry about that tomorrow. Nomi's far too stressed right now, and I need to give him a  _massage._ "

Theresa snorted. "Sickos. Go home, and we'll meet at Jules' Cafe tomorrow, got it?"

"Got it." the two nodded, and the group began to pack up their food and blankets, everyone thrilled now at what the future held.

* * *

The bathroom was lively, strangely enough. Theresa held the door open with her foot, the pregnancy test laying perfectly straight on the counter before her. Randy and Nomi chatted calmly in front of her, on their bed, despite the fact that they were tense, nervous. This was the fifth time they had gone through this. The first four were all failures, none of them taking. Nomi had just begun to give up hope, and had begun suggesting to Theresa that maybe they should quit while Nomi was still sane.

She had shook her head, stubborn. "One more try, and then  _maybe_ I'll  _think_ about giving up."

A deep sigh had eminated from Nomi then, who had buried his head into his hands. "It is all my fault. I am the one with the bad seed. "

She had felt her lips twitch, then downright laughed at him. "These things take time, Nomi. It's normal for them to not happen the first time, okay?"

He had given a small smile. "Thanks Theresa."

"It's just my day job, bookworm."

Now they waited here, Nomi's eyes on the pregnancy test despite his mind telling him not to. Randy had his arm slung over the smallers' shoulders as he and Theresa spoke casually about what they were to do if the process took.

"I figured that we would start figuring out the nursery. After all, I've missed my period by at least a week, and it's early in the morning. " She pointed this out, but was interrupted by Randy.

"Which i still don't get. Why so early in the morning?" he gave a loud yawn to prove his point.

"Because my pee is really concentrated during the morning. It makes it easier on the pregnancy test to look for this chemical that tells you, "Hey! This girls pregnant!" " she laughed a bit.

Randy snorted. "I just thought it was 'unprotected sex, take pregnancy test right away, congrats you're pregnant!'. "

Theresa shook her head. "No, the chemical the test looks for isn't immediately there, waiting to tell you. It needs to process that the baby is really there before it starts creating the hormones and stuff."

"How do you know all this?" Randy scrunched up his nose.

"When I was pregnant with Amelia, I panicked because I thought I wouldn't be a good mom. So, because I had all of this free time on my hands since I had to quit working, I decided to read pregnancy and parenting books."

The older scratched his chin, nodding. "Makes sense."

A loud beeping eminated from Randy's watch, and the air became tense again. Nomi squeezed Randy's hand, and they watched as Theresa picked up the pregnancy test, eyes closed. She took a deep breath.

"Alright you guys, ready?" her hand shook a bit.

"We're ready. " they spoke in unison.

"Okay. 1...2... 3!" she opened her eyes, and took in the result of the pregnancy test.

A moment passed, then two. Nomi feared the worst before he heard Theresa speak.

"It... It's positive!" she shakily handed it to Nomi, who took it quickly and looked at the result for himself.

Randy peeked over his shoulder, breathing getting suddenly much more difficult for the older man. "Nomi.. w-we're gonna be parents!"

Nomi slipped away from Randy in order to hug Theresa, who hugged Nomi back tightly. She found that even she was beginning to cry, and as the two pulled away, they each brushed away the tears and laughed. Their breath was gone and they were both shaking, but neither was denying that this was the best moment of their lives.

"Okay, okay. We need to start planning. It's never too early to plan. In fact, we're behind schedule. Let's do this!" Theresa beamed as she grasped both Randy's and Nomi's hands, squeezing tightly. She felt immeanse joy when she felt them squeeze back.

* * *

"Theresa, I don't want you to be afraid to ask us fro anything." Randy clapped his hands together, sending up a layer of chalk dust in their wake.

Theresa, about three to four months pregnant now, was standing in the doorway, a bag in her hand. She merely smirked. "oh, please, and let you do  _everything?_  Nu-uh."

"You don't even trust me with my own child? I'm wounded." he faked a pout, putting a hand over his heart. "Anyways, where's Amelia?"

"First of all, I've seen how you teach, and you could put me to sleep in seconds. Secondly, Amelia is with her grandparents, happily eating sweets." Theresa set down the bag, Randy walking over as he set down his planner on his desk.

"Touche. Anyway, what did you get this time?" he raised a brow before digging through the bag.

"Well, I bought three new outfits. The baby'll need to be layered. Essentially, think of it like this; whatever you're wearing for the heat or cold, baby needs one more layer than what you have. "

Randy nodded as he pulled out a yellow striped baby onesie, and another similar to it, only this time it was black and white stripped and it had a little matching beanie, with black ears on it as well. The third outfit was a two piece, which was a plain, soft green.

"Gender neutral?" he suggested.

She nodded. "Best thing to do before finding out the babies gender, so you won't go all out until after, if you want. "

"i'd rather not. I just wanna let my future kid be a kid, and play with what they wanna play with, y'know. " he smiled.

She laughed and gave him a light punch in the arm. "And you say you won't be a good parent."

"Hey, hey,  _I_ never said that!  _You_ did. " he pointed at her before going to sit down at his desk. "But now I have a question. I've been reading that book you gave me, and I' just wondering- are we going to breast feed the baby, or bottle feed. Because I see a lot more cons with bottle feeding than I do with the breast feeding. "

"Well, I was thinking that maybe I could come over every two hours, and in case i'm too busy to come over, I could pump out two or three bottles. You just have to be careful. " She rubbed her chin, humming in thought. "Maybe we can talk more about this when we're all together, this way Nomi won't feel left out of the planning. "

"speaking of the red-headed devil, how's the gender-reveal party that you two are planning?" he smirked as she flushed.

"You knew?!" she stomped her foot, now in anger. "It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Let's just say, you two aren't very subtle when it comes to hiding something." he sipped from his mug, which read 'Worlds Best

She rolled her eyes. "yeah, okay, sure. Like your super-observant husband isn't going to notice your horrible acting."

"You just keep crushing my dreams, one word at a time." he sounded hurt.

"Well someone has to." silence for a moment before the two erupted into giggles.

Theresa stood after a moment. "Okay, I'm gonna go so you can teach kids boring history."

'hey! That's boring  _Ninja_ History to you!"

She stuck her tongue out and grabbed her bag, leaving whilst giggling.

* * *

Two pairs of hands lead him to an unknown location, where he knew two things for certain. 1) There was a group of people, mostly because there was a lot of talking going on that suddenly stopped when Randy walked into the room. And 2) there was cake nearby, because he could smell it.

He felt the silver handle of a blade being pressed into his hand, and Nomi's cool voice was clearly speaking to the crowd now. "Everyone! We brought the Daddy!"

He laughed a bit. "Don't call me Daddy, it sounds weird. "

"I will call you whatever I damn well please!" The stubborn red head blew a raspberry. Randy laughed and wiped himself on his shirt.

Theresa smiled. "Open your eyes on the count of three-"

"This again?" Randy sighed.

"Shut up and do it!" she huffed. "One, two, three!"

As soon as Randy's eyes opened, he saw a three layered cake. The top layer was small and could clearly be taken off, which had the word 'Boy' on it. The next layer had 'or', and the final layer, which he assumed he would cut into, asked 'girl'. Meanwhile, it laid on a white table cloth, with blue and pink baby booties surrounding the cake with a guests name on it. White streamers curved here and there, and balloons were strung up.

"Go on Randy. " nomi spoke now, lifting the top two layers off of the cutable layer.

Theresa rubbed her stomach, now 6 months long. Why they waited this long, he had no clue. He gave a smile to the two of them, grasping Nomi's hand and making him help cut the cake.

"Ready. And, cut." The knife slid into the cake, and as the two soon-to-be-parents pulled away a piece, the pink filling became revealed to everyone.

Happy screams arose and Theresa earned quite a few hugs. Of course, Nomi and Randy got some too. Nomi smiled, eyes watery as Randy hugged his husband tightly, smothering him in kisses.

"Hey, I want some!" Theresa protested loudly.

"How about James gives you kisses and compliments while Nomi and I massage your feet." Randy helpfully suggested.

"Hmmmm.. alright, deal!" The purple-haired woman was soon joined by her young daughter, and her husband, who covered her in kisses.

Amelia pressed her head against Theresa's stomach. "Is this my sister?"

Theresa shook her head. "No, this is their daughter. So she's not your sister."

Amelia pouted. "I want a sister!"

Theresa and James chuckled, telling their young daughter that maybe for her third birthday, if she asked for one, she might get one.

Nomi was very quiet as he rubbed Theresa's feet, Randy nudging him with his shoulder. "Hey, why the long face? We just found out we're having a daughter!"

The green-eyed man looked up at Randy, then sighed. "I am nervous. What if I am not a good father?"

Randy pulled the elder in, pressing a deep kiss to his lips. "You will be. Trust me, okay?"

"Because that is the most reasonable thing to do." Nomi rolled his eyes before he kissed back.

"Hey! No making out near my feet! Nasty!" Theresa called from her post, causing the two men to scurry off, laughing.

The guests, in the meantime, ate the cake, milling around and talking happily about what the two were going to do, and what Theresa's role was going to be in the future. Of course, when roped into a conversation, Nomi's and Randy's answer remained the same. Theresa would definitely get to see her daughter grow up. They weren't going to simply bar her from seeing the child once she was born! That would be a cruel and evil thing to do!

Randy and Nomi also planned on paying for everything, such as medical bills and any physical therapy bills that Theresa may need in the future. They'll pay for doctors visits. In the meantime, she'll buy things she'll know the baby needs, such as diapers and picking out a crib and other such baby furniture.

"I don't want her out of our lives." Randy said this sternly. "She's a big part of the baby's making, and she's our best friend. We need her to remain sane."

Nomi smiled, and went to speak with Theresa, who was looking tired.

As the party winded down, everyone went home with a small pair of baby booties and a small bag of candy. James took Theresa home to sleep whilst Randy and Nomi helped clean up the area.

"We're gonna have a daughter." Randy said this dreamily. Nomi smiled, making sure Randy didn't fall from his perch on a mop.

"Let's name her Lily, okay?"

"What about her middle name?" the purple haired man looked at his husband through the corner of his eyes.

"hmm, how about luna? Lily Luna Norisu-Cunningham. "

Randy whistled. "Long name. "

"Only the best name. " Nomi scoffed. "But if you want to act like that, I suppose you can sleep on the couch for tonight, now huh?"

Randy paled. "Hey, I never said i was  _mocking_ the name! Sweetheart!" he went after Nomi, who was walking off with a broom.

* * *

The time was near dusk. Bright splashes of orange and pink, red and yellow splayed across the sky as Randy and Nomi were heading home. Nomi was checking his phone while he stepped on dead leaves, hearing the satisfying crunch every time. Randy led the way home. It had been three months since the gender reveal, and any day now the baby would be born. Randy's grip tightened, and he stopped walking.

Nomi looked up. "What is wrong?"

Randy shook his head. "It's nothing. I just... we're going to be  _parents._ "

Nomi nodded, their walk returning to it's normal pace. "Yeah. We will be changing her, bathing her, feeding her. We will make sure she is cute and deadly, and she will be a fearsome warrior.. "

"If she has anywhere  _near_ Theresa's personality, i'm pretty sure she's already fearsome."

Nomi smacked Randy in the chest, the two laughing before a blaring ringtone caused them to jump. Nomi pressed answer on his phone, and began listening.

"Yes? .. Now? Just now?! Well, Randy and I will be there as soon as possible! Yeah.. yeah.. we will meet you there!" he hung up and looked at Randy. "She's in labor.."

Randy froze, then grabbed his lovers hand and  _bolted_ down the street.

Theresa, sadly, didn't allow any of them into the hospital room. She understood that this was indeed their child, but she didn't want them to see the huge, gross mess that was birth. She even explained in vivid detail what was going to come out of her to explain and scare them away.

So now they waited in the waiting room. Nomi had long since fallen asleep despite the deafening screams of Theresa, which were keeping Randy up. James was at home with Amelia, watching over her while Theresa gave birth and would keep watching her until Theresa came back home.

Minutes ticked past, then hours. Before long, four hours had passed. Randy had just glanced at his watch again when the doctor came out, still dressed in the uniform he'd been wearing when Lily had come out.

"Lily Luna Norisu-Cunningham, weighs nine pounds and eight ounces, 20 inches long. " he announced proudly. "Mother Theresa is currently doing the paperwork, if you want to join her in the room."

Randy woke Nomi up, and the two walked into the hospital room. Lily wasn't in the room, still getting cleaned, getting her footprints and the like before any of them could hold her. Theresa was laid back, casually and painstakingly doing the paperwork.

"Don't you think you should save that for later?" Randy suggested.

Theresa looked at him. "I want to do it now. This way I won't fall in love with Lily and take her away just before she's yours."

Nomi walked over hugging Theresa cautiously. "Thank you so much."

She hugged him back, careful and tired. "It was the most I can do for such good friends. " She smiled, and silence consumed the room as Theresa filled out the forms. At last, with one last stroke of a pen, she sighed Lily away to Randy and Nomi.

"there you go. She is completely and utterly yours. " She gave them a wide grin, being enveloped into another big hug.

Randy, of course, was near tears, but strangely, Nomi was all out of tears. They laughed, mocking Randy before Theresa admitted she was tired, and that they should probably get the paperwork to the right person while she slept off the pain.

They both agreed and walked out, heading to the nurses section.

"Excuse me?" Nomi softly inquired.

A young nurse turned, blue green eyes piercing them. "Yes?"

'we were wondering where we turn this paperwork in?" Randy was nervous now.

"Ah, those. Alright, let me do a few calls. " she worked quickly, and soon gave them a room number to go to. They thanked her and walked quickly, breathing in their last moments before they became parents.


	28. Tattooed Partners in Crime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is actually a crossover between Xiaolin Showdown and RC9GN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Prompt from tumblr.

**_Year 1_ **

Nomi got his first tattoo when he had been 16. It wasn't a big one, not like his parents, who had their arms covered with big dragons and flags. No, he didn't have any of that. Instead, on the palm of his hand was a small symbol that he was familiar with. How, you may be asking. Well, to put it simply, he woke up everyday and saw that symbol, everyday. There was no thinking 'this is completely random' from his family when they first saw it.

Out of excitement, Nomi showed his Unmarked friend, Jack. Or, at least he  _thought_ Jack was Unmarked. But to his surprise, the red-head revealed that he had a small tattoo on his ankle of a screw. He admitted that he hid it from his friend because he was scared Nomi would abandon him as a friend out of jealousy or anger. Nomi denied that he would ever do this, which was true. In the end, they both admired each others tattoo.

Jack sighed as he leaned against the tree they were chatting under. "I wonder if Chase is Marked. "

Chase was a popular kid, who kept his arms and legs covered, even when running around and exercising. He was cool and calculating, and his golden glare was enough to make anyone stop in their tracks.

"Why don't you just ask him?!" asked the other, annoyed red-head. "It's as simple as walking up and saying, "Hey Chase, do you have a tattoo?" "

Jack scoffed. "Oh please. Someone as popular as Chase, talking to someone as stupid as me? Not even a sliver of a chance. "

Nomi gave him his classic  _oh for fucks sake_ look. Despite what Jack said, Nomi knew for a fact that Chase stared at Jack when his head was down, and not glaring at him either like he did when Jack happened to glance up and meet his eyes.

"Fine. I'll go and do it for you, since you don't want to." The brave 16 year old got up and walked over to Chase, whilst Jack, turning a deep red, ran after him, trying to stop him, begging him to not do this as it was a suicide mission.

"Hey Chase!" Jack squeaked and hid behind Nomi as Chase turned to face them, Wuya looking miffed at being interrupted with her stupid story. "sorry, was I interrupting something?"

"Nothing of importance. " the 17 year old shrugged. The witch growled, storming off to hang out with her other friends, muttering under her breath.

"I have a question for you, Chase. " Nomi met Chase's eyes, not daring to flinch.

"Well hurry up and ask it, before I punch you for wasting my time. " The golden eyes narrowed.

"Are you Marked?" Jack stiffened behind Nomi, keeping hidden.

Chase gave an amused smirk. "You're bold."

"Do I need to repeat my question?" Nomi glared.

"Not at all. " Jack peeked out when silence was heard, and saw Chase lifting his sleeve. On his wrist was a tiny dragon, linking itself by biting it's tail.

Despite his meek demeanor before, Jack came out from behind Nomi to get a closer look at the tattoo, amazed. Nomi and Chase met eyes again.

"You should be honored I'm showing this. ' he smirked.

"Oh, please. Don't humor yourself."

"Well then I must request a favor. " Chase turned to face Nomi, leaving his arm in place for Jack to stare at.

"And what would that be?" Nomi folded his arms.

"My cousin is transferring over from a different school. I wanted to know if you could give him a tour of the school." The popular boy brushed his long hair away from his shoulder, putting his hand on his hip, of course keeping his tattooed wrist in place.

"Why can't you do that yourself?" the red-head challenged.

Red eyes went wide as Jack darted in front of Nomi, smiling big and clearly nervous. 'He'd love to!" he turned, facing Nomi with pleading eyes.

The 16 year old had no choice but to sigh and agree.

* * *

The time came for when Chase's cousin, apparently named Randy, would come to their school. Already, Nomi figured he'd be nervous, scared, and jumpy.

However, what he wasn't expecting was the fact that he was looking giddy. He was all smiles and said hello to everyone who passed, complimented with an over-the-top jump and wave. Nomi approached this kid, who couldn't be more than 14 years old. The vivid purple hair must be dyed, he mused, and the blue eyes are clearly natural.

"Hey, kid. Randy, right?" Nomi cautiously approached the ball of energy.

Randy's head swiveled to Nomi, smiling. "Yeah! I'm Randy!" he stuck his hand out.

Nomi stared at him as if he was insane, but took his hand and gave it one firm shake. This seemed to satisfy Randy, whos arm snapped back to his backpack strap. It wasn't hard to see where Randy's Mark was, as it was on the side of his face and ran under his left eye. It was a beautiful curling pattern, with a blossoming red flower at Randy's temple.

"My name is Nomi. Your cousin told me that I was to show you around. " not like he had a choice. Jack had begged him. Before he could tell Chase later on that he wouldn't, the smug bastard had him excused from his classes for the day and had a schedule already planned out.

Added to that, he had promised that he would start to 'court' Jack, and Nomi could only agree. He also made Chase promise that if he broke Jack's heart, Chase was to stand still while Nomi broke  _him._ This was agreed to. 16 year olds are scary.

"Alright, well, let's get going. " Nomi turned, Randy right by his side and following him around.

Nomi showed him where his classes were, first of all. The important stuff. Then, he took him to see the gym, the cafeteria, and everything else the school had to offer. As their tour wore on, Nomi found himself allowing the kid to grow on him. How he would cling to his arm, beaming and pointing at something like a vending machine and asking excitedly, "What's that?!"

He would answer every time.

It took a few weeks to realize, but hey, at least he realized it. Nomi also realized that Randy, himself, Jack, and Chase had become the new group, of which Hannibal and Wuya were excluded. Jack and Chase were happy together, and Nomi noticed that Jack was getting much more comfortable in his skin. Randy hung out with Nomi whenever he could, always excited and happy. Nomi rested against the tree after school let out, the summer breeze brushing his hair back.

He looked down to his side, and watched Randy sleep. He was amazed that Randy  _could_ sleep. Damn. It disproved his theory that Randy actually stole energy from the sun and plants in order to be constantly hyper. He smiled, and decided that he may as well take a nap too.

**_Year 2_ **

Nomi had been severely disappointed to find out that he and Randy wouldn't have any classes together. But it did seem fair that he had many of his classes with his best friend, Jack. The two red-heads were currently heading down the halls, schedules in hand and chatting. During the conversation, Jack pointed at Nomi's left shoulder, which was bare.

"When did you get that tattoo?" his eyes were narrowed, calculating.

"Is that what you were so tense about? You wanted to ask me about the new tattoo? " he snagged Jack's wrist, pulling down the sleeve. "I could ask the same thing. "

"I asked first!" the boy genius pointed out.

Nomi shrugged as they kept walking, the gradient blue-to-purple flower design that showed on his shoulder and traveled down his arm to his wrist. "I dunno. It appeared in the middle of June. Mom just thinks I'm getting too attatched to my home garden."

"Or maybe you're getting attatched to a certain best friend. " the 17 year old smirked, to which he was punched in the shoulder for.

"In your dreams. Your turn. " he glared, but his twitching lip gave him away.

"Alright! I spent a lotta time with Chase this past summer. And.. uh..." he suddenly became as red as his hair, pulling his sweater collar over his mouth as he remembered what had occured between the two.

Nomi turned to Jack, worried. 'Did Chase hurt you?"

"No! No! It's not that.. it's ... uh.. he... he.. k-k-kissed me..." Jack turned even more red, almost as red as his hair.

Nomi's eyes went wide. "Oh my god, Jack."

"I just. We were hanging out, and suddenly he leaned in-"

'okay, ew, tmi. " he rolled his eyes. "i thought you had a thing for Kimiko though."

"Nah. Besides, she hates my guts, so." he gave a shrug, and continued walking the halls with Nomi beside him.

They met up with Chase and Randy not too long after in the commons room. Randy beamed and ran over, hugging Nomi and even picking him up.

"Nomi!" he beamed

Chase looked as if he'd been haggled, his hair messed up and his clothes askew. "Thank fuck you guys are here. He woke me up early and made me leave early just so we could see you. "

"Did you get dressed in the dark?" Nomi questioned, eyeing him.

"What gave it away?" He closed his eyes, folding his arms.

Jack smiled and adjusted his clothes, pulling out a comb and brushing out Chase's hair. "there. "

Chase gave a small smile. "Thank you, Jack. You're my utter hero."

Jack flushed, which made Chase smile more.

"So, Randy, are you excited for classes?" Nomi looked to the younger, who was almost as tall as him now. Nomi narrowed his eyes, unsure how to feel about this.

"Yeah! I'm going to learn sooo much! And I'll get all A's!" Randy began to babble on, and Nomi laughed.

"Randy, I'm sorry to say this, but please aim for goals you have a chance at getting. " He put his hand on his shoulder.

Randy froze, then straightened, putting his hand to his chin, thinking. "You're right. " he started jumping around again. "I'M GONNA GET STRAIGHT D'S THIS YEAR!"

This made Nomi and Jack howl with laughter, to which Randy was confused about. Nomi couldn't help but notice that Randy now had a thorny vine wrapped around his arm for a new tattoo, which had roses here and there, which were strangely the same shade of red as his own hair.

"Nice tattoo, nerd." Nomi smiled.

Randy smiled, pulling his sleeves down to cover it. "Thanks."

They all smiled, waving before seperating as the bell rang.

* * *

The end of the year had approached them before they could even mutter the word, "useless" under their breath.

Throughout their final year at middle school, they grew closer together as a group, and when they weren't together as a group, Randy and Nomi grew closer as friends. Jack and Chase grew closer as a couple, but they set boundries, understanding and respecting them.

The end of the school year brought a heavy downpour, in which trapped Randy at the schools' front doors. He forgot his umbrella, and his mother wasn't going to pick him up because she was still working for another two hours. He sighed, looking down, figuring that he may just have to walk in the rain. Just before he stepped out from under the protection, Nomi came over with a spare umbrella.

Randy gave him a look. "What kind of sane person keeps an extra umbrella in their locker?"

"oh, so you  _don't_ want this then-" Nomi started to take the umbrella back, but Randy clung to it for dear life.

"Not saying it's a bad thing!" he smiled.

Nomi copied the smile as they both opened their umbrellas. "Do you mind if I walk you home today?"

Randy shook his head as he headed out. "No, it's fine."

Nomi smiled, and they walked in silence for a bit. Nomi studied Randy in his peripheral vision. Over the school year, Randy had grown a full inch taller than Nomi, and mocked the now-shorter of the two. They had an ongoing 'feud' over who was better; those who were shorter, and those who were taller.

Each time, Randy won because he would always take something of Nomi's and put it somewhere where he could just  _barely_ touch it.

Nomi claimed Randy was using his tip toes in order for him to do that, although he always denied this.

"So, about your tattoo from the beginning of the school year-" Nomi looked over to Randy.

"I could ask you the same thing." the younger shot back, to which Nomi scoffed.

"You sound like Jack. " Nomi put his hand in his pocket, feeling to make sure his phone was there, snug in his pocket as it should be.

"Yeah, but in my defense I asked second, and you have to entertain the underdog. "

"What?! Since when?!" Nomi stopped, and Randy beamed.

_"Since now."_

"You're a goddamn cheater, Randy Cunningham."

"Where's your evidence?" he beamed.

Nomi stuttered, scrambling mentally for evidence.

"Now, what's your tattoo from?" Randy continued walking, and Nomi couldn't help but follow. "It looks an awful lot like mine."

"Don't flatter yourself" Nomi snarked. "I just really like plants is all. "

"Purple and blue ones?"

'shut up." he glared. "Now, what about yours?"

Randy smiled, motioning that he was shutting up, and kept walking. Nomi could do nothing more than watch after him, open mouthed before demanding that he  _get back here this instant!_


	29. Drabbles for the Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which More Drabbles are shoved down your throat, most of them sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There is a suicide mention in this one, so please be warned and carry on with caution. If you are uncomfortable, click away from this now.   
> No, I don't write the suicide, but it's a mention of past committed.

~~~~

**_91: Hidden-_ **

The two figures that remained sheltered from the noise of the office stood at a close distance. It may have appeared to many that they weren't even speaking, yet if one looked closer, they would see lips moving very faintly. The taller of the two would smile after his lips stopped moving, causing the smaller to turn a red, smacking him lightly with the papers he held. The red-head would then laugh, shielding himself from the assault that the purple-haired man was unleashing on him.

Many assumed that they were nothing more than good friends, holding one another close at heart in this small world that was the office, where everything was bleak.

However, what no one knew was the secret life they had when the blinds were down, the door was closed. Many assumed they had left for a bathroom break, or left to retrieve coffees or lunches. That was not the case, as instead the taller would pull the smaller to him, cradling his face in his hands. He held him close as the shorter would grab the red-head's wrists, a playful smile on his face. They would be at a close distance, so close they could probably smell the other's breath.

Whatever everyone else thought did not matter, as they both fell in love so slowly it was hard to tell when they crossed the line between friendship and lovers. All behind the closed doors of the office.

**_92: Loud-_ **

Cities were loud. It was a given, what with so many people hanging around in one, big area. Of course there were the ones that would hide in the shadows of this city, finding comfort in the presence of the shadows. Yet others would rejoice at the small amount of sunlight they received. They were happy, smiling, bright.

Nomi knew many of these types of people well. He'd met more than his share as he felt the shadows cradle him, hushing his cries and healing his wounds.

The alley he had hidden in gave him coverage from the glares of passer-by, the ones who judged him for his way of life although he had little to no choice in the matters in which he had been given. Now he simply sat on the curb, smoking. He inhaled the poison as if he was hoping he would drop dead at any given moment from this single 'cancer stick'.

Maybe he did wish to die. Who would even care?

The rain stopped pouring over him, and he knew immediately someone was standing over him. Were they judging him?

His head snaps up, and he extinguishes his cigarette. There, in his vision, is the most beautiful person he'd ever seen.

Carrying a purple umbrella, which was the cause of the disappearance of the rain, with a dark green sweater, keeping him nice and cozy. Fur, undoubtably fake, was what trimmed the coat, keeping him even warmer in this weather. Nomi's shabby black sweater must have looked like he was wearing a trash bag in comparison.

Purple hair, and blue eyes that sparkled like the winding river at midnight. They seemed to pierce him, keeping him still as the other looked up at the boy, about his age if he were to guess correctly. His eyes drifted, and he noticed a take-out bag with the young boy.

"H-Hey.. uh.. would you like some food? You look pretty hungry..."

Quietly, the elder wondered if the noisy city was so bad if there was this person in it.

**_93: Alarm-_ **

Reality was a bitch. Of that Nomi had no doubt.

However, it was also, at times, like a mother. Gentle and caring, sweeping him up in a sweet embrace, whispering sweet nothings in his ears. He'd been so desperate to hear this sweetness that he didn't notice the cavities that Reality was giving him, the sweet nothings that were turning Reality into Dreams.

Over time, Nomi felt as if he had become sluggish. Everything blended together, began to seem as if they were the same. Train the new ninja this move, train them that move. Smack them around if the new Ninja failed to listen to the lesson that they were being given.

It got boring. Very quickly. Nomi pondered silently if the sacrifice his family had made was worth this exsistance, to mindlessly wander through the duties he needed to complete.

Yet...

Randy appeared. Suddenly and very quickly, Nomi was struggling to play keep-up, as if he'd been mindlessly hearing a blaring alarm clock, but had either hit snooze or had ignored it until it became background noise. This very person, this boy whom shouldn't have had a single effect on him, was suddenly making him question what his version of Reality was.

His reality was to train the Ninja, over and over and over, each of them the same, and each of them an annoyance.

However, Randy's Reality was sad. His parents ignored him in favor of work, giving him an allowance every week. His friend seemed to down the allowance as if it were his own. His food was constantly taken, and he had no friends aside from Howard. His crush brushed him off and had come out as a lesbian. Everything was down in his luck, yet he smiled whilst Nomi would have screamed his head off. Randy was  _happy_ for those who broke his heart.

Nomi decided, as he laced Randy's fingers with his, that he might stay a bit longer. Just to answer these questions Reality left him.

**_94: Done-_ **

Heartbroken sobs from the amethyst-haired teen made his shoulders shake violently. Towering over him, a red-haired boy looked embarrassed, and upset. Like his heart was breaking into two and the last thing he wanted to see was the boy in front of him crying. As if he wanted to wrap his arms around the other and hold him close and whisper sweet nothings into this boy's ear.

Deep down, he knew he would be lying. Both to himself, and to the other. That wouldn't be fair, not to him. Not to Randy.

He kicked at the ground a bit as the boy on the ground sobbed harder, barely able to choke out any words.

"W-W-Why?" he managed.

Nomi gave a soft sigh. "It... we both knew this day would come, Ninja..."

"I didn't want it to!" he sobbed more, shaking with effort to stop his sobs, knowing they would do no good in this situation.

Yes. He had known that this would happen. But did it make it any easier to move on? No, even if his mind  _was_ going to be wiped and this entire relationship ripped from his very memories.

Nomi knelt down, reaching for Randy. Randy flinched, knowing what was to come; the thing that would surely break him.

Cautiously, Nomi cupped Randy's face in his hands, cradling his head and staring deep into his eyes.

"I am so sorry, Ninja. " He whispered. He kissed Randy's forehead, taking his memories with him and leaving the teen- no, the adult, left dazed behind him.

"I loved you, Randy. " A long pause. The wind blew leaves across the now-empty walkway, leaving a young man behind, wondering how he got there.

As he stood and dusted himself off, he could have sworn he felt a soft hand, papery almost, brush away the somewhat-long hair away from his ear.

He could have sworn he heard a soft voice, and he strained to hear it. However, he heard nothing. With a shrug, he walked away, heading home.

_**"Goodbye, Randy."** _

**_95: Clarity-_ **

Everything his entire life had been covered in fog, blurring things around the edges. Some things were swallowed entirely by the fog, things he missed, which his friend teased him constantly, telling him that he was completely airheaded.

However, he felt he was always missing something, scratching at an itch he knew was there but couldn't place, desperate for some sort of relief from this torture that he'd been gifted. This lasted through elementary school, through middle school. He became excluded from every group he could name aside from one, the one he and Howard were in. They became inseparable, attatched at the hip. Video games became apart of themselves as they moved through middle school. They leaned on each other more for support, although Howard was quick to abandon Randy when he saw that cute girls were included, or if it involved a chance at becoming popular.

High school rolled around, and once more Randy was alone. Everything was once more foggy. Blurry. Everything easily passed by him. However, that all changed when he got home that first day.

The box had looked so innocent, so easily misguiding. He'd opened the box, hoping it was some sort of voodoo he could perform.

He'd gotten much more than he bargained for as a boy with red hair and green eyes appeared before him; he'd been ensnared in a web he wasn't aware he should have been watching for.

This boy, Nomi, he'd learned, was his teacher. He was a Ninja, and now, so was Randy. Nomi taught Randy how to not only survive, but to  _thrive_ , even without Howard. Nomi explained from day 1 that they could not be friends, they could not be 'together'.

They'd failed that one rule so quickly that it should have been illegal.

Randy began turning down invitations from Howard to hang in favor of watching a movie with Nomi. They were by far much more entertaining than going to a party and hanging around the wall while the orange-haired boy easily spoke with people he'd known since middle school.

It was much more fun to try and get Nomi to throw popcorn in his mouth than it was to hold a stale beer.

Besides, with Nomi, it felt as if he could see  _every detail._ He began passing classes, understanding what he was being told. He noticed things before others even had the chance to, and this included when he noticed Nomi becoming shy around him, seeing his face turn red whenever he was around him.

He felt as if he had eagle vision when they first kissed in grade 11, knowing their days were limited with one another and wanting to become as close as they could before they would be forced apart.

To Randy, everything before Nomi was a blur. A blur of colors and shapes, things he had no interest in. With him, however, he... he saw details he'd never bothered to notice before. Trees had multitudes of leaves, and bark and things living inside them, hosting the very essence of living.

Rivers became glimmering diamonds as he walked by holding Nomi's hand, pulling him closer and pressing a soft kiss to the other's nose, to which he would receive a flustered noise of embarrassment.

People had faces, hair and eye colors. Some had freckles, some had weird noses or faces. Nomi was perfect for him, fit perfectly against him as if made for him.

People now tried to talk to Randy, noticing his sudden courage and high self-esteem. Randy only needed Nomi, but he made friends as long as Nomi was there, giving him constant assurance, silently reminding him that he was the  _Ninja,_ he was a  _hero_.

They curled together on what they thought was their last day together, Nomi already crying and Randy trying to stop the flow of tears that stained the cheeks of his love. Despite this failed attempt, he knew something was off. He was so sure, however, that the cowboy man would come for Nomi and tear them apart..

Or so they thought.

**_96: Dying-_ **

Randy swallowed in the thick, green air. His eyes watered as he quickly realized what was happening to him, looking over to Nomi.

Nomi screamed, running over to Randy, watching in horror as Randy's hands began to mutate. This was taking an eternity, and they both knew that there was nothing they could do.

Randy wasn't remotely attatched to any material items, everything was usually kept at an arms distance since he became the Ninja in fear that he may have to do something he may regret when he was on duty.

Now they both wished they had had  _something._ The mutations crawled up Randy's arms, and Nomi grabbed Randy's face, looking at him with pure fear in his eyes.

"What.. why?" he wanted to cry. To scream that it wasn't fair, but in all his life, the Sorcerer had never  _once_ been fair.

"I... I don't know" Randy choked out as his chest tightened, mutating. His heart became encased in a hard shell, suddenly outside of his body. It glowed green, the very thing that was making him this horrible, stanked monster.

Nomi's eyes went wide, and he shook his head when he saw the questions in Randy's eyes.

"Randy... I cannot... it will kill you..." he whimpered, hands shaking.

"Nomi, you have to. " Nomi had never seen Randy look so determined. "We have to protect the people."

"I'll loose you." he whispered.

"I know... but this won't be the last of me." he hissed in pain as the mutation began to finish, cracking and twisting his very bones into ways they were never meant to. "Please."

Nomi let out a strangled sob as he drew his sword slowly, people having long run away before they could see the damage, the  _murder_ that was about to occur.

The red-head took one last look at Randy before he thrust his sword, aiming right for the exposed heart.

**_97: Dead-_ **

The ghost had been hovering around him for days now, and it was starting to get on his nerves. Sure, at first it had been awesome. It wasn't everyday that you bought a house only to find out it was haunted by a teen that committed suicide in.

I mean, it lowered some kind of price, from what he heard, but Nomi had thought it was going to be a fun expirience.

He was very wrong.

It had been three days already, and he could still feel the ghost's empty gaze on his back. He chopped the carrots slowly, knowing full well that this certain ghost would go berserk should he go any faster than a snails' pace.

Maybe it was because it had been a knife that ended his life. Maybe it was because he simply wanted to make sure his human wasn't hurt.

"Will you stop watching me?" his voice came out more as a growl, and in all honestly, he hadn't meant to sound so mean.

"I'm sorry." the ghost always spoke in a whisper; never yelling or even throwing anything to make noise. It was like he was trying to hide from everyone's attention, although it was just Nomi in the kitchen.

Nomi gave a soft sigh. "I suppose it is alright, but it can be annoying. You seem to be waiting for something. " he didn't turn to look at him, but he sensed that the apparition was embarrassed.

"I... it's just... the knife... brings back.. memories?" he struggled to find the words, as he hadn't needed to speak for a very long time.

"I understand, to a degree. But watching me wil not prevent me from hurting myself." he gave a small smile, tossing the carrots into a pot of boiling water.

"Please don't hurt yourself." he seemed flustered now, watching the pot boil and steam up the cold windows, blocking the view to the outside.

"I will not. I have no reason to. " he hummed, going to cut up some lettuce. "What is your name?"

The purple-haired ghost jumped, looking down at Nomi with wide eyes. "Oh, um. Randy."

"Randy." Nomi said it, testing the name. Despite his efforts to hide it, he felt a sort of flutter in the place his stomach would be. It felt so...  _right,_ hearing someone say his name again.

"And your name is Nomi. " Randy gave a smile, pleased that he remembered the name so easily.

"Good job. You know my name. " Randy earned a deep chuckle. "May I ask.. ah... why?"

The dead teen looked to the side, and then down before looking back up. "If you're going to stay, you may as well know... it sounds so stupid now, fifty years later, but. "

"No reason is ever stupid unless I have deemed it so. " Nomi gave Randy an encouraging smile, which made Randy straighten a bit.

"Well... when I was in school... I couldn't focus... I was, pretty stupid, compared to everyone else. I got called slow, stupid. People bullied me, taking my stuff and stealing any money I had. Mom and Dad didn't pay any attention to me, cause they were busy working to put food on the table. I... I had no one. The one person I had hoped would be there for me turned against me. I was alone. Teachers blamed me for the bullying and told me to try harder in school, so...I just.. one night... gave up."

Nomi was silent for a long time, such a long time that Randy was afraid he had finally scared him off.

"Well, I have a new rule for this house." Nomi huffed, putting the knife down and dropping the leafy greens into the pot. "No name calling. "

He smiled as he wiped his hands off on his apron, putting his hands on his hips and watching Randy.

Randy slowly smiled, eyes filling with ectoplasmic tears.

"That I can do."

**_98: Ladies-_ **

Was it easy being a lesbian in a small town such as Norrisville? No.

Did Rachelle care? No. Tragically.

Did her parents care she was a lesbian? The answer was a definite no. In fact, they adored the fact that she was a lesbian, saying that she had made them so proud, and that they knew she was too good for men. She had to tell them to back off a bit, as she needed a moment to process the fact that her parents still accepted her.

For a long time, she was afraid that she was going to remain alone forever, the only open lesbian in a small town. People hardly changed toward her, but of course there were the people who didn't understand that she simply wasn't attracted to men; they thought she was playing hard to get, and so tried to get her in bed or tried to kiss her against her will. She would straight up punch them, either in the dick or in the jaw, depending on how much space she'd been given in the corner she'd been backed into.

She seemed to constantly be in the principles office, hearing the principle and her parents argue, one saying she should be suspended for punching a student while her parents screamed that she was defending herself from their unwarrented attacks.

Of course, the moment a lawsuit was brought up, they were allowed to leave, no punishment served.

Her being the Ninja was another thing that was beginning to stress her out. Her duties were beginning to consume her life; not that she minded, but she also wouldn't mind having some time to play video games or attempt to do some homework for classes that didn't interest her.

Today, she stepped into the Nomicon, ready for yet another day of training; it was coming in handy, that she had to admit, but she was tired. Exhausted, one might say.

Imagine her surprise when, instead of finding a training area, she found a sauna. And in that sauna was a very attractive and very fit teenaged girl.

Her long red hair was braided and pinned up, effectively hiding just how much hair she had. She had porcelain skin and long, lanky limbs.

Rachelle had to stop herself from staring at this attractive woman, but hearing a soft voice made her jolt, eyes locking onto emerald green ones.

"Sit. Enjoy the sauna. Every Ninja deserves a day to recover and relax from such vigorous training. "

The way she spoke was so familiar; Rachelle couldn't put her finger on it. "Are you serious?"

The woman looked confused, but nodded slowly. Rachelle nervously looked around, finding a towel. She glanced back at the woman, who had closed her eyes once more, and swiftly changed into the towel. She sat down on the heated wood, never taking her eyes off the woman.

A period of silence followed Rachelle's entrance into the sauna before the same soft voice wafted over to the purple-haired lady.

"You have questions. "

"A lot, actually. "

A soft laugh, before the woman straightened. "Ask away. A restless mind can hinder one when attempting relaxation.

"Who are you?" the blue-eyed girl quickly shot out, no filter stopping her from thinking over her questions.

"You already know me. I am the NinjaNomicon." she gave a graceful smile, almost making Rachelle swoon. She blamed it on the heat.

"You... you're..." She only earned a laugh. "Well, if you're the Nomicon, why are we relaxing!?"

"I told you. A Ninja needs relaxation just as much as one needs work. "

Blue eyes narrowed. " Why are you here in the first place?"

Naomi shrugged, that damned smile tugging at her lips.

This wasn't helping.

"Name?"

"Call me Naomi or Teacher. Either works. "

"So we're going to be relaxing here."

"Yes. "

"No tricks?"

"No."

Silence, and Rachelle leaned back onto the warm wood.

"Do you swear there aren't any tricks?"

"Yes, Ninja, I swear. Now shhhh. Relax your mind and try to let go of your thoughts."

If only Rachelle could collect her thoughts so quickly.

**_99: Monster-_ **

There was monster inside of Nomi. He kept it hidden well enough, but during times of duress or slackened concentration, it appeared. Training was a popular time for it to come out, making him much more aggressive with his students, pushing them harder. Demanding they do better, even though they were already doing their best. It caught people off guard, gave Nomi a sense of power over them.

Except for one.

Randy had been confused, at first. The monster had stayed quiet around Randy much more often than anyone else, which was already confusing to Nomi. Days and nights could pass without Nomi having to worry about the monster coming out of him, as it simply rested. However, this silence only occured when Randy was around, either slumbering next to him or in his line of sight.

When Nomi was alone, the monster raged, demanding the purple-haired boy back in it's sight, close enough to smell him, to smell the green apples and pencil shavings.

It fell silent the moment Nomi saw Randy.

Because of this, Nomi began to smile more. He laughed, and enjoyed more things.

However, the monster began to make a demand. To claim Randy.

In it's view, Randy was  _his._

Little did the monster know, Randy would be begging Nomi to take him as his own the very next night when they were alone.

**_100: Blind-_ **

There was something wrong with Nomi. They hadn't been able to see it at first, the pencil markings and the ripped paper and ink blobs that started collecting around his eyes. However, when it began to effect his vision, then they became worried. The paper scraps began to wrap around his eyes, the ink holding it in place. The pencil scratches covered the spots down his face, lower and lower, almost like it was creating tears.

Nomi began to fear that Randy would hate him, scream that he couldn't handle this. Nomi couldn't see, and he knew it was big favor to ask him to help him get around, to help him be able to do things he could once do before so easily.

But the paper and the ink worsened, and he lost his vision completely. Randy never left his side, whispering that everything would be okay, and whatever was going on, they would go through together.

Randy kept a tight grip on Nomi's wrist, never once letting him get loose.

Despite the pride Nomi had had, Randy had quickly became someone he couldn't live without. He'd nearly died multiple times just in the first few days before Randy intervened, saving him once more.

Always, always, before they went to sleep, Randy whispered that he would never leave him, that he loved him and would stay with him until all the stars burned out.

Nomi so desperately wanted to point out that they could be burned out right now and they wouldn't know, yet he kept his mouth shut, instead favoring a kiss.

He was such a lucky man.


	30. Artistic Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nomi is an artist and Randy just so happens to be his model.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested, and I kinda had fun doing it.

Nomi glanced aorund the area he was in, noting the poses his classmates resided in. His hand moved quickly, knowing that at any second, anyone could move, and he would force himself to erase the pose they had been in in order to draw out the new pose.

The courtyard was quiet aside from the babble of the rest of the students, and the gurgling from the fountain that was behind the red-head. Glancing at his watch, Nomi noticed that he had a few minutes to pick up his things, and quickly go get a cup of bubble tea from the campus store. Thankfully, it was on his way to class, so he was going to arrive early no matter how long it took the workers to make his drink. He thanked whatever gods were up in the sky that he had an endless amount of patience, something many other students didn't have.

That is, if they weren't art students.

They were a whole other story.

He nabbed his sketchbook and pencils, carefully placing them in his satchel. He hefted the bulky bag over his shoulder before making his way down the sidewalk, ignoring the strange art projects that rested in the grass beside him. While they were interesting, he'd have a higher chance of being late if he studied them like he tended to do  _after_ class.

Instead, he kept his face forward, pretending that the door to the campus store was the only thing that mattered. He quickened his pace a bit, smiling to people when they passed him and giving them a quick nod of adknowlegement.

The store bell rang, signifying his arrival to the store. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see a chubby man with a goatee and a tall, lanky man with purple hair and the beginnings of stubble on his chin. Purple hair? Did he dye it like most other students? More than likely. Nomi brushed off his thoughts as he headed to the counter, pateintly waiting as the brain-dead students ordered coffees. He knew the moment the first sip of the coffee passed their lips, they would immidiately straighten up, ready to face the day.

Someone got into line behind him, and he ignored them until the persons' musings alerted him that he was being spoken to.

"Hm, what do you suggest? The Peach Perfection or the Strawberry Dragon?" It was the purple haired man from before, his hands in his pockets and a sly smile tugging at his lips.

"From what I have tried, I suggest the Strawberry Dragon. A lot less chunks in it, easier to go down." he gave a half-hearted shrug, scratching the back of his neck absently.

"The Strawberry Dragon, hm?" the other man this guy had come with tried to grab his attention, but he ignored him, holding out his hand to Nomi. "My name is Randy."

"I am Nomi." the line shuffled forward, and Nomi threw a glance to the clock. They still had a good fifteen minutes before class would begin.

"So, do you come here often?" This man, Randy, offered up as a conversation starter.

Nomi's smile turned smug. "Where? The store, or the school?"

He earned a laugh. "I meant the store."

"I come here everday before class." the line moved forward once more, and Nomi quickly placed his order.

Randy approached the counter, ordering the Strawberry Dragon, three cinnimon rolls, and a large coffee. Once his order was placed, he saddled up to Nomi, who gave him a look.

"Do you always stalk the people who stand in front of you in line?" he teased.

"Only if they're interesting, amusing, cute, or all of the above." he gave a wink, feeling satisfaction upon seeing Nomi's cheeks turn red.

"So, what are you studying?" Nomi changed the topic quickly, watching Randy adjust his beanie and press his thick-rimmed glasses up his nose a bit.

"Well, it may seem cheesy, but I study history. But I'm not going to class today." he smiled, watching Nomi pick up his order. To his surprise, Nomi stayed standing next to him after, wanting to continue their chat.

"What kind of history? Why aren't you going to class today?" Nomi was genuinly interested.

Not a lot of people talked to Nomi, especially because of his heavy accent and his interest in..  _'strange'_  things. His roomates went out and partied all night, so when he went to go to bed, he had no one to talk to. He and Theresa maybe talked about once a week, always about the rent, the bills, how much money did they have already, how much did they need, etc.

Aside from that, Debbie, Theresa's girlfriend, was a disagreeable person to begin with if you didn't like some of the things she did. She would simply shut you out, and answer shortly. So talking to Randy was a breath of fresh air, something he wanted to hold onto despite the small amount of time.

"Well, I study all kinds of history, but I prefer to read about the Japanese history, since I'm part Japanese." Nomi couldn't help but interrupt.

"On which side?"

"Oh, it's on my mother's side. My Dad is American." he shrugged, grabbing his things. "As for why I'm not going to class today, it's because I picked up a job to help pay for food, bills, my student loans, etc. "

Nomi smiled. "Sounds interesting. " another glance at the clock told him he needed to get to class. "Well, I need to go, so I will see you later." he smiled, waving as he left the small shop.

Randy gave a small smile, waving back as he returned to his previous spot.

Howard raised a brow. "What was all that about?"

Randy watched Howard snatch a cinnimon roll and shove it in his mouth, but he ignored this. "What was what?"

"You were flirting with another dude! Are you gay or something?" Randy could see Howard was confused, which he found didn't bother him.

"It's not that I'm gay, Howard. I just don't care. I want to like someone who's interesting, not plain and 2D in personality." he chewed on a cinninmon roll.

"Yeah, but that was a -" Howards words were cut off as Randy's watch beeped, alerting him of the time. "What about Theresa?!"

Randy got up, grabbing his fruit smoothie. "Theresa's a nice girl, but she's got a girlfriend." he smiled and ran off, hearing Howard's angry cry.

"Is everyone in this school gay?!"

* * *

Nomi adjusted his easle. He'd picked the best seat, the best angle. The moment he had walked in, he had noticed that the classroom was set up for a model. He wondered briefly if the model would be nude before delving into how much detail would have to go into the painting if the model  _was_ nude.

Even Nomi, slender as he was, could tell his skin folded and fell in ways that would make any art student want to rip their hair out if they tried to get his form exactly. Women didn't make it any easier, having those two lumps that weren't symmetrical, and added more confusion and more work.

Being near the head helped hide some of the wrinkels in the skin, which is why Nomi always arrived so early to class.

"So, are we going to be having a model today, Miss?" Nomi set his drink down next to his easle, looking up at his art teacher.

Jay chuckled, looking up from her work. "Yes, Nomi, we will be having a model. I wanted to try your hands at it today. "

"Will you be joining us?" Nomi set up his work area, looking over at the teacher.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Depends on if you all behave. Depends on if Ruthie comes in." She gave a small smile.

"Speaking of Ruthie, how is she doing?" the red-head gave a big smile.

Ruthie was the teacher's girlfriend. They'd been together for almost a year and a half when Jay revealed her plans on proposing to Ruthie on the annaversary. She'd even picked out a ring already and had shown it to Nomi, to which Nomi was egging her on, goading her to propose. Ruthie was a nice girl, black hair and gray eyes. She was pretty black and white, but she had quite a temper, something Jay adored. Jay, however, had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and always wore a bunch of colors and bracelets, and rings.

"She's doing just fine. She's excited about the dinner. " Jay sighed contentedly, shuffling her papers around and yawning.

Students began to shuffle in, the ones who arrived earlier quickly choosing the better angles. They knew the drill, and they would fight for their rightful spot. Nomi hardly noticed them, finishing off his tea and getting everything set up. The bell gave a sharp ring, alerting the straggling students that they needed to get to class before they were late. The rest of the students rushed in, choosing the first open space available to them and rushing to sit and set up.

Miss Albey got up, smiling with giddiness. Maybe it was because she liked to torture her students, maybe it was because she liked new challenges despite being rather lazy, but whenever something new came up, she was always smiling.

"Alright, students, today, I decided to get a treat for you all today!" she gave a huge grin, some of the students already on edge. "I have decided that today, you will be painting, or drawing, a model!"

At first no one cheered. They were thinking about the work that would have to be put into the clothes, the hair and pose.

"Nude."

Half of the class erupted into laughter, while the other half turned a deep red color.

"If you cannot stand to see someone naked, please, leave the room, and I will excuse you from class today. I will give you an assignment instead to work on. "

Three or four people stood up, gathering their things quickly and rushing out of the room. Nomi sympathised with them, understanding how they felt. However, unlike them, he wasn't going to leave. He'd spent a lot of money on this class, on this school, and he was going to get the very most out of it, even if it meant having to see people naked.

"Alright, come on in." Jay opened the door, and Nomi's jaw dropped as he turned red.

There, in the doorway dressed in nothing but a toga, was Randy. Randy looked around, and the moment he saw Nomi, he mirrored the same shock. He then got a sly grin as he walked over.

"You know, I thought that it was the third date that one of us usually took off our clothes. " he chuckled

People stared at Nomi, wondering where he knew the model from. "I thought togas were meant for the Greek."

"I can take it off if you want~" a small smirk.

"Be my guest." Nomi snickered. "I am sure I will not be missing much, anyway."

Randy mocked being offended, before the teacher called for the students to pick up their paints or pencils. She set a timer, and then called for them to start. Randy dropped the toga, and posed. Of course, he did an overdramatic pose, earning a giggle from quite a few of the students.

Nomi's pencil hung frozen over his canvas. Randy... holy shit. Had he left, he would have missed  _so much._ He shook his head, quickly beginning on the artwork. He worked quickly, doing quick and long strokes. He glanced up quickly, putting down what he saw in real life on the canvas. He held himself back from blatantly staring at Randy's crotch, trying to focus more on what was above the waist.

Time passed quickly, and before long, Randy was called to put his toga back on for a small break and a change in pose. Randy wrapped himself back up, and walked over to sit beside Nomi, sipping on his Strawberry Dragon.

"I hope you made me look pretty. " He cocked an eyebrow up.

"Well if you wanted pretty, I should have added flowers!" Nomi laughed, finding it easy to mess around and talk with Randy.

"Be my guest, oh great artist." Randy snorted.

He watched Nomi work for a bit, filling in details and adding shading. Without taking one look at Randy, he added pink flowers with a highlighter, created a great contrast between the original drawing and the added details. It drew the observers eyes immediately to the face.

Randy smirked. "Oh, I look so beautiful!"

"Do not let it go to your head." Nomi gave a mock glare, to which Randy sniffled in a fabricated manner.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" he put his hand over his heart, closing his eyes.

Nomi held back a laugh. "I have an ice cold heart."

"Is that why your hair is red?" to this, Randy earned a punch to the arm.

Jay stood and called Randy to go back to his place, and sit in a new pose. All the students either gabbed a new canvas or flipped the page in their sketchbooks. The scratching of pencils began once more, the clock seeming to have stopped working, as no one bothered to look up at it anymore.

Nomi concentrated as if he was working on a piece that would be going into a museum. The details and movements of his hands came naturally to him; he'd been doing this for so long that he no longer saw life drawing as a chore, more as something he'd done before that he could do now.

Randy yawned quickly before falling back into the pose he was in before. The lights were making him sleepy, and the heater that lay at his feet was warming him nicely. It felt as if he'd been wrapped up in a blanket for a few hours by now. He struggled to stay awake.

Whilst trying to stay awake, his thoughts drifted back to Nomi. They seemed to get along although he and Nomi had only known each other for a grand total of 15 minutes, speaking wise. Yet Nomi seemed very relaxed, very comfortable with himself. No offense to Howard, but it was relaxing, having someone not worry about what they looked like to everyone else.

He glanced over at Nomi, who was hardly paying attention to him. He had a determined look on his face; or was that concentration? Either way, he wasn't really looking at Randy. He was much more focused on the task at hand, which was really disappointing. He'd wanted to make some silly faces and see what he would do.

Hours passed ,and Randy's muscles began to ache with exertion. Jay was sleeping in the back, the timer beside her ticking away. If Randy squinted, he could make out that the red line was on the 5, meaning he only had to do this for five minutes.

With a blaring ring, the alarm went off, startling more than a few students. Nomi pulled his pencil away from the canvas for the final time, studying the final product. It was as realistic as it was going to get.

People began to pack up their things, noting the time and knowing they needed to get back to their dorms. Jay woke up and handed them their next assignment, waving goodbye and murmuring that she'd see them tomorrow.

Randy pulled on his toga, heading to the back where his clothes were left behind. He pulled them on as quickly as he could, wanting to catch Nomi outside. He grabbed his wallet and keys, and jogged outside. He could see a flash of red round the corner, and he knew that it was Nomi. He sped up his jog, catching up to him quickly.

"Hey there, stranger." Nomi looked up from the book he was reading, a brief smile showing up when he saw Randy.

"Hello there, model."

"Quite a surprise, if I say so myself." He stretched. "I think standing there doing nothing is gonna give me muscles."

"You could use them." Nomi said this bluntly, smirking as Randy stared at him.

"So,  _so_ mean!" he huffed, folding his arms.

"You are the one who interrupted the haven that was my drawing class. I am guessing you are going to be showing up everyday now, then?" he raised a brow.

Randy shook his head. "As much as I would  _love_ getting naked for you, darling, I'm afraid I still have to study history and pass college. "

"Sounds painful." they both grinned at each other, Randy noticing that Nomi had a bit of charcole on his cheek. He resisted the urge to wipe it off

"So, would you like to teach me how to draw?" He pointed at the sketchpad that Nomi cradeled in his arms, to which the arms tightened.

"It depends. Can you draw more than a stick figure smiling?" he smirked.

"Well, I once drew a stick figure frowning, so I would say yes." he beamed, giving Nomi the hopeful fingerguns.

Nomi facepalmed, giving a soft sigh. "At least you are not  _completely_ hopeless."

"Whoever said I was?" Randy raked his hair back, putting his beanie on as they headed outside into the chill fall air.

"The very gods we walk beneath." Nomi joked, elbowing him slightly.

Randy bent over. "Ah, so much damage. I'm going to have to bill you for that, you know."

"And what do you want from me, a broke college student?" the green-eyed man snorted.

"I was thinking some drawing lessons. " Randy tapped his chin, looking at Nomi with those blue eyes that made him want to throw things.

"Well, I suppose." Nomi sighed, shaking his head and heading to his dorm. "Meet me here after classes tomorrow."

Randy nodded vigorously. "Can do! I'll bring Strawberry Dragons!"

"I will see you then." Nomi gave a smile before walking into his dorm, shutting Randy out and heading up the stairs.

Halfway there, he met Theresa, who gave him a small smile. "Hey Nomi, how's the rent money coming?"

"It is getting there." he sighed. "We are still $100 short, but I do not think it will hinder us too much."

"Okay, cool. Here's my half. I'm going to a party. Don't forget to take off your binder!" she called the last part over her shoulder, jogging down the stairs.

"Can do!" Nomi called down, going into his room.

Half of the room was strewn with glittery clothes, tank tops and skinny jeans. The bed was messy and the corkboard was cluttered with party invites and pictures.

The other half of the room had doodles strewn across the room on lined pages. Life drawnings hung on the walls, and lights illuminated the works. The bed was impossibly clean, and the corkboard held event notices, letters and pictures from home.

Nomi sat at his clean desk, which held his drawing tablet and his pencils and laptop. He sighed, taking off his shirt and carefully removing his binder. Replacing the shirt with a baggy pajama shirt, he stretched upwards, letting his chest relax and return to its natural position.

He glanced at the jar, up on a high shelf. It was halfway filled with spare chance, and the other half was filled with money from family that came in cards. He gave a smile. He was almost there. His stomach churned in excitement and nervousness.

He gave a sigh, closing his eyes and laying back. He'll be fine. What mattered right now was that paper that needed to be done, and that illustration that was needed for the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nomi is a boy.   
> Not a girl.  
> Boy.  
> Do not say otherwise.   
> I apologize if I have offended anyone in the trans community; please let me know, but do not put hateful comments simply because Nomi is trans and you don't like it.   
> The money is for top surgery, in case anyone was wondering.


	31. Entwined Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I first wrote the beginning story, then came up with the second story as I worked on it. It's not my usual 3,000 words, but still.

**_Snow-_ **

 

The news of possible snow had, at first, been deemed a blessing by both Randy and Nomi. After all, it had been years since the last snow, as the warmth of Norrisville had prevented it from falling last year. Now the air held a bitter chill, and the two held each others hands as they walked to school. 

“Do you think it will be pure white?” Nomi tilted his head. “I wonder if it is possible for snow to fall in a grey state.”

Randy snorted. “what have you been watching? Snow never falls grey. It’s always white.”

The red head put his hands on his hips, huffing. “Well if you are so smart, maybe you should go home on your own?”

The blue-eyed boy held up his hands,”Now, now, let’s not get too rash, shall we?” the cocky grin of his face made Nomi smile despite his mood. 

“Remember, we must be on our guard. The Sorcerer has been inactive for a while now, and I..”

“I understand. You’re worried. I promise to you, I’ll be on my guard, all day. Not even when I go to the bathroom will I let my guard down. “

He snorted and Nomi smacked his side, rolling his eyes. “Be serious. I do not like how quiet it is.”

Nomi glanced down at his feet, rubbing his arms. Randy kissed his cheek, smiling, staring at him. 

“I know. I’ll be careful.”

The onyx eyes watched Randy’s back as he walked into school, his bag slung over his shoulder. Nomi sighed, turning away and walking home, his breath fogging up his vision. The air was clearing his head, allowing him to think. 

Maybe he had been overreacting, he wondered. After all, it was entirely possible that the Sorcerer could decide it wasn’t worth the time spent trying to kill the Ninja. 

He sighed, shaking his head. “No, no. That will never be an option. I know how this works. Yet he has never done this before…” 

He walked into the house, slipping off his gloves. Right about now, Randy would be walking into World History. It would be at least another hour before he would get a break. He just simply couldn’t wrap his mind around this strange silence. Something he couldn’t get was that.. that.. damned silence.

A deep sigh escaped him, and he settled down into the chair. “I am overreacting. I am.. overreacting.” 

Maybe he could meditate. That was something he could do, it was something he loved to do! He nodded, sitting up. Was he talking to himself? 

“Yes,” he groaned, glancing back to the tv,” Maybe some noise would help me.” 

He switched the tv on, mulling around in his thoughts as he did so. 

Of course the news had to be covering the fact that the Ninja hadn’t shown up in days.  How could he when the amount of stankings was at its lowest in years, decades,  _ centuries? _

It was easy for the people to go about, thinking that this peace they were feeling was going to stay with them forever, that this was their future. However, Nomi felt as if his insides was a huge black board, and someone was taking their nails and digging it in deep, creating that huge, ugly sound that filled his mind. 

He took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts. If he meditated, that big, ugly noise would go away. The TV droned on in the background, a white noise that strangely helped him relax.  

He entered his mind with ease, the white space filling with doodles from past generations of Ninjas. He walked over to a tall pillar, a big heart in the middle of it. He remembered Randy etching it in, beaming and laughing. 

“Now you know that this is forever!” He gave a bigger grin, while Nomi shook his head, hands on his hips. 

Now he traced it, feeling the nails back away from the chalkboard. He jumped a bit when he saw red begin to trace the heart. 

_ Remember to take a breather, Nomi. Don’t stress yourself out. -Love, Randy _

Nomi chuckled, taking a highlighter.  **I’ll be fine. Love you.**

_ Love you too. _

Nomi sighed, turning to the areas in which he sorted through his problems. He saw green, crackling across the whiteness. 

“What?” he took a step forward, only for the floor to fall from under him. 

He let out a scream as he plummeted, landing harshly on the ground. He rolled, as chains grabbed at his wrists.  He tried to pull back, yet they yanked him back, dragging him to the edge. 

The white eyes of the Sorcerer bore into him, as that damned cackle filled his ears. The nails were no longer scratching at his insides, instead they were clawing at them, tearing them to shreds as the world around Nomi cracked and chipped away.

The red-head sat up, gasping for breath he didn’t need. He looked around, and felt himself. Nothing was wrong. He sighed, looking at the tv, which now became into a sharp focus. 

_ “-where broadcasters say that an attack was launched on the school at 2 o clock today, for the first time in weeks. The Ninja has nearly defeated this monster, yet we fear for our Ninjas safety.” _

Nomi’s eyes went wide. 

Randy was in trouble, and he needed help. 

Nomi bolted out of his chair, hardly noticing the cold as he raced down the block, toward the rampaging sounds of a monster, and the horrified screams of the citizens. A building was crashed into, before a loud voice could be heard. 

“Hey, barf breath! Over here!” the monster let out a blood-curdling scream, heading toward where it heard the mocking voice. 

It stormed into the forest, Nomi getting closer and following it. Now he could see Randy luring the beast by flapping his scarf, being as noisy as possible, and being just barely faster than the monster itself.

The onyx-eyed boy panted as he chased them deep into the woods. They managed to just barely get into the middle of the woods when Randy was smacked to the side, crashing into Nomi .

“What are you doing here?!” they boy yelled at one another. 

“I am here because I heard you were in danger!” his voice was clipped as he folded his arms.

Randy folded his in a mocking stance, “ Well I’m here because someone got stanked, and last I checked the job description, I need to unstank them.”

“I know the job description, I invented it!” 

The monster whirled around, another loud scream filling the air as poisoned quills were shot at them. 

Randy jumped out of the way, Nomi, however, not being so lucky. The quill shot through his stomach, searing pain filling his abdomen as he stilled.

The Ninja let out a horrified scream, before his vision became pure red. Before he could understand what was going on, he was cradling Nomi’s head in his lap, an unconcious kid laying a good twenty feet away. 

Blood pooled under the teacher, who coughed. Blood splattered into his hand. He looked up at Randy, eyes filling with tears as he listened to the panicked teen. 

“it’s going to be ok, Nomi! Don’t worry! Someone’s gonna be here soon! HELLO! ANYBODY! PLEASE-”

Nomi placed his hand on Randy’s cheek. “Randy. Randy.”

Randy stopped, grabbing Nomi’s hand. “It’s gonna be okay, you’ll be fine, jus-”

“Do you think it is going to hurt?” Randy stilled, staring at Nomi. “Going to the afterlife?”

“Well, we won’t know, because you’re not going.”

“I think it hurts, Randy. Only right now.” tears streamed down his face as he held back sobs, looking up at the sky. “Look Randy….”

 

“It’s snowing.”

  
  


**_Evil-_ **

Something Nandy (aka, Nomi-Randy) never expected was being the son of two goodie-two-shoes parents. You know them. The ones who always say ‘yes, boss’ and ‘no, sir’, the ones to always get the coffee for the others in hopes of earning brownie points. They reported every wrongdoing in their neighborhood, actively sought out those who had done harm, and turned them in.

Multiple times Nandy had thought his parents were never going to return home, and as the years began to pass, he found himself hoping they never would. After all, it wasn’t like they were home long enough to even tell him,”Never be the person we fear most.”

 

So it was no surprise when he began to take up smoking, drinking, and vandilism. Surely this would gain his parents attention, surely him beating in someones head, nearly to an inch within their life, would result in them reprimanding him, telling him it wasn’t okay to do it. 

Instead of the response he hoped for, he instead drove them further away. Despite him admitting to it and him providing evidence, they couldn’t believe it was him. They believed it was some ‘sicko’ who was trying to pin the blame on Nandy, someone trying to hurt their little boys’ reputation.

They went away for a long time after that. 

Driven insane by their lack of care, their lack of  _ love,  _ Nandy pulled out his bat one day, knowing what he had to do. 

They weren’t expecting it. Their own child, someone they loved and trusted, turned against them. Their deaths had been painful. Nandy pulled his hair up into a ponytail, holding onto his bat as he glanced around the lab. He’d seen so many criminals put behind bars because of this one lab, this one table that now held the weight of his parents dead bodies; their mouths were still contorted into their final scream. 

He jumped as he heard a small bolt scrape across the tile floors. He whirled around, ready to beat anyone who opposed him. 

However, when he turned around, he found himself face to face with someone who interested him. His adrenaline was already sky-high, and this person wasn’t helping. 

Their black hair was long, pulled back into a high ponytail. His jeans were tight, which pleased Nandy very much, and grey. His shirt was form-fitting, and a darker shade of grey. His shoes were black, seeming to melt into the shadows that they were coming from. In his hands, he held a sword. His acid-green eyes glanced around at the destruction. 

He soaked it in, smiling a bit eerily at the sight before turning to Nandy. Blood covered and dripped from the boys hands, and some was even on his cheek, dripping down to his chin before falling. His eyes were blue, but something told Imon that there was a demon hidden behind them. The bat in his hands really was a nice touch, what with the nails and everything. His hair was deep purple, hidden in a black hoodie. 

“What’s your name?” Imon tilted his head to the side, his face remaining the same. 

Nandy raises a brow. “I could ask you the same thing. After all, you are in my parents lab, which… given the ah, circumstances…… is now mine. “

“Fair enough.” hummed the taller of the two , smiling. “My name is Imon.”

“Nandy.” he made no move to the other, but Imon did. He stepped forward, wiping off the blood that rested on Nandy’s cheek. 

“You should be more careful with cleanup. After all, you don’t want to be caught in this world. “

“And what if I want to be caught?” Nandy caught Imons hand, grip tightning as he leaned forward. 

“Then you have a death wish.” Imon smirked as he felt his back hit the wall; yet he felt no instinct to run. “you won’t hurt me, after all.”

A small pause before Nandy let him go. “Yeah, you’re right. I won’t let you get hurt. Frankly, I don’t like my toys being broken, ya’know?”

He chuckled. “Frankly, I do. However, this toy can teach you new ways to play.”

“can it now?” Nandy’s hands were moving of their own accord, touching what they wanted to touch. Imons hands, arms, sides, hips; they were all mapped by Nandy’s touch.

“I can teach you how to cleanly kill someone. I can teach you how your so called ‘toy’ likes to be played with.”

“Can my toy teach me how to keep it forever?”

“That it can~, and so much more.” 

“Then I wouldn’t mind hearing what it has to say. “

Imon pushed him away, brushing off his clothes. “From what I can gather from the destruction of this room, you have killed your parents?”

Nandy glanced behind him, then back at Imon “Yes, what of it?”

“Nothing, I am simply wondering as to why before we take our leave of this place.”

“Before we leave?” Imon merely waved his hands, as in to tell him to spill his very lifeblood. “I killed them because they were getting in my way, and didn’t believe that I could be evil. So I decided that I would kill them to prove a point.”

“You decided to kill your parents because they ignored your tantrums?” Imon sounded amused, smiling. 

“Is there a problem with that?” he narrowed his eyes, gripping his knife in his hands.

“None at all. After all, without your murderous rampage, I would not be here now.” 

“Who even are you?” Nandy was getting agitated, shifting from foot to foot. 

“You know who I am. I am Imon.”

“I should rephrase that.” he sneered. “What are you.”

“A demon, high-class.”

“And what does that mean?” he tilted his head a bit, holding back the need to growl.

“it means that should I want to, I could level this whole place with a mere snap of my fingers.”

This grabbed Nandy’s attention. “Level this place, you say?” he glanced around. 

“Yes, level it. Diminish it to nothing. Create a new platform in which multiple people may hurt themselves in their attempts to stroke their ego.”

“Sounds as if I shouldn’t get on your bad side.” he grinned. 

“Seems like the best idea for you, now hm?”

Nandy chuckled, gripping Imon by his wrist and pulling him close. 

“I suppose we should leave, now, hm?”

Imon grinned, pulling Nandy close as flames licked up the walls, consuming the bodies, the blood, the papers and the lab. When the flames died down, nothing was left behind, nothing but scorched bodies, and the smell of burned childhood innocence. 

**_This was only around 2,300 words, but still, I mean, cmon, I’m really tired. :P Please Review_ **


	32. 100 Drabble Apology Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a very long time, so I made this.

_ **A/N** _ _**: Soooo, ahhhhh…... hi? I know, I know. It's been FOREVER. But as an apology, you get… wait for it… 100 WORDS. Holy shit guys. It took a while, but jesus. It took forever to write. Remember, if you have an idea, go to my dms and tell me all about it. I'll write it. MAYBE.** _

_**101: Purple Princess-** _

Rachelle was a princess who demanded everything to be in purple. That's all she wanted. Purple sheets, purple curtains, purple tables, purple flowers, purple dresses, purple jewelry, purple this, purple that. In the future, she had long planned for her lover to have purple hair and purple eyes, with a purple wardrobe. She didn't know that this wasn't how the world worked, but that's not what her servants told her. They instead told her that she'd find the right one, and she'd fall so deeply in love she'd be blinded. So the purple princess listened what she wanted to hear.

One day, however, as the purple princess took a stroll through her garden of purple flowers, a sound alerted her to the presence of a stranger. A stranger dressed in all different hues of red. Rachelle glared, offended that one would be so daring as to dress in such a ghastly manner.

"You! How dare you stand in my presence, dressed like… like…" she floundered for words.

"Like a normal person?" the hooded figure removed said hood, revealing red hair pulled back into a ponytail. He even had a bit of facial hair. "Like you, only with a different color?"

"You annoying little brat! You dare to speak to me like that?! I'm the princess! You don't speak to me like some annoying child!" she was fuming, to the point that her face was turning red.

"Well I am sorry. I was wounded, and I came to the nearest place. Aka, your palace. No need to get your hoopskirts in a twist." He huffed.

"Ugh. You know what? Just go away. Go!" she was nearly growling. "I don't want to see you here again."

"That is something I cannot do. I am too injured to do so." He gestured to his legs, revealing that his leg was bent out of twist.

Rachelle rolled her eyes. "Fine. Servants, take him to the infirmary. Keep him there until he's healed, then have him taken home." She turned, strutting off.

The hidden prince gave a small smile, allowing the servants to lead him to the infirmary. This may be the beginning of something fun.

_ **102: Spoiled-** _

Aimi, Queen of Norrisville, was terrified that her only living son, Nomi, would be a spoiled child for his entire life. He demanded everything, wanted everything. He'd never say 'please', or 'thank you'. It was getting to the point that he was downright rude to people that were important, people that were needed to be allies in the upcoming war. It was a problem that needed to be fixed. It was why she was here in the first place.

She'd heard that a teenager had the ability to make someone cherish what they had. His name was Randy, easy to find him, due to him having deep purple hair, and beautiful blue eyes.

She stared down the ally, and saw that there was a silhouette. "Are you Randy?"

A lanky teen stepped into the light, a small smile on his face. "I am, My Lady. You, of all people, requesting me?"

"It's… it's my son. He's so rude, and defiant, and just. I can't work with him. I was hoping you could get through to him."

Randy nodded, finger on his chin. "Seems rather easy, actually. I'll take the job, My Lady, especially since it's you."

She relaxed. "Thank you… now… your price?"

"I get to live in the castle. Mostly to make sure your son gets his proper treatment."

She nodded quickly. "You have my word."

He bowed, then held out his hand. "Then it's a deal, Your Majesty."

She smiled, and shook his hand.

The deal was sealed.

_ **103: Rundown-** _

There was a rundown house down the road. The windows were boarded up, and the door had long been blocked off to the public. Despite all this, everyone knew the history of the house. No one needed to go inside the house, mostly due to the whispers that parents handed down to their children the moment they were old enough to understand.

It was said that a fire started. The old woman, Ruthie, had cried for help from her second-floor apartment, screaming that her son wasn't waking up, and that there were people in need of aid. No one could hear her. No one came to her aid. As she tried to drag her son out, it was claimed that a sort of ribbon kept him there, kept him tethered to the house as it burned.

When they had found the old woman hours later, sitting in front of her house, staring at the door, they say she went insane. No one believed her fire story due to the lack of fire damage. It almost seemed that it'd never happened at all.

A funeral was still held for the boy, the mother attending and breaking down as she said goodbye. After that, she went to a mental institution. They claim that she knew she was insane, and knew the best course to cure herself.

No one knew what happened to the son's body, and no one could find it when the police did a search of the house and the backyard. The search went on for a few months before it was called off.

They did not know that the boy watched them from the second floor, his fingers linked with a shorter red-heads fingers. A small kiss to his forehead before the wind blew them away, a piece of history blown away with the wind.

_ **104: Pizza-** _

"It's good and chewy!"

"It is gross and greasy!"

"That's kinda the point to it."

Howard, Randy, and Nomi were sitting in a triangle. A pizza box was in the middle, half of it already gone. Randy chewed his pizza somewhat respectfully, understanding that his teacher may not like the food. Nomi's arms were folded, eye twitching as he listened to Howard's obnoxious chewing sounds that he was making in what seemed to be right in Nomi's ear.

"I swear, if you do that again, I will punch you."

Howard paused, mouth hanging open. He looked over at Randy, whom shrugged regretfully.

"Oh, please, you're not serious."

_TWACK_

"Nomi, you can't keep punching people."

"Like Hell I cannot. He ruined our date night. As did you!"

"What did I do?!"

"You bought PIZZA."

_ **105: Math-** _

"Nomi, I'm never going to get any of this into my brain before the test." Randy tapped his pencil against the paper, letting out a long, drawn out sigh, letting his body go limp against his boyfriend.

"Of course you will. You would have by now if you would stop attempting to have sex." Nomi smirked, glancing away as Randy gave him puppy dog eyes.

"But… But Nomi…. It's math!" he had tears, fake ones of course, fall down his cheeks.

"I never learned this, and I still understand it."

"You're 800 years old."

"And still you managed to get me to kiss you. If you can do that, you can do anything."

"Can I do you now? "

"After studying."

"UUUUGGGHHH."

_ **106: Snowman-** _

"Do you want to build a snowmaaan?"

"Nomi, I love you, but dear god stop."

_ **107: Kimono-** _

"That… that…" Randy stood dumbfounded, staring at Nomi, whom was dressed in a red, traditional kimono.

"That… what?" Nomi cocked his head to the side, eyes half lidded.

"…. Nevermind. You look nice. I'm gonna take a cold shower."

"In the middle of the day?"

"YES."

_ **108: Trash-** _

Nomi really, really, really loved Randy… but not when his room looked like a trash pit. He loved to remind him of this by shoving Randy into his room with all the cleaning supplies and trash bags, locking the door before heading to the kitchen.

_ **109: Past-** _

God. God fucking dammit. Of all the things to happen, why did he have to get the stuck-up, bitchy teacher, what with everything else going on? He didn't do anything! He was just a kid, and now he had to deal with this book-turned-human. Judging just by the look on their face, he and them weren't exactly going to get along.

_ **110: Present-** _

The aquarium was quiet. That much was certain. However, dragging Nomi here, going through all that pain, was well worth the wait and pain. He watched the books'- no, the boys', face, seeing his eyes wide, bright. The jellyfish in front of his vision moved slightly. Randy could never let Nomi know he saw the smile on his face.

_ **111: Future-** _

Randy wrapped his arms around his husbands' waist, putting his head on his shoulder. A small kiss was pressed to said shoulder, causing the red-head to chuckle. Nomi purred, allowing this to occur. Only when he felt Randy play with his hair did he hip-check his husband, sending him away. Randy pouted, kissing him before heading to the kitchen table.

They both hoped nothing would ever change this peace.

_ **112: Ticking-** _

What would someone do if their very existence was a ticking time bomb? What would a normal person do if they found out that their very purpose in life was to die, to sacrifice themselves to their home?

Randy and Nomi had finally found something they agreed on.

They both agreed that it was bullshit.

_ **113: Photo-** _

"Say cheese!" Randy grinned, holding up the smartphone. Nomi stared into the camera, blinking slowly.

"Cheddar."

_ **114: Claws-** _

Nomi's claws were deadly.

Thankfully, Randy only left with marks on his back after last night.

_ **115: Animator-** _

Nomi had always dreamed that one day, he'd enter an office, his name on the door, the words "Nomi Norisu, Animator" on the glass.

This was not what he expected.

A loud, annoying fan, which kept quitting kept distracting him, the tiles were peeling off the floor. His tablet belonged in the ice age and sweat poured down his face. His milk was lukewarm, and the wallpaper was peeling down in long strips off the wall.

He groaned, stretching. It had been a long 10-hour day, and he was excited to get home to a cold glass of milk-

"Excuse me?"

Nomi cussed very loudly in his head. He turned his chair to face the door, wondering who the hell was coming in now, just as he was about to leave. A purple haired man stood in the doorway, wearing a grey jumper. A hat was on his head, backwards for that matter. He was dirty, and greasy and… and his blue eyes were pinning him to his chair. A nametag revealed that his name was "Randy".

"I'm here to install an air conditioner?"

Nomi stood to greet him. "Thank goodness… I thought I was going to die of heat stroke…"

Randy looked Nomi over, giving a cocky grin. "Maybe I could make that up to you?"

As Nomi closed the door, he smiled, "Oh, I already have an idea…. It involves you installing something else with my help..."

The door closed behind the two with a soft thud.

_ **116: Laundry-** _

"Randy."

"Yeah?"

"You only have one shirt?"

"…."

"The answer better be no."

_ **117: Feet-** _

The most ticklish part of Randy was his feet. Of course, Nomi used this to his advantage whenever he could.

_ **118: Friends-** _

It broke Randy's heart every time he heard Nomi introduce him as a friend. Every time he looked Theresa in the eye, she only saw him as 'Nomi's friend'. He wished that there was more than that, more than just being 'friends'. He wanted Nomi to kiss him sweetly, on the cheek, the forehead, his nose, or just a kiss in general. He wanted to hold Nomi tight, dance with him, and he wanted to sing to Nomi to get him to sleep.

For now, he was just a friend.

_ **119: Understanding-** _

Occasionally, his crush student got it. His student understood the lesson, turned themselves out of the book out of the prison, out into the real world into freedom.

He sighed, looking into his teacup. He'd have to wait for his turn. He'd have to wait, maybe for another three hundred years. But he'd get there.

_ **120: Kraken-** _

"GRAB THE MASTS!" the wave crashed onto the ship, smashing the crew to the side. A few went overboard, only to be snatched up by swollen purple tentacles. Nomi couldn't look up. He knew damn well what he'd see. A beak, covered in the blood of Nomi's comrades. Look up even more, and you'd see that fucking eye.

Bright blue. It pierced through the veil of darkness that Nomi was so sure he'd be able to pass through without it seeing him. He hadn't known it'd been listening.

Finally, he dared to break his own rule. He looked up, staring into the sapphire of the kraken.

The waves ceased their crashing. Comrades, now free, swam to the boat and climbed on. Tentacles sank back down into the calm ocean.

"I know whatch'e want." He wanted to grimace at his accent. He hated it. But it- no, he – remembered him with it. "If it is me ye want, then take me."

The kraken let out a coo, wrapping an appendage around his waist. It was snug, but not crushing. Nomi rested his hands on it, feeling them sink. He hardly noticed himself lifting, up, up. He was so high up, he became dizzy as he looked down. He could hear his crewmates calling for him, telling him not to do it.

He blocked out their yells as he sank beneath the waves. The soft voice he remembered, it was so long ago, spoke once more.

"You kept me waiting."

Nomi sighed, lifting a hand to the soft cheek that was now there. "I am sorry, Love. Got caught up with life. Do ye forgive meh?"

Randy giggled. "Of course I do."

_ **121: Siren-** _

Being a siren was boring. Seriously. It was supposedly just brushing your hair, singing songs when soldiers got close, and killing them. There was no fun in it. In fact, Randy quite disliked killing the people who begged to see their families once more.

However, there was one perk…. One….  _Annoying_ perk. A splash alerted him to the arrival of his lover, to whom he turned to. Nomi grinned, looking like he had a fight with a cat and lost.

"What took you so long?!" Randy huffed, folding his arms.

"Sorry, sorry! I got us dinner!" Nomi held up two bags, unlike those Randy had seen before.

"Is it fish?" he cocked an eyebrow, unamused.

"No!" Nomi huffed. "It is beef."

"You better hope it was good enough to be late."

_ **122: Graveyard-** _

"This is creepy." Nomi ducked under a tree branch, wrapping his sweatshirt around him more. "I do not understand why I decided to follow you."

"Because ya love me enough to have a picnic in the graveyard on Halloween. "

"If you get possessed, do not come crying to me about it. "

"If I get possessed, I'm taking you with me."

Nomi shoved him into a bush, chuckling as he rushed forward, leaving Randy to fumble to catch up.

"Hey! You're not getting away that easily!" Randy jumped out of the bush, rushing to get back at his boyfriend as he raced into the darkness.

See, this would have been easy, except it was foggy. On Halloween. Something that, in Norrisville, has never happened before. A lot of things have changed this year, so a little fog was something that Randy could deal with.

A little fog was hiding his boyfriend, who he needed to find in order to shove some of the 'gross' food into his face in their ensuing food fight.

Graveyards rule, man.

_ **123: Late-** _

Nomi was the bad kid that your parents warned you about. He was the kid with tattoos, he was the one who ditched class, he was the one who smoked outside while the bell rang. The one thing he differed from, however, was that he received good grades. This, of course, was only due to his parents. They didn't care if he straight up murdered someone (he was very close to it at one point), they only cared that he got good grades.

The Norisu clan, since the very beginning, was known to excel at their studies, both physical and mental. Apparently, his parents couldn't let that family history go.

He glanced at his watch and tsked. He may as well go to class, since he was already half an hour late. He dropped his cigarette to the ground, shoving himself away from the wall. It was a ten-minute walk from here to the classroom. There should only be about fifteen minutes before the bell rang by then.

Exactly as planned, Nomi opened the door at a quarter to, only to be halted by a head of purple hair. The head of purple hair turned around, revealing baby blue eyes.

Nomi's face heated up a bit, and he looked at his teacher to ignore this new…. Problem. His teacher glared at him. It was clear that he wasn't happy with Nomi coming in at such an opportune time, yet he couldn't say a word about it. Nomi should remember to write a card to his parents, saying thanks for the huge donation to the school.

"So… who is this, teach?" the red-head gave a sly grin, watching from the corner of his eye as the boy squirmed under the new attention.

"It's  _Mr. Cunningham,_ Norisu. And that there is my son. He's here as a teacher's aide for the semester." Mr. Cunningham frowned, his pencil tapping quickly on his desk, something he tended to only do when Nomi was being a nuisance.

"Hm. Guess I am going to be appearing in class more, huh? What is your name, Cunningham?" Coal eyes turned to face blue eyes, startling the latter.

"Uh… uh... it's Randy…. "he rubbed his arm.

"Well, Randy," His named rolled off of the delinquent's tongue easily, something that was rare. "I will be seeing you ever day now, huh?" he gave a wink, causing purple to meet red.

"I g-guess we will…"

_ **124: Nap-** _

Having a job was tiring in itself. A simple 9-5 was tiring, even if you were sitting all the time. Now, try to imagine having a job where it's 24-7, completely unpredictable, and could keep you up if it wanted.

That was Nomi and Randy's job. They had been up for the past five days, unable to sleep due to an unwarranted tantrum from the Sorcerer. Their moves were sluggish now, and they were both running completely on energy drinks and donuts, but they were awake and de-stanking the monsters.

For the first time in five days, Randy could hear himself think. It seemed that the Sorcerer was done having his tantrum. The purple-haired teen looked around for his partner, eventually going outside and finding him on the roof. A soft sigh, and he went back inside.

He went to his room, putting his pillows up in a small barrier, in a semicircle. Blankets were thrown over the blankets, and a comforter was set aside. He opened his window, startling his teacher.

However, since his teacher was so sluggish, Randy was able to grab him, dragging him back into the house. Still struggling, Randy dragged him to the bed, tossing him onto the soft mattress. Near immediately, Nomi went limp, his head hitting the pillow. He was out cold.

Randy smiled, watching Nomi sleep for a few seconds. He finally grabbed the comforter, wrapping Nomi in the comforter. He wrapped himself in the blanket, and held Nomi close before closing his eyes, falling asleep just as fast as Nomi had done.

Ruth opened her son's door, not receiving a response to when she called for him. As soon as she opened the door, she saw the two boys sleeping. They looked so peaceful, and despite the fact that Ruth had wanted to talk to her son about why he had bought a case of Red Bull, she knew it could wait. She turned, closing the door softly behind her.

_ **125: Movie-** _

Randy wanted to go watch the new Grave Punchers Movie.

Nomi wanted to go see the new Romance flick that was in town for only one day.

So Randy stood up for himself, saying that the Romance flick was dumb.

Yeah, they went to the Romance flick after Nomi literately twisted an apology out of Randy.

_ **126: Tired-** _

Being a Ninja was tiring. Randy seemed to be tired all the time as of late and was falling asleep in class.

One day, while he schloomped into the Nomicon, he found no training equipment waiting for him, nor did he manage to find his teacher, waiting for him to begin hand-to -hand combat.

Instead, what was waiting for him was Nomi still wearing his cloak. He refused to listen nor answer Randy's questions, leading him to a small alcove of the Nomicon. There were pillows and blankets strewn about. A sauna was nearby, and the latest Grave Punchers Movie was playing on a tv.

"Nomi… what?"

"We never speak of this again, nor will this happen again unless the situation calls for it. "

"Can do, under one condition!"

"And what would that be?"

"You join me."

Nomi looked at his student, seeing the look on his face that he knew all too well.

"You will not relax unless I say yes, will you?"

"NOPE." Randy grinned.

A soft sigh. "Fine."

_ **127: Sleepy-** _

There's something about sleeping in the back of a truck, the wind blowing through your face, the stars up above you. The mother of your student is singing along to the radio, and it's the most beautiful sound you've heard so far. The air is quiet otherwise, but you can feel your students' breath on your face, in your ear to be precise. It's slow, but you know your student isn't asleep. You can tell because you can feel his nose burying into your hair again, smelling your hair for the fifth time since you two started this whole truck-nap thing.

You find you don't mind right now.

You close your eyes, listening to your students' heartbeat until you fell asleep.

_ **128: Train-** _

The train was hardly relaxing for Nomi. Nothing unnatural should be moving this fast, and it was scary that the countryside was zipping by.

Randy squeezed Nomi's hand, trying to get him to calm down. "We're almost there, Nomi. It's a five-minute ride."

"Easy for you to say," the red head hissed. "You are used to this!"

"That's cause I do it every time I want to see my grandparents." He chuckled. "They're lovely people."

"You better hope they are worth it!"

Randy chuckled, pulling Nomi close, and hiding his face under his jacket.

"You smell."

"Do you wanna look out the window?"

"… No."

"Then stop whining."

_ **129: Makeup-** _

Makeup can hide many things. Bruises, unwanted acne. It can also add onto things, such as freckles, and contour.

Sadly, Nomi had to help Randy use makeup to hide bruises more than it was for fun.

_ **130: Sweater-** _

"Nomi, you need to take it off, it's like, 90 degrees!" Randy tugged at the sweatshirt, to which the red-head held onto it tighter around his body.

"NO! I LOVE IT AND I AM NEVER TAKING IT OFF!" Nomi tried to bolt, but Randy still had a grip on him, keeping him in place.

"Look, I know you're more than happy to have grandma make you a sweater, but YOU WILL DIE OF HEAT EXHAUSTION."

"NO, I CAN'T DIE ANYWAY, JUST LET ME HAVE THIS."

"NOMI."

_ **131: Sleeves-** _

Randy's sleeves were so wide that it was easy to slip Nomi into his sweatshirt and ensnare him. Bonus points because they were able to hold hands while doing so.

_ **132: Hood-** _

Hoods mean silence. It means secrets, darkness, and discretion.

There was one thing that Randy used his hood for as of current, and that was having it be used by his boyfriend to pull him down into a passionate kiss, promises of more rewards when they got home.

_ **133: Pants-** _

In Nomi's opinion, pants did not belong on Randy. They looked bad, and they made him seem too skinny.

Instead, they belonged on the floor, where Nomi didn't have to deal with them. That, and Randy seemed to enjoy it when they were off… it's not like as soon as he gets home, all pants come off. No, no. He's not like that at all.

_ **134: Glasses-** _

"Nomi, do you wanna know something?" the purple-haired teen looked up from his textbook, giving his teacher a certain type of eyes that he knew all too well.

"What is it Ninja?" Nomi sighed, putting his book down on the desk, and putting his reading glasses on top.

"You should wear glasses more. They suit you." Randy beamed as he stood up, heading to the kitchen, leaving the humanized book speechless.

_ **135: Recognize-** _

No matter how large the crowd was, no matter how far apart they were, Nomi could always recognize Randy. No matter if he dyed his hair, or maybe got piercings, or even if he got tattoos, or hell, even if he got plastic surgery. Nomi would always recognize Randy.

If only Randy could tell Nomi that he felt the same way.

_ **136: Crutches-** _

"If you laugh, I will kill you."

The red-head's glare was venomous, his crutches propping him up and keeping his broken leg off of the floor, off of pressure.

Randy could only stare. Near-immediate reaction was to ask Nomi how he was feeling, if he needed anything right now, or if Nomi needed to take a rest.

If this persisted, Nomi wouldn't be pleased at all.

He didn't like being coddled. The fact that he'd even broken his leg in the first place was embarrassing enough. To have Randy act like this was worse. AS of current, he was making his way to this next class, Randy following him, books in hand.

This was going to be a long month, if not longer.

_ **137: Braces-** _

Ruthie and Nomi laughed from the living room, leaving Randy confused in the kitchen. He was holding his plate of nachos when the laughter came from his mother and boyfriend. He decided to go check it out, hoping that it was nothing bad. Once he realized  _why_ they were laughing, he wished that it'd been anything else.

"- and this here is Randy when he was just a baby. That there is his favorite stuffed animal, Marcin. He never let it go, the poor elephant- "

"Mother! Please, don't embarrass me." Randy's cheeks were red, and Nomi laughed.

"What, Randy? Are you afraid you will be embarrassed in front of me? After everything you have done in front of me?" Nomi cocked an eyebrow, a smile playing on his face.

"Oh! Oh! I found it!" Ruthie held up a picture of Randy as a 9-year-old, grinning. Braces held his teeth together. "He had braces!"

"MOM, PUT THE PICTURES AWAY, PLEASE."

_ **138: Milk-** _

Nomi encouraged Randy to drink his milk when they were just teacher and student. Over time, it became commonplace for Nomi to place a glass of milk in front of Randy and watch him drink it before returning to his previous activity, whether it was hanging out with Howard, or talking with his mothers.

His mothers marveled that he'd been able to get Randy to drink the milk, seeing as how he was known to despise the substance. Nomi could only shrug, giving them a smile and a hopeful 'I will try more then.'

As the years began to pass, the glass of milk remained the same.

Nomi placed it in front of Randy, watching him chug it down before he threw himself into his college textbooks.

Nomi put a glass of milk in front of him as he was finding them a place to live, accounting for both of their incomes.

It was Nomi who put a glass of milk in front of Randy before Randy threw himself into taxes, every year.

When Nomi had Lily, he gave both her and Randy their milk before going back to their previous tasks.

When Lily grew up, both she and Nomi would give Randy his glass of milk, watching him with the same eyes.

Then Jamie came along, and Seth, and finally, Amanda. They all followed Nomi's lead, giving their father a glass of milk, and watching him, a mixture of blue and black, beacons staring at him.

It was Nomi who gave him his last glass of milk. It was Nomi who gave him his last goodnight kiss, not knowing that it was a goodbye kiss. It was Nomi who was the one who found him. It was Nomi who said goodbye first, who ordered everything.

It was Nomi who broke down behind closed doors.

On the day Nomi was supposed to say goodbye to everyone – his kids, Randy, his home – he made sure that it was milk that was the drink everyone took a sip of.

This time, in honor of him moving on, in honor of Randy making it to the other side.

_ **139: Detention-** _

Randy slid up the vent, ignoring the red-head below him.

"Remind me why you are doing this?" he shoved himself out of his desk, staring up to the vent. "You could get caught and expelled."

"Be _cause,_ why should I have to suffer for someone who decided to play the biggest prank ever? It's not fair, and I won't stand for it."

Nomi huffed. "Well hold on, wait for me. Theresa, would you mind being our lookout?"

"Not at all!" the girl called, waving goodbye.

"Alright, let us go."

_ **140: Polaroid-** _

There was a polaroid picture that was clipped to the mirror of the truck, showing two young boys amongst dozens of other teens.

One was awkward, giving the camera a shy smile, his red hair tied back into a small ponytail.

His free hand was enlaced with the other boy, the one that was giving the camera a big, bright smile.

Those same two boys were in the truck, on a big road trip. The red-head was behind the wheel, his hand hanging out of the window, enjoying the bright, sunny day, and enjoying the wind that blew over his hand. His hair was just a bit longer, and he was much more comfortable in his own skin.

The purple haired boy had his feet propped up on the dashboard, looking at a map, saying that they weren't lost, ignoring the red-head's protests. His smile was still bright, but he had facial hair. Scars littered his face and body, but he didn't bother to hide it.

They both smiled at each other, laughing as they realized that they were hopelessly lost.

_ **141: Camera-** _

Ruth got Nomi a camera for Christmas, saying that he may want to take pictures, just in case. He thanked her profusely, going out immediately to start snapping pictures. Randy, himself, them, Ruth, Theresa. Everyone got their own picture.

It was greatly complimented by the scrapbook that Randy had gotten him for Christmas, and the bunch of stickers Howard barely made the attempt at a present of.

It was really pretty, and the two immortals enjoyed flipping through it, the good old days being reminisced.

_ **142: Lemonade-** _

"Come along, Nomi dear. We need to get to your father before we run out of time." The young woman smiled, holding her young child's hand.

"Mom, mom, can we please get some lemonade? There is a stand right there!" The young toddler pointed to a young woman with light purple hair, who was helping a small boy with darker purple hair pour out the glasses of lemonade.

"Alright, but only one each." Nomi's mother took him over to the stand, beginning to chat with the young woman. Nomi, however, began to talk with the other boy, tilting his head.

"You have a lemonade stand?" he rocked on the heels of his feet. "It is hot today."

"It's... not mine. It's my friends'. He said he didn't wanna stay out here, but that I could still make money." Randy kept his gaze down, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere than here.

"Do you want me to keep ya company?" He sat down next to Randy, watching him become startled.

"Um, sure, but... don't you have to be somewhere?"

"Nah, not really. Once my mom starts talking, she never stops..."

Randy laughed. "We have something in common."

_ **143: Green-** _

Emeralds. The leaves of trees in the spring. The color of grass. The color of a bottle of rum. The color of certain birds, fish, and so much more.

It was also the color of Nomi's eyes. Randy smiled, thinking that he could fall into his eyes any day.

_ **144: Blue-** _

Sapphires. The sky up above, the color of the ocean. The color of glass, to an extent. The color of fish, and birds, and the color of books.

These were Randy's eyes. Nomi wanted to stare all day, falling and falling, never wanting to stop.

_ **145: Marshmallows-** _

"You're gonna burn the marshmallow!" Randy scrambled to put the flaming marshmallow out, ignoring the fact that his boyfriend was trying to keep it out of his grasp.

"Maybe I like it being burned!" the book snapped, waving his hand wildly at Randy, keeping his marshmallow out of Randy's reach.

"You're insane!"

"You are intolerable!"

_ **146: Smores-** _

Randy  _loved_ smores. He was obsessed with them, not surprisingly.

It was packed with sugar, which Randy ran on, and it had a delicious chocolate piece on it. Yet try as he might, Nomi still refused the treat, saying that it would stick to places he didn't want it sticking to.

Randy could only agree.

_ **147: Joker-** _

Ninja was constantly being ran around by an infuriating clown. You may think that that sentence was the silliest thing you've ever heard, but it's true. Ninja was a superhero, someone meant to protect the city of Norrisville.

So how could he protect them when there was a clown that ran him in circles every time he saw him?

"This ends today, Joker." The Ninja folded his arms, studying the timid-looking jester.

The Joker chuckled, "You may think so, yes. However, in my part, we are not done."

The black and red jester's bell jingled as he moved; how he managed to move so quickly, so quietly, even with a bell, was surprising to The Ninja.

"How do you think this'll end?" the Ninja tried to sound tough, trying to hide the fear that shook in his voice.

"I think it will end when you are dead." The masked man walked forward, the Ninja too convinced that he was powerful enough to defend himself.

"And if I never die?" the Ninja challenged.

"Everyone dies someday." The Joker gave him a peck on his mask, near enough to his lips so that it startled him, making him pause.

By the time he 'woke up', the Joker was gone, leaving a single calling card.

_Call me._

_ **148: French-** _

Randy pressed Nomi to the wall, hands scouring his abdomen. Nomi's hands clawed down the teen's back, releasing a moan as Randy pressed against him just right. The purple-haired teen forced the elder's mouth open more, deepening their kiss.

Nomi pulled away when he felt dizzy, taking a deep breath. His face was red, his breathing labored. He pulled Randy in for another kiss, thanking the French over and over for inventing such an intimate kiss.

_ **149: Spanish-** _

Nomi could speak fluent Spanish. Randy, however, could not. His Spanish sounded strangled, broken sentences and incomplete thoughts shoved into however Randy could make it sound right.

Randy had begged Nomi to teach him how to speak Spanish, saying it just wasn't fair that Nomi was able to speak it and he wasn't. Nomi, of course, agreed. For now, he could enjoy speaking sentences that would normally embarrass him without shame.

_ **150: Expecting-** _

Nomi pressed his ear against Randy's stomach, as flat as it could be for now. Despite knowing that it could be another three months before they saw anything, becoming a father was one of the many 'firsts' on his list to do.

"You're acting really weird. I seriously just told you I was pregnant and now you're hugging me like there's no tomorrow." Randy folded his arms, watching his husband smile.

"Sorry love…. I am just so excited…" he beamed up at him.

Randy huffed, smiling. "I know."

_ **151: Skeleton-** _

It was the skeleton of a town, and the skeleton of a relationship.

It was the skeletons buried 6 feet deep that many would think creepy, however, it should be the two skeletons entwined in one another just at the top of the surface that should worry everyone more.

After all, curses do always begin with love.

_ **152: Clarity-** _

The moment Randy looked into those beautiful green eyes made everything seem like glasses had been put on him, and he was finally seeing things with clean, clear eyes.

All it took was a glance.

_ **153: Hope-** _

The town was leveled. Randy knew this, and he knew damn well that the green smog surrounding him was just hiding the jutting pieces of wood and stone. All those who could escape did. Those who didn't… they weren't screaming. That's what scared Randy the most.

So why was he still holding his sword so high? Why was he charging at the Sorcerer, fire in his eyes and venom in his voice?

Why wasn't Nomi talking to him? Where was he?

Only one word.

Hope.

It was all he had. Hope that Nomi would talk to him again. Hope that everyone made it out. Hope that the town would be restored.

It was all he had.

Hope.

_ **154: Despair-** _

It was all gone. He knew now what happened to Nomi. In fact, he cradled the red-heads body in his arms right now. He knew what happened with the citizens; they never made it out. The Sorcerer had killed them all before they'd ever stepped foot to the border.

Everyone was gone. The despair was evident, what with the Sorcerer cackling loudly, and the green smog wrapped round him.

He allowed it to wrap around him, holding Nomi's body closer to him. He pressed a kiss to his forehead as the smog wrapped around his eyes and went down his throat. He choked, feeling pain before he felt nothing at all.

_ **155: Her-** _

She had beautiful skin. It was pale and held freckles everywhere. Her purple hair accented this, falling in waves on her shoulders. Her arms were toned from daily exercise, hidden with hoodie sleeves. She was tall, perfect for the basketball team. She was a perfect player of any game.

_ **156: Him-** _

He had tanned skin. Freckles were dark, and he had muscled arms. He did not go to school, yet he did not skip it either. His red hair stood out greatly, shorn nearly to his scalp. He wore a tank top, practicing that kick that he taught his student every day. He was the perfect brain to the operation.

_ **157: You-** _

You are peanut butter.

You are ABC.

You are the first mate.

You are pancakes.

You are the controller.

You are the stars.

Love,

Nomi

_ **159: Me-** _

You're my jelly.

You're my EFG.

You're my captain.

You're my syrup.

You're my game.

You're my moon.

Love,

Randy

_ **160: White-** _

The white of Randy's eyes were distracting. Nomi only wanted to focus on the irises, the beautiful, deep pupils. Never the white of the eyes. They only suggested the inevitable.

_ **161: Life-** _

Life was a purple-haired boy.

He loved everything. He just wanted everything to grow and have peace come along. His humans were moving along, yet they were fighting one another so angerly…

This brought someone along that Life never wanted to see for as long as he could – Death. Death had a shock of red hair peeking from his hood and took all of Life's gifts away.

Life hate, hate, hated Death. So why was he being drawn closer to him?

Did he want to die?

Maybe.

_ **162: Black-** _

The folds of Nomi's cape were black. They held many secrets, and sometimes they changed. In the sun, it turned grey. In the dark, it became hidden. On the floor, it became crumpled, a small black hole on the floor.

Randy preferred that option right now.

_ **163: Confess-** _

"I… I love you, Randy!" The red-head stared him down, daring him to say anything horrible to him.

Randy was silent for a moment. Then he smiled, tugging Nomi down into a kiss, a soft sigh ghosting over his lips.

"About damn time you admitted it."

_ **164: Anime-** _

"what was this called again?" Nomi asked this lazily, chewing on a popcorn piece slowly.

Right now, there was a lot of blaring lights, yelling, and naked women.

"Kill la Kill." Randy replied, sucking on a chocolate kiss, leaning back into Nomi's arms.

"What is going on." He grumbled, staring as a girl grabbed a scissor piece.

"Sewing," Randy answered sarcastically.

_ **165: Cut-** _

Nandi yawned, leaning back in his chair. The knife in his hands slipped from his grasp, clattering to the floor. He glanced over upon hearing a whimper.

Nomi stared at Nandi with absolute fear, shaking in his corner. Cuts littered his body, allowing the inky blood to fall to the floor.

Nandi couldn't help but find himself aroused by this scene, thanking whichever gods were listening to him.

"Are you enjoying yourself, lovely?" the smugness in his voice could be cut with a knife.

Muffled screaming was his answer. He chuckled, standing up with the knife in hand. "Glad you're enjoying your stay. Now let me play with you a bit longer…."

_ **166: Burn-** _

Nomi had a burn mark up along his back. It had come to be when a previous student had attempted to set fire to him, trying to free themselves of the bond that Nomi had placed on him.

Now the new Ninja was kissing those scars, the burn marks that Nomi so hated.

_ **168: Wrapped-** _

Randy hadn't asked for anything for Christmas. His mother wasn't about to let him get away that easily, however. She knew she needed a present for him.

She stared at Nomi, plotting. The red-head was unaware the entire time, sipping his coco as he and Randy talked.

Christmas morning came. Randy was confused when he couldn't find Nomi but went downstairs to see if he was there by chance.

He was there. Just... not in the way Randy expected. Nomi was under the tree, tied up in the strongest ribbon that Randy ever saw. On a small note was 'To: Randy From: Mom'.

Randy stood silent for a second, despite Nomi cussing him out and telling him to help. Finally, the blue-eyed boy grabbed his 'present' and went back upstairs, ignoring the rest of his presents.

_ **169: Chest-** _

Nomi laid on Randy's chest, eyes closed, pretending that he was asleep. If Randy knew he wasn't, he may end this small pleasure that Nomi had. He listened to Randy's heartbeat. It seemed silly if he explained it, but Nomi liked that small thudding, knowing that Randy was still alive and well.

He finally fell asleep to that thudding, and to the sound of Randy beating Howard in a game.

_ **170: Wanted-** _

Nomi only ever felt wanted. After years and years of continually being tossed at walls and being screamed at, it would get to you. He finally stopped trying to be friends. He just stopped trying to be nice, and focused on watching over his Ninja, training them.

He never told anyone was that he just wanted to be friends with his Ninja. He just wanted to feel wanted, not a burden someone had to bear.

_ **171: Needed-** _

Randy needed someone to love. After all, he was all alone. His parents were never home. His friend was only there when he wanted something. His crush hardly even noticed him.

When he became the Ninja, he finally had a purpose.

When Randy woke up to see Nomi looming over him, he finally had another purpose: To be needed by someone who needed to be wanted.

_ **172: Heartbreaker-** _

Nomi sucked on the raspberry sweet, leaning on the bar. The bartender asked him if he was going to get yet another poor sap into puckering up his wallet.

"You know very well that that is my goal." Nomi smiled, pulling his hair back into a ponytail.

His shirt was cropped, his shorts were indeed short. All eyes in the club were on him, just like he wanted it to.

He surveyed the floor, looking for his prey. He easily found them, a purple-haired teen who looked extremely uncomfortable. Perfect.

He strode over to him, leaning on him easily.

"Whoops. Sorry, sugar. Must have slipped on something." He still leaned on him, watching the startled teen turn red.

An orange-haired boy shoved into Nomi, looking him up and down.

"Hey, baby, wanna get out of the club a bit and get some relaxin done?" he smirked.

Nomi sneered. "Not with you, Hun. Not in a million years." He turned his attention back to his prey, noticing that he was getting hot and heavy under the collar. "How about you? You look like you need a breather behind the stage." He winked.

The teen was stiff and red, "Y-yeah, l-let's go."

_ **173: Young-** _

They laughed as they drank, partied, and belched out songs that they didn't know the lyrics to. They jumped off the roof into the pool and scrambled back to the roof to do it again. They laughed more when someone choked on their drink but didn't die.

They screamed at each other before beginning to make out. They pressed against each other and took it to the bedroom. One remembered protection while the other hastily followed the orders of the first.

They were young, and consequences weren't a thing that happened to them until they slapped them hard in the face.

They were young when protection failed them, and they were still so young when they ended up with their baby girl, the pink-haired, blue eyed girl. Regret filled them when they realized they couldn't be young anymore, but they sucked it up and stopped partying, stopped drinking. They were young when they finished high school, one taking the job route and the other going to college.

They were so young.

_ **175: Old-** _

They grew old. They would look in the mirror and notice at least three new wrinkles a day. They would take their medicine and grab their books. They would walk downstairs to their eldest making breakfast for one, running off to high school for the very last time. They watched their second eldest run down the stairs, screaming that he was late, and how could they not wake him up? His purple hair would vanish behind the door. Their third eldest was with a friend, and their fourth was sleeping in his crib.

They were old as they sat down in the chairs in the nursery. They were old when they complained they were old, despite being only in their thirties. They were old as one read softly from their book to their baby. They were old as they kissed each other softly, they were old when they held hands and showered and lived.

They were so not old.

_ **176: Scrapbook-** _

Randy and Nomi each held a scrapbook very near and dear to their hearts. They filled it with pictures and notes, arguing silently for pages on end in between the margins of each other's sketchbook. By the time they were filled, there were pages that were falling out, and pages that were well worn. There were pages that were filled with page after page of writing, filled with love.

_ **178: Journal-** _

Randy kept a journal. Of course he did. At first, it started out as a way to humor his therapist, who was worried about all the nightmares he had and all the jumpiness that occurred all the time. He wrote silly stuff at first, like how he was tired of his friend stealing his broccoli, and how he couldn't believe the aliens from outer space were taking over the world behind screens.

Over time, it became more… serious.

He started writing about how he was tired of his friend stealing his food and giving nothing in return. He was tired of being shoved to the back of everyone's mind, tired of being the last of the last. He was tired of Bash constantly ruining his day by smacking his books out of his hands, and how he couldn't sleep because of nightmares that he would never be able to utter without shaking in fear.

Nomi made everything better, he would write. Nomi made his heart flutter, made him think forward to the future. He made him think about how he could better himself, and how he was already feeling better within seconds of hearing Nomi's voice. His face would turn red, and he couldn't help but want to hold the red-head close, to make sure he was safe, just like Nomi does for him.

These passages were always surrounded by red hearts. Every time.

The therapist decided to keep this between the two of them for now.

_ **179: Cold-** _

When Nomi got cold, it was because it was ridiculously cold outside. He couldn't become cold easily, and it wasn't uncommon to see Nomi out and about in his normal clothes.

Randy couldn't stand the cold. He wrapped up as much as he could get away with, which wasn't much. He hid in corners and always raced for the heater.

Nomi decided that he'd lend Randy his cloak, since he once commented that it felt nice and warm.

It was much better than listening to Randy bitch and whine about the cold.

_ **180: Warm-** _

The warmest spot was in Nomi's arms, near the heater, with a movie playing and a warm bag of popcorn sitting in his lap, fresh from the microwave.

The only way to take this from Randy was to take it from his cold, dead hands.

_ **181: Badge-** _

The commander pinned the badge to Randy's vest, saluting him. Randy returned the salute, face grim as he stared down the commander.

"Randy Cunningham, we congratulate you on your ability to become the youngest space captain in the galaxy. You are to join Mr. Norisu on your next mission."

The commander walked off, leaving Randy grim. As soon as his back was turned, he spotted Nomi. Beaming, he held up his badge, listening to the cameras flash. Nomi smiled, waving at him.

_ **182: Computer-** _

Randy was a computer whiz. He could do anything he set his mind to, which was why he found it aggravating that he couldn't teach Nomi how to use the computer. It was almost like telling a wheelchair-bound person to walk. It just wasn't happening.

_ **183: Chocolate-** _

Chocolate was sweet, tasty, and it melted in your mouth. This was why it was Nomi's favorite sweet, and it also happened to be his favorite sweet to share. Whether it be on pocky, cookies, or even ice cream, it was always chocolate that he loved to share with his beloved.

_ **184: Taffy-** _

Randy loved taffy. It was strong, durable, and came in a variety of colors and flavors. It was also the sweet that his mother had taught him how to make once while they were on vacation. He'd been little when it happened, but it stuck with him. It was why it was his first choice when it came to candy.

_ **185: Ribbon-** _

A ribbon held up Nomi's hair every morning. Every day, all day, the black ribbon held up the mess that was his hair. It seemed fitting that he use it in his wedding, during his vows.

_ **186: Together-** _

Dates, parties, stargazing. Late nights out, holding each other's hands, kissing each other at any moment they wanted. They hugged and dealt with problems in-the-now, laughing and watching the same things at all moments. These were the high points, when they were together.

_ **187: Apart-** _

When Randy went on tour, it was horrible. He couldn't see Nomi, couldn't grab his hand, or kiss him. He couldn't show him something immediately, and if he thought of a joke, it wasn't always that people laughed at it, even if he knew Nomi would have.

Nomi wished Randy would come home. He missed him, he wanted to hold him and wanted to cry into his chest when the stress became too much. But he wasn't there, so for now, he called Randy, tears in his eyes as he sobbed to him about his stresses, listening to Randy's soothing voice.

_ **188: Water-** _

Randy dunked Nomi down under, only to feel Nomi grab his foot and drag him under with him. They screamed and splashed at each other, laughter filling the air.

"I'm gonna getcha, you little shit!" Randy threw a water balloon.

"I think not!" Nomi ducked, throwing a bucketful of water at Randy, successfully hitting his target.

A war cry emanated from Randy as Round 2 began.

_ **189: Colorblind-** _

Nomi never saw blue. To him, it was a mythical thing that didn't really exist, and everyone said it to make him feel bad. His own mother turned against him when he thought she could be someone he could trust.

"What color are the curtains, Hun?" she held up the grey fabric, watching him with expectant eyes.

"Grey." He folded his arms, unamused by his mother's prodding.

She looked at his father, giving a small, knowing nod. She turned, smiling at him, and said that it was okay. Nomi never understood it. Why did she care if the curtains, carpet, and couch were grey? He never had a problem with it. It was simply the way that they made it seem like it was such a bad thing if he never saw this stupid 'blue' color the were going on about.

Then one day he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I was not looking at where I was going- "He froze, eyes wide.

This boy's eyes were a color he'd never seen before. Looking around revealed that so many things were also this color as well, like the sky, when moments ago it was grey.

".. it's you?"

_**190: Hair dye-** _

"I wanna dye it blue!"

"… why?"

"Because it'll look cool!"

".. are you sure this is not because McFist saw purple hair when he was fighting you?"

"Pretty sure!"

_ **191: Timer-** _

Their love – and lives – were set on a timer. The only thing they needed to worry about was what they were going to do with the time they had left.

_**192: Cinnamon Rolls-** _

Cinnamon rolls were easy to make, and good to eat. Not only that, but when you have the frosting, you can pretend you got some on their nose and lead it into a make out session! Brilliant thinking, Randy!

_ **193: Baker-** _

Nomi was no good at cooking. Neither was Randy. They decided to leave the harder things to the professionals.

_ **194: Frosting-** _

"Nomi, you've got some frosting on your lip. Here, let me help- "

_ **195: Church-** _

The pastor of the church doesn't even know how he got tangled into this mess. One moment, he was studying his Hail Mary's, the next he was caught up in some fucked up organization that wanted him either dead or a sacrifice. There was no difference in Randy's mind, but he knew he had to make it out of here alive. He wanted a new job, since this one was in over Randy's head.

_ **196: Sinful-** _

The demon had quite literally dragged him from his prayers, demanding answers as to why he was suddenly being so selfish. The red-head ignored all the sobbing and pleas from the previous pastor, opening the gates to Hell.

Without another word, he stepped into his home, his new wife in tow.

_ **197: Alone-** _

Randy felt so alone down here. Before, he used to believe that God was on his side and would protect him from all evil. Now he saw that in reality, God was shoving him to a life of Hell from the very beginning. Quietly, he sobbed into his garments.

_ **198: Tears-** _

His tears seemed to wash what water could not. That is, if you could find water. Mostly, it was poison down here. Nomi, the demon who kidnaps people, let him know this as soon as possible. He wasn't going to lose his wife over a stupid accident, especially not after the crocodile tears.

_ **199: Insult-** _

The demon and ex-pastor argued every day. It could always be about how he was kidnapped, or how he was taken from his lovely family.

After one argument, Nomi pinned Randy to the wall, Randy melding into his desires and letting Nomi ravish him.

After, Randy stared at the wall of the 'house', bewildered at his life and  _holy shit did he just have sex with a male demon._

_ **200: Balcony-** _

"Are you coming back?" the prince of Norrisville tilted his head.

A small chuckle from the thief, who gave Randy a charming smile, "I'll do anything from you."

"Then promise me that you'll come back."

"I promise."

The prince kissed his lover goodnight before they parted, the prince standing on his balcony for just a few moments longer, watching the silhouette of his lover vanish.

_**A/N: If you can't tell, I started getting desperate to finish this fanfic by the time I hit the 24-word mark. I hope you enjoy, and PLEASE review so that I can know how you guys liked it (or disliked it). Thanks, and hopefully I'll see you guys soon.** _


	33. PSA for you all

A/N: So. Hey guys. I kinda need your help - or rather, your imput. However you react to this decides the very fate of this.

I've been feeling very unmotivated to write, and I've had zero ideas as to what I should do with this story.

I need one thing from you guys:

Reactions.

It could be fanart, it could be comments, it could be reviews. But I really need to know how you guys think of this story, and if i should continue it.

I get little to no reviews, and i feel that what i'm doing is no longer important.

Should I not get a response, i will 'complete' this story.

If i do, even ideas, then i will continue.

Thank you for your time.

-Birds


	34. Labor

**_A/N: Hello! No, I'm not dead. Just been active on a different place. I've had zero motivation until recently, but I want you all to know that I'm opening writing commissions! I know it may seem a bit like a joke, but just. Hear me out, please? I could use the extra cash since my job isn't forgiving (we're doing a bonus thing, but i'm never gonna get a bonus due to the hours I work), and it'd be nice to set some money aside since I might be moving out soon. Even letting others know will be a great help. The prices are gonna be at the end, so sorry for taking up your time right now. Have fun reading this 1,000 word long fic!_ **

It'd been hours, now. Nomi had been in labor for hours, going through maddening pain. They screamed and cursed, breaking a few items here and there, knowing full well that they did this out of pain. It wasn't just pain, either. It was fear.

They clutched the railings of the hospital bed, wanting to scream as they felt another contraction rip through their body. They wanted this damn child out, and they wanted them out now.

Yet their body refused, forcing them to suffer throughout the ordeal over and over again. Their mind began to fall into a haze. Pain, pause, pain, pause. The doctors words were beginning to blur, becoming meaningless. After all, just telling Nomi to push was useless. It was repetitive and made Nomi want to strangle the life out of him.

It was made worse considering that said doctor refused to let Randy in. The poor man was sitting outside, probably fiddling his thumbs and worrying himself into a rut. They knew he was questioning if they were okay, and they wanted to scream that they were fine. As they thought this, a wave of pain so severe forced them to sit up, gripping the rails so hard that they were sure they bent. An agonized scream ripped from Nomi's throat, and they saw red.

The ringing in their ears slowly went quiet, allowing a different sound to fill the room.

Crying.

Their eyes, once closed, snapped open immediately. They sat up, ignoring the pain that passed through them again from doing so, and searched the room. Just across the room, they could barely make out the doctor and nurses surrounding what Nomi assumed to be their child.

"Where is- Let me-" they kept trying to speak, but they were constantly being shut down.

Frustration welled up in Nomi, and they finally decided that they'd stop playing nice.

"LET ME SEE MY BABY, FOR FUCKS SAKE," they sat up on shaky hands, glaring at the now stunned doctors, who glanced at one another.

The crying sounds of the baby got worse, and the nurse took the now-clean child and wrapped them in a soft pink blanket.

A girl.

Randy and Nomi had a baby girl.

Nomi reached out, taking the baby away as soon as the nurse got close enough to safely hand the child over without the mother taking off her hand. They held the baby close to their bare chest, allowing the small child to start the bond that so many other moms warned Nomi was extremely important.

While the baby calmed down, Nomi stared down the nurses. They knew exactly what they wanted, but they didn't want to give in to the patients demands of having the father in the room immediately after the birth.

The nurses felt the need to rush outside the moment they've done everything they needed to do. Nomi kept their eyes on them the entire time, grumbling quietly when they still didn't let Randy in yet. A soft sigh, and Nomi turned their gaze to the now-sleeping baby.

They glanced at the small tuft of hair on the baby's head, noting that it was much like their own; a bright, fire red. The skin was too early to tell, but Nomi was sure that she would fit it no matter what. Her skin could be tanned, pale, like Randy's. It just mattered that she was happy.

Nomi wished to know her eye color, but they prevented themselves from doing so, using their free hand to rub the back of the baby.

It seemed like hours before Nomi heard the door creak open. Randy peered his head in, seeming apprehensive about even remotely entering the room.

"Is it safe?" Randy whispered, eyes wide.

"Yes, Randy. It is finally safe for you to come in," Nomi adjusted themselves, settling down as they adjusted the blanket on the baby as well.

Randy was over by the two in a heartbeat, staring down at the small child. "She's beautiful…"

Nomi chuckled at the amount of emotion in Randy's voice, before sighing softly. "I think she will take after you."

"Are you kidding me? She's so gonna take after you, just look at that hair!" Randy covered his mouth when he realized he was being a bit louder than he wanted to be.

Nomi didn't bother glaring at him. He understood what he did wrong. The new parents watched their baby sleep in Mom's arms, seeing her shift every now and then. She kept clenching her fist, then would relax. Nomi was mesmerized by this.

"What is her name going to be?" the green-eyed being found themselves whispering.

"Lily?" Randy glanced at Nomi, tilting his head a bit.

Nomi tapped a finger softly, thinking about the suggestion quietly. "I like it. What of her middle name?"

Randy grinned at Nomi. "How about Ai, since I ai you~"

"If I was not holding our newborn child I would smack you across the room, Randy. " Nomi withheld a smile, pretending to be serious for a moment. "Although I must admit, I like it."

The purple-haired man scratched his jaw, watching as their small bundle squirmed within her confines. "Lily Ai Cunningham-Norisu. I… never thought I would say those words."

"Lily?" Nomi inquired, tilted their head, cocking an eyebrow upwards.

"You know that's not what I meant." Randy snorted, seeing Nomi's shoulders bounce as they contained their laughter.

Lily gave a squeal, almost as if she were being summoned to talk at that moment. The two parents quieted, watching as she yawned, then slowly opened her eyes.

Nomi''s heart stilled when they saw that Lily had been born with Randy's blue eyes. The two small orbs shone as she began to look around, fixating quickly on Nomi.

"Why isn't she looking at me?" Randy whimpered, his own blue eyes growing glossy with tears.

Nomi used a free hand, preferably the one they weren't using to hold Lily with, to wipe away a small tear that formed in the corner of their husband's eye.

"She still loves you, I am sure of that. She just cannot see you from how far away you are." Nomi brushed aside Lily's red hair, watching the little one form a toothless smile.

"She will love you just fine. Everything, Randy, will be just fine…"

**_ A/N: Hi! _ **

**_ So, prices. _ **

**_ 500 words is going to be just $5. _ **

**_ 1,000 words is $10. _ **

**_ 2,000 words is $15. _ **

**_ Im sure you can see the pattern. _ **

**_ I take Paypal only, so apologies for any inconveniences. _ **

**_ Please, please don't think I'm demanding money. I'm just saying that I might start making more appearences if people pay me to write stuff rather than having to rely on my job for all my money, and having you guys hardly see me. I love you guys, I really do. _ **

**_ Sometimes I just can't make the time to write a chapter of 3,000 words ((hence why this chapter is also only 1,000 words in general story mode). _ **

**_ Okay, I have to go, it's getting late. _ **

**_ Goodnight! An Remember to Review, please! _ **


	35. Stockholm Syndrome

_**A/N: I just want everyone to know, before I get into this update, that I do not believe in any of these fictional works happening to any real life people except for the good bits. For instance, in this chapter, I don't believe anyone should go through what Randy is going through, and I don't believe that gay people (myself included) would be as abusive as Nomi is in this one. I also wanted to make a disclaimer that there is abuse,** **Stockholm** **syndrome** **, and possible non-con in this chapter. It depends on how you look at it. I apologize if I made anyone uncomfortable, and to please forgive me for any harsh feelings.** _

 

**_I went all out for this chapter._ **

 

Everywhere Randy looked gave him the creeps. He was used to silken curtains and fluffy carpets and bright lights. Now, however, he was in a dark cellar; at least, from what he could tell. He could barely see five feet in front of him.

 

He couldn't move to see anything, either, as his arms were pulled above his head and put into metal cuffs. He'd lost feeling in them hours ago. They had dug into his hands, and Randy could simply tell that there would be marks left behind.

 

The near-18 year old teen wanted to sob, remembering why he was here in the first place.

 

_"You made a promise, Joseph!"_

 

Joseph was his father's name. The King's name.

 

Randy had been with his mother, The Great Queen Ruth. They'd been having tea and biscuits, talking in low tones over what Randy would do with his future. They hadn't suspected anything when the wall had exploded in a bright ball of fire.

 

The purple-haired prince had heard only ringing, opening his eyes slowly. He couldn't see anything, nor hear anything, for such a long time. It wasn't until he'd heard the dragon roar in absolute anger that he heard the words.

 

_You made a promise, Joseph._

 

What promise? What had his father promised to this monster, this scourge of Norrisville? Randy searched for his mother amongst the rubble as he tried to get up and to escape, but a huge claw wrapped around Randy's waist. He was jerked back, wind screaming in his ear as he saw his castle, his home, getting smaller as he grew higher. His mother, what he saw of her before they were too far away, was pinned under a huge slab of wall. His father had screamed after Randy before the King turned back to his wife, trying to get her free.

 

Randy had risen, up and up and up, before he'd felt light headed. His head lolled forward, and blackness filled his vision.

 

When he'd awoken, he could've sworn that he was still asleep, or at least blind. Everything was so dark, and creepy. He kept getting chills, and the goosebumps on his legs and arms gave no hint of going away.

 

It didn't help that a skeleton with a blue shirt sat not too far from him, hanging from its leg. Randy tried not to look at that poor soul.

 

Normally, he would be warm, and this stay would be less uncomfortable. Yet during the fly over, he must have been caught on the claw multiple times. His pant leg was ripped so far up that he was surprised it wasn't coming apart; although, he was thankful for it. His shirt was torn to shreds, each piece holding on only by a couple of threads. He had lost a shoe and his belt, and his crown was probably long gone. Either way, Randy was alone, cold, hungry, and scared.

 

"Hello?"

 

He knew it was stupid. He really did. But he was desperate. He'd heard nothing but absolute silence for hours, and it was driving him insane. He had no clue the passage of time, because despite the fact that it was dark, it could have been days since he last spoke to his parents.

 

When he received no answer, Randy put his head on his knees, ignoring the painful tug from his shoulders. He slowly started to sob, knowing that there were only two options for leaving this situation; in a casket, or a knight in shining armor. One option was, sadly, more likely than the other. His tears fell freely, dripping off of his face and falling into the soil, disturbing it.

 

That's when the dragon spoke.

 

"Tears are rather unnecessary in a time like this."

 

Randy nearly shrieked, snapping his head up to face the voice. A small, sputtering light was right across from him, slightly illuminating a rather handsome face. The small amount of hair Randy could see was very much red. It was also long enough to pull it back into a ponytail. There was some just-barely visible scales on his cheeks, and his eyes were a deep amber color, with slitted pupils.

 

The small flame appeared to be coming from his fingertips, which Randy would have been marveling at, had it not been for his current conditions.

 

"W-What?" Randy's mind couldn't understand what he was seeing. This wasn't the same dragon that had kidnapped him from his childhood home.

 

"I _said,_ " the dragon stood, walking calmly over to him, "there is no need for tears in a time like this."

 

"i... I don't..." his voice failed him, his eyes darting around. Was it possible to escape?

 

His chains reminded him that no, there wasn't.

 

"I know you do not understand." The man huffed. "Frankly, that does not matter. After all, you will not be thinking about anything for the rest of your life."

 

"Are you going to kill me?!" his voice turned into a screech as it returned, full force.

 

The man shook his head, a puff of smoke escaping from his lips and causing the light to sputter even moreso.

 

"Why would I kill my bride?"

 

The princes's stomach dropped. The smell, more than likely from this stranger, made him want to vomit or pass out; maybe both. The words just spoken raked down Randy's spine.

 

When the dragon came closer, Randy attempted to back away, only to be met with the stone wall. He tried to free his hands, but alas, the metal bindings refused to give. A clawed hand cupped Randy's cheek. He tried to jerk his face away, but the hand held on tighter, keeping him in place. Randy whimpered as the tears began to fall again.

 

"Like I said, love," the dragon wiped the tears away with a claw. "There's no need for tears."

 

Randy's hear pounded, his life flashing before his eyes.

 

"Please let me go.."

 

"Afraid I cannot. Now, I will have my servants set up the dining room for our wedding feast. I am sure the guests cannot wait to see you."

 

"Guests?" Randy's hands hook, watching this man pick up a nearby torch, lighting it on fire and beginning to carry it off.

 

'You are not the only person I have taken, my dear prince. I did not want you to be married in an empty chapel."

 

His laughter bounced around the room as he left. Randy was once again left in complete silence.

 

Hours seemed to pass in the blink of an eye. He wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd fallen asleep at one point in time, being as exhausted as he was. Yet when he woke up, he had no more shackles on his wrists. Instead, he was on a sort of leash- a manacle, attatched to the wall. Long enough to reach everything but the doorway and window. Randy hadn't noticed it before, but there was a window with bars and glass in his 'cell'. The more time that passed, the more light that filled the room.

 

It turns out, he wasn't in a cell, and he wasn't in a dungeon.

 

He was in a lavish room.

 

The scratches on the wall that Randy had spotted earlier were still there, but fifty feet from that, there was a gigantic, circular, very soft-looking bed. Silk pillows and heavy blankets tempted Randy. He even got up and took a step toward it, remembering his chain when it scraped against the floor. He tried to ignore it as he went over to the bed, testing it first with his hand, then sitting down on the bed. He felt almost as if he were in heaven.

 

Despite wanting to fall back and fall asleep, he took this time to search the room from his seat.

 

Across from the door was a large wardrobe, with mirrors set into the panels, surrounded by small braids of gold. The drawers were much the same, only the handles were very ornate, and had huge gems inlaid into them. Next to this elaborate wardrobe was a mirror, draped in silk and wrapped in twisted gold. A rug sat in front of the wardrobe and mirror, white, made of some sort of very soft fur.

 

Randy didn't wanna know which animal it came from, nor how it was gained.

 

What was on the rug, however, made him feel a tinge anger and regret when he saw his crown. It was broken. On one side, it was absolutely shattered, with multiple pieces seemingly missing. The other part was twisted irreparably. It had been a couple of feet from him this entire time. The tears came back again, so Randy tried to keep his eyes off of that part of the room.

 

A small table was pushed flush to the sill of the window. It, too, was draped with silk, adorned with a huge bowl of foreign fruits preventing it from flying away.

 

The most impressive corner of the room was furthest from the door, next to a different door that lead into a bathroom. A huge pile of gold, coins, gems, jewelry, clothes, fine cloth, multiple crowns and multiple objects of power seemed to have just been chucked into the corner, like dirty clothes. However, there was also a disturbing part of the pile.

 

Skeletons.

 

So many, almost as if they were protecting the treasure.

 

One of them even clutched a leather satchel, inlaid with gems and spilling coins.

 

Randy felt that he should be afraid. Yet all he could feel was sore, and tired. He laid back on the pillows and blankets, wrapping one of the smaller blankets round himself. Within seconds, he was fast asleep.

 

* * *

"Prince Randy?"

 

Randy groaned, trying to turn away. The hand shook him again, causing him to startle. He bolted upright, images of a skeletal hand gripping his shoulder fading slowly. Instead, he was faced with a thin, pale woman. Her haunting blue eyes stared at him, almost shocked.

 

"King Nomi has requested that you dress for the wedding, and to make your way downstairs." the girl's purple hair was far too much like Randy's for him to be comfortable.

 

"Tell him I'm not going, and that he could shove a scepter up his ass before I married him." he grumbled, folding his arms.

 

"King Nomi has told me that you have no choice."

 

She snapped her fingers, causing two handmaidens to come out, grabbing Randy and dragging him to the bath. Despite his protests, they managed to strip him quickly, and rubbed his skin pink before he was able to tell where he was facing. They cleaned his hair, scrubbing deeply, and put in bath salts that made him smell like lilacs. They even managed to scrub under the chain, apparently too untrustworthy to take it off yet.

 

One of the girls even took a cloth, scrubbing the corners of Randy's eyes with it. They were as thorough as he'd let them. Finally, they freed his leg from the chain, but only for him to get dressed in his wedding finery. The girl from before was holding the outfit they'd picked for him, staring at him with those ever-so-haunting eyes.

 

They dressed him quickly, even with the multiple layers that were present. As quickly as they'd begun, they'd finished. Randy gathered his bearings in front of the mirror. He could see that they had put him in a light purple undershirt, silk, of course. A white vest kept it in place, with the collar to said vest being all the way up to Randy's chin. It almost felt like a collar with a chain. The sleeves to his undershirt were puffed, buttoned tightly around his wrists. His pants were white as well, and matched with his shoes. Over all of this, he was given a medallion, studded with hundreds of tiny precious gems. A smaller crown than his original was placed on his head, along with a veil that slightly obscured his face.

 

Randy couldn't believe that he was looking in a mirror.

 

"I.. If I don't marry him-"

 

"He will bar you into this room whilst he kills your family and citizens, before destroying your kingdom, leaving you nothing to go back to." the handmaidens said together.

 

Randy sank to the floor, letting out one last cry before he would force himself downstairs. The girls fixed him up so that he looked like he hadn't been crying, gently draping the veil over his face.

 

"We must go. King Nomi grows impatient."

 

Randy nodded numbly, allowing them to lead him to the lavish doors of what he could only assume to be the chapel. The girls opened the door to a scene that made Randy want to cry all over again.

 

Everyone was there, at least for the most part. All the nobles, his parents, other King and Queens, and even some peasants. His father stood next to the door, his face glum, apologizing to Randy with his eyes. Everyone seemed to be far too tense for something like a wedding.

 

"Dad?"

 

"I'm so sorry, Randy..." his father gently lead Randy down the aisle.

 

It felt more like a funeral walk than that of a Bridal march.

 

Randy looked up at the center of it all. 'King Nomi'. The wicked being grinned down at Randy.

 

He, akin to his bride-to-be, was dressed in his wedding finery. Leather cuffs were on his wrists, accented with white and decorated with gems. His shirt was white, his vest and pants red. His shoes were black. His hair was pulled into the same ponytail as before, with his horns being decorated with strings of rubies. The tail was brushed, and it twitched every now and again.

 

What infuriated Randy was the crown on Nomi's head.

 

When Randy got to the alter, and the waiting groom, his father tried to hold onto him for a bit longer, to slowly hand him over. However, Nomi was impatient, and snatched Randy's hands from Joseph's, before bidding him to go back to his own seat.

 

"That's my fathers' crown." Randy stared King Nomi down as boldly as he dared, ignoring the tears that sprung up.

 

"This crown, along with you, were promised to me years ago." The bastard dared say this with a smile, stroking the back of Randy's hand with a thumb.

 

"I won't marry you! You've been a menace to my kingdom for generations, and now you've kidnapped me, expecting me to marry you? What a pathetic joke!" Randy snapped, trying to wrench his hands from Nomi's grip.

 

He was startled when Nomi pulled back not only Randy's hands, but Randy himself, into a death grip. His voice was a low growl, his eyes burning with fury.

 

"You surely must be aware of what would happen to you if you were to reject me?"

 

"We'll fight you-" Randy felt tears fall down his cheeks freely as he struggled.

 

"With who? Everyone you know and love is here. All of your civilians are in the room next door, scarfing down all the food they can. No one would be able to blink before they would be killed if you refuse to marry me."

 

"I-"

 

"I am not done. Your father promised you to me y ears ago. You, in every way, are _mine._ You _will_ marry me, or I will do to you as I did your handmaidens. The only difference between them and you would be that you would be well aware of everything happening to you. You would feel everything as I would fuck you into the bed, listening to your screams of pleasure and pain. You would feel every minute of your body bearing my child."

 

Randy whimpered, eyes wide and fearful. He attempted to shrink away, his whole body shaking. "I-I can't have kids, I'm a man-"

 

"That is a simple fix. You have three seconds. Fight, or submit. 3..."

 

Randy's eyes searched those of h is parents, but they glanced away shamefully.

 

_They wouldn't help you even if you begged._

 

"2..."

 

Randy looked at all those attending. They were relying on him. his hands slowly stopped shaking.

 

_Everyone is better off with you being married to the monster._

 

"1..."

 

"I.. I'll submit..." Randy whispered, eyes downcast.

 

Anger, shame, guilt; they all twisted in him, the tears ever-flowing down his cheeks.

 

Nomi reached up, causing Randy to flinch.

 

"Do not be like that. I would not hurt you." Nomi brushed away the tears, yet more took their place.

 

"You've already wounded me by forcing me to stay by your side."

 

"Come now, it will not be so bad. I will treat you much like I would my treasure."

 

"I've seen how you treat your treasures, and I don't like it at all."

 

Nomi simply chuckled, motioning for the terrified priest to speak. The seremon went on for 15 minutes, speaking of good and evil, and how the good would recieve no evil. Nomi's growl seemed to suggest that he hurry up. The priest quickly wrapped it up, getting to the part where bride and groom, now one, formed a permanent bond by drinking from the cups made beforehand, and would then seal the bond with the kiss.

 

Randy's hand was released so that he could grab the goblet, looking into it to see the deep-red liquid. He looked up at Nomi, eyes still red from the tears. Nomi smiled in return, linking their arms as they both drank from their goblets. Nomi wasted no time once Randy had set down his own goblet; he grabbed the prince and kissed him deeply, feeling Randy begin to tense.

 

"What did you-"

 

"I said it would be an easy fix, my love. Now, let us all go and feast!" Nomi beamed at the guests, all of whom gave a rather dim cheer.

 

Everyone spilled into the room next door, Randy and Nomi leading the way. Nomi refused to let go of Randy's hand, knowing his new wife would try to escape him the first chance he had. However, it helped having his wife a wee bit incapacitated. He settled both himself and Randy at theirs seats at the table, watching Randy with entertainment.

 

Randy's hands shook, digging into the wood of the table. His insides were both on fire and ice cold. It twisted and felt as if it were being crushed. He wanted to throw up. Nomi waited patiently, taking part in the merriment and songs that were played for the new, 'happy', King and Queen of Norrisville.

 

* * *

The 'party' had ended hours ago. Nomi had half-carried his new wife back up to their bedroom, ensuring that Randy didn't tilt his head back in a way that could hurt him. Although now he seemed to be getting over the potion, being able to sit up on his own and being able to only occasionally grimace in pain.

 

Despite Randy despising Nomi, he was grateful for the support as they walked.

 

When they managed to get into their room, Nomi settled Randy down on the bed, leaving for the wardrobe for a brief moment. Randy took note of a small dagger on the bedside, snatching it and hiding it up his sleeve as he felt another cramp pass. They were getting more bearable, so the chances that the cramps were almost done were high.

 

Nomi returned, carrying a small box.

 

"Go put that on." he smiled, attempting to kiss Randy on the lips, but being met with a cheek and disdain.

 

The Queen left, allowing Nomi to recline on the bed and to loosen his vest, just a bit. Five minutes passed, and Randy came out from the bathroom.

 

"Do I have to wear this?"

 

While his glare was venomous, the outfit was like that of an angel. see through top, a long, elegant cape, and shorts that would be easy to rip off. Nomi ignored Randy's question, reaching his hands out.

 

"what."

 

"Come here." Nomi purred.

 

Begrudgingly, Randy did so, letting his hips be snatched by Nomi and having himself pulled close. Nomi pressed kisses against the jutting bone of Randy's hips, slowly bringing him down and kissing where he pleased.

 

It wasn't long before Randy ended up under him, with Randy pretending he was anywhere else, and Nomi snapping him back to reality every second, it seemed.

 

* * *

_we're skipping some time because I'm lazy and I said so._

 

The past eight months had been entertaining for Nomi. With his firstborn on the way, Randy had paid less attention to who their father was, and more on what the baby would do when they were born.

 

As of right now, Nomi could hear him, far across the room, speaking to the baby as if it were already born and talking back. Nomi glanced up from his paperwork, seeing Randy curled against the window, blankets wrapped everywhere around him except the stomach. He gently traced his stomach, whispering about how great they would be as rulers, if only they would be born already-

 

Nomi stood, walking over to Randy. Randy stopped talking right away, but allowed Nomi to gently pick him up and settle him on Nomi's lap. While eight months ago Randy would have tried to claw Nomi's eyes out, now he only laid his head on Nomi's chest.

 

The humans had a word for this, Nomi knew.

 

If he remembered correctly, it was called Stockholm Syndrome.

 

Well, that was nothing to be worried about now. for now, it was time for silence, and sun.

 

_**A/N: see what i mean? Shit got deep and dark in this.** _

 

_**Anyways, please comment, it makes me happy and leads me to making more chapters.** _

 

_**If you wanna ask Randicon a question, go to randiconflavoredmcfizzles on tumblr and simply ask questions!** _

 

_**Okay everyone, see you!** _


	36. Unwilling Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Randy is still unhappy after Lily is born. Perhaps some words of encouragement and clarification will help heal his wounded heart?

**_ A/n: okay, so I really wanna clarify. I don’t find any of this sexually pleasing, and I don’t like the thought of horrible things happening to good people. I’m just a horrible person to fictional characters that I love. So please, don’t take any of this seriously.  _ **

**_ All of the characters in these fanfics are over the age of 18 unless otherwise stated. _ **

**_ Tw: mentions of mental/emotional abuse and child birth. Mentions of turning a biological man into a man who can give birth are also in here.  _ **

**_ Please review, and check out my blog randiconflavoredmcfizzles! If you go there, let me know if I should post a chapter about the BNHA AU that I and a couple of followers came up with!  _ **

 

“Don’t make me do this, _please.”_

Randy shook, almost violently. His hands gripped the arms of the chair, his eyes wide and panicked as he looked over to his husband.

His husband, the man who got him into this mess in the first place.

Despite the tears that ran down Randy’s face, Nomi stood aside, brushing his hands along Randy’s face and pressing gentle kisses to him, even if he didn’t want them. He had his hand on Randy’s stomach, providing heat, and making an attempt to lessen the pain that his wife was in.

“I don’t want to, please. It hurts.”

Randy sobbed more, cracking sounds coming from the chair. 

Nomi merely purred, picking Randy up carefully and gently moving him to their bed. 

“You must, my love. If you do not, then she will die, and perhaps you as well.”

“I’d rather die than face this pain.” 

A look of pain passed over Randy’s face, causing him to prop himself up and scream. He dry heaved, but was unable to puke anything out. Instead he cried harder.

“Why’d you do this to me?! Why’d you change me with the fucking elixar?! I did everything you asked! I married you, I let you fuck me all you wanted, I carried this damn child to term, so why-?!”

Nomi gave a small purr, running a hand through Randy’s hair. Randy shook and tried to pull away, but a sharp pain made him grab onto Nomis hand and squeeze.

“You need to push, love.”

“I don’t want to.”

Nomi squeezed Randy’s hand, making him whimper 

“You do not have a choice. Push.”

Randy’s shaking got worse. He stared up at Nomi with those baby blue eyes of his, filled with tears, his face red and etched with pain.

“ _Please don’t make me.”_

Nomi simply tsked, kissing Randy’s neck and spreading his legs just a bit wider.

“Push.”

 

Lily was a perfect princess. At least, that’s what many called her. They didn’t have the option of letting their true opinions be known, and even then, she was just a newborn. There wasn’t much to judge at the moment. And Queen Randy didn’t let anyone speak badly of her, least everyone wanted to have twice the amount of work to do. 

Speaking of the Queen, he was difficult to find, especially after Lily’s birth. Some days he would be hiding out in the library with the princess, other times he’d be just on the border of where he’s allowed.

Every time the King found him, it was reported that the Queen has sad eyes, and refused to speak with the King. It’s been five months, and the Queen has yet to speak to him. 

Many claim that the King betrayed the Queen. After all, multiple servants heard their Queen begging to not have Lily be born, then heard the Kings unwavering voice, telling him to push anyway.

As of right now, both queen and princess were in the garden. 

Lily was on the blanket, looking up at the sky. She had her mothers eyes, her fathers hair. She kicked her legs and leg her tiny dragon tail flick from side to side.

Queen Randy looked at her with sadness. No, not with happiness like many other new mothers. Sadness.

He watched try to eat the grass, and quietly took it away from her, hearing her start to cry over it.

“Angelica?” He looked over to the wet nurse, who happily bounded over and scooped up the princess.

“Hello sweetie! You must be soooo tired, right?!” She nuzzled her, carrying her away from the Queen.

For a moment, Randy smiled, relaxing as he settled in the suns rays. 

Hoever, his rest was ended abruptly.

“She has been taken by the wet nurse?” Nomis claws rested on Randy’s shoulders, now tense once again.

“Yes.” Randy kept his eyes down, focusing on the grass. 

“This means we have quite a bit of time before she is returned to us.” He purred happily, slowly getting Randy to stand.

A simple nod.

“Is something the matter?” Nomi looked at his wife, noting the coldness he was recieveing, and the closed off nature.

“....you want to entertain yourself, yes?” Randy seemed dejected, fiddling with the see through fabric that was on the ends of his coattails. “You want to go to our bedroom and let loose since we have time. I’ll probably end up with child again.”

Nomi rubbed Randy’s sides, frowning as Randy shifted away. 

“That was my intended plan, yes. But why am I being met with such coldness? We were making progress before Lily’s birth, and now you treat me as an unwelcome intruder. Why?”

Randy pressed his lips into a thin line, looking away. He seemed determined not to speak.

“No no, you are not getting away with that.” Nomi grabbed Randy’s face and forced him to look him in the eyes. “Tell me what is bothering you! Tell me why you no longer look forward to our escapes?”

Randy clenched his hands into fists, wanting to scream. However, he understood that that was the worst idea yet.

“You’ve killed my people. My parents. You toppled the throne so you could put yourself on it, and forced me to marry you under false promises. Not even a month after our marriage, and you kept me here because of Lily. I begged you to not make me suffer the humiliation and embarrassment of a normal birth, yet you ignored me and demanded I do as you asked. So Lily was born normally, despite my feelings, and now you want me with child again, probably to keep me under even harsher lock and key.”

Nomi grasped Randy’s hand, standing in front of him. 

“Love, I wish you had told me this instead of ignoring me and hoping I would leave you be. I am sorry I forced you to suffer in such a way, and I hold deep regret over killing your subjects and your parents. Yet they were going to get in my way; they threatened to take you from me, to take you back home and force the loss of our child. I could not allow them to take you away, so I did what I had to. I was promised you, all of you, and I simply cannot lose you in such a way.

I swear, my love. I have no intentions of hurting you. But I cannot let you leave the grounds just yet. I still have to ensure the safety of you and Lily, and any future children of ours.”

Randy’s lip wobbled, tears falling freely. “I wanna go home.”

Nomi sighed, kissing Randy sweetly. “I am afraid that for now, you are home. Come along, let us get to the bed before Lily and her nurse come to bother us.”

Randy said nothing, merely allowed Nomi to take him to the bedroom. He didn’t exactly have anything better to do anymore. 


End file.
